Court or Caught?
by magicsmith
Summary: Sequel to A Walk in the Park. Rukia forces Ichigo to ask Orihime on a double date,which has an unexpected interruption. A strange game purchased from Urahara's shop leads to a dinner invitation. Will the dates ever stop? IchiXHime RukXRen UryXTat Complete
1. Rukia's Idea

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

The sequel to: _A Walk in the Park_.

**Rukia's Idea**

"Ichigo. Are you even listening to me?" Rukia asked. She had been talking to him for some minutes but he had not answered any of her questions. He continued reading the book he had in front of him.

"Ichigo," she yelled as he continued to ignore her.

"What? What?" Ichigo replied, not very calmly. He looked at her quizzically. "I'm trying to study, Rukia. We have a test tomorrow and I don't want to let my grades slip. Being a substitute Shinigami means I spend a lot less time studying. I hope this is important."

"I think you better hear what happened between Orihime and Kon," Rukia replied studying her substitute. He seemed annoyed, again.

"I'm not really that interested," Ichigo said, his eyes straying back to his text books.

"Listen, Ichigo. It is important," Rukia reached in front of him and slammed the books shut.

"Damn it, Rukia. Leave me alone. I said I'm not interested," Ichigo complained scowling at her.

"I'm not scared of you when you look at me like that," she replied. "Kon told Orihime he liked her breasts and her body. He was going to kiss her when he arrived," Rukia explained hurriedly.

Ichigo flushed. "Hell," he said.

"Hell indeed. Did you explain about Kon when you walked Orihime home?" Rukia asked.

"Err, sort of. I mean yes. Oh, I don't remember. I said I put him in my body when I was busy elsewhere and that he wasn't an evil spirit. Now, I'm not so sure. Where is the menace, by the way?" Ichigo asked embarrassed.

"I left him in Yuzu's room after I finally stomped the truth out of him. That should keep him occupied for a little while," Rukia replied.

"Good," said Ichigo sighing as he opened his textbook again.

"I haven't finished," Rukia said, a warning in her voice.

"Well, what is it? I don't have time for this," Ichigo said impatiently.

Rukia wondered when he wasn't impatient, or cross, or irritated. "I think you should make it up to Orihime. I think the incident probably hurt her feelings. I don't want to see her hurt. She's my friend and she's been really sweet to me. I didn't know I was going to make friends when I came here," Rukia said wonderingly.

"Make it up? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked warily. The frown on his forehead deepened further.

"Ask her out on a date," Rukia said aware of the probable response.

"What the….? Blast, Rukia. I don't date. I've got other things to think about. I don't want to get involved," Ichigo said angrily. He turned from her and opened his book again.

"You're already involved. I think you should ask Orihime on a date and take her out to dinner somewhere nice. Talk to her. Make her feel relaxed. Soothe her fears," Rukia suggested. The idiot was impossible. Didn't he have any understanding of how to treat other people?

"I'd prefer to take you on a date," Ichigo leered at Rukia, looking at her suggestively while closing his book.

"Don't even go there, moron," Rukia said.

Ichigo rose from his chair and approached Rukia. He moved to put his arms around her but she had anticipated his actions. Kicking him in the shins hard, she then punched him in the stomach, winding him. He doubled over, gasping.

"I warned you," Rukia said, reasonably. "I don't want to speak about my personal life, but there's some one I care about. I'm not sure how he feels, but I am certainly not interested in you." Maybe if he understood she had a life before losing her powers he might switch his attention elsewhere.

"Who is he? Uryu?" Ichigo asked, slowly recovering from Rukia's assault. He straightened slightly and Rukia was ready to punch him again if he tried anything.

"He's not here, idiot. He's back in Soul Society. I've known him so long and I miss him. Why would you think I'm interested in you, except as a friend?" Rukia demanded. That was the obvious question to ask. Had she ever showed the slightest interest in him?

"We're always together. You sleep in my wardrobe. You hardly ever leave me alone. You keep punching me. That's a sign of affection, isn't it? What am I expected to think?" Ichigo said wounded. "I thought you liked me."

"I do, but not that way. I punch you because you are annoying. I'm not a teenager. I don't show affection that way. Now, let's stop talking about our non-relationship and talk about the date," Rukia said sighing. Teenage males were so dumb.

"I don't want to talk about it, Rukia," said Ichigo, picking up his text book and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him, knowing she would not follow.

Rukia laughed. Ichigo might think the subject was closed, but he was going to ask Orihime on a date. She was going to make certain of it. It would do him good to have another interest. He was getting boring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stormed from his room with his text book in hand. He had no idea where he was going. He couldn't go into the lounge room or the kitchen. There was no peace to be found there when he wanted to study. Isshin would probably use it as an excuse for another fight. Trying to study in the bathroom was not an option and it was too dark to see outside. He stood in the hallway, undecided. He could go into the clinic, but that was locked at night.

He sat on the floor in the hall and tried to concentrate. The mood he was in now made it hard for him to focus on the subject and comprehend the theories presented. The noise from the television downstairs distracted him. Leaning against the wall he sighed. Life was so much easier when he'd just been a school student. A school student with a bad reputation, but at least his room was his own, without strange people living in his cupboard, making him fight Hollows or telling him to go on dates.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Rukia. Had she led him on? At least he knew there was no chance with her. It would have made things easier if she'd been interested and he would have had someone to help fulfil all those wild fantasies he had. The bonus was she'd return to Soul Society, eventually. No long term relationship. He wasn't in love with Rukia, but it would have been convenient.

Now she wanted him to go on a date! A date could mean a relationship. Sure, Orihime was pretty, and she had a body that fascinated him, but a date? He was too young to get into a relationship.

"Ichigo, what are you doing there," asked Yuzu. "You didn't fall? You're not feeling dizzy are you?" There was concern in her voice.

He looked up. For a brief moment he'd forgotten he was sitting in the hall.

"Ahem. I, I dropped my book and was just picking it up," he hazarded.

"But why did you sit down? You've been there for at least a minute. You were sitting there when I came upstairs," Yuzu persisted. Her eyes were searching him as if trying to locate an injury.

"Just felt like a change from studying in my room? I heard that if you change your study habits it might make you concentrate more?" Ichigo improvised unconvincingly. Even to his ears the explanation sounded weak.

"Interesting idea. Dad may be on his way up soon," Yuzu said obviously not believing a word Ichigo said.

"Oh, thanks," Ichigo got to his feet and returned reluctantly to his room. Rukia was sitting on his bed, absently leafing through another textbook.

She looked up and smiled brightly at Ichigo as he entered the room. Ichigo did not like that smile at all. He's seen that smile too many times not to know that problems usually accompanied that expression.

He leant against the door, ready to make a quick exit if she started anything. He could always wait until everyone went to bed and then he could sleep downstairs.

"Ichigo," Rukia said sweetly, "I know why you don't want to ask Orihime on a date. It's because you're scared she will turn you down."

"That's not the reason," Ichigo replied sharply. Why would he worry about that? If she refused then Rukia would have to give up on her crazy plan.

"I can guarantee that she will agree," continued Rukia, ignoring Ichigo's reply. "If she was prepared to go for a walk with you in the park, even though it wasn't you, I'm sure she'd agree to a date. Unless, of course, you messed things up when you walked her home."

"I said I'm not scared that she would turn me down, Rukia. Listening helps in a conversation." Ichigo's sarcasm was wasted. Rukia continued to ignore his words.

"If you're really that nervous, I could ask her for you," Rukia continued, nodding her head, obviously pleased with her suggestion. "Maybe you should take her to the movies. That would mean she could ignore your inept social skills during the movie and would only have to talk to you before and after the movie. I think that's the best idea. Limit the conversation as much as possible."

"Rukia, listen. I said I'm not nervous. I don't want to ask Orihime or anyone on a date," Ichigo spluttered indignantly. Maybe he should draw her pictures to explain. His drawings would have to be better than hers.

"Did I hurt you earlier when I turned you down, Ichigo? Is that why you are so resistant to our plan?"

The display of concern in Rukia's voice did not fool Ichigo. He knew it was false. "I said I didn't want to date Orihime before you 'turned me down," as you so sweetly put it, and it's not our plan. It's your plan. I don't want any part of it," Ichigo insisted.

"I suppose I could always push you out of the body and let Kon take her on a date," Rukia mused aloud. A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth.

Ichigo stood up straight and stared unbelievingly at Rukia.

"That's what got me into this mess in the first place. Kon dating Orihime! No! He'd try…" Ichigo stopped and gulped. Visions of the things Kon would do, or try to do, while in his body on a date with Orihime, flashed through his mind. Some of the images intrigued Ichigo, but he would never admit it aloud.

"I'll give you the option. Either you take Orihime on a date, or I get Kon to do it. I'll make sure he behaves. A double date would be best. Now, who could I ask out?" Rukia pondered, cupping her chin in her hand. "Definitely not Keigo. He would take it seriously and I'd never get rid of him. Mizuiro is cute and fun, but if I went out with him, Keigo would get jealous. That would be bad. Keigo would cry and it's embarrassing when he does that. Chad is a mystery to me and I don't want him to think I'm flirting with him. Uryu is a possibility. He's friends with Orihime and could help keep Kon under control. If I explained matters to him, I'm sure he'd understand and help."

Ichigo could not believe that Rukia was taking her moronic idea seriously, but felt the opportunity to tease her was too good to resist. "I knew you liked Uryu," Ichigo said triumphantly. "You denied it earlier, but when you thought of a double date, you immediately choose him."

"Oh, grow up, Ichigo. What am I meant to do? You're being uncooperative," Rukia said in exasperation. "You won't ask Orihime on a date and I can't trust Kon to act properly, so it will have to be a double date so I can watch him. I want to make Orihime happy and for some strange reason she likes you."

"You have no proof of that," Ichigo said heatedly. Why should he care if the girl liked him or not?

"Proof enough," said Rukia distracted. "You'll have to stay here, otherwise Orihime would know it's Kon. And it will be a perfect chance for you to study. No one will interrupt you."

"I promised Orihime that I would keep Kon away from her. Anyway she would be able to tell. My voice sounds different when he's in my body," Ichigo said thinking that this would dissuade Rukia from pursuing her crazy scheme.

"He can pretend to have a sore throat so he won't need to talk. If Uryu and I are there I'm sure we can provide enough distraction to convince Orihime that it's you," Rukia returned.

Feeling as if he did not have charge of the conversation, or his body he stated firmly, "I don't agree to this," worrying all the time at the plans Rukia was making

"Not your choice. I think this weekend will be a good idea. It's Monday so I have plenty of time to convince Kon to behave. Do you have Uryu's phone number? I could ring him now and see if he's free on Sunday. I'm sure he will agree if I ask him nicely," she opened a drawer, searching for his address book.

"No Rukia. I don't have his phone number," lied Ichigo. Maybe she would forget it overnight.

"I'll just ask him tomorrow. Simple. Well that's the plan. See you in the morning," Rukia said as she slipped into the wardrobe, leaving Ichigo staring after her, bemused.

It had all happened so quickly. First Rukia urging him to take Orihime on a date and now suddenly he was excluded from the date, but his body wasn't. Rukia would be dating Uryu and Ichigo would be left at home studying. The idea stank. Rukia hadn't even asked him if he had plans for Sunday. Getting Kon to agree to the date wouldn't be a problem. Making sure he didn't do anything out of character, or wrong was tricky. The suggestion was fraught with impracticalities. In other words it was a dumb idea. Too much could go wrong.

Ichigo didn't want to date anyone. He didn't want to date Orihime out of pity or coercion. He didn't want to date her at all, except… His mind returned to some of those earlier images he'd had when Rukia had mentioned that she'd put Kon in his body. Maybe dating Orihime wouldn't be such a bad idea. He'd talk it over with Rukia in the morning.

He looked at the time and decided that he should study for at least another half hour. As he tried to concentrate his mind kept returning to the idea of the date. At best it might be fun; at worst, he wasted a Sunday. Eventually he gave up trying to study and went to bed.

Upon awakening the next morning he went and knocked on the wardrobe. There was no answer. He looked inside to find it empty. Ichigo cursed softly. He'd have to talk to Rukia at school where there was the chance they'd be overheard. He didn't want her to set up the double date before he had a chance to talk to her. If he was being forced to date Orihime, he'd prefer for it to be just Orihime and himself. For all he knew, Rukia would make it a triple date with Chad and Tatsuki. He shuddered at the thought. Another thought struck him. He hoped to hell that she hadn't told Kon yet.

Ichigo left the house as quickly as he could, avoiding any conversation. It would distract him from his purpose. He arrived at school and began looking for Rukia. He looked in the classroom and the courtyard but he couldn't see her. Time passed and the longer he searched the more intense his searching became. He had to talk to her before she talked to anyone else about her idea. If he wasn't quick she'd ask Orihime out for him. Thinking about it, Ichigo had decided it would be a better idea if he asked Orihime out. It would look weak if Rukia asked on his behalf. Knowing her screwy sense of humour, she'd probably make him sound like some pathetic loser.

Giving up he returned to the classroom only to find Rukia engaged in earnest conversation with Uryu. He quickly walked up. "Rukia, I need to talk to you, now," he said urgently.

"Let me finish here first," she said and continued listening to Uryu.

Impatient and annoyed at her dismissal, Ichigo grabbed her arm and dragged her outside the classroom.

"Not a good idea, Ichigo. Orihime was in the room. It might make her think the wrong thing if she saw that," Rukia said rubbing her arm.

"You haven't said anything to her yet, have you," Ichigo said trying to appear unworried.

An evil smile crossed Rukia's face. "I have talked to her this morning," she replied. Her tone had enough sugar in it to cause a diabetic to go into a coma.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked, rapidly losing his composure. She could have said anything!

"Let me think," said Rukia obviously enjoying the discomfort that Ichigo was experiencing.

"So what did you say?" Ichigo pressed.

"I said 'Good Morning'," Rukia replied tiring of the joke.

"Good. Don't say anything else to her. I'll take care of it," Ichigo said quickly.

"Why? Anyway Uryu has agreed to double date. I just have to talk to Kon." Looking at Ichigo with a smile lurking in her eyes she said, "I don't think he will be as difficult to convince as you are."

If he had to take the girl on a date, he wanted to be able to feel like someone wasn't watching him. He would explain now. "I've changed my mind, Rukia. I'll ask Orihime on a date. Can you cancel the double date idea?" Ichigo requested hopefully.

"I couldn't do that seeing Uryu is being so obliging. It would hurt his feelings. I suppose the double date going ahead means you've changed your mind again." The smile did not leave Rukia's face.

"I think it's too dangerous to take Kon on a double date. I made a promise to Orihime to keep him away from her. It's only because of that promise I'm agreeing to go on this date," Ichigo explained. Rukia might believe him, maybe.

Rukia snorted. "Good try Ichigo. I'd believe you if you could come up with a better excuse for changing your mind. I heard you talk in your sleep last night. You've got a rather lurid imagination."

Ichigo frowned. What was she talking about? Then he remembered the dream he had just after he went to sleep the previous night. He flushed. "You shouldn't have listened. Anyway, why were you up at that hour?"

"I wanted to finish the manga I was reading. It was tame compared to some of the things you were saying. I think Orihime might be safer with Kon," Rukia teased.

The bell rang for class before Ichigo could reply. They quickly entered the room and took their places.

"I'll ask Orihime at break", he thought.

But that was not to be. Break time was spent with Rukia killing another Hollow.

At lunch time he couldn't find Orihime anywhere. He looked in nearly all the places he thought she might be.

"She might be at the sewing club," Tatsuki suggested when Ichigo asked her.

Making his way there, Ichigo felt a sense of relief. This would all be resolved soon. He'd ask Orihime out, one date only, Rukia off his case. Over. Solved. No more problems.

As he looked through the door he saw Orihime and Uryu talking. Why was it whenever he wanted to talk to a female today, she was talking to Uryu. Did the guy know? Did he have a sixth sense of how to inconvenience a substitute Shinigami?

Looking up, Orihime noticed Ichigo hesitating at the door. She quickly excused herself and came over to talk to Ichigo. "Hello Ichigo," she said sweetly as if yesterday afternoon had not happened.

"Ur, hi Orihime. Could you come out here a moment? I want to ask you something," Ichigo said uncomfortably.

Orihime left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. "Can I help you with something, Ichigo," Orihime inquired politely.

"Are you doing anything on Sunday?" Ichigo asked, bluntly, trying to get it over as fast as possible and then he wouldn't have to think about it again.

"Yes I am," Orihime said quietly with a far away look in her eye.

"Oh," was all Ichigo could say. He was too late, but at least he'd tried.

"I'm going on a double date with Rukia, Uryu and……you, Ichigo," Orihime said a blissful smile crossing her face. "Uryu was just telling me about it. I didn't know you were so shy, Ichigo. He explained that you were so scared of being rejected that you asked Rukia to ask him to ask me. I think that is so sweet," Orihime beamed at Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned inwardly. This was even worse than if Rukia had asked on his behalf. It was so feeble.

"I came here to ask you on the date. I thought it would be more mature," Ichigo explained knowing that he would look like an idiot no matter what.

"It's okay, Ichigo. Uryu's given me all the details. He also suggested we keep it quiet. We don't want people to talk." Orihime seemed to be taking the idea of secrecy very seriously, for which Ichigo was grateful.

"I really wanted to ask you myself, Orihime. Rukia got carried away by her own ideas and got Uryu involved. You know what she's like. I actually would have preferred something other than a double date." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "I wish I had the chance to ask you, Orihime," he said uncomfortably.

"Now you have and I accept," Orihime said her smile even brighter. "I'm really looking forward to the date."

Not knowing what else he could say he nodded quickly. "See you Sunday," he said and then left.

As he walked away Ichigo thought, "Rukia is evil. Is this revenge for yesterday? Now I'm committed to a double date with a guy who hates Shinigami, an evil Shinigami disguised as a cute girl and one of the hottest girls in school who knows about Kon and was almost groped by him. This is going to be so enjoyable. Not."

When the final bell for school finally went, Ichigo went home without waiting for Rukia. If he walked home with her, he'd probably shake her and then she'd punch him. He wanted to cool down before he saw her.

After he arrived home, he delayed going to his room even though it meant another fight with Isshin. People wondered about his violent tendencies. If they saw his home life they would understand. Why his father never attacked Yuzu or Karin, Ichigo didn't know. He'd asked once, only to be pounced on and told he'd let his guard down. That was no answer but he gave up wondering.

Eventually, after dinner and a certain amount of harassment from his father and Karin, Ichigo went to his room carrying some left over food from dinner.

Rukia was sitting on his bed again looking at her phone.

"Here," Ichigo said, giving her the food, brusquely. "I hope it chokes you."

Rukia looked at him surprised taking the food. "Something troubling you, Ichigo?"

"It was so lame. You asked Uryu to ask Orihime on the date. I told you I was going to ask her. She said it was sweet! I'm not happy," Ichigo said irritably.

Rukia laughed. "And you're worried about that? You're such a fool. It would have been a problem if she reacted like other people. She could have said any number of things, like weird, peculiar or pathetic. At least she thought it was sweet."

Grinding his teeth was a bad idea. He took a deep breath and replied, "I don't care. I'll go on this date, but I won't enjoy it. One date only. Don't plan any more activities for me, 'cause I won't cooperate. I've got other things to do."

"Yes, I've noticed what a full social life you have," Rukia observed dryly. "Constant phone calls and visits from your many friends, parties every other night, weekends full of social engagements. I'm so lucky that you made a window in your busy social calendar for the date on Sunday."

Ichigo looked at her, his mouth open.

"Close your mouth Ichigo. Your imitation of a goldfish is only halfway there. Goldfish actually close their mouths and then open them," Rukia said wickedly, chewing on the food.

"I was right. You are evil," Ichigo said heatedly. She never let up on him.

"Who me?" Rukia seemed genuinely surprised at Ichigo's comment. "I'm not evil, just practical. It's your own fault, anyway. If you'd just agreed to go on the date in the first place none of this would have happened."

"If you hadn't given me a defective mod kon, none of this would have happened," Ichigo retorted.

Ichigo glared at Rukia who gave him a cool look in return while continuing to eat. Ichigo was the first to drop his gaze.

"I suppose I better know the details of this date," he said reluctantly. "Which movie are we going to see?"

"Seeing there are four of us, I decided that we may as well spend the whole day together. We'll go to the movies in the morning, and then out to lunch, and then I thought we could look at the shops. After that…." The plan flowed freely from Rukia's mouth.

Ichigo was aghast. It was meant to be a simple date, not a whole day, "I thought it was just the movies. I think you should have consulted me about this," he protested, interrupting the list of activities Rukia had planned

"I told you. I changed my mind. You'll have to pay for me. I don't have any money. And as it's a date, you'll have to pay for Orihime as well," said a gleeful Rukia taking another bite of rice.

"Why isn't Uryu paying for you?" Ichigo asked outraged. Why did he have to pay for three people? That seemed unfair.

"Because he is coming to oblige me. It wouldn't be fair to expect him to pay for me as well, would it?"

Ichigo was shaking his head. "This is wrong. First it was just a single movie date with Orihime. Now it's a full day double date and I have to pay for three people. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for Uryu as well?" He was not serious in his suggestion.

"Now you mention it, I think it's a good idea," said Rukia putting her head on one side as she considered the mater.

"I was being sarcastic, Rukia. I will not pay for Uryu. How much money do you think I have?" Ichigo demanded.

"You have enough. I've looked at your bank statements," Rukia said calmly finishing her last mouthful. She put the serviette, in which the food had been, into the bin.

"You've looked at my statements? Is there nothing you won't pry into?" Ichigo spluttered. The girl had no understanding of privacy.

"I don't read your diary," Rukia replied.

"Diary? What diary? I don't have a diary," Ichigo started to deny all knowledge of any diary and then remembered. "That's years old. I don't write in it any more."

"Yeah I know. I looked at the last time you wrote in it," Rukia chuckled.

"I thought you said you didn't read it," Ichigo retorted, while trying to remember what he had written that made Rukia laugh.

"I only read a bit. I'm not interested in the ramblings of a 9 year old. You were firmly convinced you were going to be either a Power Ranger or a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Piece of advice. I think you have more chance of being a Power Ranger. You couldn't cut it as a Turtle," Rukia said laughing again.

He felt his face flush with either rage or embarrassment. "I was a kid. What do you expect? I bet you had stupid ambitions when you were 9," Ichigo shot back.

"When I was 9, my only ambition was to survive," Rukia said the laughter dying quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked. He knew little about Rukia's life and was curious.

"Nothing. Now what are you going to wear? Not your uniform." Rukia said her face expressionless.

He had seen that expression before. If he asked anything further, she would not reply. "Casual clothes, of course. Jeans or something," Ichigo responded.

"Good idea. I think you should wear jeans and a nice shirt. I'll choose the shirt for you," Rukia told Ichigo moving to the wardrobe and opening the door to look at his clothes.

"And what are you going to wear? "Your pyjamas or the school uniform?" Ichigo asked derisively, shutting the wardrobe that she had opened.

"Tomorrow you're taking me shopping for a dress. We'll need quite a bit of money because I need quite a few new clothes," Rukia said and then looked at Ichigo. "You're doing that bad imitation of a goldfish again. Close your mouth. You can't tell when I'm making a joke, can you? I have something to wear. Don't worry. I won't embarrass you with my choice of clothes."

Ichigo sighed. "I can see it's pointless to argue with you. Okay. You lead, I'll follow but only this time. Now can I study in peace? Unless of course you want to tell me how to behave when we're on this marathon date."

"I'll talk to you about that on Saturday. I want it be fresh in your mind," Rukia answered seriously.

"I was kidding. You're not seriously going to tell me how to act, are you?" Ichigo said amazed. Did she want to direct every aspect of his life?

"Of course I am. You've never been on a date before, have you?"

"Yes, I've been on a date before," Ichigo said goaded into anger again.

"I'm not talking about a play date, Ichigo. I'm talking about a real date with a girl over the age of 14. You have to know the rules." Rukia was firm in her instruction and he felt himself waver, but only for a second.

Ichigo had heard enough. "Rukia, you don't know every detail of my life before you came to destroy it. You make assumptions that are not necessarily true. One more word Rukia and Kon will be on the date, not me. Now leave me alone."

"Fine. We'll talk about this later. I'll be in the wardrobe if you want to discuss the date further," Rukia said.

Ichigo gazed at the wall for a few minutes after Rukia retired to the wardrobe. Finally he turned his attention to the text books and started to study. He hoped Sunday would never arrive.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

I like writing a bit of fluff every so often. It makes a change from angst and psychological problems.

Next chapter: The Date. Will Rukia coach Ichigo on how to behave? Will Kon find out about the date? What movie will they see? Will Uryu wear his Quincy uniform? Will Orihime dump Ichigo in favour of the subtle charms of the Quincy? Will a surprise visitor from Soul Society sweep Rukia off her feet? How big a fiasco can this date be?

Some or none of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.

Review please.

MS


	2. The Date Part One

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

This is a divergence from the actual events in _Bleach_. None of this happened in the manga or the anime.

**The Date: Part One**

"For pity's sake, Rukia. I go to school with Orihime and Uryu. They know who I am. Why should I act any differently when we go out together? It would be stupid. There is no such thing as date behaviour. Just leave it, or I'll put Kon in my body. At this point it seems the only sane idea," Ichigo said wearily.

To his surprise, Rukia took the threat seriously.

"No, not Kon. There wouldn't be enough time to ensure that he understood what he needed to do. Sorry, Ichigo. I just want this to be fun," she said.

"I'm not enjoying it already. Let me go to bed. Still meeting them at 10.00? If so I want some sleep" Ichigo replied unenthusiastically, trying not the letting the astonishment at her apology show.

Rukia meekly went to bed. That was another surprise. Could she be nervous about the date also? Or was it because of the Hollow incident earlier?

Nearly every detail of the date had been planned. Occasionally, Ichigo wondered if Rukia would be good at planning a military campaign. She really concentrated on the detail. He'd baulked at the idea of allowing her to choose his clothes. What were clothes anyway? It wasn't as if he was trying to impress anyone.

If he had to choose the top 10 weeks in his life that he hated, this would rank about number 4. He'd mentally christened this new Rukia "Road Train Rukia". Nothing stopped her. She slowed for no one. She ignored any suggestions or opposition and kept formulating new plans. It was very trying. One afternoon he'd gone downtown with Keigo just to get away from her. It hadn't been fun but at least he didn't have to listen to Rukia's schemes. After about 2 hours he ditched Keigo and went home. The guy was just too excitable. Even in "Road Train" mode, Rukia was easier to cope with.

Since then he'd worn his headphones at home just to drown out Rukia's voice. It made studying easier. He didn't care if she noticed.

Orihime and Uryu had acted as normal whenever they met at school. Admittedly, Orihime seemed to be daydreaming more often in class and glancing in his direction, but it wasn't that noticeable. It was only Rukia who seemed to be obsessed by the date. Uryu remained as self contained as normal. Ichigo had noticed him watching Orihime and Rukia more closely with a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth. He wondered what Uryu found so amusing.

As he lay in bed, Ichigo tried to dismiss his irritation with Rukia. It would make it difficult to sleep. She had been annoying him about the date all week. She wouldn't listen to him when he tried to talk to her about anything else. She'd tried to tell him another idea today, when he was killing a Hollow. She'd nearly distracted him at a critical point. That had been serious. It was lucky he healed quickly and had remained focused. Since that incident she had been a little more tractable.

"Ichigo, I have another idea," Rukia said, popping her head out the cupboard.

"Shut up, Rukia. I'm trying to sleep," Ichigo groaned.

"It won't take long. Why don't you…"

"I'm not interested, Rukia. Why don't you tell Kon? Should I get him for you?" Ichigo asked as he turned his back to her.

He heard the cupboard close quietly. Satisfied he closed his eyes and tried to find his way into sleep.

Flickering at the edge of his mind were those images that had caused him to change his mind. Nothing would happen tomorrow. Not under the cynical observation of Uryu or Rukia, but maybe he could slip away with Orihime, for a few moments. Kiss her maybe. A kiss didn't mean anything. Thinking about kissing Orihime led Ichigo's brain down a very familiar track and the inevitable happened. There was no privacy in his room. Damn, he'd have to go to the bathroom and take care of it, or he'd never get to sleep. He thought for a few seconds more, images crowding his mind, but then he bowed to the inescapable. He went to the bathroom and made sure that the door was firmly locked.

Returning to his room some time later, Ichigo noticed Kon sitting on his bed.

"Will I be allowed to sleep tonight?" Ichigo wondered.

"Ichigo," whined Kon. "Can I have the body tomorrow? You haven't let me have it for so long. I want to have some fun."

"No."

"Oooh, Ichigo. You are so mean. I'm sure that Rukia would let me."

"I'm sure that Rukia would never let you use her body," Ichigo replied with certainty.

"Rukia would let me use your body," Kon rationalised.

"Not tomorrow she won't. We have plans," Ichigo said and then bit his tongue unwilling to say any more.

"What are those plans, Ichigo? Can I come?" Kon pleaded.

"We're, um, studying. Yes, studying all day," Ichigo lied.

"Studying? Well, if it's with Rukia I want to come too," Kon demanded.

"No. You'll hate it. We're going to study with Uryu," Ichigo said.

"Spectacles? Why do you want to study with him?" Kon asked.

"It's not important," said Ichigo as he removed Kon from the bed and placing him on the desk.

He lay down again. Kon climbed back on to the bed and poked Ichigo.

"I know there's something you're not telling me. You don't lie convincingly. I'll find out," Kon said.

"I don't care. Now let me sleep," Ichigo said pulling the pillow over his face, trying to shut out Kon's voice.

Ichigo was feeling much more tranquil after his trip to the bathroom. Kon's threats did not worry him and the pillow managed to drown out much of Kon's voice. Soon, Ichigo was asleep.

When he woke the next morning he felt odd. He thought he was lying on his back, but something was on his face. Touching the object oh his face, he realised it was his pillow. With a wry smile he remembered Kon's threats as he removed the pillow, only to find Kon glaring at him.

"What were you dreaming about, Ichigo? You were making strange noises. I think you said Orihime's name," Kon asked.

"You misheard. That was probably because I had a pillow on my face," Ichigo said dismissively.

I don't think it was that," Kon said.

"Leave it! I can't even sleep without people being critical of how I sleep. Now get out. I want to get dressed," Ichigo said.

He looked at the clock. It was 9.15; later than he expected. He better get ready in a hurry. He started to remove his shirt.

"You can't get dressed in here. You wouldn't want to shock Rukia if she came out while you were dressing, would you?"

"I don't think it's possible to shock her," Ichigo grumbled collecting some clothes. "I'll have a shower and get changed in the bathroom. Will that satisfy your delicate sensibilities? You can remain here, and stay out of the wardrobe. Rukia will probably stomp you if she sees you."

He left; not bothering to listen anything Kon said. Unfortunately Isshin was in the bathroom using the shower. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Go away," yelled Isshin.

"Will you be long?" asked Ichigo.

"No."

"How long?"

"Go away. I'm busy," Isshin commanded.

Not knowing what to do, Ichigo wandered back to his room to find Rukia fully dressed, talking to Kon.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Rukia demanded.

Without answering, Ichigo went back to wait outside the bathroom. He'd heard Rukia use that tone before. Standing in the hall way was preferable to spending any time with Rukia when she was in that mood.

Minutes passed and Isshin finally vacated the bathroom. Ichigo quickly got in the shower and found there was no hot water left. Shuddering he washed as quickly as possible and dressed, still shivering.

"This day has started well," he thought cynically. "I'm sure it's going to be downhill all the way from now."

He quickly looked in the mirror. It didn't matter how he looked; he wasn't trying to impress anyone.

As he glanced at his watch he noticed it was already 9.45. He ran downstairs and outside yelling a quick good-bye. Rukia was waiting impatiently a few houses down the street.

"Have you got everything?" was her first question.

"What do I need?" Ichigo asked perplexed.

"Money, keys, debit card. Have you got them with you?" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo quickly checked his pocket. "Yeah, I've got everything. Have you brought your sense of humour, because I can't see any sign of it? Damn you're grouchy. What's biting you? Haven't you ever been on a date before?"

"Come on, let's go," Rukia said ignoring his question. She quickly walked in the direction of the cinema where they were meeting Uryu and Orihime.

Ichigo wondered if he'd stuck a nerve, then shrugged. Rukia's private life was of no interest to him. It might be fun to watch how she coped with the date. A small smile crossed his face.

Catching up with her he asked, "Which film are we going to see? You didn't decide on that romance, did you?"

"No. I thought the espionage film would be better. I don't want Uryu getting any ideas," she replied tersely.

Ichigo was surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's been acting strangely ever since I asked him on the date. He keeps looking at me in class. On a number of occasions he's even started a conversation with me about topics other than school," Rukia explained.

Ichigo felt his lips twitch. "Talking to you? Looking at you? How could he? Maybe you should have asked Keigo instead."

Rukia glared at Ichigo. "It isn't funny."

"I'm sure Uryu will behave. He's just being friendly. Could we slip Kon into his body for the date?" Ichigo suggested.

Rukia snorted with laughter and relaxed slightly. "I think I prefer Uryu. At least he won't try to look up my dress every few minutes."

Uryu and Orihime were waiting for them outside the cinema. To Ichigo's disappointment, Uryu was wearing normal clothes. Briefly Ichigo had amused himself with the thought that he might turn up in his Quincy outfit. That might have been entertaining but the clothes would attract too much attention.

Orihime looked very pretty in a green dress that was tight in the right places and loose elsewhere. Ichigo admired her as he approached. She smiled at him. After greetings were exchanged, Rukia assumed her dictator role.

"Ichigo, you and Uryu buy the tickets. Orihime, why don't we go but some popcorn and drinks? Ichigo, I need some money," Rukia said flustered, while smiling sweetly at Orihime.

Ichigo shrugged and handed her some cash. She was still in that mood.

Uryu and Ichigo joined the line for the tickets. There were a few people ahead of them. Ichigo wondered if the cinema would be full, or if they'd manage to get a seat up the back.

"Will we have to sit with Rukia and Uryu," he wondered. "I hope not. If I could get in the back row with Orihime…" Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by Uryu.

"The guy's waiting for you to pay him," Uryu said to Ichigo.

"Huh? Oh, here," said Ichigo passing over some more money. Briefly he wondered why he was paying.

"How come I'm paying for the tickets?" Ichigo asked Uryu.

"I'm paying for half of lunch," Uryu explained, disinterested in the question.

They met Rukia and Orihime who had their hands full of purchases from the snack bar.

"Did you buy me any popcorn?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," said Orihime handing him a large container.

"Thanks Orihime," Ichigo said.

"I bought you this," Rukia said curtly to Uryu shortly, passing him some popcorn and a drink.

Ichigo was amused to notice that she refused to look at him as she handed him the items. She was nervous. Ichigo quickly looked at Uryu. He did appear to be staring at Rukia but that might be because of the tone of her voice.

"Let's go and find some seats," Ichigo suggested. There seemed little point in just standing there looking at each other. Maybe the movie would distract Rukia from her mood.

When they went into the cool darkness of the cinema, Ichigo stifled a feeling of disappointment. The back row was fully occupied.

"Maybe we should split up and sit separately," he suggested hopefully. If he could sit alone with Orihime he might have the nerve to do something. At least Rukia wouldn't be watching his every move.

"No!" Rukia objected loudly. Heads turned to look for the source of the noise. "I think we should sit together. There are some seats up there," she hissed as she indicated the middle of the cinema.

Ichigo shrugged and followed her lead. Rukia grabbed him by his arm and said urgently in his ear, "You have to sit next to me! Please!"

The plea in her voice surprised Ichigo. He removed her hand but nodded his agreement. There was no real problem. He would be sitting next to Orihime at least. Maybe sitting next to Uryu would divert Rukia.

Arriving at the row she had selected, Rukia encouraged Uryu to enter the row first. He moved into the middle of the row. Being this close to the screen meant there were fewer people and the row to Uryu's right was empty. Rukia sat next to Uryu reluctantly, while Ichigo sat between Rukia and Orihime. Once they were settled Ichigo turned and talked to Orihime. Let Rukia talk to Uryu. This date was her idea.

"I've heard this movie had good reviews. Did you want to see it?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted to see it because it's set in Italy and other parts of Europe. I'd like to visit there one day," she replied.

"Any particular place?"

"No particular place. If I could, I would just travel around, stopping wherever I wanted. Maybe I should try to learn Italian, or French? German?" Orihime mused.

The lights began to dim and the noise in the cinema died down. As the title of the film came up, Ichigo noticed a disturbance and noise to his right. Some weird spiky haired guy, dressed like a Shinigami, had picked up Uryu and shoved him into the next seat. Uryu was protesting as the new guy sat next to Rukia. Ichigo was about to jump to his feet when he noticed the expression on Rukia's face. She seemed incredulous and overjoyed to see this stranger. She glanced at Ichigo briefly and shook her head as if warning him to leave things alone.

Some of the patrons behind were protesting at the noise from Uryu. None of them seemed to have a problem with the spiky haired guy. Ichigo realised that if the guy was a Shinigami, they couldn't see him but they would hear Uryu complaining. What was a Shinigami doing here?

Rukia leant across to Uryu and said a few words that seemed to calm him down. He stopped protesting. Instead he glared at the new guy who was whispering to Rukia.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo thought. "I think I'll watch what's happening here."

Ichigo watched, but the guy and Rukia stopped talking. Both of them had their eyes on the screen. Gradually Ichigo remembered who was sitting next to him. He quickly glanced at Orihime. She seemed absorbed in the movie also. Deciding to go with the flow, Ichigo started concentrating on the movie. He could find out what was happening later.

After a few high speed car chases and the discovery of an evil plan to ruin the economy of Luxembourg, Ichigo let his attention wander. He noticed that Rukia and the new guy were holding hands. That seemed like a good idea. He'd like to hold hands with Orihime. That might get him closer to fulfilling some of his fantasies.

Shyly, and without looking, Ichigo reached across the arm of the chair, trying to find Orihime's hand. Instead he knocked her popcorn over. She jumped slightly and looked first at her lap which was now covered with popcorn and then looked at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Orihime," Ichigo whispered contritely. "Here have mine."

She shook her head as she brushed the popcorn off her lap.

"Will you share with me?" Ichigo whispered insistently.

"Yes, I'll share with you, Ichigo," she whispered back.

Giving up the idea of trying to hold hands for the moment, in case he knocked over his popcorn, Ichigo tried to concentrate on the movie. He didn't find the villain very convincing. Too much eyeliner and mascara did not make for a convincing bad guy. Nor did the high pitched laugh. Maybe the hero would be a better bad guy. He let his attention drift as he started to remember some of the images he'd enjoyed earlier. He suddenly sat up straight. It was not a good idea to think about that right now. It was a very bad idea. Instead he wondered about the guy sitting next to Rukia.

When she had rejected him, Rukia had mentioned that she was interested in someone back in Soul Society. This might be the guy. From Rukia's reaction, it was very likely. It seemed odd he had shown up now and knew exactly where to find Rukia. Probably something to do with that reiatsu thing she'd talked about.

He tried to watch the movie again. One final car chase, one more confrontation, one more laboriously intense denouement and it was finally over. Ichigo hadn't enjoyed the movie. It seemed that there was too much reliance on action and not enough on the plot.

He stretched and looked briefly at Rukia, the guy sitting next to her and Uryu. Rukia and the guy were grinning at each other. Uryu still did not look happy.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Ichigo asked turning his attention to Orihime.

"Not really. I thought it seemed a little improbable. The scenery was nice, though," she replied quietly, as if afraid to offend the other people in the cinema.

Ichigo smiled at her. "You're right. The scenery was nice. Pity about the plot and the villain." He leant across and whispered, "I think at the moment, Uryu would make a better villain. He looks sulky."

Orihime glanced past Ichigo to look at Uryu. A guilty smile crossed her face, but she quickly asked, "Who is that person sitting next to Rukia? He's dressed like you, when you are not in your body."

"Didn't you notice the disturbance earlier?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

Orihime coloured briefly. "My thoughts were elsewhere, Ichigo. I was thinking how happy I was to be here."

"Oh. Well, um, this guy suddenly appeared and put Uryu in the seat next to Rukia. I think she knows him. Maybe we should wait until we are outside before we ask."

Orihime nodded in agreement.

They waited until all the other cinema patrons left before making their way outside. As if by tacit agreement no one spoke. With Ichigo leading the way, they walked into the park, to the quiet section where he and Rukia had discovered Orihime and Kon. For some reason, it seemed the best place to go.

As soon as they were alone, Uryu burst out, "Who is this guy? I thought I was your date, Rukia." Uryu glared at the guy.

Ichigo admired how the Quincy had maintained control for so long. He would have created a scene when the guy had appeared. It would have been odd, fighting someone no one else could see.

Rukia smiled shyly. "This is Renji Abarai, a Shinigami. We grew up together. I haven't seen him for some time. I'm as surprised as you that he turned up today."

"Rukia, I always told you if you wanted to date someone, I had to chaperone. You just can't trust teenagers. They'll try to take advantage of you," Renji said putting his arm around her.

Rukia laughed. Uryu scowled. Renji shot an arrogant glance in his direction.

"Sorry to interrupt your date, kid. Rukia means a lot to me. When I heard that Rukia was going on a date, I had to come."

"How did you hear?" Rukia asked.

"I have my sources," said Renji, lightly.

With visible effort, Uryu controlled his anger. "As I am no longer needed, I will go. You can continue your date without me," he said harshly.

Rukia instantly looked guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Uryu. Please, you don't have to leave. We'll say it's not a date; that we're just hanging around together. I really appreciate that you agreed to come and I would hate to think that an unexpected visit by a friend would prevent our outing from continuing."

"Please don't go," Orihime added.

Ichigo wished she hadn't said that. It would be easier if Uryu left.

Uryu shot a quick glance at Orihime and then Ichigo. He seemed to consider the matter. His expression was unreadable.

Ichigo thought that Uryu was formulating some new plan.

"Okay. One condition. He has to have a body of some kind," he said pointing at Renji. "It would look peculiar to see you holding hands with nobody," he said bitterly to Rukia.

"We'll see if Urahara has a gigai he will rent out," Rukia said. "I don't know if he's open today, but we can check."

"No holding hands or hugging in public until he has a body," Uryu demanded.

Rukia glanced at Renji and blushed.

"You don't make all the rules, kid," Renji said.

"Not all of them, but in this case I think it only sensible to follow this suggestion," Uryu temporised.

"Fine," snapped Renji. He removed his arm from Rukia's waist.

Rukia led the way to the shop with Renji walking close beside her. Their heads were close as they talked quietly to each other. Ichigo and Uryu followed, Orihime walking between them. Ichigo glanced at Orihime occasionally. Often she would be glancing at him. They smiled awkwardly at each other every time their gazes met. Ichigo tried to think of something to say.

"I hate Shinigami's, especially pushy red headed Shinigami's," Uryu muttered.

"I know you hate me, Quincy. You've told me often enough," Ichigo replied.

"I wasn't talking about you," Uryu said.

"Can't you be happy for Rukia? She seems pleased to see her friend," Ichigo said.

"I'm happy for Rukia," Orihime said quietly. "I think she's missed Soul Society while she's been here. It's nice that Renji came to visit."

"Can't you see he's more than a friend? She should have asked him on the date in the first place," Uryu protested.

They arrived at Urahara's shop to find the proprietor standing outside, looking at the sky.

"Hello, Miss Kuchiki. Nice to see you brought some friends. What can I do for you today?" Urahara asked.

"I would like to rent a gigai for the day. For Renji. Renji Abarai, meet Kisuke Urahara," Rukia said.

Urahara looked at Renji curiously. "You need to rent a gigai for just one day? That's unusual. You'll need to leave a very large security deposit. I can fulfil your request, but it won't be cheap."

"It never is," muttered Rukia under her breath.

"How do you propose to pay for it? I think you've claimed all the credits for the Hollow kills," Urahara continued ignoring Rukia's comment.

"These two will pay," Rukia said indicating Ichigo and Uryu.

"What?" said Ichigo and Uryu, together.

"Now listen, Rukia. This is not fair. I agreed to come on this date after considerable pressure from you. Now you want me to pay for some guy I've never met before to have the use of a gigai," Ichigo spluttered.

He heard a small gasp. He turned to find Orihime looking at him, distressed. He flushed as he realised what he had said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm really pleased I'm on a date with you, Orihime," he said quickly.

Orihime swallowed and tried to smile.

"That's okay, Ichigo. I didn't realise that this date was not your choice," she said.

"It would have been my choice, if I'd been allowed to make it," Ichigo insisted. For some strange reason the words held the ring of truth.

Orihime heard the truth in his reply and gave Ichigo one of her beaming smiles.

"Thank you Ichigo," she said happily.

"Have you finished?" Uryu demanded. "I don't see why I have to pay. He's replacing me on the date."

"But you were the one who requested we find him a body. This is the only place I know to get a gigai," Rukia said reasonably. "How much is it?" she asked Urahara.

He named a sum that made Orihime, Uryu and Ichigo gasp.

"I only want it for the day. I don't want to buy it," Renji said angrily.

"I don't like short term rentals," Urahara said. "You might damage it so that it can't be used again. That it the total cost. The security deposit on the gigai is three quarters of the price and you will get that back once the gigai is returned safely. I'm running a business, not a charity."

"Can't you lower the price?" Rukia asked sweetly.

"I'm not paying half of that," Ichigo insisted.

"You will have to pay me back, Shinigami," Uryu said to Ichigo.

"I'll help with the money," Orihime said quietly.

After some haggling, Urahara cut the price in half, "But only because you are my favourite customer," he said moving close to Rukia.

Renji growled and Urahara laughed. "Come with me and I'll arrange it all," he said to Renji.

Renji reluctantly followed Urahara into the shop, glancing back at Rukia.

"It shouldn't take too long," Rukia assured the others. "Urahara may be peculiar but he does good work."

"It's so much money, Rukia," Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be so expensive. I'll pay you back, somehow and you will get most of it back when Renji returns the gigai," she said honestly. "I haven't seen Renji for so long. I want to spend some time with him. We've been friends since we were children. I've missed him."

"Is he the person you mentioned? The one you care about?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia glanced at Orihime and Uryu. "I said that in private to you, Ichigo. Yes, Renji is the person I care about."

Uryu sneered. Orihime smiled at Rukia.

"I know he's different. He had a difficult time growing up," Rukia explained.

"Those eyebrows are something else. What's with the funky hairstyle and tattoos?" Ichigo asked.

"That's just Renji," Rukia said dismissively.

"As he's your friend, I'm sure he's nice," Orihime said.

"I don't think he should have interrupted our date," Uryu said.

Renji and Urahara emerged from the shop, Renji in a gigai. A headband covered his eyebrows and he wore jeans and a shirt.

He walked over to Rukia and smiled down at her. "How do I look?"

"Like a moron," she replied, smiling up at him.

"That makes two of us then," he replied.

"Who are you calling a moron, idiot?" Rukia retorted, still smiling.

"Could you pay me now?" Urahara interrupted.

With contributions from everyone except Rukia and Renji, they paid the extortionate cost of the security deposit and day rental on the gigai. After many compliments, sly innuendos, reminders about closing time and best wishes, Urahara returned to the interior of the shop.

"We don't have enough money to have lunch at the place you chose," Uryu said to Rukia.

"Too bad. We can have lunch in a fast food place," Ichigo said wanting to needle the Quincy.

"It is expected that you thank some one when they perform a service for you," Uryu said to Renji disdainfully.

"What do you mean? Just because you paid out some money for me to get a gigai? It was your idea. I don't see why I have to thank you for that," Renji said aggressively.

Rukia caught Renji by the arm. "Thank you, Uryu, Ichigo and Orihime," she said quickly.

Uryu nodded. "That's all that was required."

"I think you're making a fuss over nothing" said Renji. "It's only money."

"It's not your money," said Uryu walking off in disgust.

The other followed him. Ichigo and Orihime caught up with him, Orihime walking in the middle again. Renji and Rukia trailed far behind holding hands again.

Ichigo decided to try holding Orihime's hand again. If Renji and Rukia could hold hands in public, so could he. During all the stupid events of the date so far, Ichigo found he was admiring Orihime more. She was the voice of reason, not losing her temper or making demands. She was sweet and a welcome contrast to Rukia. Ichigo was a little confused by his change of feelings. Desire had been tempered with something akin to respect.

He reached out and grasped a hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Shinigami?" Uryu demanded angrily.

Ichigo turned and noticed he was holding Uryu's hand. Dropping Uryu's hand, Ichigo glanced back to see Orihime looking at a kitten by the path. She was trying to pat it. Uryu looked thunderous.

"I thought you were Orihime," Ichigo explained very embarrassed.

"Never touch me again, or I will kill you," Uryu said reasonably. "Since I am still on this so called date, and Rukia is no longer available, I think it is only right I have a chance with Orihime."

"I thought you liked Rukia," Ichigo was stunned. He looked at Uryu who appeared completely serious.

"I am flexible in my preferences," Uryu said smoothly. "Besides, it was I who issued the invitation to Orihime."

"On my behalf," Ichigo protested, glaring at Uryu. "I don't see why you should be given a chance with Orihime."

"All's fair in love and war."

"So is this love, or war?" Ichigo could not prevent himself from asking.

"A little of each: Shinigami against Quincy, for the love of the charming Orihime. I'll win," Uryu said with confidence, a small smile on his face.

"No. I won't compete against you. It wouldn't be fair to Orihime. She's a person, not a prize."

"I will compete against you whether you agree or not," Uryu assured Ichigo.

"What are you two talking about so seriously," Rukia asked as she and Renji finally caught up. She wrenched her attention from Renji for a few moments to notice that Ichigo and Uryu were glaring at each other.

Ichigo and Uryu did not answer.

"Fighting again," Rukia said. "I wish you two would accept your differences."

Renji whispered something in her ear and she laughed.

Orihime joined them at this point. "Sorry. I thought the kitten was lost, but its owner came to find it. Is anything wrong?"

"Not at all," Uryu said graciously. "That colour suits you, Orihime."

Orihime looked at her dress and smiled. "Thank you, Uryu. It is very nice of you compliment me."

"I like the way you did your hair today," Ichigo said.

Orihime blushed. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Can we go eat?" Renji asked. "I'm hungry and I want to see what this fast food place is like."

"It's all about you," Uryu grumble quietly.

Ichigo glanced at Orihime. Her face had a small frown. He reached out and took her hand.

"It was a really nice thing you did, Orihime, helping to pay for the gigai," he said gently.

Orihime looked at his hand holding hers and blushed again. She did not try to remove her hand from his grasp. "Thank you Ichigo," she said softly.

Uryu saw this interaction and opened his mouth to say something. Renji hissed at him slightly. Uryu raised his eyes to meet Renji's glare.

"Do you have a problem with everyone?" Renji asked.

Uryu shrugged. "I don't want to be here. I only remained because I was asked. I have other interests I could be pursuing now."

"Let's go and eat," said Ichigo who had ignored all the by play. He was surprised how pleasant it felt to hold Orihime's hand.

They wandered in the direction of the fast food place. They were silent until they arrived. It was busy.

"We'll grab a table," Rukia suggested quickly. "Come on Renji." They moved quickly to the back and sat at the table in the corner.

"What do you want to eat," Ichigo called after them.

"Just some burgers and fries. I don't really care," Rukia replied distractedly as Renji put his arm around her.

Ichigo and Orihime queued together still holding hands. Uryu stayed behind, obviously uncomfortable and discontented.

When they were finally served Ichigo hurriedly ordered. When the order was filled, Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu grabbed the trays and went to the table. Rukia and Renji's faces were very close together.

Ichigo placed his tray in front of them.

"I got a variety, just in case. We don't have much money left," he said loudly in an attempt to get their attention.

"All this talk about money. Are all humans so obsessed with it?" Renji asked Rukia.

"Remember, they are teenagers and have limited funds," Rukia said sweetly. "They did hire your gigai for you."

"Can we stop talking about that," Renji demanded. "I want to talk about other things with you," he said suggestively.

Rukia smiled at Renji.

"I think I'm going to be ill," Uryu said in disgust. "Could we just eat without all this mawkish interaction? You said you were hungry," Uryu addressed Renji.

"Okay, okay. We'll eat. He protests a lot," Renji said to Rukia.

"Who wants some fries," Orihime asked in an attempt to distract them from the brewing fight.

"I'll try some," said Renji.

They shared out the food. Ichigo was slightly surprised by Renji's reaction to some of the food. Then he remembered how Rukia had been unfamiliar with many things when she arrived. "They probably don't have this sort of food in Soul Society," he thought.

Uryu ate in gloomy silence except when Orihime ventured a quiet comment. He replied to her in a pleasant manner but ignored Rukia and Renji and was very curt with Ichigo.

Rukia and Renji were too involved in talking to each other, stealing fries and gazing into each others eyes.

Ichigo chatted with Orihime about the food, the movie and Europe. He didn't care about the other people. Let Uryu be awkward. The other two couldn't be bothered with anyone else.

Ichigo vaguely wondered why Rukia has been unaware of Renji's feelings. He was making them pretty clear now. If they sat any closer to each other, Rukia would be in Renji's lap.

Watching their interaction made him question his feelings for Orihime. The declined competition with Uryu for Orihime made him re-evaluate his ideas about having a girlfriend. Uryu had said he would be trying to gain Orihime's affection whether Ichigo competed or not. He knew Uryu was clever. Not that he was competing, but Orihime was his date. He didn't want to let the Quincy win.

This date was very different to his expectations.

* * *

End of Part One: The Date.

_Author's Note:_

I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much for the reviews. Please review this chapter as well.

This is longer than expected. I decided I didn't want to write a 10,000 word chapter. (I've already started on Chapter 3 with the spillover from this chapter.)

I hope this answered some of your questions. As to how Renji found out about the date? That may be revealed in the next chapter.

Next chapter: Will Uryu leave in disgust, or will he up the stakes in the competition for Orihime? Why did Ichigo change his mind about Orihime? Will they get the security deposit back for the gigai? Will all Rukia's plans be discarded? How quickly will they run out of money?

MS


	3. The Date: Part Two

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**The Date Part Two**

After finishing their meal, they continued sitting at the table. No one wanted to make the first move. Uryu was being uncommunicative, Rukia and Renji kept whispering to each other and Ichigo was enjoying sitting close to Orihime. She smelt nice. He was still searching for topics of conversation when she turned to him.

"Was this date Rukia's idea," she asked quietly.

Ichigo looked at her intense expression and wondered how he should reply. He didn't want to lie to her, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"It was all Rukia's idea," he heard a voice say.

He looked at Uryu who had a malicious expression on his face. It was Uryu who had uttered those damning words.

"I agreed with her," Ichigo protested.

"Only after she threatened you," Uryu retorted.

Ichigo looked at Orihime. She was beginning to look very hurt.

"Shut up, Uryu. You don't know what you're talking about. You weren't there."

"I'd be hurt if I heard someone was forced to date me," Uryu said slyly.

"Orihime, I wasn't forced on this date. At first I wasn't sure, but after I thought about it, I realised I wanted to date you," Ichigo said, forgetting all his original protests.

Orihime looked from Uryu to Ichigo. She hesitated. Her face expressed her doubt.

"Why don't you ask Rukia," suggested Uryu as he pushed his spectacles up his nose.

"I think we should leave. It's becoming busy and people seem to be waiting for our table," Rukia said, unknowingly breaking the tension.

As they left the restaurant Ichigo noticed Orihime ask Rukia a question. He cursed silently. He was sure Orihime was asking Rukia about the date. As Rukia answered, Orihime's face cleared and she looked relieved. Uryu also watched the conversation and kept his expression unreadable as Orihime started to smile.

"That was dirty, Uryu," Ichigo hissed.

"It nearly worked, though, didn't it? You were beginning to look worried."

"I suppose this is only the beginning," Ichigo said.

Uryu gave Ichigo an ironic smile. "Of course. I thought I made it clear earlier."

They went outside and stood around not knowing what to do next. Rukia and Renji seemed oblivious of their surroundings and companions.

"What's the plan, Rukia? Do we stand around, or go and burn down the school?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia stopped gazing at Renji and looked at Ichigo. "I didn't suggest we burn down the school," she said confused.

"That made you pay attention, at least. What are we doing now?"

"Shops. We'll look at the shops," Rukia remembered. "That was what I planned originally."

"We don't have much money," Uryu reminded her.

"I see money is mentioned again," Renji mocked.

"Quiet, Renji," Rukia said. "Ichigo, can I talk to you privately?" she asked.

Renji began to say something. Uryu stared and Orihime looked concerned.

"I'll tell you later," Rukia said to Renji.

Ichigo followed Rukia a few shops up the street. He felt he knew the question she would ask.

"Ichigo, would you withdraw some money, please?" Rukia gave him the special pleading look she normally reserved for teachers.

Even though he had guessed this would happen, Ichigo was not pleased.

"I'll pay you back. I'll give you all the money from the next hollow kill," she urged.

"As I kill the hollows, the money is rightfully mine," he pointed out.

Rukia bit her lip. "Maybe," she said. "Okay. I'll do your homework for you."

"No. The deal is the following: you give me some privacy. I want you to stop looking through my belongings. I don't want to be forced on dates and I want some time to myself. Also you give me the money from the next two hollow kills," Ichigo stated bluntly.

Rukia thought for a moment and slowly nodded. "I agree," she said with a sigh.

"And stop pushing me around. Oh, and distract Uryu. He's competing with me for Orihime," Ichigo added.

"Too late. We already made our bargain," Rukia grinned.

"I should have held out for more," Ichigo said, disgusted.

They walked back to the others, Ichigo wishing that Uryu would just leave.

"It's okay. Ichigo has kindly agreed to withdraw some money. Let's go shopping."

"That sounds like fun," said Orihime, eagerly.

"I do not wish to go shopping. The shops are always crowded on Sundays," Uryu pointed out.

"I agree with Uryu," said Ichigo. "They are crowded."

"I'd like to see them," said Renji. "If you two children don't want to come, I'm quite happy to escort the two ladies to the shops.

Uryu and Ichigo exchanged a meaningful look.

"I'll come. You can go home, Uryu," Ichigo said quickly.

"Don't worry. You can go home, if you want, Ichigo. I just remembered I needed to pick up some needles," Uryu replied.

"Let's all go," said Orihime trying to maintain the peace.

They walked in the direction of the shops. Passing an automatic teller, Ichigo withdrew some money. He hoped they would manage to retrieve the deposit for the gigai. He didn't like spending money like this. It seemed irresponsible.

They arrived at the shopping area. The place was full of people attending the sales.

"I forgot the sales were on," Orihime exclaimed. "I saw the cutest little shirt with a rabbit on it," she said to Rukia.

"A shirt with a rabbit! Where? Is it Chappy?" Rukia said excitedly.

"I think it was over there," Orihime gestured to a store that displayed large discount signs.

"Come on. Let's go," Rukia said running to the store, dragging Orihime.

The males followed slowly.

"How many hours do you think we'll be trapped here?" Ichigo asked Uryu.

"I blame you for this," Uryu accused Renji.

"Let the women have their fun. If Rukia's happy, I'm happy," Renji said with a sickeningly sloppy smile on his face.

"How'd you find out about the date, anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"The shop owner, Urahara sent me a message. I don't know why. I've never met him before," Renji replied.

"He loves to interfere in things that don't concern him," Ichigo commented. Looking toward the store he noticed Rukia beckoning to him urgently. "I suppose I better go and see what she wants," he sighed.

Ichigo ambled over reluctantly, his hand already reaching for his wallet.

Rukia held up a shirt. "It is Chappy the bunny!" she almost cooed.

Orihime was holding a similar shirt with a happy smile on her face.

"How much?" Ichigo asked.

"It's 75 off. A real bargain. Orihime's found one in her size; well close enough. If you buy 2 you get the 75 discount, otherwise it's only 50."

"How much?" Ichigo asked again.

The sum she named was not unreasonable, but Ichigo was reluctant to spend the money on clothes.

"I'll distract Uryu a bit, if you let me have the shirt," Rukia said to Ichigo quietly.

"Okay," he said handing over the money.

Realising his usefulness was at an end for the moment, Ichigo went back to join Uryu and Renji. Renji was scowling at Uryu, who had a cool mocking look on his face. Ichigo noticed that Renji was clenching and unclenching his fists, as if deciding whether to punch Uryu.

"Let me guess. Uryu has been telling you about the superiority of the Quincy over the Shinigami," Ichigo said.

"He's been talking lots of garbage. Hey, Quincy, if your people are so superior, how come you're the last one?"

Uryu looked over the top of his glasses at Renji. "We were betrayed by the Shinigami," he explained coldly.

"Yeah, keep your fantasies," Renji said moving closer.

Ichigo decided to intervene. "We're on a date, I mean an outing. I'm sure that Rukia and Orihime wouldn't be very pleased if they saw you fighting."

Renji shrugged. "So, what's a date? Rukia's seen me fight before. I don't think it would worry her."

"I was on a date with Rukia until you intruded. I don't think Orihime would like to see another fight," Uryu said without inflexion.

Ichigo shook his head and was about to try another tack, when Orihime and Rukia returned.

Renji immediately put his arm around Rukia. She snuggled close and sighed happily.

"I got a Chappy the bunny T-shirt," she told Renji.

"That's fine, I guess," Renji said gazing at Rukia with a besotted look on his face.

Ichigo shook his head. Road train Rukia had completely gone. This person he saw was soft and vague.

"What are we supposed to be doing now?" Uryu demanded.

"We're still shopping. I have an idea. Why don't we break up and meet in half an hour. Uryu, you can come with us," Rukia offered, not very persuasively.

Uryu looked at her as if measuring her sincerity. He then looked at Renji who was still looking at Rukia.

"No thank you. I think I might stay with Orihime and him," he said gesturing at Ichigo. "We have unfinished business, don't we Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime and then glowered at Uryu. "I don't have any unfinished business with you. Didn't you want to buy some pins or something? You could do that."

"I need to buy needles, not pins. I can obtain them later. Why don't we look at the bookshop?"

Unnoticed, Renji and Rukia wandered off.

"Yeah. I could see if they have the latest volume of _One Piece_," Ichigo said as they walked in the direction of the bookshop.

"Still reading manga, at your age?" Uryu sneered.

"I like _One Piece_, too," Orihime exclaimed. "I think Nami is independent and resourceful. I wish I was more like her."

Uryu pinched his lips together as Ichigo grinned mischievously at him.

"I suppose you could say manga is a Japanese art form. I might investigate the art," Uryu equivocated.

Ichigo tried to suppress a laugh, but a look at Orihime made it impossible. She was trying not to laugh, also. As soon as Ichigo started to laugh, Orihime joined in.

"I'm so sorry, Uryu. That sounded so funny," she spluttered.

Ichigo felt a surge of friendship toward Orihime. Laughing together made him feel more comfortable with her. At least they shared a similar sense of humour.

Uryu looked calm, but Ichigo could tell by his eyes that he was thunderous. He controlled his laughter and said, "It did sound peculiar. Look, the shop is just here."

They went in. Orihime and Ichigo went to the manga section and started sorting through the titles, looking for the ones they wanted, while Uryu stalked off toward the literature section.

Ichigo quickly found the next instalment and was having a quick glance through the pages. Orihime, looking slightly guilty, was browsing through _Hot Gimmick_.

"Don't tell me you read that trash," Ichigo said without thinking.

Orihime blushed. "I'm curious about which one she will choose," she admitted shamefaced. "I keep hoping it will be the guy she first fell in love with."

Ichigo shook his head. "Have you read this _One Piece_?" he asked.

Orihime shook her head. "Not yet. It's expensive to try to buy all the manga I want," she said sadly.

"I'll buy it and loan it to you after I'm finished," suggested Ichigo.

"I'd need the three before that," Orihime said quietly. "I've been concentrating on collecting one manga at a time. I've almost finished getting all the volumes of _Full Metal Alchemist_."

"We can swap. Hey, Orihime, I've had a great idea. Why don't we swap manga's? I'll keep buying _One Piece_ and the others and you can borrow them."

Orihime shifted uncomfortably. "Do you want to read _Hot Gimmick _or_ Full Metal Alchemist_? I have collected a few other romance manga's," she said looking at her feet.

Ichigo thought for a moment. Romance manga's might give him an inside edge with understanding how to act with girls. If Orihime liked them, maybe if he acted like the main male character, she might be more ready to agree to his suggestions.

"I'm open minded. I'll even read the romance as long as you read the ones I give you. Have you read _Van von Hunter?_"

Orihime laughed. "I read the first volume and nearly laughed the whole way through. It was really funny. Do you have the next one?"

"Yes, and all of _Rave Master_ and _Naruto_. Please tell me you aren't reading _Boy Princess_."

Orihime looked embarrassed. "Um, I had a glance at it. Someone loaned me the books," she admitted reluctantly.

"But you're not collecting them? Great. I don't have to it read then," Ichigo said smiling.

Orihime smiled sweetly in return.

"I'll buy you a manga if you want," Ichigo said diffidently. "I get a discount here if I buy more than one book and I only want this _One Piece_."

Orihime looked surprised and then hopeful. "You don't have to do that, Ichigo," she said quietly.

"I want you to have something to remember our first date," Ichigo replied. He stopped, shocked, realising what he had said. "Our first date. It sounds like I'm planning other dates," Ichigo thought distractedly.

"I would like this," Orihime said showing the book she was holding.

"Okay. Let's buy them. I'll bring the last three books of _One Piece_ to school tomorrow and let you borrow them," Ichigo offered.

"Will you loan me the first three volumes?" a familiar voice asked.

Ichigo turned to see Uryu standing behind him. "How long have you been there?" he demanded.

"Long enough to hear you agree to read romance manga. Strange departure for a Shinigami," Uryu commented.

"Oh, leave it Quincy. Why do you want to borrow the low life manga anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I need a distraction. It might amuse me when I need to give my mind a rest from studying," Uryu said.

"I'll loan it to you, as long as I don't have to explain it to you," Ichigo replied.

Uryu raised an eyebrow. "Why would it require explanation?"

Ichigo smiled unkindly. "You may not understand the jokes," he said. "You require a sense of humour to appreciate _One Piece_."

Uryu frowned at Ichigo, his eyes glaring. "I possess a sense of humour," he said.

"I've never seen any evidence of one," Ichigo replied. "I thought that a Quincy had his sense of humour surgically removed at birth."

Orihime quickly intervened before Uryu had a chance to reply. "Maybe we should try to find Rukia," she suggested.

"It isn't half an hour, yet, but I'm happy to look for Rukia, if that's what you want to do," Uryu replied, smiling at Orihime.

"I want to buy these first," Ichigo said.

"Orihime and I can wait outside while you purchase them," Uryu suggested.

Orihime glanced at Ichigo. "Ichigo is buying a manga for me," she said hesitantly. "I think I should stay with him."

Pleased by the response, Ichigo smiled broadly at Orihime. "I'd like that."

Orihime returned his smile.

Uryu pursed his lips, unhappy with the way the competition was progressing, but reluctantly followed them to the cashier. After the purchase was completed, they left the bookstore.

Orihime quickly moved in the direction she thought that Rukia had taken. After a few steps she stopped. When Ichigo caught up he noticed her entranced gaze. She was looking at an ice-cream shop. There was quite a queue waiting to buy the sweet treats.

"Would you like an ice-cream, Orihime?"

Orihime lowered her lashed. "I know I ate lunch only a little while ago, but I love ice-cream," she admitted.

"One scoop or two?" Ichigo laughed.

"I'll have one scoop of pistachio," Uryu said.

"You can buy your own," Ichigo replied. "I was asking Orihime."

Orihime blushed. "I'll buy you an ice-cream," she offered Uryu, politely.

Uryu curled his lip at Ichigo. "Thank you, Orihime. You are unfailingly generous. I accept your kind offer."

Ichigo felt a little hurt that Orihime had offered to buy Uryu an ice-cream and not included him in the offer. Then he saw her glance at him.

"You wait here," Ichigo instructed Uryu. "We'll get the ice-cream."

"Don't tell me what to do, Shinigami," Uryu retorted.

"I was hoping you would be kind enough to hold my shopping, so my hands would be free, Uryu," Orihime said gently.

"Of course I'll hold your shopping, Orihime. In fact I was just about to offer," Uryu said sincerely. "I'll just wait here…" his voice trailed off as Ichigo and Orihime entered the shop.

"I feel sorry for him, Ichigo," Orihime confessed when they were out of earshot. "He was looking forward to this date.

"Did he tell you that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"No. I just sensed it with my woman's intuition. I think Uryu likes Rukia. Perhaps he is upset by Renji interrupting his date. An ice-cream is a small consolation and it stopped you two having another argument," Orihime explained.

"You are so selfless," said Ichigo. He took her hand in his as they waited in the queue. "Because you are so nice, I think you deserve two scoops. What would you like?"

Orihime looked at their clasped hands in wonderment. "I don't know. Let me see what they have."

They chatted about their favourite ice-creams as they waited. Ichigo glanced at the door regularly to see how Uryu was faring.

"Uryu seems to be a little impatient," he observed quietly to Orihime. "He keeps looking at his watch and then looking at us."

Orihime looked worried. "I hope he doesn't decide to leave," she said.

"Why?" asked Ichigo, surprised.

"He isn't close to many people," Orihime said. "I had hoped that you would become friends. You have so much in common."

"More than you would believe," Ichigo muttered, thinking about the competition.

Orihime gave him a puzzled look.

"Sorry, just muttering to myself," he said.

They finally reached the front counter and received their ice-creams. Ichigo reluctantly released Orihime's hand as he took his lemon gelato.

Uryu opened the door brusquely for them. "That took more time than I anticipated," he said accusingly.

"It's a popular place. We had to wait," Orihime said contritely as she handed him his ice-cream. "I ordered a scoop of gooseberry ice-cream as well as the pistachio because we took so long."

"You remember I like gooseberry? Orihime, you amaze me," Uryu said.

"Ichigo suggested it," Orihime said shyly.

Uryu looked at the ice-cream and then at Ichigo. "Are you trying to say something, Kurosaki?" he said bluntly.

Ichigo grinned. "Take it anyway you like it, Quincy. I asked Orihime if she knew another flavour of ice-cream you liked. Can't help it if you like gooseberry, can I?"

Uryu tensed. His knuckles whitened around the cone. For a moment it looked highly possible that he would throw the ice-cream at Ichigo.

"Why don't you taste it," Orihime said sweetly. "It really is nice ice-cream." She licked hers slowly, with her eyes shut in enjoyment.

Ichigo could not take his eyes off her tongue licking the ice-cream. It reminded him of one of his fantasies. He swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably as he wrenched his eyes away quickly, worried about the inevitable result of such thoughts. He noticed Uryu gazing in fascination as Orihime enjoyed her treat. Ichigo quickly bit into his ice-cream to distract him. The lemon was tart and the cold bite took his breath away. He really had bitten off too much. He closed his eyes as he awaited the brain freeze. Once it was over he began to lick his ice-cream slowly. It was very good. Looking at Orihime he noticed her eyes were fixed on his mouth watching him eat. Her tongue was slowly lapping at her scoops, but she didn't appear to be concentrating on her ice-cream.

Ichigo again dragged his gaze away only to see Uryu following Orihime's gaze. Uryu tried to maintain his aloof façade, but his eyes narrowed. Ichigo permitted himself a small feeling of victory. Orihime was not watching Uryu, she was watching him. Ichigo looked at Orihime and was surprised to see she had flushed deeply and again had her eyes closed. Determined to distract himself from wondering what has caused the blush, Ichigo looked at his watch.

"Maybe we should try to find Rukia," he suggested.

"I think they went over there," Orihime said hesitantly pointing in a northerly direction.

"I believe you are correct, Orihime," Uryu concurred.

Ichigo started walking in the direction indicated still eating his ice-cream. Orihime walked beside him, eating hers.

"It's very crowded, Ichigo. Do you think we will have trouble finding them," Orihime asked.

"Uryu can always sense their reiatsu," Ichigo said.

"That is why I agreed with Orihime," said Uryu. "Rukia's reiatsu seems to be fluctuating more than normal."

Ichigo smiled. He had an idea what was causing the fluctuation. They finished their ice-creams as they walked.

Passing the majority of the crowd they came to the fire stairs.

"The fire stairs?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"I think they are actually in the fire stairs," Uryu said. "Don't they realise that constitutes a breach in regulations? I imagine the door is not connected to an alarm, or the alarm would have triggered and the building would have been evacuated," Uryu commented.

Opening the door Ichigo saw the sight he expected. Renji was kissing Rukia, his eyes shut and a look of pure enjoyment and pleasure on his face. His arms were tightly wrapped around her and he held her close. Rukia was obviously co-operating. Her face was tilted toward Renji's, her eyes were shut and she seemed to have relaxed completely into Renji's embrace. Her arms were tight around his neck.

Uryu cleared his throat, with what sounded like a touch of anger. Rukia slowly opened her eyes and drew her mouth from Renji's. Seeing the three teens staring at her, her eyes widened.

"Why did you stop kissing me, Rukia? We don't have a lot of time before we have to…Oh," Renji said as he turned in the direction Rukia was looking. Reluctantly he released his embrace of Rukia slightly. "You found us," he said. "That was fast."

"It's three–quarters of an hour since you left together," Uryu replied dryly. "It is a good thing I did not agree to your suggestion to accompany you, Rukia. I would obviously have been in the way."

"Um, yeah," Rukia mumbled, not looking at Uryu.

"Do you know how many regulations you have broken by using the fire stairs in an improper manner?" Uryu continued.

"We needed some privacy and I was playing with fire. I thought…Ouch," said Renji as Rukia jabbed him hard in the stomach.

Ichigo tried to suppress a laugh, Uryu looked sour and Orihime hid her smile behind her hand.

"I became a little distracted," Rukia said.

"I can see that," Ichigo teased.

"Maybe we should go for a walk by the river," Rukia suggested shame-faced. "That's the final thing I had planned."

"I would like that," Orihime said. "I like watching the water flow past and the sound it makes. Sometimes you can even see fish."

Once they had exited the fire stairs, Uryu made certain that the door was firmly shut behind them. "We do not wish to cause any unnecessary emergencies," he explained pointedly.

Renji shrugged, grinning. He seemed to enjoy Uryu's discomfiture and disappointment. He had his arm around Rukia and had pulled her close enough to make it slightly difficult for them to walk. Rukia pulled herself slightly away from Renji.

"I don't want to trip over your big feet," she said quietly to Renji.

"Losing your edge, Rukia? Once, you never worried about tripping."

"You were holding me too close," she complained poking him.

"I can never hold you too close. Too close is too far away," Renji said.

"Could you eschew the nauseating comments?" Uryu asked, piqued.

They walked quickly; avoiding the throng of shoppers as much as possible as they finally left the shopping area and began to walk along the street that led to the river. Rukia and Renji again followed slowly behind.

Ichigo smiled as he recaptured Orihime's hand. It seemed more normal to walk hand in hand with her. He glanced across at her to see her trying gently to avoid Uryu's attempt to take her other hand. Ichigo stopped, released Orihime's hand and confronted his rival.

"Orihime doesn't want to hold your hand," he stated, realising how silly the words sounded.

"Oh? I was unaware that you possessed psychic abilities and could speak for other people," Uryu said.

Rukia and Renji caught up with them and stopped to watch the argument.

"She was already holding my hand. Why would she want to hold your hand?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime is a kind and considerate soul. She would not wish to publicly humiliate you by rebuffing your unwanted advances. Having observed her reaction, I consider that she was obviously uncomfortable at your proximity and the clutch you had on her hand. You must consider her delicate nature," Uryu responded.

Orihime looked from Uryu to Ichigo, embarrassed and unhappy.

"I'll hold hands with both of you, if that will stop the argument," Orihime offered reluctantly.

"You are too obliging, Orihime," Rukia said. "That won't solve anything. Before these two morons start a physical fight, I think you should decide. It is obvious both these idiots are interested in you. Choose one, or neither."

Orihime looked at the ground and bit her lip, then glanced from Ichigo to Uryu.

"I don't think that is fair, Rukia. If I choose one, I will hurt the other," Orihime said in a small voice.

"And if you choose neither, you will hurt both of them," Rukia explained.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Orihime said, her hands flying to her cheeks which had turned a bright red.

"Orihime, I know what your choice will be. You know where your heart lies. I think even Renji knows your preference," Rukia said kindly.

Renji nodded his head. "Yeah."

Uryu's face was stony.

"But if I say anything, the outing will be over," Orihime whispered, sadly. "I've enjoyed the company of each of you today. I was hoping we could spend more time together.

"Choose," Uryu said with authority.

"Why should she choose now?" Ichigo asked, affected by the obvious distress of Orihime. "Let's just walk by the river and forget all this emotional stuff. It's a nice day to walk by the river."

Orihime gave him a sad but grateful smile.

"Okay," Rukia said.

"You are not permitted to hold Orihime's hand," Uryu demanded.

"Neither can you," Ichigo replied.

"Let's get this walk over with," Renji said. "Teenagers! Hell, I'm glad I never have to go through that again," he hugged Rukia closely.

"I think you are displaying many of the emotional responses of a hormonal teenager," Uryu observed.

Renji bristled. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

Uryu smiled sardonically. "You do not seem to possess the ability to remove your hands from Rukia's person for any length of time. You are extremely argumentative and opinionated."

"This from Mr Opinionated," Rukia said under her breath.

As Uryu responded negatively to Rukia's observation, Ichigo smiled gently at Orihime. He might not be able to hold her hand, but he could still talk to her, appreciate her. Maybe he could walk her home, but not through the park.

* * *

End Part Two: The Date

_Author's note:_

I anticipate that there may be one more chapter to this story. There is no guarantee. Originally this story was supposed to finish in the previous chapter.

Regarding the second ice-cream flavour chosen for Uryu: A gooseberry is a slang term for an unwanted third party. You already knew that, didn't you?

Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter: Will this date finally end? Will Ichigo have to spend more money? Will Uryu relax? Can Renji keep his hands off Rukia? Will Ichigo push Uryu into the river? Will Orihime state her preference? Will Urahara withhold the security deposit on the gigai, for unnecessary wear and tear?

The next chapter will reveal all, or some, or none.

Please review. It might make me update faster.

MS


	4. The Date: Part Three

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**The Date: Part Three**

Uryu and Rukia were still arguing.

"If I am opinionated, at least my opinions arise from knowledge and understanding. I weigh matters carefully and I am not prone to rash decision. It is now obvious to me that rash decisions can only lead to conflict, as this date proves. I should have taken more time to consider all the facts before agreeing to attend this date," Uryu said looking down at Rukia.

"I appreciate that you came on this date at my request, and I know things haven't worked out the way you wanted, but do you have to spoil everyone's fun?" Rukia asked. She was trying to be polite, but her voice had an edge to it.

"I'm not spoiling anything. I'm just making reasonable requests and pertinent observations. You were meant to be my date today, Rukia," Uryu replied.

Rukia stared at Uryu, her mouth open. "You keep harping on about that. It was just as friends, nothing else. I wanted to make certain that Ichigo didn't make too many mistakes. The date wasn't his idea. He didn't want…" Rukia realised what she was about to say and closed her mouth with a snap.

"No. This date was not his idea. I'm interested in the rest of the statement you were about to make. I will try to complete the statement. He didn't want to date Orihime. He didn't want to go on a date, specifically with her. Is that what you were going to say?" Uryu asked. He smirked at Rukia.

Rukia glared at him. "Why is it important to you? Are you using this in order to persuade Orihime that you're the better choice? That may be good tactics, but the execution is flawed."

Renji got between Rukia and Uryu. "You have a lot to say for a kid," he said to Uryu. "If you've decided to come to the river, why don't you make life a little easier and keep your mouth shut. Otherwise you might find yourself in the river, rather than looking at it."

Ignoring the continuing argument, Ichigo quickly looked at Orihime. She'd gone pale. Ichigo grabbed both her hands in his, including the packages she was carrying. "You know the date wasn't my idea," Ichigo said earnestly.

Orihime nodded.

"Does it matter whose idea it was? I'm really pleased I came on this date with you," Ichigo said.

"Is Uryu right?" Orihime asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter. That's the past, this is the present," Ichigo said.

Orihime nodded, looking into Ichigo's eyes. He smiled at her and she returned his smile, happily.

"I thought we agreed that you would not hold Orihime's hand," Uryu remarked behind Ichigo.

"You told me I couldn't hold Orihime's hand," Ichigo said. "I didn't agree that I wouldn't hold her hand. I agreed that you wouldn't hold her hand. I thought you were busy arguing with Rukia and Renji."

Uryu looked at Ichigo, the sunlight reflecting off the lenses of his glasses. "I tired of the threats of physical violence and removed myself from their vicinity. Besides, Renji is intent on embracing Rukia again. I find the observation of other people's passion tedious. Now, please release Orihime."

Ichigo glanced toward Rukia and Renji. Renji had wrapped both arms around Rukia and was whispering in her ear. She was nodding and looking slightly embarrassed by what he was saying.

Reluctantly, Ichigo released Orihime's hands. "Are you two coming to the river, or do you want to stay here?" he called to Rukia and Renji.

"We'll come with you. I want to see this river," Renji said, looking at Uryu, meditatively.

Ichigo wondered if Uryu would end up in the river. Then he changed his mind. He wondered how soon Uryu would end up in the river. Renji seemed very displeased with the Quincy.

Walking along the street, Ichigo tried to remain as close to Orihime as possible. Uryu was talking to her about sewing. It was obvious that Uryu was trying to monopolise the conversation and exclude Ichigo as much as possible.

Ichigo was torn. He wanted the date to be over, so Uryu would go away, but he wanted to spend more time with Orihime. Maybe if he got a few minutes alone with her, he could ask her for another date. It seemed only reasonable. Next time he was not agreeing to any double dates, or allowing gooseberries to spoil things. If he had another date with Orihime, he could hold her hand whenever he wanted, as long as she didn't mind. Maybe he could find some fire stairs and... Images started flowing through his mind. Ichigo quickly thought of something else.

When he had another date with Orihime, he would keep it a secret from Rukia. He didn't want her to interfere. She'd probably want to advise him about everything and plan the date for him. She might even decide to watch from a distance.

While he had been distracted by his thoughts, he had not noticed they'd arrived at the river. He looked at the water streaming past. The sunlight reflected off the water, obscuring anything that might lie beneath. He liked listening to the gentle sound of the moving water.

"So this is the river? It's smaller than I thought it would be," Renji remarked as he surveyed the river. "I'm sure it serves it purpose."

"It's the size it should be," Uryu said his irritation showing as he pushed his spectacles further up his nose. "I didn't know there was a required size for rivers, or are the rivers in Soul Society more impressive? If the river is not to your taste, why don't you return to Soul Society, now? No one asked you to attend this date."

Renji tensed, flushing with anger. Rukia caught his arm just before he punched Uryu.

"I see you still react too quickly to insults. Remember, fighting caused you to end up in 11th Division. Fighting here, against a child, might mean you end up in a police cell," she said quickly.

"A child," Uryu burst out. "I am no child. I am insulted to be referred to in such a manner. You did not seem to consider me a child when you asked me on this date."

"I asked you as a friend, but I think that was a mistake. Maybe it's time to say the date is officially over," Rukia sighed, looking longingly at Renji.

Renji gazed at Rukia, a frown creasing his forehead. He shook his head slightly.

Orihime's face fell. "So soon?" she said. "I thought we would stay by the river for a little longer, maybe lie on the grass and look at the clouds." She thought for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision. Hesitantly she said, "Uryu, could you do me a favour, please?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime. What was she going to ask Uryu? Dragging his eyes from her face, Ichigo looked at a smirking Uryu. He wanted to punch him now. Maybe if Renji and he took Uryu for a little walk, they could wipe the smirk from his face together; but that would upset Orihime.

"I'm sure I can oblige you, Orihime. What is your request?" Uryu asked.

"Could you, um, would you, er. Oh, I don't know how to say this?" Orihime said looking very uncomfortable and wringing her hands.

"Please ask, Orihime. How could I take any offence to a request from you?" Uryu said gently.

"Would you be as nice to everyone else, as you are to me," Orihime burst out. She then blushed and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide with shock at her request.

Uryu flushed an ugly red and for a moment looked annoyed. The annoyance passed and was replaced by an expression that almost seemed amused.

"I will be "nice to everyone", if you agree to accompany me to a meal and a movie in the next week," he stated firmly.

Ichigo felt his hands clench into fists at the request. Orihime blushed redder and looked even more uncomfortable. Renji raised his eyebrows and Rukia looked at Uryu, worried. Everyone was quiet.

"Your answer, please Orihime," Uryu requested.

"Do you mean a date?" Orihime squeaked.

"If you wish to give it a designation, then yes, a date," Uryu said looking hard at Orihime.

Rukia whispered in Renji's ear. He nodded.

"A date with you?" Orihime's voice squeaked even higher.

"Yes. A date with me," Uryu said, sounding a little annoyed.

Ichigo was desperately trying to control his anger. His knuckles were white, as his nails bit into the palms of his clenched fists. He wanted to punch Uryu so much that he was biting his tongue to try and gain some control.

Rukia sidled up to Ichigo. "Breathe deeply," Rukia whispered in his ear. "Uryu is trying to upset you. I have an idea."

"Renji and I will double with you and Uryu. I'll make sure that we kill enough hollows to pay for the gigai, so we won't have money worries," she suggested to Orihime. "I'm sure I can arrive at some arrangement with Urahara," Rukia said grimly. "He still owes me for that defective mod soul, Kon."

"Oh, thanks. That would be perfect," Orihime said gratefully.

"That was not the bargain," Uryu protested. "I don't want a double date."

"We could make it a triple date, if you'd prefer," Rukia suggested innocently. "You could ask Tatsuki along as your date, couldn't you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, shocked by her suggestion. He didn't want to go on another double date, let alone a triple date. She'd promised him earlier she wouldn't force him on any more dates. Then he realised what she was really suggesting. "Road train Rukia strikes again," he thought. "Uryu won't object because he knows how close Tatsuki and Orihime are. If he does object, Orihime will be hurt because it will appear he doesn't like her friend."

"Yeah, why not? It might be fun. You'd like that, wouldn't you Orihime? Tatsuki would make a date even more fun," Ichigo winked slightly at Orihime.

Until then, Orihime had been looking a little confused at the discussion of a triple date, and possibly a little upset. Her face cleared at Ichigo's wink. "That would be great. Tatsuki is such a great friend and she's known you for so long, Ichigo. I think that is a wonderful idea."

Uryu's face had turned red then paled. His eyes looked slightly glazed. It was obvious he was not accustomed to being forced into this type of position. He was shaking his head slightly, in disbelief at how his suggestion had been changed beyond all recognition.

"I could ask Chad and Keigo along," Ichigo said, enjoying Uryu's discomfiture.

"What, together?" Rukia asked.

"No. But I'm sure they could find dates. Chad could ask Keigo's sister and Keigo could ask….That might be a problem," Ichigo replied, smiling at Rukia.

Uryu shuddered. "No, please don't," he said. "Orihime, are you sure you wouldn't prefer the date to consist of just you and I?"

"But it's so much fun with other people," Orihime said disingenuously. "I've enjoyed this date because it was so nice to talk to different people. It will give Rukia and Renji another excuse to be together. I think it's a wonderful idea. Yes, Uryu, I will go on the date with you."

Uryu shut his eyes in disbelief. "I knew I should have asked you when we were alone," he murmured. "Yet another example of the foolishness of rash decisions."

"When will this date be?" Orihime asked.

"How about Wednesday?" Rukia suggested, looking at Renji.

Renji nodded slightly.

"I'll tell Tatsuki about it tonight, oh, unless you wish to ask her, Ichigo?" Orihime suggested.

"You tell her about it. Tell her **all** about it," Ichigo said with a meaningful look at Orihime.

She nodded, smiling at Ichigo.

"Wednesday evening, then," Uryu sighed. We'll meet at 6.30, in the same place we met today. I have the choice of movie and who sits next to whom."

"You get the choice of movie," Ichigo agreed, "but nothing else. Orihime, would you choose the restaurant? Nothing too special, but not fast food."

Orihime smiled her agreement.

"I'll decide on the seating arrangement," Renji said grimly. He was staring at Uryu with a certain glint in his eyes. "You will not be sitting next to Rukia."

Uryu's mouth thinned at the last comment. "Why do you think I'd want to sit next to someone with such questionable taste in her male companions," he sneered.

"That's it Rukia. I know I promised I wouldn't, but I'm going to throw that Quincy in the river. He's been sniping at me all day and I'm fed up," Renji said moving toward Uryu.

"Uryu, you said you would be nice to everyone if I agreed to date you," Orihime said, her face creased with sadness.

She moved between Renji and Uryu. "Please give him a chance. I'm sure he will apologise," she said to Renji.

"I apologise," the words emerged from Uryu, who was taught with anger.

"I don't accept your apology, Quincy."

"Why should I apologise to you?" Uryu said angrily. "You should be apologising to me."

"And why would I want to do that? I haven't been a pain in the…" Renji began.

"Maybe we should return the gigai, now," Rukia broke in, looking at her watch. "Urahara said he was closing early today and I don't want to give him any excuse to keep the security deposit. We'll probably need to keep the money for Wednesday."

Orihime brightened at the interruption. "That is a good idea, Rukia."

Ichigo nodded. If they stayed here much longer either Renji or he might not only throw Uryu in the river, but then hold his head under the water. The guy was being so irritating, and he'd dared to ask Orihime for a date! Damn him. Now Ichigo would have to wait for the right opportunity to request a date with her. Maybe he could influence matters so that in reality Tatsuki ended up as Uryu's date and he could be dating Orihime. No, that would be wrong. But then Uryu had been taking advantage of every possible situation all through the date. Ichigo decided he should also take advantage of the circumstances.

Uryu sighed. "Yes. I would like to see the return of my money. I hope you haven't done anything to the rental which will prejudice the shopkeeper to withhold the deposit. I hope he doesn't inspect the mouth and tongue and charge for overuse."

Rukia again placed a restraining hand on Renji. Orihime looked at Uryu, shocked.

"That wasn't very nice, Uryu," Ichigo said. "I thought you had agreed to be pleasant to all of us in return for the date with Orihime. It seems to me that you are not keeping your word, which would make the bargain null and void."

Uryu curled his lip at Ichigo. "I was merely stating a fact, Ichigo."

"I think we should go, now," Rukia said.

They began walking to Urahara's shop, Rukia and Renji holding hands and Orihime walking between Ichigo and Uryu.

Ichigo noticed that Uryu was frowning. He did not seem pleased by the situation. Ichigo resolved to make certain that Orihime and Uryu were not alone at any point during the next date. He'd ask Tatsuki to help. If only he could make certain that Uryu did not manage to persuade Orihime to go on another date. He turned around to see Rukia and Renji kissing again.

"Oi. You two. We're supposed to be returning the gigai," he yelled.

"You're no fun, kid," Renji said.

"If I can't have fun, I don't see why anyone else should," Ichigo muttered.

Orihime looked at him, a little surprised. "I didn't mean it like that," Ichigo said feeling foolish. I'm just a little jealous," he confided quietly.

Orihime looked confused for a moment and then her skin coloured. Looking at the ground she began to walk closer to Ichigo. Uryu noticed and started to talk to Orihime about sewing again. Ichigo resigned himself to being left out of the conversation, but Orihime addressed him.

"Do you belong to any clubs at school, Ichigo?"

"There's no club for fighting, so I doubt it," Uryu said sardonically.

"I don't have time for clubs," Ichigo said.

"Oh," Orihime replied.

Rukia and Renji finally caught up with the other three.

"We're there. We're at the shop already," Rukia said, the sadness evident in her voice.

"I have to go soon," Renji told her gently.

"Not soon enough," muttered Uryu, very quietly.

"You will be back, won't you?" Rukia asked Renji.

"As long as no one finds out I was here today. It should be fine. I'll see you on Wednesday," he assured her.

She touched his cheek gently with her hand. "I missed you," she said.

Renji took her hand and kissed her palm. "I know. Meet me here at 6.00."

"Enough!" Uryu said. "Must you behave so indecorously?"

Renji ignored his comments and kissed Rukia lingeringly. Ichigo looked at Orihime, too embarrassed to watch. He noticed Orihime was watching but then she turned to look at him. Noticing his gaze she coloured again.

"Here to return the gigai. That's good. When you finish with Rukia maybe I can get a kiss," Urahara said.

Ichigo almost laughed at the reaction of Renji to the comment. He broke from the kiss and turned to the shopkeeper, indignantly. He had turned red with anger and his eyes blazed.

"Don't even joke about it, old man. Rukia won't be kissing you," he said threateningly.

Urahara hid his smile behind his fan. "Who said I wanted to kiss Rukia?" he said archly looking at Renji steadily.

Renji looked at him, his mouth open. "What? Who? What?" he spluttered. "Are you looking at me? You don't want me to…"

"I was thinking of the other young lady," Urahara said fluttering his fan and looking at Orihime. The hat shaded his eyes, hiding their expression.

"Not going to happen," said Ichigo.

"Um, I don't know," Orihime stuttered looking around as if trying to find a place to hide.

"The age difference is too great. I believe you may be considered a pervert if you persist in this joke," Uryu said.

"Would I joke about something like that," Urahara said, sounding shocked at the accusation. He pressed one hand flat to his chest as if hurt at the comment.

"Of course you would," Rukia said, flipping the hat off Urahara's head. "Stop teasing everyone. You know, it might get you into trouble one day?"

"One day, every day. It matters little," Urahara said, picking up his hat. "I hope you haven't caused too much wear and tear to the gigai."

"We want it again on Wednesday," Rukia informed him.

"Ah, repeat business. I may give you a special discount."

"You will give me a very special discount. You still owe me for Kon," Rukia said.

"But you refused to return him. As you refused to return the defective goods, I owe you nothing," Urahara reasoned.

"I'll take my business elsewhere," Rukia threatened.

Urahara burst out laughing. "Take your business elsewhere? Where?"

"Mail order," Rukia said. "I have the catalogue from your competitors. Their prices are better than yours."

Urahara blanched slightly. "Okay, a special deal."

"First, could we deal with the matter of the return of the security deposit?" Uryu asked.

"Come with me Mr Abari," Urahara said, leading the way into the shop. "Let's check if the gigai is worth the return of the full deposit."

"Rukia, can you come too?" Renji hissed. "I don't want to be alone with this guy."

Rukia nodded and followed.

"Are you okay, Orihime," Ichigo asked the blushing girl.

"I wouldn't have kissed him," she said.

"Of course you would not have kissed him," Uryu said. "I would have prevented his disgusting mouth from touching your innocent lips."

"He's a strange man," Orihime said. "I've never been to this shop before. I didn't know it existed."

"I wonder what other things he sells," Ichigo mused.

"Probably goods that would not interest someone who possesses Orihime's sweet nature," Uryu commented. "I hope he refunds the deposit in full."

Ichigo smiled to himself. Uryu had made a mistake. First complimenting Orihime and then worrying about money. The suggestion of a grasping nature would not make a good impression.

"I want to look in the shop," Orihime said unexpectedly.

"I'll come with you," Ichigo said. He had been feeling slightly curious as to the type of items that the shop might stock.

Uryu looked at them both, suspiciously. "I will accompany you, Orihime. I hope there is nothing that might shock you. Let me ascertain that there is nothing there that should not be seen by your pure eyes." Uryu entered the shop before either Ichigo or Orihime could respond.

The florid compliments were making Ichigo smile. Surely Orihime could not fall for all these vapid words. He took the opportunity, while Uryu was in the shop, to turn to Orihime. "May I walk you home, after the date?" he asked.

Orihime nodded. "I'd like that, Ichigo."

Uryu appeared at the door of the shop and looked at Ichigo suspiciously. "I think it's relatively safe for you to view the merchandise, Orihime."

Orihime and Ichigo went into the shop. Orihime became fascinated with the display of sweets. "I haven't tried some of these. In fact I've never heard of some of them."

"Don't touch the Soul Candy," Ichigo advised. "That's dangerous."

As Orihime wondered aloud at some of the sweets on display, Ichigo wandered over to the counter that offered polishes and other treatments for zanpaku-to's. "I wonder if he gets much business for this stuff," he thought idly. "Do I need polish? Skin moisturiser for the Shinigami on the go? Skin moisturiser? For a soul? I must ask Rukia about that one. Styptic. That would be a good idea for when I get cut in battle. Maybe I should get some."

With a start, Ichigo noted that Uryu had moved close to Orihime and was murmuring quietly to her. Ichigo wandered near and heard him trying to persuade Orihime to a further date, the following weekend. Orihime was looking nervous.

"Maybe you should wait until after the date on Wednesday before you make any further plans," Ichigo suggested.

Uryu, startled, spun around at the interruption. "This is a private conversation. I would ask that you not interrupt."

"I think I will wait until after the date on Wednesday", Orihime said very quietly. "I think I may have to study next weekend, as we will soon be having tests."

"Uryu's mouth thinned as he glowered at Ichigo. "I think we may need to talk, Shinigami."

"Later, Quincy. Much later," Ichigo replied, returning the glower.

Urahara, Rukia and Renji, now in spirit form, emerged from the interior of the shop.

"Not too bad," Urahara said. "Not perfect condition, but there are no noticeable breaks or contusions on the skin. As there will be repeat business for this particular gigai, I will refund the full amount of the security deposit."

He opened the register and handed the money to Rukia who quickly distributed it. Uryu breathed a sigh of relief and Orihime beamed.

"Thank you, Mr Urahara," she said happily.

"Had second thoughts about that kiss?" Urahara said hurriedly.

Rukia took his fan and hit him with it. "I told you not to try that again," she said. "Next time there may be pain."

Urahara turned and smiled broadly at her. "I'd like to see you try," he said leering suggestively. "Pain from you might be pleasurable."

"She won't be touching you," Renji said to Urahara.

"We agreed that the price for the security deposit will be a half of today's" didn't we?" Rukia said pointedly, ignoring his leer.

"You drive a hard bargain, but yes. You said you wished to earn the money from the bounty of killing hollows. That will make you busy for the next few nights, won't it?" Urahara commented.

"Perhaps," Rukia said thoughtfully.

Ichigo suddenly realised something. Rukia had promised him the money from the next two hollow kills. How many hollows would he have to kill before Wednesday to meet the debt? He groaned slightly as he thought of the sleep he would miss.

"I hate to rush you, but I would like to close the shop now," Urahara said politely.

Orihime quickly opened her mouth. "I hoped to buy some sweets," she said tentatively.

"Certainly, certainly," Urahara said quickly. "Let me serve you."

As Orihime made her selection, Ichigo covertly watched Rukia and Renji bid each other farewell. The kiss was protracted. Renji whispered one final thing to Rukia and left. Rukia looked despondent for a few minutes, but then shook herself and resumed her normal persona.

Orihime completed her purchases and they left the shop.

"See you tomorrow, Uryu," Ichigo said once they were outside, hoping that he would take the hint and leave.

"I had expected to escort Orihime home," Uryu said.

Ichigo heard a grinding sound and realised he was making the noise as he ground his teeth together.

"Um, I want to walk home by myself," Orihime said quickly.

Uryu looked at her quizzically. "Are you sure? Do you think you will be safe?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu," Orihime said quickly and walked around the corner. Uryu started to follow her.

"I thought you lived in the opposite direction, Uryu," Rukia said dryly.

He coloured and replied," Oh, yes," as he quickly changed direction.

Rukia and Ichigo waited. Uryu walked a few steps, turned and noticed that they were watching him. He shrugged and continued walking.

"Go on, Ichigo, quickly and you might catch up with her," Rukia said urgently.

"You'll be okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, idiot. Get moving before Uryu decides to walk back this way, having conveniently forgotten something," Rukia said.

Ichigo ran in the direction he'd seen Orihime take. Maybe this walk home would have a better result than the last one.

_

* * *

_

Author's note:

In the last chapter I mentioned that the second flavour of ice-cream chosen for Uryu was gooseberry. In some countries, a gooseberry is a term for an unwanted third party, in the case Uryu.

Another date? How did that happen? Why didn't any of the characters ask my opinion about whether they could have another date? Does that mean I have to write more chapters?

It appears that this story may continue for a little while longer.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

Next chapter: Will Ichigo walk Orihime home? Will Renji turn up for the next date? How many hollows will Ichigo have to kill? What purchases will Ichigo make at Urahara's shop? Will Tatsuki agree to attend the date? Who will sit next to Rukia in the cinema? Who will punch Uryu first?

MS


	5. Simple Pleasures

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

The following chapter is rather strange, and becomes quite silly. You have been warned.

**Simple Pleasures**

Ichigo saw Orihime ahead, walking slowly. "Oi, Orihime. Wait."

Orihime stopped and turned around. Her face lit up when she saw Ichigo approaching.

Arriving next to her, Ichigo did not know what to say. "Um. Ur. You agreed I could walk you home," he said weakly.

"Yes, Ichigo," Orihime breathed. She was looking at him with joy in her eyes.

"Let's walk home," Ichigo said.

They began to walk in the direction of Orihime's house.

"Hey, Uryu's not here," Ichigo thought. He immediately took Orihime's hand in his and squeezed it gently. Orihime looked at Ichigo, her face showing a delicate colour, and then gently squeezed his fingers in return.

Ichigo suddenly felt very good. He was walking Orihime home. There were no other people watching, no one to remind him that this date wasn't his idea. No one to tell him to stop holding Orihime's hand. Hell, if he wanted to, he could kiss her.

"I'm sorry about the date," Orihime said quietly.

Ichigo was confused for a moment. "Which date?" he asked.

"The date on Wednesday. I know you don't like to be forced on dates," Orihime said, her eyes on the ground.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Ichigo said.

Orihime glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Talk about the date?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Um, Tatsuki is your friend, right?"

"Yes, Ichigo. She's my best friend."

"If you asked her, would she act like she wanted to date Uryu? No, that's stupid. Tatsuki would never act like that. You couldn't ask her to do that."

Orihime stopped walking and dropped Ichigo's hand. Her eyes were again observing the ground.

"I don't wish to betray friends" confidence," Orihime said.

Ichigo frowned. Confidence? What was Orihime talking about?

"I don't understand, Orihime. Explain please," Ichigo was intrigued. Was there something she was keeping to herself?

"I can't. It would be wrong," Orihime pleaded. Her large eyes implored Ichigo not to ask her anything further.

"Is it something Tatsuki told you?" Ichigo believed that if he pressed her enough, she might tell him more.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly. Her look of discomfort grew.

"About me?"

"Not about you."

"About Uryu?"

Orihime nodded reluctantly.

"She hates him," Ichigo guessed. It was a reasonable guess he thought.

Orihime shook her head. She was biting her lip, looking very uncomfortable.

"She really hates him," Ichigo guessed again. Possibly Tatsuki couldn't stand being in the same room as the Quincy.

Orihime shook her head firmly. Her face was becoming pale at the continual barrage of questions.

"Don't tell me that Tatsuki, warrior woman, likes Uryu?" Ichigo asked incredulously. That could not be true. Ichigo was unwilling to accept the thought.

Orihime did not shake her head, nor nod. "I can't tell you Ichigo," she said reluctantly

"Does that mean she does like him? Funny, I never thought of them as a couple, but it could work. She has all the passion he tries to repress."

"Please don't say anything Ichigo. I feel like I've betrayed Tatsuki. Oh, I wish I hadn't said anything," Orihime pleaded. She leant forward intently.

"You didn't tell me anything, Orihime. Maybe I will talk to her about the date, after all." A feeling of mischief overtook him.

Orihime's eyes caught Ichigo's in a look of such anguish that he subsided. "Okay, you tell her. I'll make sure that we get them together somehow."

They were silent as they walked along the street.

"I found it strange that Uryu was so attentive to me. Normally he does not pay me compliments. He's usually nice to me, but today he seemed different," Orihime said breaking the silence. "I don't think I've seen him angry before. I imagine it's because he was disappointed. Maybe he was acting badly on purpose."

"Yeah. Maybe. Why are we talking about him, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably because I feel guilty," Orihime admitted after a pause.

"What. You feel guilty? Why?"

"Because Uryu is my friend. I felt sad for him that Rukia's friend turned up, but happy for Rukia. Uryu seemed so alone when we were out together. I wanted everyone to have fun." Orihime became quiet and stopped walking.

Feeling as if she was about to say something important, Ichigo became still and found his eyes were set on her face.

"I didn't want to go on a date, alone with Uryu," Orihime said quietly. "I knew that I would go on the date for all the wrong reasons, mainly pity. When Rukia suggested a triple date, it seemed like the perfect idea, but I think it upset Uryu."

"Of course it upset Uryu. It upset me when Uryu asked you on a date in front of everyone," Ichigo said heatedly.

"Oh," said Orihime her eyes wide. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you on a date, just the two of us," Ichigo finally said. He watched Orihime's face as fine colour stained the skin, turning her cheeks pink. Her eyes shone.

"Yes, Ichigo," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I will go on a date, just the two of us," Orihime said, almost in a whisper.

Ichigo was at first stunned and then happy. Without thinking about it he'd asked Orihime for a date and she'd agreed.

"You're not going to insist we double are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Just the two of us," Orihime repeated.

Without thinking about the consequences, Ichigo put his arms around Orihime and hugged her. She let out a startled gasp, but soon he felt her arms encircle him.

"I thought you were just going to walk her home," a familiar dry voice said from behind Ichigo's back. Releasing Orihime he turned around.

"How long have you been there? I don't think you're in any position to comment, Rukia. I thought you were going home."

"I've been here long enough. I decided to walk this way. I thought it was a short cut. Anyway, you're outside Orihime's house. Goodnight Orihime. See you at school," Rukia said, dismissively.

"Good night Rukia. Good night Ichigo," Orihime turned and began to walk up the stairs.

Ichigo watched her, wishing Road Train Rukia hadn't turned up. The woman's timing was impeccable; impeccably bad for Ichigo. He felt a surge of resentment.

"You don't have to go just because Rukia said 'goodnight'," Ichigo protested.

Orihime had only taken a few steps when he spoke. She turned around and rushed down the stairs. Quickly she kissed Ichigo on the cheek before turning and hurrying up the stairs to her apartment.

"Wipe the idiotic smile off your face Ichigo. It was only because of me you received that kiss," Rukia said.

They began to walk home together.

"I believe you received your quota of kisses for today, didn't you Rukia? I didn't see you complaining when Renji kissed you or hugged you. In fact I don't remember much of the date when you weren't kissing, or touching in some way," Ichigo said, stung by her comment.

Rukia glared at Ichigo. "That's different," she said sternly.

"Different? How? I'm sorry, I can't see how it's different," Ichigo said.

"I've known Renji since we were children," Rukia said.

"But you said that you didn't know how he felt. Today is the first time you knew how he felt, isn't it? And you feel the same way. You love Renji," Ichigo stated.

Rukia stopped walking. "Don't say it so loud," she hissed.

"Why? It's true," Ichigo felt like paying Rukia back for her earlier dismissal of Orihime.

Rukia bit her lip.

"Didn't you tell him?" Ichigo found it hard to believe that she hadn't told Renji how she felt.

Rukia suddenly seemed interested in the footpath beneath her feet.

"Did he tell you?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia seemed intent on counting the cracks in the footpath.

"Hell, Rukia. I don't believe it! You're kissing the guy like you're drowning and He's your oxygen supply and you don't tell him you love him? He didn't tell you? What is it about shinigami? Do you have a relationship filter?"

"And you're so good at relationships? Smooth move, finally asking Orihime on a date without being forced. And now we have the fun filled triple date ahead of us. I know Uryu was hurting, but did he have to act like such a prig the whole time? I felt like throwing him in the river," Rukia raged quietly.

"I think there was only one person who would not have thrown him in the river today. Maybe we should have formed an orderly queue and thrown him in the river in turns. Orihime thinks he was doing it on purpose."

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"To spoil it for everyone else," Uryu said, appearing in front of them.

"Is Renji going to turn up soon?" Ichigo asked. "First Rukia turns up, when she's not welcome, and now you."

"I was making certain that Orihime returned to her home safely. She is my friend. I care about her welfare," Uryu said.

"I know she is your friend, but did you have to behave like that today?" Ichigo asked

"All's fair in love and war," Uryu said.

"Love? That's a pretty strong term to use," Rukia observed.

"So is war," Uryu replied.

"So, which is it? Love or war?" Ichigo asked.

"I haven't decided. I thought I could care about you Rukia, even though you are a shinigami. It was a shock to find you were unavailable. I was disappointed, very disappointed. I prefer women with dark hair and the ability to take care of themselves. I think all male Quincy's like independent women. They're so much more of a challenge. And, I've heard, so much more fun in bed," Uryu raised an eyebrow at Rukia.

Rukia smiled at him. "You're only trying to get a reaction. But why were you so competitive with Ichigo?"

"He was acting too smug. I wanted to deflate him, as well as your, ur, friend, Renji. Male shinigami tend to think they're superior, with little basis in fact. It was fun in a twisted way to act like a spiteful person. All of you were convinced, except, Orihime, I believe," Uryu appeared rather uncomfortable at the admission.

Ichigo had trouble believing what he was hearing. Uryu was being a pain on purpose?

"It was probably easier for you to believe I was a "prig", because none of you know me well. I am disappointed that a relationship between us is not possible, Rukia. I think a relationship between us would have been satisfactory to both parties," Uryu continued.

"I require a little more than satisfaction," Rukia remarked, her eyes sparking.

"And as Ichigo earlier remarked, you are in love with Renji," Uryu stated, a small smile curving his mouth.

Rukia flushed. "Not you as well! Do you want to publish it? Maybe put a notice in the newspaper? Or send emails to everyone you know? I know. We could set up a pop-up on the internet, just to make sure everyone knows. Okay. I admit it. I love Renji. Are you happy now?"

"I am," a familiar voice said from the shadows.

"Renji?" Rukia quavered. She looked disbelievingly toward the voice.

"I didn't want to leave. I want to spend some time with you, alone. Can we spend some time together, just to talk?" Renji emerged from the shadow where he had been loitering. "I love you Rukia. I have since we were children. I've lacked the courage to tell you until now. You're a member of a noble house and I'm just a shinigami. I didn't think I had a chance. Please, let me stay with you, tonight."

Ichigo groaned and rubbed his face. This was getting ridiculous. Next, either Tatsuki or Orihime would suddenly appear or maybe Urahara.

"Can I go home before this becomes even more like a day time soap opera?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"I don't think I will be coming home tonight," Rukia said, her eyes on Renji.

"We will need some money," Renji said.

Rukia asked, "May I have some money, Ichigo? I think we need some money."

"Tell Urahara to wait for the security deposit," Ichigo said.

"I'm not talking about a security deposit. I'm talking about some place, private," Rukia insisted.

Uryu quickly handed Rukia some money. "I think this should be enough. Please take it. Pay me back when you can."

Rukia gaped at him.

"I behaved like a nuisance today, but I still care about you, as a friend, Rukia. I want you to be happy. Obviously this loud, annoying, red haired, arrogant person makes you happy. I hope that one day someone looks at me the way you look at Renji," Uryu explained.

"Thanks, Quincy. You're not such a jerk as I thought you were," Renji said. He grabbed the money with one hand and Rukia's hand by the other and led her away, in search of a place they could talk. They paused under a street lamp to share a kiss. Rukia, carrying the bag with the Chappy T-shirt in her hand seemed to be prepared to let the kiss last. Ichigo eventually dragged his eyes away.

"I don't understand you, Uryu," Ichigo said.

"You were treating me like a stereotype this morning. I decided to act like one," Uryu said. "I acted badly when Renji turned up, I know that. But afterward you all expected me to behave like a resentful, small minded and petty person. It was fun baiting Renji though. He is so easy to anger.

"So, do you want to date Orihime?"

"She is an attractive, intelligent person. I would be a fool if I did not wish to date Orihime," Uryu replied.

"But do you care about her?"

"As a friend. Over time I'm sure it could grow into something more," Uryu admitted.

"Why all the competition today? I don't understand."

"It was fun watching your reactions. It was even more fun watching Renji's reactions. I thought you both would be easy to irritate and I was correct," Uryu explained.

"I take it back. With that sort of warped humour, I won't have to explain the funny parts of _One Piece_ to you. I was fooled by your behaviour," Ichigo admitted.

"As you were meant to be," Uryu confessed. "I knew that Rukia was only asking me on the date as a convenience. It was enjoyable to watch her react when I pretended to be interested."

"So, you were never really..,"

"I was. I was honest when I stated my preference for brunette, independent females. However, when I observed Rukia, I thought she seemed somewhat distant. It appeared to me that she was withdrawn. For a short while, very short, I thought she was interested in you," Uryu admitted.

Ichigo was stunned and then started laughing. "Rukia and me? She hit me when I suggested it. Do you think I'd be interested in that pushy, annoying, but incredibly sexy female?" Ichigo realised what he said and flushed.

"Yes. That is part of the problem. She is tantalising, but unavailable. I think I know where your inclination lies," Uryu said.

Ichigo looked at Uryu suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I noticed you paid a lot of attention to the perverted shopkeeper," Uryu said.

What?" Ichigo replied incredulously. Uryu was not suggesting he liked the shopkeeper? The weird guy? It wasn't true. He could prove it because of the following reasons: First of all, Urahara was a man. Second, Ichigo was a man. Third, Urahara wasn't female because he was a male. Fourth, the shopkeeper was a pervert. Fifth, Urahara was a male pervert.

"The expression on your face," Uryu said laughing. "I meant when he wished to kiss Orihime. You paid a lot of attention to the shopkeeper when he wanted to kiss Orihime. Watching you react to the way people treat Orihime is amusing. I gained so much enjoyment from watching you twist yourself into all different shapes when I asked Orihime for a date," Uryu said.

"You weren't serious?"

"I was. I am serious. I would like to take Orihime on a date. As you know I am taking Orihime on a date, with far too much company. I like Orihime. She's very sweet and kind, not to mention, attractive."

"But if you like Rukia, you really prefer a different type of female," Ichigo said.

"I cannot over look Orihime's outstanding assets," Uryu said demurely.

Ichigo looked at Uryu. "Keep your mind off her assets," he said angrily.

"Why? She does not belong to you. She is free to choose," Uryu said.

"She has chosen. She's agreed to go on a date with me next weekend. Just the two of us," Ichigo boasted.

"I thought you'd ask her. So what happens on Wednesday? Should I just stay home, or do I act as gooseberry again?"

"There will be another person on the date," Ichigo said. "Tatsuki will be there."

"What are you suggesting? That I date Tatsuki? The man-mincing machine? I'm not sure she would be interested. You are her friend, Ichigo, but I don't know her very well," Uryu said.

"But she's the sort of woman you like. Independent, brunette, strong," Ichigo said.

"True."

They stood there and thought about Tatsuki.

"Orihime said something strange to me today," Ichigo admitted.

"And what was that?" Uryu queried.

"She said she wanted for us to become friends because we had so much in common and you weren't close to anyone." Ichigo was reluctant to reveal the conversation, but thought it was fair.

Uryu appeared stunned by the words. "She said that?"

"Yeah. I think it's true. Do you want to call a truce?"

"What are the terms?"

"Heck. I suppose I'll trust you more than I trust Keigo. At least you won't try to touch me all the time. We'll be honest with each other about hollows," It seemed a good idea to Ichigo. If they could share killing hollows, he might get more sleep.

"You could tell me a little more about Tatsuki. Her likes and dislikes, for example. If you are swapping dates, I should have as much useful information as possible."

"Won't that give you an unfair advantage? Are you planning to find some fire stairs?"

"I would never abuse the fire stair regulations on proper usage," Uryu was shocked at the suggestion. "There are other private places you can find."

Ichigo looked meditatively at Uryu. "I think there's something you're not telling me. How long have you been watching Tatsuki?"

Uryu shook his head. "I think you're over-reacting, shinigami. Just because your hormones are running riot through your body, doesn't mean that every teenage male is thinking with something other than their brain."

Ichigo gaped at Uryu.

"I think you two should go home now. You're waking up the neighbourhood with your conversation," said a black cat.

"What the hell is going on today?" Ichigo exploded. "My date is ruined, well partially ruined, I spent too much money, I get insulted by a Quincy, I'm constantly interrupted when I'm trying to get close to someone, and now I'm being scolded by a talking cat."

"A talking cat who needs you to kill a hollow. Or maybe you can do it, Quincy. The hollow needs to be killed now," the cat said.

"I'll do it," said Uryu, his bow flashing into his hands.

"You, kid, go home. Sleep. Maybe you'll think this is all a dream tomorrow," said the cat.

"Maybe I'm dreaming about _Alice in Wonderland," _Ichigo mumbled to himself as he wandered in the direction of his home.

Arriving home, he had to dodge the usual Isshin assault. "How was the date, son," Isshin said as he tried to jump Ichigo.

"Fine."

"Tell me all the details," Isshin said, trying to punch Ichigo.

"No. Have your own dates. I don't want to talk about mine," he answered as he dodged the fist.

"You're no fun, son. I want to hear all the details."

"Do you want me to get a visual recording of everything, next time?" Ichigo said.

"Not a bad idea. You can borrow the camera" Isshin replied.

"Why am I surrounded by perverts?" Ichigo asked loudly.

"Dad's not a pervert, Ichigo," Karin said. "He just wants to experience teenage passions vicariously," she observed.

"That's so cruel, Karin," Isshin said, tears spilling from his eyes.

"I'm being realistic, Dad," Karin replied.

"Tell me about your date, Ichigo," Yuzu said entering the room.

"I had a date. So what? I'm going to my room. I don't want to talk about it," Ichigo headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Entering his room, Ichigo was met with a despondent Kon.

"Where's Rukia," he whined.

"She's busy. She won't be back tonight." Ichigo did not feel like talking to Kon.

"What did you do to my Rukia?" Kon was in a very demanding mood.

"She's not your Rukia, Kon." No matter how many times Rukia denied any type of ownership by Kon, he always ignored it.

"What do you mean by that? Of course she's my Rukia. She's not your Rukia and never will be. She's my beautiful, cruel, hot, demanding, perfect Rukia. My goddess. I love it when she stomps me and I can look up her skirt. I want to nuzzle her. Can I borrow…?"

"No, you cannot," Ichigo nearly yelled.

"What about letting me visit my golden goddess? My passion for Orihime cannot be ignored," Kon had a dazed look on his face, his paws clasped together when he thought of Orihime.

"I told you, Orihime is out of bounds for you. You are not allowed to see her, or talk to her." Ichigo was tired on explaining this to Kon. He never seemed to understand.

"Why Ichigo?" Kon whined. "I nearly had my hands on those gorgeous..."

"Shut up, Kon. Orihime knows all about you and doesn't like you," Ichigo interrupted. Finally he would tell him the truth.

There was a stunned silence.

"What did you tell her, Ichigo? What lies have you spun to tempt my beautiful, golden goddess away from me?" Kon demanded when he finally found his voice.

"I told her the truth." Ichigo realised there was no point in hiding the fact.

"If you told her the truth she would be here now, embracing me," Kon affirmed.

"Kon, do you have any grip on reality? Why would any woman as beautiful as Orihime want to hug a peculiar stuffed toy, like you?"

Kon stood straight and put his hands on his hips. "Because she recognises perfection when she sees it. Don't you try and make a move on my woman. Orihime is mine. M I N E. She'd have nothing to do with you. She has more taste."

Ichigo sighed. "Leave me alone, Kon. I want to study and sleep. I have school tomorrow."

"I could go to school for you, Ichigo," Kon said wheedlingly. He tried to look cute and failed dismally.

Ichigo shook his head. "I remember last time you were at school for me. After one hour in the school you would both try to kiss or grope all the girls and insult all the guys. For all I know you'd try to grope the guys as well. Keigo would probably enjoy it."

"Tell me more about Keigo," Kon said.

"What sort of tastes do you have? Keigo is a guy."

"Is he cute?"

"How would I know? He's a guy!"

"You're being picky, Ichigo. Is he cute?"

Ichigo regarded the mod soul with distaste. "I'm going to study and then I am going to sleep. I don't want to talk to you. I've already had to deal with enough perverts today, and a talking cat."

Resolutely, Ichigo put his headphones on and turned on some music. He started to study, thinking all the while about the date the following weekend. What should they do? Where should they go? Who could he ask for advice? He didn't want to go to the movies again. What else was there to do?

After 20 minutes of thinking about things other than study, Ichigo decided to go to bed.

"How did a cat know about hollows? How did it recognise a Quincy? I wonder how it learnt to talk," he thought as he fell asleep.

Ichigo had some very strange dreams that night about rabbit holes and rivers.

* * *

_Author's note:_

I did say it was strange. I hope you enjoyed it any way.

Please review.


	6. Stepping Out

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Before we begin, I would just like to have a quick word with the characters in this story. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, whoever: let me spell it out for you. No more dates. Do you comprehend? I decide what will happen in this story, or I thought it was my job. I agreed to write about one date. Now I have to write three. Don't look at me like that, Ichigo. You are responsible for one of them. No, your zanpaku-to doesn't scare me, much, so put it away. No one is to ask anyone else on a date in this chapter. Is that clear? I do include you, Uryu. Stop trying to look innocent. No Kon, you can't have a date, either. No, I do _**not**_ want to date you. Do you think I'm desperate? You caused this whole problem. No more dates. Why do I have no control over the characters? Mumble, mumble.

**Stepping Out**

The day of the triple date dawned wet and cold. Ichigo was unsure if this was a good or bad omen. Once this date was over, his days of attending double, triple or any multiple dates were ended. If he wanted to go on a date, he would make certain that there were only two people in attendance: himself and his date. At least this date would be much shorter than the one on Sunday.

He was tired. He'd spent the last two nights killing hollows to make up the money required to pay for the rental of Renji's gigai. He had agreed to wait for the money from the hollow kills until later, but warned Rukia that she should keep the money for the security deposit available at all times and not spend it. He wasn't sure if she'd heard him, or remembered the conversation.

Rukia had attended school on the Monday after the date, but a very different Rukia. There was no trace of Road Train Rukia, as she seemed to be constantly in a dream. She didn't pay attention in class and it was difficult to hold a conversation with her. Ichigo wondered what had passed between Rukia and Renji on the Sunday night. He had his suspicions and he wanted to ask, but he knew Rukia would ignore him, insult him or, most probably, punch him. Mentally he called this new Rukia, Zombie Rukia. He wished the old Rukia would return.

The only time Rukia seemed to be fully aware was when Kon was annoying her. For some reason the annoying little mod soul seemed to rouse her from her reverie. For the few minutes it took her to pound him, she seemed to be her normal self. As soon as she had persuaded him to leave her alone she would sit there, with a soulful look on her face. While Zombie Rukia was much easier to share a room with, Ichigo did not like the change. He missed the exchange of insults, the funny stories. Light help him, he even missed her stupid suggestions and crappy drawings.

Tatsuki had agreed to the date when Orihime had mentioned it. Ichigo had tried to talk to Orihime about Tatsuki's reaction before the teacher arrived in the classroom.

"So, what did she say? Was she pleased? Does she think she's on a date with Uryu or me?" Ichigo's curiosity was me by a bland look from Orihime.

"She knows that she's Uryu's date. I'm not telling you anything else. I feel awful that I betrayed her confidence. How did you make Uryu agree?" Orihime wanted her curiosity satisfied also.

Ichigo was reluctant to mention his conversation with Uryu. "We had a fight over you." Realising that Orihime would hate that, he quickly changed it. "I challenged him to a game of cards. I won. The prize was the date with you." Even as he said the words, Ichigo knew that this was probably the worst excuse anyone had ever devised.

"I thought Uryu was good at most games of chance. What did you play?" Orihime was frowning as she tried to believe Ichigo's lie.

Trying to think of a game that he could play which Uryu might have less chance of winning took a little time. "Cheat? Yeah, we played cheat." He hoped that Orihime would not notice the rising inflexion that meant a question.

"Cheat? I thought Uryu would be very good at bluffing. Your face tends to give more away. Um, sorry, Ichigo. I didn't mean to say that." Orihime seemed very contrite at her personal observation.

Thinking quickly Ichigo created another lie. "Uryu taps the table when he cheats. I worked that out early on. Does it really matter Orihime? The main thing is you are my date, Rukia is dating Renji and Uryu is dating Tatsuki. No one is being left out. We all have someone to talk to. I don't know how Uryu and Tatsuki will work out, though."

"I'm sorry I asked so many questions." Orihime was pleating her uniform skirt in her fingers. Her eyes were downcast, watching her hands. Ichigo immediately felt guilty and thought a change of subject might lighten the conversation.

"Have you chosen a restaurant?" Hopefully she had and he could praise her instead of making her look so dejected.

"There's a family run Italian place near the cinema. I thought we could go there. It's not very expensive. I've booked. They seem very nice." Orihime's voice was still remorseful.

"Thanks Orihime. That's a very good idea. The movie and then the meal."

"I'm sorry Ichigo. We have to have the meal first. They close at 10.00 on Wednesday. I checked with Uryu and Rukia and they didn't mind. Rukia said she would ask you. I told her on Monday." Orihime looked concerned and worried by Ichigo's possible reaction.

"She didn't mention it. It's not a problem, Orihime. Maybe we won't go to the movies after all. It might be nice to just eat together and talk." As he thought about it, Ichigo decided this was the better choice. After the meal they could break up into their separate couples. Briefly his fevered imagination thought up a number of scenarios. He had to quickly distract himself before he had to place his hands in his pockets.

"Is there something wrong with Rukia? She seems different. Sometimes when I talk to her she doesn't seem to hear me. Is she ill?" Looking at Orihime, Ichigo detected a genuine worry for her friend.

Ichigo laughed and decided to tell her. "Rukia's in love with Renji."

Orihime's mouth rounded into a small 'o'. "I wondered if that was it. They seemed very close on Sunday."

"Close? They were almost joined at the hip, or do I mean lip?" Orihime giggled at Ichigo's feeble attempt at humour.

Before she could reply the teacher arrived, late and not very happy. "Car wouldn't start. Had to catch the bus and I'm wet. Anyone says anything out of turn and you can stay after school. Ichigo, stop bothering Orihime and sit down. I hope you will actually try to pay attention today, Rukia. Oh, and Keigo, give me that magazine. You're too young to read it and shouldn't have brought it to school. Yes, I can see the cover from under the books."

Shamefaced Keigo reluctantly took the smutty magazine to the teacher, who placed it in her brief case. "I'm confiscating it. Do not bring that type of filth into the school again."

Keigo returned sullenly to his seat. He slouched down and began to doodle on a piece of paper as the teacher talked. He passed the paper to Ichigo when the teacher wasn't looking. "Bet she reads it herself."

Ichigo shook his head. Keigo always believed everyone was obsessed with sex. He reminded Ichigo of Kon.

At lunch time, Keigo started his usual barrage of requests. "Come out with me after school," he said as he tried to lean on Ichigo. After getting to his feet from the prone position he found himself when Ichigo punched him, Keigo tried to pat him on the shoulder. "Ichigo, we're teenagers. We should be hanging out, not studying. Checking out the ladies. Cruising for chicks." Ichigo grabbed Keigo's hand and bent it back at the wrist, causing Keigo to swear.

"Your offer is feeble. I'm busy this afternoon." Ichigo didn't want to explain any more.

"You're always busy. When are you going to hang out with me? What are you doing this afternoon anyway? Can I come too?" The pleading look in Keigo's eyes did not sway Ichigo.

"He's going on a date with Orihime. I'm going on the date and so is Uryu." Ichigo turned to see Rukia standing there with the now habitual dazed expression.

"Rukia. Remember. We agreed not to tell anyone. Snap out of it." Ichigo was shocked that Rukia had been too bemused to realise what she was saying. The next few minutes were not going to be pleasant. He waited for the expected reaction from his acquaintance.

"No. It can't be true. You're going on a date with Orihime! What about me? Why didn't you ask me?" Was the initial reaction from Keigo.

"Because you're a male. Ichigo likes girls. I thought you knew that." Zombie Rukia answered. She was still not thinking.

"Rukia, would you shut up? You're making this worse." Ichigo hoped that this time his words had registered in Rukia's mind. He then addressed the guy who was nearly crying. "Keigo, it's nothing."

"You're going on a date and I wasn't invited. That really hurts me, Ichigo." Keigo was becoming upset by the minute.

"We thought of asking you, but we couldn't work out if any girl would be prepared to date you." Rukia spoke again. Ichigo was beginning to wonder is she was doing it deliberately.

Keigo flushed an unattractive shade of red. "I can find my own date. Do you think I'm totally unattractive to women?"

"Yes." The single word from Rukia appeared to upset Keigo even further. She was going too far. Ichigo was thinking of trying to gag Rukia.

"I'll find my own date. I'm coming on this date with you," Keigo asserted. He seemed very sure he could get someone to attend.

"No. You can't Keigo. You haven't been asked." Ichigo was trying to think up a good excuse to put Keigo off the idea.

"You invited Uryu. I've been your friend longer than he has. I want to come on the date too."

"You can come, if you find a date." Zombie Rukia spoke again.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the arm and started walking her far away from Keigo. "Rukia. Wake up. I don't want Keigo to come on the date. Next thing I know you'll be hiring a gigai for Kon and asking him on the date also. What's going on, Rukia? Snap out of it."

"Don't be mean to Rukia, Ichigo. Who's Kon?" Keigo had followed and listened to Ichigo's words with apparent interest. "What time do we meet?"

"None of you business. Get lost Keigo. You're not invited." Ichigo quickly covered Rukia's mouth before she could say anything. Anger flashed in her eyes and she came out of her daze pulling Ichigo's hand from her mouth.

"Don't touch me Ichigo. We discussed this before. I'm not interested."

"What? Did you try something with Rukia? Tell me all." Keigo was palpably excited at the thought.

"Don't you have a detention you should be attending, Keigo?" Uryu strolled up to Keigo, looking at him sternly. "You irritated the teacher too many times today. I thought you were supposed to meet her outside the staff room at lunch time."

Without another word, Keigo ran toward the staff room. Relieved, Ichigo watched him leave and then turned to Rukia. "What was going on in your mind, Rukia? We can't let Keigo come on the date. It would be a disaster. He'd try touching someone all the time." Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

"You didn't ask him to accompany us, did you Rukia? If he's coming I will make alternate arrangements." Uryu had gone white at the thought of Keigo attending the date. "He'd make moronic jokes and cry if we didn't pay him attention."

"Yeah. Even your worst behaviour would be preferable, Uryu." Ichigo couldn't resist a sly did at the Quincy. Uryu turned an uncompromising look on Ichigo at his comment.

"I'm sorry. I've been a little distracted. I didn't realise what I was saying." Rukia was looking penitent and acting differently again. "I don't think Renji would like Keigo."

"Ah, the sleeper has finally awoken. I'm sure Renji wouldn't like Keigo. What were you thinking?" Though he felt relief that Rukia was back to her normal self, he didn't have to treat her any differently. He didn't want Keigo on the date as well.

"Oh, shut up, Ichigo. I was distracted for a while. So what? We'll just have to avoid Keigo this afternoon." It was obvious that Rukia was grumpy at the turn of events.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I arrived at the opportune time because the teacher sent me to find Keigo as he was late. I think your friend may be detained after school." Uryu smiled thinly. "You may have to be careful leaving your house, in case he decides to follow you."

"I hate sneaking around." As Ichigo said these words, the bell rang signifying the end of lunch.

The rest of the school day passed as normal. Rukia was back to her customary self. Both Road Train Rukia and Zombie Rukia had retreated for the moment, to Ichigo's relief. He could cope with normal Rukia. As soon as school ended Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her out the door before Keigo could annoy them again. He had looked very glum all afternoon and kept passing notes to Ichigo, trying to obtain information about the date. Ichigo ignored them. Keigo had even made the mistake of passing a note to Uryu. Uryu turned and gave the teen a hard and unfriendly look. Keigo subsided under that look and gave up writing notes for a time.

As soon as he arrived home, Ichigo quickly did his homework, well most of it. Rukia worked for a little while and then left, obviously eager to meet Renji. After looking at the clock, Ichigo showered quickly and put on some casual clothing. Grabbing all the essential items, he left his room, yelled a 'goodbye' to his family and left, making sure that no one was lurking outside.

When he arrived at the meeting place, Rukia and Renji were already there, wrapped up in each other and oblivious to him. He tapped Rukia on the shoulder. "Have you seen anyone?"

"Oh, hi. No." Rukia was gazing adoringly at Renji.

"I haven't seen anyone either," Renji said as he touched Rukia's cheek.

"Did anyone notice you were gone?" Ichigo was curious. Renji had said he was there without permission. Did he have permission tonight?

"Didn't have a problem. Got a friend to say I was with him. Rukia, come back to Soul Society with me. I miss you too much." Renji was kissing Rukia as soon as he finished speaking.

"I see the raging hormones are still active." Uryu voice held a tang of droll amusement. "Do you think they'll actually manage to prise their mouths apart long enough to eat?"

Ichigo grinned at him. "All the more for us if they're busy. Actually it's quite helpful to watch them. They don't listen and I'm interested in the guy's technique. I think Rukia enjoys it." He turned his eyes back to the kissing couple. "I wonder how long before they come up for air."

"Stop staring, Ichigo. Don't you know it's rude to stare even if people are making a public display of affection?" Tatsuki hit Ichigo on the back of the head. "You could at least say hello to Orihime and me."

Hearing Orihime's name, Ichigo quickly lost interest in Renji and Rukia. His eyes sought the auburn haired girl he admired. "Hello Orihime," he said taking her by the hand. "Hi, Tatsuki." The brief greeting was said with little thought as he was too entranced by Orihime's smile.

"No hand holding." Uryu's voice broke into Ichigo's thoughts.

"Ur, what? You've got your own date. Leave mine alone." Ichigo said turning to look at the Quincy. He noticed a smile of Uryu's face.

"It amuses me how speedily you react. It's almost too easy to annoy you, Ichigo."

Scowling at Uryu a few seconds relieved Ichigo's mild ire. Turning his attention back to Orihime, he looked attentively at her. "You look very nice tonight, Orihime. "

Orihime smiled back. "Thank you Ichigo. You look nice too." She gazed at him with bright and happy eyes.

"Hey Uryu. You don't have any intention of trying to hold my hand, do you?" Tatsuki was already teasing her date.

"Not quite now. I think we need two level heads on this date. The other four look like they might get lost if we don't direct them." Uryu said seriously.

"That's good because I would have broken your arm if you tried." Tatsuki informed Uryu sharply.

"Would it be worth a broken arm to hold your hand? I'm not certain. I'll wait until you express a desire to hold my hand and then consider the alternatives." Uryu was apparently enjoying the exchange with his date.

'Who's the guy kissing Rukia? Look at all the tattoos. Is he old enough to have all those?" Tatsuki was obviously curious about the new person who seemed to know Rukia very well.

"The person kissing Rukia is named Renji. Rukia met him at her previous school. He's visiting at the moment." Uryu gave a brief, but not totally correct explanation.

"They must be very good friends. Rukia hasn't even said hello to me yet." Tatsuki was watching the couple with a wry smile on her face. Ichigo hoped she wouldn't try to interrupt. Renji might react badly.

Ichigo ignored the further discussion between Uryu and Tatsuki. "Do you know where you want to go next weekend, Orihime? What would you like to do?" He hoped that she had some suggestions.

"I haven't really thought about it. Why don't you surprise me?" Orihime looked at Ichigo, her eyes wide and clear. For a moment he wanted to kiss her. He decided that he would prefer their first kiss to be private, not under the mocking eyes of his friends. At the same time Ichigo felt a twinge of dismay at her words. He didn't have any original ideas about what they could do. Maybe if Rukia was her normal self, she might have some suggestions. He'd ask her tomorrow.

"Now we're all here, I think we should go inside as soon as possible. I'm still concerned that Keigo might decide that he wishes to join our date." Uryu's clear voice interrupted all other discussion. "Renji, this is Tatsuki. Tatsuki meet Renji, Rukia's friend."

Renji and Tatsuki nodded to each other, giving each other a measuring glance. Ichigo was uncertain if these two could become friends, but that didn't matter.

As they walked to the restaurant Renji asked "What's a Keigo?"

"Keigo is an irksome person who attempts to touch or fondle anyone near him. He endeavoured to join the date. We're trying to evade him." Uryu's response was succinct.

Renji made a face at the description. "Has he tried to touch you, Rukia?"

"I remember one time when he did. I think he hit the floor two seconds afterward. I had to take him to sick bay." Ichigo remembered the incident.

"If he tries to touch you again, I will kill him." Renji's face held a look of determination that stunned Ichigo.

"He doesn't mean any harm. He'd just an idiot. You don't have to kill him." Ichigo did not want Keigo killed. It would make him feel bad and he hated attending funerals.

"I can take care of myself, Renji." A spark of anger glittered in Rukia's eye.

By this time they had arrived at the restaurant. The impending fight between Rukia and Renji was averted by the waiter fussing over seating them and handing out menus.

"I'm hungry," Ichigo announced. If he made it clear that he was hungry, maybe they would be served quickly.

"What's new?" Tatsuki asked not very quietly. She grinned at Ichigo.

"Children; behave," said Uryu amused.

"You order for me, Rukia. I have no notion what this food is. You know what I like." Renji smiled at Rukia suggestively and he caressed the back of her hand.

"Could you two just chill for a little while. You're making me feel ill." Tatsuki said.

"I must agree with Tatsuki. It would be polite if you actually engaged in conversation with the rest of us and acknowledged we were here." Uryu seemed to be bolstered by Tatsuki's observations.

Unnoticed by the other's Ichigo was holding Orihime's hand under the table. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft palm against his, the way her fingers curled around his hand. Distractedly he glanced at the menu trying to decide what to eat.

"May we have garlic bread?" Orihime asked the question with a trace of hesitation. "I enjoy it so much, especially if there's lots of garlic."

"Only if we order enough for everyone. I like garlic bread." Tatsuki seemed keen on the idea.

"I'd like garlic bread and the Carbonara." Rukia contributed.

"I like that too," agreed Orihime. "Are you going to order that?" Orihime smiled at Rukia who smiled back and nodded. Ichigo was happy that their friendship had grown.

"Why don't we order different things and share?" Ichigo was pleased with his suggestion. That way he could try lots of different things. He really was hungry.

"I have to be careful what I eat." Uryu seemed reluctant to agree to the suggestion.

"Why? Are you scared it's going to fight back? Or is it a Quincy thing?" Renji smiled wickedly at Uryu. Ichigo felt a momentary unease. That comment would not go unnoticed.

"What's a Quincy? I've never heard of it. Is it a new religion, or something that has restrictions on what you can eat?" Tatsuki looked at Uryu with undisguised interest. Uryu flushed a little at her question and her regard.

"Yeah, that's right. It's a very old and very minor religion with weird ideas and strange practices in treating other people who aren't Quincy's." Ichigo quickly elaborated on the suggestion made by Tatsuki. In many respects it was true enough. While he spoke he observed Rukia whispering fiercely in Renji's ear.

"I hope she's explaining that we have to be careful. Orihime knows I'm a shinigami and that Uryu's a Quincy, but I don't think we should let too many other people know. I hope Renji listens to Rukia." Ichigo thought this while he was speaking to Tatsuki.

"You must tell me more about it. I've never heard of the Quincy religion. If it's old there must be books in the library. Maybe I could read about it." Tatsuki seemed to be very interested.

"As Ichigo said, it is very obscure. I doubt you will locate any books that will provide any information about the Quincy's. If you are interested I will explain more about it to you, but now is not the time. I am sure that no one really wants to hear me speak about it again, at present." Uryu had reddened even further. Ichigo knew it was partly because he was embarrassed at being the focus of attention, especially as he liked Tatsuki and didn't want to lie, but also because he knew that he would have to think of some explanation, eventually.

"Yeah. I heard all about the Pride of the Quincy's on Sunday. Don't think I could listen to that drivel again. If you want to find out about it, do it when I'm not around. Okay, Taraki?" Renji obviously did not hold fond memories of his conversation with Uryu.

"My name is Tatsuki, Randy." Tatsuki was obviously not pleased with Renji's attitude and was expressing it.

'My name is Renji, or Mr Abarai, girl." It appeared that Renji was in his normal argumentative mood. Ichigo felt Orihime tense beside him. She didn't like people arguing. At this point, Rukia pulled out her 'mobile phone' which was ringing.

"Excuse me, I have an urgent call. Renji, could you come with me, please? I think the caller wishes to speak with you. Outside." For a moment Ichigo was stunned to realise that Rukia was not forcing him to absent himself in order to kill the hollow. Maybe there were some good points in having Renji on the date.

Renji looked at Rukia for a few moments as he gradually realised what she was speaking about. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Hey, Ichigo, order for us, will you? I'm hungry too, and I'll probably be hungrier when I finish, um, talking."

Renji and Rukia left quickly. Ichigo decided to return to the problem of working out what they could order. "What can't you eat Uryu?"

"It's not what I can't eat. It's what I prefer to eat. I prefer to eat fish and vegetables. There does not appear to be that type of meal featured on the menu." Uryu was frowning as he looked at the menu.

"Why not be wild and eat pasta tonight. You can order pasta with a seafood sauce, or even some fish. They have grilled fish. What's wrong with grilled fish?" Ichigo was becoming a little impatient with Uryu.

"Stop quibbling you two. I'll order. I've been here before and know the owners. I recommended this restaurant to Orihime when she asked. I'll make sure there's plenty of food and some fish. Okay?" Looking taller, her confidence evident, Tatsuki beckoned to the waiter without waiting for agreement. They talked for a few minutes as Tatsuki questioned the waiter about the specials and then she placed the order, including the Carbonara and lots of garlic bread.

Tatsuki smiled at them when she had finished placing the order. "We're in luck. Dessert and coffee is being included because I'm a friend." She leaned back, strangely close to Uryu. She noticed her mistake and then moved a little further away from him. "Do you think Rukia and Randy are going to be long? I don't want to wait while the food gets cold."

"I don't think they should be too long. Unless they start kissing again. Oops. I didn't mean to say that. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Orihime seemed a little flustered by her slip. She picked up her fork and started looking at it with apparent interest.

"I think you're right. Tatsuki, try to call him Renji. He's a rather excitable guy and loses his temper quickly. We don't want a fight." Ichigo hoped Tatsuki would listen to him.

"If you say he loses his temper quickly, he must have an even worse one than you. What does Rukia see in him? Is he the reason Rukia was spaced out this week?" Leaning forward, Tatsuki accidentally brushed against Uryu who had reached out for a glass of water which spilt over the table. Incredibly, Tatsuki didn't try to break Uryu in half.

"Sorry Uryu. I didn't mean to bump you." Tatsuki grabbed a handful of serviettes and tried to mop up the table while Uryu dried himself as best he could.

"It was an accident. It doesn't matter. My clothes will dry quickly.' Uryu assured Tatsuki.

Just as Uryu was accepting Tatsuki's apology, Renji and Rukia returned, a little flushed and perhaps in more disarray than when they left.

* * *

_Author's note:_

Thank you to the people who have reviewed this story.

For a scary moment it seemed that Keigo would turn up. That would not have been pleasant.

The plan is that there will be 8 chapters in total for this story. Past experience would indicate that there may be more.

Next chapter: Will another hollow require killing? Do Tatsuki and Uryu really like each other? Will Tatsuki insist on calling Renji, Randy? Will Uryu be picky about the food? Will Ichigo finally manage to kiss Orihime? (Probably not). All this, or maybe less, in the next installment of a story that was supposed to be three chapters long. (Maybe one day I will control my stories and the characters. One day.)


	7. Persuasive

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

This chapter is dedicated to Kurosaki Naruto who tries to encourage me keep the characters in character. I hope this one meets your high standards.

**Persuasive**

"I'm so pleased you came back. Tatsuki ordered the meal for us. She's friends with the owners and they promised to give us plenty of food. Did you ki….. I mean, did you manage to catch up with your friend?" The words tumbled rapidly out of Orihime's mouth. She seemed pleased to see Rukia.

'How much time was spent kissing and how much, er, talking?" Ichigo wondered if he would receive a response to his question.

"We managed to meet with our friend. Renji was so, um, persuasive I don't think we will have a problem with that friend again." Rukia was held tightly against Renji's side as she replied. "Let go of me. I can't sit down if you hold me this tightly." She pushed Renji slightly.

Renji released his grip enough that Rukia managed to sit down. As soon as they were seated he moved his chair as close to Rukia's as possible and took possession of her hand.

Ichigo knew Rukia wouldn't answer his question. Tatsuki made a face at Uryu. "Are they always like this?"

"In my very brief experience, yes. I've only seen them together once before." Uryu glanced toward the loving couple. "I've heard that this behaviour does not last. It will pass, given time and familiarity."

"I'm happy for both of them. They seem to be so content with each other. I wish someone would focus on me. Um, I didn't mean to say that. Do you think it will rain tomorrow?" Realising how revealing her comments were, Orihime tried to change the subject.

"You're young yet, girl. Why are you thinking like that? Because you see some people getting close, or is it because Ichigo is here? Ooops. I think this talking without thinking is catching. No I don't think it will rain tomorrow. Do you have anything to add about the weather Uryu?" Tatsuki was looking intently at Uryu, possibly so she could avoid looking at Ichigo and Orihime.

"I find it highly probable it will rain, given the weather today. It hasn't show any sign of clearing this evening. Is that enough of a distraction from your unfortunate words Tatsuki, or would you like me to talk about the annual rainfall in Ecuador? Or should we talk about our oblivious friends." Uryu grinned slyly at Tatsuki as her eyebrows rose at his remark.

"We can hear your comments you know. I may be not concentrating on the conversation, but I'm not deaf. Keep your personal remarks for when I'm not around." Rukia tore her gaze from Renji's eyes and cast a scathing glace at Tatsuki and Uryu. "We're not here for your entertainment."

"That's for sure. Otherwise you might be talking to us." Ichigo said the words without thinking. Capturing Rukia's glare he felt slightly abashed. "Hey, Tatsuki. I think the talking without thinking **is** catching."

"You always talk without thinking. It's your trademark characteristic. Talk without thinking, fight without thinking, act without thinking. You never consider the consequences, Ichigo." Rukia smiled sweetly at Ichigo as she uttered her words.

Ichigo glowered at her and opened his mouth preparing to reply.

"I admire that. It's so nice to see someone who is natural in their reactions." Orihime looked at Ichigo, the admiration clear in her eyes.

"Orihime. Get some control. Ichigo is not a person to admire. He's someone to fight with and tease." Tatsuki was trying to advise her friend, but as usual, any criticism of Ichigo fell on deaf ears.

For a second, Ichigo scowled at Tatsuki, but Orihime squeezed his hand and he turned his head to smile at her. "After the meal, I am going to go somewhere private with her. I don't want all these other people around." Ichigo was intent on his need for privacy with the girl sitting beside him. Privacy could offer so much opportunity.

The waiter arrived with garlic bread and antipasto which he placed on the table. Ichigo quickly released Orihime's hand and grabbed some garlic bread. The others quickly selected items that tempted their palates and further discussion gave way to casual comments.

"Don't hog the bread, Renji."

"Pass the olives, please."

"I don't like sardines."

"The marinated artichokes are tasty, but I don't want any more."

Within a short time the appetizers were finished and the waiter hurriedly cleared away the empty plates.

Renji burped. Rukia punched him in the shoulder. "You could pretend you knew how to behave. You were taught. I know you were."

"What's the point? I had to burp. Hell, it's not like anyone cares. Why should you?" Renji was stroking Rukia's shoulder as he answered.

"You could have apologised at least. You don't want everyone to think you're a pig, do you?" Rukia seemed a little unhappy at Renji's attitude. She removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I don't care what they think. I'm only here to see you. Can we, er, talk all night like we did on Sunday? I have some, um, things I want you to take care of." Renji had brought his face near Rukia's and he was looking into her eyes with meaning. Rukia coloured at either his words or his look.

"I don't have the money. I still owe Uryu for last time." The answer came with a combination of longing and reluctance.

"Then come back with me. Come home." Renji kissed Rukia's cheek, ignoring the other 4 people at the table, totally concentrating on Rukia.

"I told you, I can't. I have to stay here until… Until I finish the school term. Yes, I've got to finish this term, then I might be able to go home." The yearning in Rukia's voice was obvious, even to Ichigo. She kissed Renji and he seemed to enjoy the contact.

"Rukia, I think the main course is arriving. Do you want to eat?" Orihime noticed the waiter's approach and did not want her friend embarrassed by his presence. Unwillingly Rukia and Renji stopped kissing.

The waiter was indeed approaching, bearing large bowls of the pasta carbornara requested by Rukia and Orihime. He placed these on the table and returned quickly with more pasta, salad, meat dishes and vegetables. Rukia and Orihime quickly took some of the carbornara, concerned that if they did not take what they wanted quickly, their favourite food would be eaten by others. The waiter returned with other dishes. Soon there was little space left on the table for anything else.

Ichigo took some of everything, except the salad. Salad always seemed a waste to him. Some leaves and oil. What was the big deal with that? Salad was dull and uninteresting. People who raved about it were morons. It was a filler; not important. He ate hungrily. The lack of sleep had made him hungrier as he needed to get his energy from somewhere. Killing hollows had not been the only reason he didn't get enough sleep. Kon was constantly moaning at Ichigo about how he had ruined his life. He tried moaning to Rukia, but she just stomped him. Ichigo didn't know why he didn't just stomp on the annoying pest. Even when he shoved him in a drawer the noise still managed to escape. While he was thinking about Kon, he heard a voice repeating his name. He realised that someone was talking to him as he was thinking about unimportant things.

"Ichigo. Ichigo! Are you listening to me? Have you gone deaf or something? Orihime, slap him around a bit. I have to ask him a question." Tatsuki seemed impatient.

"What is it Tatsuki? What the big problem? I was thinking about something. What's so important that you ask Orihime to hit me? Huh?" He knew Orihime wouldn't slap him, but he didn't like other people telling her to hit him.

"I wanted to know what we're doing after this. Rukia and Randy don't want to go to a movie…" her question was interrupted by Renji.

"The name is Renji, but I think you should could me Mr Abarai, Tweety. I don't like your attitude." Renji was glaring at Tatsuki.

"I don't like your attitude or your face. I think the name Randy suits you better, and my name is Tatsuki, but you can call me Arisawa. I don't want to be on first name terms with a pig." The tension building between Renji and Tatsuki was unpleasant. Ichigo noticed a mixture of fear and concern on Orihime's face.

"I suggest that both of you attempt to address each other by the correct names. It will make the meal more enjoyable for the rest of us. I also do not wish to attend a movie after this meal. I was disappointed with the last film I watched, and it wasn't just because of the company." Uryu in his pedantic manner was trying to smooth things over. Orihime shot him a look of gratitude.

"I don't want to see another movie, either. But is there anything else we can do?" Orihime appeared uncertain about what activities were available if the movie option was withdrawn.

Ichigo thought about it and noticed that the others also seemed to be concentrating on the problem. While thinking, Ichigo noticed that he'd emptied his plate. He quickly refilled it and continued eating.

"Tomorrow is a school day. Perhaps we should go home. I need to study." The suggestion came from Tatsuki.

Orihime mouth drooped. "That's not much fun. You are right. Tomorrow is school."

Ichigo was taken aback by his reaction to Orihime's expression. Instead of her sadness, he wanted to see her smile at him.

"I don't care what you do. I want to spend some time alone with Rukia and I don't want any of you watching or saying anything. After we've eaten, we're going." Renji's voice was very firm and assured.

"I told you I don't have any money. I owe Ichigo and Uryu money. I might have to get a part time job. Who would have thought the human world was so expensive?" Rukia realised the mistake she made and flushed.

"What do you mean human world? Is there any other? I don't understand." Tatsuki immediately noticed the slip and seized upon it to question Rukia.

"I meant that Tokyo is so expensive. Where I used to live, everything was so much cheaper. I'm still getting used to the cost. Do you really want to go home after the meal? We could go to a games arcade, or something." Rukia was quick in her response, but even Ichigo noticed that the answer was not very convincing.

"But you said human world. What did you mean? It sounded weird." Tatsuki was not accepting the explanation.

Uryu quickly grabbed Tatsuki's hand. "On considering your earlier offer, I've decided I'm prepared to risk a broken arm. Everyone else has been holding hands or behaving like hormonally obsessed individuals. I thought I might try the experience. Think of it as reimbursement for spilling water over me."

Tatsuki turned to Uryu, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "Uryu? You're not serious."

"Yeah, why don't we go to a games arcade? It could be fun." Ichigo stopped cramming food in his mouth long enough to provide further distraction for Tatsuki.

"I'll come, but only if Tatsuki remembers my correct name." Renji was also prepared to make a sacrifice to divert attention from Rukia's slip.

Tatsuki seemed rather confused. She looked at her hand now being held by Uryu; then glanced at the others. "What was I saying?"

"You enquired if I was serious about holding your hand. I am serious. This is a date. I did not enjoy my last date. I think it was because I took the wrong risks. I think this is the risk I should take. You haven't attempted to remove your hand from mine, and you haven't attempted to inflict bodily injury on me. May I correctly assume you will allow me to hold your hand without complaint?" Uryu was staring at Tatsuki, focussed on her answer.

Tatsuki coloured slightly under Uryu's regard. "Don't try to kiss me. I will break your arm if you try that."

"You promised to break my arm if I held your hand. You have not done so. Does that mean you wish for me to kiss you? I'm not certain that we should move so fast. At the end of the date, I may feel so inclined, but I would prefer to wait until we are unobserved." Uryu smiled slyly at Tatsuki's startled expression.

Ichigo had finished eating. There was only salad left. Renji had taken the last of the meat and Rukia had grabbed the last slice of garlic bread. Ichigo was still slightly hungry but he was not prepared to eat salad. He noticed Orihime was staring transfixed by the scene between her friend and Uryu. Quickly seizing her hand, Ichigo stroked the back of it with his fingers. Orihime turned her gaze onto him and smiled.

"Do you want to go to the games arcade, Orihime?" Ichigo was curious as she had not yet voiced her opinion.

"I've heard that they are rough places. I'm not sure it would be safe. But I'm sure I would be safe if I was with you, Ichigo." Her smile was sweet and fresh. Ichigo almost felt moved by her words.

"Don't know why you'd feel safe with a guy like him. You'd feel safe with me, wouldn't you, Rukia." Renji leant toward his date.

"I'd feel safe without you, Renji. I don't need you to protect me against everything. I can take care of myself." Rukia seemed to feel a little unhappy with Renji's attitude.

"Yeah, like you're taking care of yourself now. Losing all your, er, money." Renji caught himself, just in time.

"Oh, shut up Renji. I don't have to rely on you. I managed before I met you. I can manage now. Why are you treating me like I've lost my brain along with my, um, money?" Rukia also caught herself just in time.

"Because I love you. I want to take care of you." Renji's reply was intense with meaning. Rukia looked at him, astounded to hear him declare himself in front of witnesses.

At that moment the waiter arrived to clear the table.

"Could you two just cool it with the romance and stuff? I feel like I should be apologising for you one minute, or slapping you the next. We are in public. Try to act normal." Tatsuki was back in form, even though she was allowing Uryu to hold her hand.

"I think they are acting normal." Ichigo couldn't resist saying. He grinned maliciously at Rukia as she turned to face him.

"Shut up, Ichigo. You're not helping." Rukia poked her tongue out at Ichigo. He smiled at her. Renji turned to face the rest of the table, moving slightly apart from Rukia.

"Do you have any ideas what we can do after this?" Orihime appealed to Rukia. This time she seemed to have chosen to try to prevent the fight that was brewing. "What about you Renji?"

"I don't want to walk by the river again. Then again, it might be fun to give some swimming lessons." Looking at Uryu and Tatsuki, Renji smiled wickedly. It was obvious who he was planning to teach to 'swim'.

"I don't want to go shopping again. It turned out more expensive than I thought." Ichigo was ruefully remembering his depleted bank balance. He knew Rukia would repay him. He just wasn't sure when. Remembering the state of her finances he knew he would have to pay for dinner tonight. Sighing he began to stroke Orihime's hand. It was nice the way her palm felt against his.

Hesitantly Orihime made a suggestion. "If you liked, you could come back to my place and play cards, or something, just for a little while." She seemed a little nervous of the possible response. Her cheeks had reddened slightly.

At her words Ichigo knew his hopes were ruined. He'd planned to walk Orihime home after the date, without any company or interruptions this time. If everyone went to her place, there'd be no privacy. He thinned his mouth in disapproval.

'Yeah, good idea, Orihime. We can trounce them at poker. Maybe we should play for money." Tatsuki seemed enthusiastic at the idea. She grinned at Uryu. "I bet I can beat you at cards."

"Or if you don't like cards we could play Monopoly." Orihime suggested.

"I hate Monotony. It's boring." Having played the game before, Ichigo did not like it. The whole thing was dull. It reminded him of the money he was owed.

"You only hate it because you always lose. I think we should go back to Orihime's place. What do you think, Rukia?" Tatsuki was now trying to enlist further support.

Rukia frowned. "What's Monotony? Is it a card game? Have you ever heard of it Renji?"

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo wanted to avoid another revealing conversation. "We won't be playing it, if we go back to Orihime's. Maybe we should go to a games arcade, or a movie." A games arcade was at least dark and noisy. It would be possible to sneak away when no one was looking.

"I would be delighted to return to your home after the meal, but I would prefer not to play poker. Maybe we could play the dictionary game instead." Uryu smiled at Tatsuki and Orihime.

"I've never heard of that game. What is it?" Renji seemed curious. He looked at Uryu with interest.

"Oh, come on Renji. You probably don't even know what a dictionary is." Tatsuki sneered at the shinigami. It was obvious that she did not rate his intelligence highly.

"I know what a dictionary is, girl. I've just never heard of the game. Explain it." Renji leant back in his seat and crossed his arms expectantly, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Uryu. Rukia seemed a little confused by Renji's transfer of attention. She looked at his profile, her brows drawn together slightly.

"You look up an obscure word in the dictionary and everyone writes down a meaning for the word. The person who looks up the word has to provide the correct meaning. The other people have to guess the correct meaning. If someone chooses your incorrect meaning, you receive a point. Anyone who selects the correct meaning also receives a point." Uryu was obviously trying to simplify the rules of the game. His glasses glittered, reflecting the light.

"I don't know if that game is terribly fair, Uryu. You would know the meanings of more words than any of us. It would give you an unfair advantage." Orihime seemed a little unsure about the game. She frowned slightly at her friend.

"I've thought of that. Do you have a Japanese/English Dictionary at home?" Uryu smiled shrewdly at Orihime.

"Yes. It's pretty old and battered." Orihime's eyes started to gain a look, which indicated she might be starting to understand Uryu's suggestion.

"Get on with it Uryu. What's your idea for this stupid game?" Ichigo realised that there was little point in arguing against all of them. He wasn't going to have any privacy with Orihime on this date. No dark games arcade, no dark movie theatre. No time. Yet going home and studying did not appeal as an alternative.

"I think I know. We'll use the English word and we have to create a Japanese meaning. That's a clever idea, Uryu." Tatsuki was looking at Uryu with admiration.

Sighing Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "That sounds more like school than fun. I think I'd prefer watching a reality TV show or write an essay on the GDP (Gross Domestic Product) of Poland."

"You're outvoted Ichigo. I think it might be amusing." Rukia was uncharacteristically enthusiastic. She was still looking uncertainly at Renji.

Renji noticed her look. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is that all the food? I'm still hungry."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You've already eaten more than anyone, except Ichigo. I can't believe you're still hungry."

"I can't help it if I'm hungry. I remember when we were kids, you sometimes stole my food because you said you were hungry, or don't you remember?" Renji still had his arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow at Rukia in enquiry.

"She stole your food when you were kids? Why?" Tatsuki seemed fascinated with this piece of information. "So how long have you known each other?"

"A while. What is it Renji. Why are you ignoring me.?" Rukia answered Tatsuki's question without really thinking. Her question to Renji was her main interest.

"What do you expect me to do? They," Renji jerked his head at Ichigo, Uryu and Tatsuki, "keep making personal observations when I touch you. I thought if I didn't hold you they'd stop griping. I'm fed up with the whinging."

Rukia took his hand. "They have no right to complain. Ichigo is stroking Orihime's hand and only let go so he could eat. Uryu is threatening to kiss Tatsuki and they're holding hands, even though this is their first date. They're just jealous that you're so spontaneous if your affection. Don't worry about them."

Renji unfolded his arms and placed one around Rukia's shoulders. "Yeah, I think you're right. They're jealous. Hey, look. Here comes some more food. Just as well. Oi, you. Can we get some bread as well?" Renji addressed the waiter.

The waiter nodded as he placed dessert in front of Uryu, Tatsuki and Orihime.

Rukia punched Renji on the shoulder. "That wasn't very polite. And you don't ask for bread at the end of a meal."

"Why not?" Renji didn't seem to care about Rukia's censure. He kissed her cheek.

"I want more bread too. Could you two stop taking over the conversation? You can work out your problems later." Ichigo was watching for the return of the waiter. When dessert was placed in front of Ichigo, he quickly began to eat.

The waiter returned with the requested bread and Ichigo and Renji grudgingly shared what was brought.

"I should get more 'cause I asked for it." Renji grumbled. He crammed the bread in his mouth and watched Ichigo take the last piece, moodily.

"You asked for it but I'm paying for it." Ichigo hissed the response to Renji when he thought Tatsuki wasn't listening. He did want her to ask any more questions. There had been too many close calls already.

"If you're still hungry we can buy some snacks on the way to Orihime's. We shouldn't impose on her generosity. Is it agreed, then? Dictionary game at Orihime's?" Uryu asked.

They agreed, except for Ichigo who was still hoping for some private time. He realised that he was not going to win, but he was still let down.

After the bill was paid, they all walked back to Orihime's place. Ichigo held Orihime's hand and trailed behind the others. He was hoping for a few minutes peace, but Tatsuki kept turning around and urging them to keep up. Ichigo was beginning to regret the suggestion that she attend the date. There had been too many slip-ups tonight. Either they would have to explain everything to her, which he did not want to do, or they were very careful what they said. It was hard.

As they passed a supermarket, Uryu remarked, "You might want to purchase some extra food if you are still hungry. It would be considerate if we did not impose on Orihime's generosity."

Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo and made him come into the supermarket with her, leaving the others outside. "It will be quicker this way" was her explanation. She made him carry the baskets which she filled and he also had to pay for everything. Ichigo sighed again. Why were dates so expensive?

Shortly afterward they arrived at Orihime's home. Ichigo quickly glanced around, remembering the last time he had visited. It had nearly ended in the death of Orihime and Tatsuki. He didn't want to think about that too much.

Tatsuki and Rukia unpacked the purchases and Rukia gave Renji a large bag of chips. "Eat these. Maybe they will fill that empty hole you call a stomach."

Renji accepted the chips and ate them quickly. Meanwhile Ichigo selected some fruit bars and munched on them. He wasn't quite so hungry after the bread and while he ate he watched Orihime who was searching for the dictionary. She finally located it at the bottom of a drawer.

"I don't use it very often. I have a newer one, but I left that at school today." She handed the dictionary to Uryu.

He quickly leafed through the pages. "This will suffice. Now could you also supply pens and paper? Then we can all seat ourselves and commence the game."

Orihime unearthed some paper that had printing on one side and decided that it could be used. The printing was just some handouts from school from the previous year and not important.

Ichigo took the papers from her and handed them out. It seemed the right thing to do. If he helped now, he could possibly stay behind to tidy up once every one left. That way he could have some privacy with Orihime. He smiled at the thought.

"It might be best if we trial this first. If you're agreeable I will choose the first word. That word is 'Shop'."

Everyone busily wrote down a meaning, with Uryu copying the meaning from the dictionary. They handed their paper to Uryu who read them aloud.

"Shop: a place where perverts meet; a small purple flower; the inter-dimensional portal between worlds; a place which sells items; to betray one's friends or a small specialised device used in making chocolate." Uryu read the selections blandly.

Ichigo could not suppress his smile as he heard his meaning read out. He was sure that at least one person would choose it. It sounded like a good meaning to him.

As people made their responses, Ichigo was disappointed that no one chose his meaning. Most of them chose the one about selling items. He had chosen that one two. Renji chose the answer about betraying friends.

"Only one person was incorrect. The correct answer was a place that sells items. But that was only a practice and I chose a word I thought most of you would know." Uryu looked over the top of his glasses at Renji. "Are you sure you wish to participate?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I wasn't really paying attention." Renji was again sitting very close to Rukia. Very close.

Looking at them, Ichigo thought it was likely that Renji would make Rukia sit even closer if he could, maybe even in his lap. Perhaps he could persuade Orihime to sit close to him. He sidled closer, pushing certain disturbing images from his mind. Orihime looked a little startled as Ichigo moved nearer, but did not move away from him.

"Tatsuki, before our friends become overcome with animal passions, why don't we continue the game? Would you like to select the next word?" Uryu passed her the dictionary, accidentally (not) brushing her hand as he passed her the book.

Tatsuki looked at Uryu steadily as she accepted the book. "Don't get any ideas Uryu. I may change my mind and break your arm, just to show you I can." She contradicted her harsh words with a smile.

Uryu smiled in return.

Slightly flustered, Tatsuki began to look through the dictionary. "Okay, here's one. Ghost."

Six head were bent as six pencils scribbled hurriedly on paper. Ichigo was not sure that his meaning was good this time. They handed their meaning to Tatsuki.

"Ghost: a small purple flower; a spirit that has remained in the human world; an inter-dimensional portal between worlds; a bun containing sweet bean paste; a device for killing mice or a species of flea."

Ichigo frowned. He was sure he'd heard two of those meanings in the last round of this game. He decided not to choose either of those. As one of the meanings seemed relevant to him he chose that.

As they selected their meaning, Ichigo was astounded to find he had chosen the correct answer. No one had chosen the repeated meanings but more than one person had chosen a species of flea.

"I think I should mention you do not keep reusing the same meaning. It makes it obvious it is the incorrect answer. I would encourage you to create a new meaning each time." Uryu's mouth curved in a wry smile as he made the observation.

"You didn't say that earlier." Rukia removed Renji's hand from her neck. "Stop that, you're distracting me, even though I like it."

"I thought it was obvious. Oh, that's right. You've never played this game before. So which one was yours? The purple flower?" Ichigo's sarcasm was evident. He was sure Rukia was repeating the flower.

"No. The portal. I thought it sounded convincing." Rukia seemed offended by Ichigo's observation.

"Rukia likes small purple flowers. I think they suit her." Renji sounded defensive as all eyes turned to him. "Are we playing this game or not?"

* * *

_Author's note:_

As usual my prediction is correct. I won't be able to finish this story in the next chapter, unless I cancel the date between Ichigo and Orihime. That would throw the plot into disarray and I would have to cope with annoyed characters. Urgh.

If you read this story and like it, please review. I'm not really sure of reader's reactions. Some people review who seem to like it, but I need to know.

Next chapter: Will this date ever end? (Maybe). Does anyone really care who wins the game? (Huh?) Will Tatsuki break Uryu's arm? (Interesting idea). Will Rukia and Renji 'talk' all night? (What do you mean by 'talk'?) Will Ichigo manage to get private time with Orihime? (Unlikely) Will Rukia ever pay Ichigo the money she owes him? (See previous response) If you're lucky one of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.

MS


	8. Fate and Fortune

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. _

**Fate and Fortune**

Ichigo yawned. He was not winning the dictionary game, but at least he wasn't losing as badly as Renji. Uryu was winning, of course, with Orihime a close second. Rukia was doing well, as was Tatsuki, but Ichigo and Renji were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Renji could not even begin to guess the words and he wrote the definition down word for word when it was his turn. He grumbled a lot, saying he didn't know any English and it wasn't fair. Ichigo noticed Renji was looking increasingly surly. Rukia noticed and nudged him. He frowned at her and then his expression lightened as he admired his friend.

"I'm sick of this game. Can't we play one of the other games I've heard about? Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare? Twister? Something else? I'm bored." Renji grimaced at Rukia as he made the suggestion.

"I don't want to play Spin the Bottle. I might end up having to kiss you. I'd barf if I had to do that." Tatsuki was quick to reject that idea.

Ichigo had hoped, for a few seconds that they might agree to the idea, but he only wanted to kiss Orihime. He didn't want anyone else to kiss her. If he kissed Rukia, Renji and Rukia would kill him and if he kissed Tatsuki he would probably end up in hospital. He didn't even want to think of kissing Renji or Uryu. Spin the Bottle was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Though, it might be funny to see Tatsuki and Uryu kiss.

"Well, I wouldn't want to kiss you either. I'd prefer to stick a fork in my tongue than kiss you." Renji was incensed by Tatsuki's comments.

"Having seen the way you eat, I'm sure you've stuck a fork in your tongue more than once. You probably enjoy it." Tatsuki's eyes flashed in anger as she replied to the crimson haired shinigami.

"I don't want to play Spin the Bottle either," Orihime said quickly. "I've put out the recycling and I have no empty bottles." For a brief moment her hand rested on Ichigo's thigh. Noticing what had happened she blushed and removed her hand very quickly. Ichigo felt a pang of disappointment.

"Truth or Dare is juvenile. I have no interest in that game as it usually degenerates into a competition for the most humiliating dares and personal truths." Uryu didn't seem keen on the idea.

"Sounds good to me. What about you, Rukia?" Renji seemed more than keen on the idea. He was smiling slightly as if he was planning his questions and his dares.

"I agree with Uryu. Truth or Dare is a bad idea. It starts off well, but degenerates quickly and seeing we'd have degenerates playing, it might start badly anyway." Squaring her shoulder and looking very determined, Tatsuki rejected Renji's other suggestion.

"Agreeing with your boyfriend again? Are you sure you don't want to snuggle up to him and make out. We degenerates would enjoy watching." Renji grinned evilly at Tatsuki who flushed with anger and embarrassment at his comment.

"I have something we can play. I bought it at that strange shop where I bought the sweets. You remember, don't you Uryu? It's a card game, but one I'd never seen before. It's a fortune telling game." Orihime made the suggestion quickly, as if eager to prevent another verbal disagreement between Tatsuki and Renji.

Ichigo turned toward the pretty girl and raised an eyebrow in question. A fortune telling card game from hat and clog's shop? Did he trust anything that came from that guy? "Do you know anything about it, Rukia?"

"No. It's only new and I'm not interested in fortune telling. We make our own futures. Cards can't foretell what will happen." Rukia seemed a little unconvincing in her response.

"I think it sounds interesting. I'd like to know if I manage to win the championship and if I'll be able to enter the next Olympics. It could be fun if we don't take it seriously. Hey, we may even learn if Renji manages to learn to count past ten without taking off his socks." Tatsuki apparently was still smarting from his earlier comments. She wrinkled her nose at him as he scowled in return.

"Does any one want anything while I get a drink?" Seeing the expression on Renji's face, Ichigo decided to try to break the tension by offering the food and drink he'd paid for.

"I'd like some lemonade, if you bought any. I'll help you." Rukia looked at Ichigo with understanding in her eyes. It seemed she was aware that the mood needed to be broken.

If only Renji and Tatsuki could stop sniping at each other. Why did they dislike each other so much? It seemed odd that they had only met tonight and developed an almost instant hatred. It reminded him of Uryu and Renji when they first met, but at that time Uryu was being a pain to everyone, except Orihime. He was doing it on purpose. What was Tatsuki's issue?

"Could I have some tea, please? My throat is dry. I'm interested in that game you mentioned, Orihime. May I examine the game? I will read the rules and then be able to advise on how best to play it. We don't want any misunderstandings this time." Smiling at his friend, Uryu made his request.

Orihime nodded and began to search for the game. Ichigo and Rukia rose to their feet, ready to fulfil the requests made by the others.

"I'd like some tea as well. I'll make it as I know where everything is situated in the kitchen." Tatsuki seemed eager to assist. Or was it because Uryu had asked for the tea? Ichigo wondered.

"I'll have some lemonade too, Rukia. I'm hungry again. Could you bring me something else to eat?" Renji smiled winningly at Rukia.

"I'm pleased I don't have to feed you all the time," Rukia responded ruefully. "You ate more than anyone except Ichigo at the restaurant and you're still hungry. Okay. Stay there. And stop fighting with Tatsuki," she murmured quietly as she moved away.

Ichigo heard the murmured instructions and wondered if Renji would listen. He moved close to Tatsuki and whispered "What's your problem with Renji?"

Tatsuki continued to fill the kettle with water. "I don't have a problem," she hissed back. "He just doesn't fit with the rest of us. There's something strange about him. I can't put my finger on it but I don't trust him." Once the kettle was full she set about heating the water, locating the teacups and other tea making essentials.

"Hey, Orihime, do you want some tea as well?" Tatsuki called to her friend who had finally located the cards. She was handing them to Uryu as Tatsuki asked the question. Ichigo wondered if Tatsuki was trying to avoid any more whispered conversations.

"Yes, please. Did you buy any cake? I feel like something sweet." Orihime smiled.

"Cake? Yeah we bought cake. Do you want me to spread some wasabi on it?" Tatsuki had a wicked smile on her face as she made the offer.

Ichigo shuddered. Cake and wasabi? Surely Tatsuki was joking. Red bean paste possibly. Jam certainly. He awaited Orihime's response.

"No, not wasabi. I'd really like some sweet chilli sauce." Orihime stopped as she noticed the rest of the group turn to her with their mouths opened in astonishment. "What's wrong? Haven't you tried it? It's good."

"I don't want to try. Just cake for me Rukia, with no additions." Renji was stretching as he spoke, his back cracked a little. He shrugged his shoulders as if slightly uncomfortable.

"Interesting though your suggestion is, I will abstain. I would also like a piece of cake if it is no difficulty." Uryu lifted his eyes from examining the rules to appeal to Tatsuki. She smiled at him and nodded and began to cut the cake while the tea was brewing.

"Cake but no wasabi or sauce," Ichigo couldn't even begin to envisage the taste combination. His tongue curled at the edges as he thought about it. He needed the cake to remove the imaginary taste.

"You can have plain cake too, girl. You don't want everyone to know about your peculiar tastes, do you?" Tatsuki grinned broadly as she teased her friend.

"You've already told them and my tastes are not peculiar. It's because the rest of you have underdeveloped taste buds and are not prepared to try anything different. If you always eat the same thing, it becomes boring." Orihime was staunch in her defence of her strange combination of foods.

Once the food and drink were distributed, Uryu began to explain the rules of the game. "I've never seen a game like this before. It's uncomplicated but it does not adhere to any principles of fortune telling I have encountered until now. It should be entertaining. One of the factors that makes it interesting is that more than one person my have their fortune told at one time."

Tatsuki looked bewildered. "I've never heard of a game like that. Usually only one person can have their future read at a time. Are you sure you read the rules correctly?"

Uryu raised an eyebrow at the question and his glasses reflected the light, making his eyes invisible. Ichigo guessed he was not happy about the question.

"I believe I can read simple instructions. Here are the rules if you are uncertain about my interpretation." Uryu's voice was cool as he passed the small book of rules to Tatsuki. The tone of the voice made Ichigo wonder if Tatsuki had made an important mistake.

Tatsuki took the book calmly and glanced over the rules. She turned to the back and her forehead creased into a frown. "Published for Kisuke Urahara in the Soul Society. That's weird. Is it some religious organisation? I've never heard of it before."

Ichigo groaned quietly. This was getting steadily worse. "I've never heard of it either," he lied. "Does it matter? Was Uryu right about the rules?"

"Oh, yeah. Didn't mean to doubt you Uryu. It just seemed unusual. The game looks pretty strange, but let's play it anyway." Tatsuki handed the rules back to Uryu.

"Thank you for concurring with my summary of the rules. I'm pleased that I did not misinform anyone." The sarcasm in Uryu's voice was obvious. Tatsuki looked at him apparently unsure how to react.

"Hey, Uryu. Stop giving the girl a hard time. If she hadn't asked, I would." Ichigo looked around to see who had said that. It sounded like Renji's voice, but it was not possible that Renji was defending Tatsuki, was it? Renji noticed everyone looking at him. "What's up? The idea of the game sounds crazy, but it seems better than the dictionary game."

The group continued to look at him strangely.

"You defended Tatsuki. Are you feeling well?" Rukia placed a hand on Renji's forehead mockingly implying he had a fever.

"You told me to stop fighting with Tatsuki. I'm only trying to please you, Rukia." Ichigo noticed the talking without thinking virus had spread to Renji. Rukia coloured slightly at his words and then smiled guiltily at Tatsuki who was staring at Renji as if he'd turned an interesting shade of purple. Embarrassed at her stare, Renji stuffed the cake into his mouth.

"I think that's a good idea Renji. With your mouth full you can't talk." Ichigo quickly filled his mouth with cake realising the talking virus had returned to him. He choked on a crumb in his hurry and Orihime patted him on his back as he gave into a fit of coughing. He briefly wished he wasn't struggling for breath so he could enjoy her touch. The coughing fit had the advantage of distracting everyone from the earlier conversation.

When the glasses and plates had been cleared away they settled down to play the game. They sat in a circle on the floor. Orihime explained the rules.

"It's rather irregular. First, we all have to think of a question and write the question down on a piece of paper. It has to be a general question, without mention of specifics. For example: 'Will I graduate to a good university?' is a general question. You cannot include any names in the questions. Once you have written down the question, you fold the piece of paper three times and place it in this cup." Orihime indicated a cup in the middle of the circle. Ichigo had wondered what the cup was doing there.

"Then we each select a piece of paper and look at the question. If we draw our own question, we have to put them all back and draw again. After that we are each dealt three cards. The cards are meant to provide the answer to the questions. Instead of looking their meaning up in a book, there is an explanation of the significance printed on the foot of the card."

"That sounds easy enough. Where's the challenge?" Ichigo was partially interested, but felt that there must be more to it than that.

"The next part worries me a little. You have to guess from the cards you select and from the question, who wrote the question. I think that's why the question had to be non specific. Then you name the person and tell them the answer to the question. It could be a little tricky if the explanation doesn't match. Perhaps that's to make it fun. If you guess incorrectly there's a penalty."

"A penalty? What sort of penalty. Is the penalty for the person who asked the question, or the person who is interpreting the question?" Rukia's brow was furrowed as she asked. Ichigo could see that she was ill at ease with the idea of the penalty.

"The rules lack precision on that point. The penalty is not imposed by the people playing the game, but by fate." Uryu provided the explanation. His voice was guarded as he spoke.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this game. Fate imposing a penalty? When and how and on whom?" Rukia was looking at the cards with an apprehensive expression on her face. Ichigo had not seen that expression very often.

"Where did you buy the cards?" Renji barked the question at Orihime, shocking her.

"At that sweet shop we went to on Sunday. The shop keeper wanted me to kiss him, or was it Rukia he wanted to kiss?" The uncertainty in Orihime's voice concerned Ichigo and he put an arm around her, in order to comfort her. For a second she sat very still, but did not push his arm away. Then she seemed to understand that Ichigo was trying to support her and she gave him a quick, shy smile.

"Oh." Renji bit his lip as he thought. "I don't think we should play this game. Can I look at the rules and the box it came in?"

Uryu handed both to Renji after raising an amused eyebrow at the request. Renji quickly looked through the rules and examined the box carefully.

"So you can read, Renji." Tatsuki could not resist the opportunity.

"Of course I can read, girl. Just like you can shut your mouth when necessary. I would recommend you shut it now and keep it shut." Renji was still examining the box as he spoke. "Did either of you notice the warning on the box?" He raised his eyes from the box and looked at Orihime and Uryu.

"I thought it was a marketing ploy or a joke. I didn't take it seriously." Orihime seemed defensive in her response. Ichigo used the excuse the draw her a little closer as if providing further reassurance. Orihime did not resist. She was now sitting very close, leaning on him. He could feel the warmth of her body through his clothes. Feeling the stirring of a physical reaction, he returned his attention to the discussion.

"I fail to see the problem. This is a card game, not a pact with fate. I suggest that as we play, we exercise vigilance. I am confident there can be no harm contained within a pack of cards." Uryu spoke with authority.

Rukia took the box and rule book from Renji and also examined them closely. "Urahara tried to sell me one of these, at a discount, or so he said, but I as I said I wasn't really interested. Also, I didn't have the money. Oh, yeah, there's the warning. It's in pretty small print."

"I haven't seen the game. What's it called? What does the warning say?" Ichigo did not want to remove his arm from Orihime which he would have to do if he looked at the container or rules.

"The game is called _Fate and Fortune Hazard_. The warning reads: Fate and Fortune gamble with lives. If you lose, your life may be the wager in the next game."

"As a warning it is very imprecise. I think the illustrations are unusual. The design contains an image of Fortune holding her wheel and the three Fates. Rukia, the illustration of the youngest fate, Clotho, resembles you. I do not recollect seeing too many images of her unclothed." Uryu had removed the box from Rukia's grip and was looking at it closely. Too closely to notice Rukia's flush.

"Why are you looking so closely at the picture of a naked woman, Uryu?" Tatsuki's voice was icy.

"I was just taking an aesthetic pleasure in the artwork. Nothing more." Uryu said smoothly.

Tatsuki gave him a piercing look and removed the box from his grasp. "I think you've looked enough. Especially if the picture resembles someone in this room. I'm disappointed in you Uryu." Tatsuki pressed her lips together as she looked at the picture. Uryu seemed nonplussed and then displeased at her censure.

Ichigo watched a whispered conversation between Rukia and Renji. Renji was irate about something, but was trying to control his temper. Rukia was highly mortified, shaking her head in answer to his questions. Finally she burst out.

"No, I did not pose for that picture. Do you think I'd allow that pervert to see me like that? It's a coincidence, nothing more. I think that was why he wanted me to buy the cards. He knew it would embarrass me. It's his sick idea of a joke, nothing more. I thought you had more respect for me than that. I thought you cared enough to trust me." Her eyes were wide as she looked at her friend in despair at his inability to trust.

"It seems suspicious, that's all. You see him regularly." Renji grabbed the box from Tatsuki who was sitting next to him and looked at the picture again. His anger seemed to increase. Ichigo decided he better interrupt before more revealing words were said

"Are we playing this game? I'll have to go home soon. We have school tomorrow and I need my sleep." He hugged Orihime slightly as he spoke.

"I don't want to play. I think it's a bad idea." Rukia did not seem confident in her refusal to play the game.

"Scared to play the game your boyfriend designed. Is that it?" Renji was not allowing the disagreement to disappear.

"Rukia's got another boyfriend? Really? Who is he? Is his name Kisuke Urahara? What's going on?" Tatsuki had not missed the interchange. She appeared to be ignoring Uryu after their brief argument. Ichigo frowned. How were they going to explain this?

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend. I had a friend once, but he's acting like a toad. I'll play. I've nothing more to lose." It was apparent, even to Ichigo that Rukia was upset. She was refusing to look at Renji and had moved some distance from him, shifting back from the circle so she did not have to sit close to him.

Renji was still scowling. "I'll play your boyfriends game. I'm leaving after one game. Don't expect me to come back again. I've got better things to do than hang around with a bunch of kids."

Rukia flushed at his comments. "I don't care, Renji. Why don't you leave now? You know the way out."

"Aren't you going to protest more? I thought I meant something to you." Renji's tone was bitter.

"You did until you started acting like a jerk. I thought you trusted me." Rukia's voice was dangerously quiet. Ichigo felt himself become concerned. Something strange was happening.

"Trust? Why should I trust you now? Look at this. That looks like you." He waved the box in front of Rukia's eyes.

She grabbed the box from his fingers and threw it. It landed next to Orihime. "I told you the truth."

"Um. I don't think the picture looks like Rukia, really." Orihime had picked up the box and was examining it closely. The eyes are too close together and the hairstyle is wrong. Also, the girl looks taller than Rukia. I think it's just a coincidence." Ichigo was uncertain if Orihime was telling the full truth, or just trying to calm the brewing fight. "Let's play the game. It might be fun."

"So, what do we do?" Ichigo didn't like the atmosphere that was developing in the room. He hoped that playing the game would help everyone forget their grudges, but he wasn't really optimistic. He decided not to look at the box. Doing so seemed to sow discord between any couple, or potential couple.

"Write your question on a piece of paper, fold it and place it in the cup. Weren't you listening?" Tatsuki did not bother hiding the impatience in her tone.

"Okay, okay. I was only asking. Gee, Tatsuki, you're touchy." Ichigo was pleased he was close to Orihime. The bad feeling in the room seemed to be increasing. Orihime seemed unaffected. Reluctantly, Ichigo removed his arm as he needed both hands to follow the instructions.

What question would he ask? It had to be something that wouldn't be too revealing about his feelings, as it would be read aloud. Better to write something bland and uninteresting. Instead he found his hand writing a question about when he would have sex. He flushed and ripped up the piece of paper hoping Orihime had not glanced over and read what he had written. Concentrating hard he wrote another question, folded it and placed it in the cup. The others had been waiting for him to finish and were watching him. The feeling of their eyes on him made him shift restlessly.

For some reason since the game was suggested the mood had changed. No one seemed to be joking much anymore. Ichigo admitted he was feeling rather unnerved by the whole thing.

Orihime took the cup, placed her hand over the top and shook the pieces of paper to mix them. She then handed the cup to Ichigo who took out a piece of paper and looked at the question. 'Will I become an Olympic gold medallist?" He thought he knew who had written that question.

"Did you extract the question you wrote?" Uryu enquired. The question had overtones too serious for a game.

Ichigo shook his head. Why was Uryu being so solemn?

The next person to draw was Rukia. She opened the clue, looked at it and said, "I didn't write this question."

The cup passed from person to person. No one drew their own question. Aside from announcing that they had not drawn their own question, the draw was conducted in silence. The mood in the room was vaguely oppressive.

Uryu shuffled the cards and then passed them to Orihime. "We have to shuffle the cards thrice. It means we pass the cards around the circle three times. You don't have to shuffle them much. Once you have completed your shuffle, pass them to the person on your left."

"Don't you usually pass to your right?" Tatsuki seemed keen to know the answer to that question. As she spoke, Ichigo realised she was correct.

"The rules specifically state that you pass to the left. I do not see that it matters. This is a game. Fortune telling is false science. The only people who sincerely believe in its merits are the superstitious or the weak minded. To be superstitious, you have to be weak minded." Uryu thinned his lips as he spoke. He did not look at Tatsuki. Ichigo guessed he was still unhappy about their earlier disagreement.

"Don't you believe in ghosts?" Tatsuki faced Uryu as she asked the question. "Ghosts are a superstition, aren't they?" There was a faint air of scorn in her tone.

"There has been much scientific research into the existence of ghosts. It appears there is some empirical evidence that ghosts do exists. As such I discount the belief in ghosts as being pure superstition." Uryu was looking at the question he held in his hands and was not looking at Tatsuki as he spoke.

Ichigo grinned. Uryu could not deny the existence of ghosts. He knew they existed. For all his talk of superstition being a falsehood, he was forced to believe in some things other people dismissed as lies. Did that mean that Uryu was weak minded? Rukia saw Ichigo's smile and gave a small smile in return. It was obvious she was still smarting from the heated exchange of words with Renji, but was amused by Uryu's double talk.

The cards had been passed around the circle three times as required.

"Now the game commences. As you receive the cards on this occasion, contemplate the question and the person you deem composed the question. Then select three cards from the deck. Place them face down, in front of you."

Orihime accepted the cards from Uryu, shut her eyes and chose three cards at random. She passed the cards to Ichigo. He didn't take the game seriously and just took three cards without really thinking about it.

Uryu stopped him before he could pass the cards. "Think about it Kurosaki. Replace the cards and try again." Why was the Quincy being so serious?

Shrugging, Ichigo replaced the cards. He thought about the question and Tatsuki and drew another three cards. As they continued, Uryu reprimanded both Rukia and Renji for not concentrating. Eventually everyone had the three cards face down. The tension in the room had increased. Ichigo was feeling increasingly uneasy.

"Are we ready to begin?" Uryu asked.

Silence. The silence stretched as no one seemed ready to consent.

"I'll take the silence as assent. We will begin now." Uryu was firm in his statement.

Ichigo wondered briefly why Uryu had taken charge.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

The card game_: Fate and Fortune Hazard_, does not exist except in this story and my imagination. I created it. Therefore I declare ownership rights and copyright and assert it to be an original idea. I don't know if it would work, but I will develop it further in the next chapter. It has potential. Anyone found stealing the idea will be punished by Fate and Fortune. Tremble before them.

One point. Reviews. I'm confused. Some people (very few) seem to like the story and review it. Thanks to the reviewers. You're great. I would like to thank Raven the Ravenous and Maurice A. Nigma (great name) for their regular comments. I would also like to thank whitetigerrose and Denieru for reviewing Chapter 7. It's only because of your reviews that I wrote Chapter 8.

The lack of reviews makes me think it doesn't matter if I finish the story. Or readers read it but hate it. (But why would you read 7 chapters of a story you hate, unless you're a masochist?)

Please review.

Next chapter (if I write it): Is the warning to be taken seriously? (Maybe) Is Renji really jealous of Urahara? (Possibly) Will Rukia remain angry with Renji? (Hmmm). Will Orihime and Ichigo remain the only couple who are not fighting? (They're a couple now? When did that happen?) What was Ichigo's question? (Cheesy grin). Will everyone guess correctly? (In this story, who can tell?) Do sweet chilli sauce and wasabi taste good with cake? (You're on your own with that question. I don't wish to experiment.)

MS


	9. Hazard

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Up until the last chapter, this story has been very light. Not much depth, many insults, some silly situations and a modicum of angst. The next two chapters will be different. A game with a warning and the word Hazard in the title may have indicated a darker turn.

**Hazard**

"Orihime, you read the question aloud and then provide your interpretation of the cards. You can be the first to try the game." Uryu smiled at her grimly. Tatsuki shot a glare at him and then looked at him with a worried expression on her face, shaking her head slightly as she gazed at him.

Ichigo thought that was strange. It had seemed strange when Uryu began to take control and direct the game, almost as if he was not himself. He looked at Uryu. It was hard to see his eyes. It was as if there was a shadow over his face. His voice sounded strange also and Ichigo's unease grew at his observation.

He didn't understand why the date hadn't finished after the dictionary game. He had nearly suggested that it was time to leave, but as soon as this fortune telling game was mentioned he became interested. The interest hadn't gone, but he felt unhappy with the turn of events. Since the game had been suggested, the atmosphere in the room had changed to become faintly unpleasant and tense. He didn't like it, but didn't know what to do. For a moment he thought of suggesting that the game should be stopped, that they should go home, but Orihime was reading the question aloud.

"Will I be able to return home at the end of term? I think this is Rukia's question. Am I correct, Rukia?" Orihime looked at her friend and Rukia nodded slightly.

For some reason the tension in the room eased slightly at the correct guess. Ichigo released the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"I'll turn the cards over one at a time and tell you the answer to your question." Orihime picked up a card and examined it. "The first card is _The Veiled Sage_. I've never heard of that card before." Ichigo looked at the card Orihime was holding. Only the eyes of the sage were visible and they were dark and mysterious. There seemed a depth of hidden knowledge contained within the dark eyes. The veil that swathed the face was black.

Orihime continued. "Let's see. _The Veiled Sage_ means that you are hiding your real self behind a veil of lies. The question you ask is not candid. This card indicates a fear of the future, for a valid reason. Your future should be feared."

Rukia went white as Orihime provided the meaning for the first card. Ichigo saw Renji look at her, a frown of concern on his face. Rukia did not look at Renji but stared at the cards in front of Orihime, as if seeking to deny the words.

Picking up the next card Orihime laughed. "This card is called _The Drunken Pirate_. The picture is funny."

The picture was funny. The pirate lay sprawled over a table; a cup was overturned with liquid spilling from it and dripping onto his legs. His pockets were turned inside out, making it appear he had been robbed and he seemed to be missing his shoes and belt. A small dog sat dejectedly at his feet.

"_The Drunken Pirate_ means that in a moment of foolishness you will lose your fortune, whether money or power is not very clear. The card also indicates a time of trouble because of your loss. You can't avoid the loss or the trouble. " As she spoke, Orihime's voice faltered. She seemed as if she was forcing the words out of her mouth.

Ichigo did not think it was possible for Rukia to look frightened, but she did. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she listened to the reading. For a moment, Ichigo thought she was going to speak. Instead she bit her lip hard and rubbed her face. Renji moved a little closer to her and she glanced at him. They exchanged a look that reversed all the animosity they had displayed to each other until now. Renji took Rukia's hand in his, as if providing support as Orihime reached for the last card.

Orihime looked at the card for some moments before she said anything. Her face expressed confusion and denial. "This card is meant to provide the full answer. I'm sure there is something wrong. Maybe I should draw another card."

"That is the card that was drawn. It was a valid choice. What is its meaning?" Uryu's voice was strange. Ichigo had trouble recognising it and as he looked at the Quincy, he noticed the shadow over his eyes, seemed darker. The expression on his face was cold and his manner austere.

"The card is called _Grave Matters_."

Rukia gasped and clung onto Renji's hand as the title of the card was announced.

Looking at the card Ichigo saw an open grave pictured at night. The grave and headstone were the only clear illustration in the picture, with half formed images of ghosts and mouldering corpses swarming around the edges of the grave.

"_Grave Matters_ indicates that the answer to the question is a matter of power. If you exert enough power, the answer will be positive but there is great peril ahead which may lead to someone's death. You will have to rely on others and you will lose something only recently found, something important to you." Orihime looked at Rukia, with a worried expression on her face. "It seems like this and the previous card, contradict each other. You will lose power, but need that power to prevent a tragedy. I don't like this game. I think we should stop playing."

"There is a penalty if the game is not played through." Uryu again sounded strange. "Provide your final summation."

"I didn't notice that there was a penalty if you didn't finish the game mentioned in the rules. I didn't know you'd read them so thoroughly." Orihime was denying the statement and it seemed she did not want to link the three cards together to provide a full reading.

"Look again," was the cool reply. Ichigo again looked at Uryu and felt he was looking at a stranger, the face expressed no emotion and the obscured eyes chilled him.

Orihime grabbed the rules and went red. I didn't see that before, did you Tatsuki?" She passed her the rules and Tatsuki looked at the page Orihime was indicating.

She shook her head. "Never saw it before."

"It's only a game. It's not meant to be taken seriously. Let's stop. I think I'd like an early night." Ichigo was worried at the set expression Rukia was wearing. Renji now had his arm around her shoulders and was holding her close. His lips were near her ear and he seemed to be whispering to her.

"I wish I'd never bought the game. I think I'll throw it away." Orihime was upset.

"Play the game. Your summary please." The voice issued an order that Orihime followed.

"You will return home, but after you have lost something precious. Your return may lead to someone else's death, maybe your own. You will have no control. Other people may help you. The cards mention loss twice. It's not clear to me if you lose two things or one. I'm sorry Rukia. I'm sure it's not true." Orihime sounded so upset by what she was saying.

Rukia did not appear to be listening. Renji was holding her very close; his hands appeared to be covering her ears as he gazed into her eyes. She was gazing back as if scared to look away. It was almost as though the reading had stripped away her confidence and Renji was the only person she wanted to see in her world. Ichigo felt a moment of longing for Orihime to look at him that way, but not at the cost of losing her confidence.

"Ichigo, your turn." Orihime spoke now. Her voice was insistent and Ichigo glanced at Uryu. He was blinking worriedly and looking confused. Glancing at Orihime, Ichigo noticed her eyes were now in shadow and her face was as cold and distant as Uryu's had been. Such was the power of command in her voice that the game continued.

"The question I have is: 'Will I become an Olympic gold medallist?' I think that's your question, Tatsuki. Am I right?" Ichigo looked at Tatsuki and wondered at the flash of fear he saw in her eyes.

"Yes. That's my question. What's the answer?" Tatsuki seemed a little nervous about the answer.

At the correct guess ,the tension which had increased vastly through the first reading dispersed, a little.

Ichigo picked up the first card. The card had a picture of a very pretty boy, with large eyes wearing a school uniform. He looked at the name and laughed. "Your first card is _The Transvestite Schoolgirl_. It's basically a girl dressed as a boy in school uniform." He looked around the circle of faces, smiling and noticed that the shadows had deepened around Orihime's eyes. What was with the shadows? Was he missing something?

"It says that you're feeling divided, not sure of who you are. You often mistrust what you see and what people say. You will use any means to get what you want." Ichigo read the words on the card thinking that they seemed peculiar and did not apply to his friend. He looked at Tatsuki. She had a fixed smile on her face and Ichigo had never seen her wear an expression like that before. "Do you want me to continue?"

"You have no choice. You must continue." Orihime seemed to be affected by whatever had affected Uryu earlier. The way she spoke was different to her normal speech. Hearing that voice, Ichigo felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. This was unsettling him more every moment.

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah, tell me the rest. It can't be all bad, can it?" Her tone did not sound as assured as the words. Her fixed smile drooped slightly and she examined her fingernails as if she was avoiding looking at anyone.

Ichigo picked up the next card and frowned at it. Where had hat and clogs got these ideas from? "_The Injured Ninja_." The picture was of a person of indeterminate sex lying sprawled on the ground wearing the black clothes of a Ninja. The face was obscured by a black scarf and blood was leaking from a large hole in the side of the fallen warrior. The Ninja was alone, a broken knife lying just out of reach of the grasping hand. Ichigo shook his head after announcing the title of the card and looked around the circle noticing concern on the faces of the participants, except, of course, Orihime.

"It's not good, is it?" The smile had gone from Tatsuki's face.

"It may not be too bad." Uryu tried to reassure the girl. Even to Ichigo's ears, the reassurance did not sound convincing.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo began to read the meaning. "You will face defeat and injury in pursuit of your goal. Your skills are weakened by uncertainty and hesitation. Your friends will desert you in one way or another." Ichigo hated uttering the words but felt he had no control over his tongue. He couldn't look at Tatsuki.

"It's only a method of passing the time, Tatsuki. As Rukia said earlier, cards cannot foretell the future." Uryu's voice broke into Ichigo's thoughts. Looking across he saw that Tatsuki was clutching Uryu's hand as if he was preventing her from falling from a great height.

"Read the last card, Ichigo." The cold tone again reminded Ichigo of Uryu earlier. He looked at Orihime who had moved away from him. Her posture was straight and her manner foreboding. The thought that this was not Orihime he was seeing, fluttered over the edges of his mind.

"The last card then." With reluctance, Ichigo picked up the last card. His eyes saw the picture and read the words, but his mind rejected them. "I can't read this." He tried to keep his voice firm.

"Read it." The person, who was not really Orihime, commanded.

The picture showed a young male holding a pole, leaping over a high jump. From the picture it was uncertain as to whether the jumper was going to make it over the jump, or if he would cause it to fall. Ichigo found himself uttering the words. "_The High Jumper_. You will face many challenges and succeed, but will give up before you obtain your goal. This is because you are weak, where so many think you are strong. You will fail and all will know of your lack of ability and strength."

Without meaning to, Ichigo glanced at Tatsuki and noticed her eyes shimmered in the light. She wasn't going to cry was she, because Tatsuki didn't cry. She used to beat him up for crying; it must be a trick of the light.

Uryu moved close to Tatsuki and gingerly put an arm around her. To Ichigo's amazement, Tatsuki did not try to break his arm, or push him away. Instead she turned her head toward Uryu as if accepting his comfort and buried her face within his sheltering arm. Ichigo looked as Uryu's face changed from fear to joy and then to empathy. He patted Tatsuki gently on the back and placed his other arm around her, hugging her.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. Uryu hugging Tatsuki? Tatsuki allowing him to hug her;, appearing to want him to hug her? Where had Uryu got the courage? What in the name of creation was happening?

'Your summation, Ichigo? I'm sure you can sum it up in a few words.' There was a slight hint of grim amusement in the voice emerging from Orihime's mouth.

"You won't win the Olympics. You won't even make it onto the team." Ichigo's lips moved unwillingly, as he provided the cruel summary.

Uryu glared at Ichigo and pulled Tatsuki even closer. She in turn put her arms around him. Ichigo felt guilty and jealous and very contrite at the same time. This game was not going well.

"It's your turn, Renji." Rukia directed the next reading. Unwillingly, Ichigo looked at Rukia and as he expected, her eyes were now in shadow. Her posture had changed and her face was expressionless. Glancing at Orihime, he saw that she had buried her face in her hands. He thought she might be was crying. Moving close he placed an arm around her shoulders, trying to provide comfort. She leant against him, gently, as if she required his support.

"I'm going to do this fast and get it over with. The question I have is 'Will I defeat my greatest enemy?' Is that yours, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head. The tension in the room increased dramatically, and Rukia tittered.

"Oh, deary me. A penalty. But let us wait until the game is played through. There may be more than one penalty. Cumulative penalties attract interest. All this adds to the fun, doesn't it?" Rukia tittered again, the sound contained no amusement. While it was Rukia speaking, it did not sound like her voice. Ichigo felt like moving away from her.

"That is my question." Uryu's face paled slightly as he realised he would receive his answer. His arms tightened around Tatsuki.

Renji picked up the first card and glanced at it. He shut his eyes, opened them and looked at the card again. Ichigo began to experience doubts that this was going to be good.

"_The Sky Demon_. You have power which you misuse. Think carefully before you act out of desire to meet your selfish goals. You need someone to temper your desire." Ichigo quickly glanced at the card. A monster that was trying to grasp something just out of reach was pictured on the card. The monster was covered with black scales but seemed vaguely human. Something about the artwork made the demon look miserable, regretful and hopeful at the same time.

Renji gabbled the words quickly. "I've got no idea what that means. I'll read the next one. The next card is_ The Living Ghost_. You are only half of what you could be. You will always remain divided until one life changing event takes place. Until then you only live half a life." The picture this time was of a young woman who looked as if she were vaguely transparent. A wistful smile was on one side of her face, while the other was contorted in horror.

For a moment Ichigo wondered who had drawn these cards. They had become progressively more eerie and disturbing. After this game was over, he would encourage Orihime to burn them, not that he was superstitious… If he was honest he would admit he was. These cards were bad luck. There could be no doubt that this date was becoming less enjoyable by the moment and nothing seemed to prevent the progress of the game.

Ichigo heard Uryu gasp at the answer. Tatsuki was now hugging Uryu as tightly as he was hugging her. His pale skin had paled even further and two red spots flushed his cheeks. His eyes were wide open but clouded as if by fear, or was it some other emotion?

"Last card." Renji paused and swallowed. "I could use a drink, but something stronger than water. I don't suppose you have any, oh forget it. The card is called _The Overthrown King_. You are soundly defeated by your enemy. You will think you have won, but you will lose that which is most important to you. From your loss your enemy will win and your pride and sense of self will be destroyed."

Renji put down the cards and rose to his feet. "I'm getting a drink of water," he announced. Ichigo noticed that Renji couldn't look at anyone. He filled a glass with water and drank thirstily, his back to them all. He seemed to be staring out the window for some minutes before he returned to the circle.

Ichigo picked up the card and looked at it. The king was not only overthrown, he had been reduced to abject poverty. His crown was still perched, rather erratically, on his head, but his clothing was torn and ragged. He walked, dejectedly, without shoes and a peasant was spitting at him. The expression on the king's face only betokened regret and unending desolation. Ichigo quickly replaced the card.

"And your summary, shinigami. What is your summary?" The voice was insistent.

"He won't win. He'll lose. Simple." Renji pressed his lips shut as if refusing to say anything further. He dropped his face as if hiding.

Flicking his eyes to Rukia, Ichigo noticed the shadow had gone. Rukia looked sad, shaken and defeated. She moved close to Renji who looked at her narrowly. Realising it was Rukia; he pulled her close and rested his lips on her hair as Rukia put her arms around his neck, turning toward him.

Ichigo hoped Tatsuki wouldn't notice at how the thing in Rukia had addressed Renji and then he realised he didn't care. The game had to end and while he did not want to hear the answer to his question, he acknowledged that it was not possible to avoid.

He heard a slight murmuring and when he looked, he saw Tatsuki kiss Uryu on the cheek as if providing some comfort. Uryu gave her an uncertain smile, his eyes still showing his shock at either the reading or the kiss, Ichigo was not sure. Then he felt his arm release Orihime and he moved away from her, without knowing why he was acting that way.

"Rukia, you're next. Read the question and then the cards." It was strange. He felt as if he was in his body with no control over its actions. He wondered if his eyes were also in shadow as he tried to fight, to regain control of his body, but had no luck. His lips stretched into a smile.

After he spoke he noticed Rukia, Orihime and Uryu shoot him quick looks, as if understanding that he no longer had control. Ichigo began to understand what was happening. Someone, fate, fortune, whoever was taking an interest in the game and was directing the flow. Once the game had been suggested, they were fated to play it through to the end. They had incurred one penalty already. How many more would there be?

With reluctance Rukia opened the paper on which the question was written. "It should be easier to guess who wrote this question, there are only three people to choose from," she observed hopefully.

Ichigo found himself laughing. "Easy or hard. It matters not. Read the question; nominate the writer; consult the cards." It sounded wrong and twisted. Again he tried for control but found that he was still allowed only to exist within his body.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, her face a mixture of fear, compassion and anger. "Get out of Ichigo, stop taking people over. It's wrong."

"You're in no position to give orders, Rukia Kuchiki. The Wheel of Fortune is turning and you cannot prevent the changes. Read the question." Ichigo tried to keep his mouth shut to prevent the words from being uttered, but was again frustrated by his lack of influence.

Rukia glared at the presence in Ichigo, but her gaze faltered and she looked at the paper. "The question is 'Will I get the result I've been working toward?' Is this your question, Orihime? I know you're working toward getting into a good University."

Orihime bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm sorry Rukia, that's not my question." Ichigo wished he could comfort her as she looked so contrite. It wasn't her fault that it wasn't her question.

The pressure in the room increased even more and Ichigo found he was laughing. "Two penalties. Two penalties, two shinigami. My interest is rising where it was flagging. Hazard all and lose."

"Shut up, whoever you are. Get lost and leave us alone." Renji was standing and had moved close to Ichigo. He looked prepared to strike him, but Ichigo could not react.

"You'll only hurt your friend. You cannot threaten me. Don't you understand who you are dealing with? Don't you want to hear the answer to your question? Your little love is sitting there waiting to tell you all. I'm sure the answer will prove illuminating. Now go and sit down before I add an extra penalty to this game." Ichigo felt his lips stretch in an unpleasant smile.

"He's not my friend, I hardly know the kid." Renji looked uncertainly at Ichigo. With a show of reluctance he returned to sit next to Rukia. "I asked that question. What's the answer?"

Rukia was shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "I wasn't sure who asked the question. It didn't seem the type of question you'd ask."

"It's not important. Let's finish this game. I want to get out of here." Renji was dismissive of Rukia's concern.

Rukia picked up the first card. "I hope…, no there's no point in hoping with this game."

A cackle emerged from Ichigo's mouth. "You're learning. Abandon hope because it holds you back from accepting reality." The cackle unnerved Ichigo more than the words. He hadn't known he could cackle. He just hoped whoever it was in charge of his body didn't decide to yodel. That would be even more embarrassing. Why was he thinking about yodelling? There were more important issues here than his humiliation. He tried to mentally communicate with whoever was controlling his body, but had no success.

Rukia looked at the first card and seemed to be reading the words to herself before she uttered them aloud. "The first card is _The Wandering Swordsman_."

Ichigo suffered a sinking feeling as the title of the card was announced. It was not possible that this card was an improvement on any of the previous cards. Wandering swordsmen often died hideously, or turned evil, or were robbed. With weary anticipation he waited for Renji's unpleasant fate to be revealed by the cards.

_

* * *

_

_Author's note:_

You are probably wondering why this story has taken this dark turn. There is a reason.

Creating the cards has been fun, but has required a fair bit of planning. You may recognise some of the subjects for the cards, or not. They're taken from a variety of sources and I've tried to make then as unlike conventional Tarot and Oracle cards as I can (though I'm not familiar with Oracle cards). If you're going to ask are there any good cards in the deck, remember the situation, who created the cards (Urahara) and the whole threatening atmosphere. If you're hoping that _The Happy Bunny_, _The Smiling Sailor_ or some other bland card will be included, see Rukia or Ichigo's comments about hope. In this game, even _The Happy Bunny_ would have a sinister meaning.

Thank you to those people who reviewed the last chapter. I thought people were reading it, but now I have some proof. If you want the story to continue soon, review please.

Next Chapter: Who or what is controlling the game? (Hehehe, I'm not saying, yet.) How many more penalties will be incurred? (There are two penalties now and only two more people to choose. How unlucky can they be?) What will the penalties be? (Death by Chocolate? Unlikely.) What question did Ichigo ask? (See cheesy grin from previous note.) Will Uryu break Tatsuki's arm for kissing him? (Now that would be an interesting twist.) Will any of these questions be answered in the next chapter? (Have any of the questions in these Author's Notes been answered in the next chapter? I've just looked back, and the answer is yes, a few. That's a shock!)

MS


	10. Threats and Warnings

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. The Fate and Fortune Hazard game is my creation. _

The previous chapter of this story changed to a rather sinister tone. As warned, this chapter will also be less of the date story and more about the game. Chapter 12 should see most things returning to normal.

**Threats and Warnings**

"_The Wandering Swordsman_ is a person who travels alone. Why do you seek a companion? You will only cause them pain. You live by the sword and so you will perish, you believe, but perhaps your death will not be honourable." Rukia's voice was hesitant as she read the words. Renji was sitting behind her, his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder, looking at the card she was holding as she read it. He kissed her shoulder when she finished reading, his eyes never leaving the card.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, more threats. I'd like to go and kick Urahara for inventing this game. It's only bad news for each of us, no good futures. I'll listen to the reading, but I'm going to ignore everything it says." Renji was adamant in his rebuttal of the cards.

"Only fools ignore warnings. You will listen and you will understand. As to whether you remember…. That is to be seen. It depends on my mood. Read the next card, girl." Ichigo listened to his voice scold Renji with detachment. He was already beginning to dread the reading of his cards and the inevitable negative response to his question.

One odd thing he'd observed while Rukia read the words aloud, a picture formed in his mind. Inwardly he was astonished to see the card in his mind, the picture and the words. He wished he could check the card to see if his vision was correct.

The card pictured a young looking man, with his long, light coloured hair tied in a pony tail. The attractive features of the man were disfigured by a large scarlet coloured X shaped scar on his cheek. He was alone and gave the impression of melancholy, as he carried a broken sword through a dense, dark forest. There were shapeless forms lurking in the trees, whether bandits or wood spirits it was not possible to tell. The path ahead was obscured by large, drooping branches. There was an ominous feeling to the card, as if the path led to danger and with a broken sword it was unlikely that the swordsman would leave the forest alive.

"Do you have to keep interrupting, whoever you are? The cards are bad enough, but you're just being horrible." Tatsuki seemed to understand it was not Ichigo speaking and her voice was querulous as she made the comment. Uryu was still holding her close and she did not seem to wish to disentangle herself from his embrace.

Ichigo giggled. He giggled! "Maybe yodelling would be better than giggling" he thought hazily and waited for some more stern and threatening words to emerge from his mouth, but the presence did not speak.

Rukia had picked up the next card and for a time she looked at it, her eyes widening as an expression of horror and denial covered her face. Shaking her head she quickly placed if face down again. Tears stood in her eyes and she turned her face to Renji's as if seeking consolation.

"No, I won't read this card. You can't make me." Rukia's defiance was shaky but strong.

"Read it, just for a laugh. How can you expect to finish the game if you won't play? Whether you read the card or not is immaterial because by the drawing of the cards, by the actual mention of this game, your fate was decided. It is immutable. Every person has the obligation to know their fate once this game is commenced. Defiance, dissent; what is the use, when the only cards you hold are the ones I have provided?" The voice had taken on an unconvincing note of cajolery. Ichigo had no idea what he was saying. Did whatever it was claim to control fate?

Rukia stared at Ichigo, the tears making her eyes shine in the light, but the fear and disgust were obvious.

Renji had also seen the card and had paled at the sight but he seemed more concerned at the effect on Rukia. "It doesn't matter, it's not real. You are real and we are together, finally. Don't let a stupid game interfere. Come home with me." He kissed her cheek and as if strengthened by his words, she picked up the card again, as if accepting there was no choice.

The entity within Ichigo cackled again at Renji's words as if taking a perverse pleasure in his continuing disbelief.

"The next card is _The Puppet Master._ You consider the wrong people to be worthy of your trust. Too often your actions are dictated by another whose true self remains hidden from sight. As your strings are pulled, your choices are removed. Your trust may be the death of someone you wish to protect." Rukia swallowed audibly as she read the card. When she finished, she quickly placed it face down and stared into the distance, seemingly unaware of everyone, as if she was locked into some intense internal discussion.

Another image formed in Ichigo's mind as the card was read aloud. The face and form of the puppet master was in silhouette, neither the features nor gender could be distinguished from the outline, but the figure seemed to hold a pen in one hand and a large sheet of paper in another. The silhouette bent over many puppets, suspended on strings. The puppets were wearing a variety of clothes; Ichigo could make out that one male had crimson hair and tattoos and a female had short dark hair, like Rukia's. Another girl puppet was clad in ancient Chinese costume and a male was attired a long black coat over black clothing. There was even a pirate sporting a black bandana and carrying three swords and a man dressed in orange clothing had a long monkey like tail. The variety of the puppets was astounding and finely drawn and they seemed to be struggling against the strings; some were trying to cut themselves free while others dangled helplessly, seeming to have already given up hope. The background of the card was dark, the only light being that which partially illuminated the figures of the puppets.

Throughout the time Rukia was disclosing the meaning of the card, Renji had seemed more intent on examining her shoulders and back, while placing kissed on her neck, apparently uninterested in the fortune. When she had finished reading the card, Renji didn't look up, but Ichigo noticed his face had assumed a set expression, as if he was schooling his features to remain composed, but he seemed to be holding the girl in his arms more tightly than before, afraid she would disappear if he let go.

"No time now for a rest. What's the last card? Quickly please. You have school tomorrow." The voice was colder, with less tone than previously. For a moment, Ichigo wondered if the being liked the reactions and was peeved with Renji's apparent lack of concern.

Acting like she was not in control of her hand, Rukia picked up the last card and looked at the picture for some minutes. All the participants in the game stared at her, awaiting the reading, with a mixture of fear and anxiety.

Rukia's lids shut over her eyes for a moment before she began to read, taking time to find composure. In a monotone, she read the title of the card: '_The Executioner'._

Ichigo shuddered when he heard the title announced, realising that a card with that title could not possibly be good for Renji, or the rest of them. Mentally cursing the game and the entity which controlled him he tried to prepare himself for the reading that was to follow. The image forming in his mind was of a beautiful young man with long dark hair and large violet coloured eyes. His hair swirled around his face and form, activated by his actions, as smiling serenely, his sword decapitated a kneeling female figure who was holding out her arms imploringly to him. It seemed so wrong, until he noticed that the kneeling figure seemed to possess the horns and large black wings of a demon. The serenity on the face of the young man was amiss with his actions. This whole game was unhealthy.

"You believe you bring peace to tortured souls. Maybe you do, but your actions will make you an executioner of the one you love the most. You won't wield the instrument of destruction, but you set the chain of events in motion. Know full well that you made this possible. Suffer, as you realise your culpability and fail as you challenge fate." Rukia's voice became fainter as she read the meaning. Renji did not move as the words were uttered and rested his face on Rukia's shoulder, his expression hidden. Ichigo noticed that his hold on Rukia seemed to grow ever tighter.

Rukia replaced the card and turned to face Renji, as much as she could, hampered by his hold on her. "I won't believe these cards. I don't want to believe them." She pressed her lips to Renji's as if that would dispel the words and the cruel threats that they promised. Renji kissed her in return as if frantic for her reassurance. The kiss seemed to be devoid of passion, but redolent with fear, desperation, and tenderness. It almost hurt Ichigo to witness that mixture of emotion.

"Stop kissing the man and provide your summary. Make it quick. These romantic displays turn my stomach." The voice interrupted again, revulsion obvious in the tone.

"It's all bad. Is that enough?" Taking her mouth from Renji's, but continuing to look in his eyes, Rukia dismissed the command with a few words.

"More detail; you know that is not enough, or are you scared what the summary may reveal? I would be, if I was in your position. Show your bravery and tell me more." Ichigo hated to hear the words being uttered by his mouth and to see the pain he was causing his friend.

Turning her head Rukia provided the summary. "Trust no one, but it's too late. Don't look for companionship and you will cause the death of someone you love. Is that enough now? Can we finish this appalling game?" Rukia's voice was harsh and her expression hard as she provided the unwelcome synopsis, glaring all the time at Ichigo. Renji's face was as expressionless as a mask. He continued to hold Rukia, but it was it seemed only his body was present in the room, while his mind had withdrawn to some other place.

Ichigo suddenly felt light, as if a dreadful pressure had been removed. Without thinking, he got to his feet and went to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. The presence had left him and he felt slightly sick from the residual contact. Running some cold water into the sink, he washed his face, trying to cool down, trying to gain back his self-possession. The reluctance he felt at returning to the other room and the game made him feel like remaining in the quiet and peace of the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he saw the water dripping down his face and the disconcerted expression in his eyes. If he entered the other room again, he wanted to wrap his arms around Orihime and hold her close as their fortunes were read. He wanted some comfort from her warmth, knowing that he was not alone when what ever awful fate was revealed.

It was strange. The cards had at first driven Renji and Rukia apart, but the reading had brought them back together; or at least clinging to each other for comfort. Tatsuki and Uryu were closer too, embracing more than would be normal for a first date. Wondering if they would acknowledge each other after this night, he realised that if they did, he would not need to worry about any competition from Uryu for Orihime. Even now it seemed as if Tatsuki was taking up more of his attention. Remembering the conversation he'd had with Uryu, he realised that Tatsuki had always been his preference, but had used the excuse of Orihime to gain a reaction and a slight revenge on Ichigo.

These pleasant thoughts were driven from his mind as he heard a voice summoning him from the bathroom. Drying his face he unwillingly opened the door and encountered the fraught atmosphere in the room as he reluctantly sat down. This time he looked at Orihime who returned his glance with eyes full of trepidation. He opened his arms to her and she came to him resting her head against his shoulder as if pleased to be close to him. Ichigo felt a pang of joy at her acceptance of his hug, but the joy quickly faded as he considered the cost. Removing his attention a little from the girl nestled within his arms, he looked at Tatsuki and Renji, wondering which one of them was now housing the presence. One fast glance confirmed that Renji had the shadowed eyes and the erect posture of the one possessed. Rukia touched him and he looked at her fingers with the same disgust he would show if a cockroach had crawled onto his arm.

"Do not touch what you do not understand. Now you; the girl with the big mouth and the attitude. It's your turn to read. Two questions left and two people to choose from. How successful will you be? How soon will you fail, or bring disappointment to your friends." Renji smirked unpleasantly and Ichigo felt slightly sorry for the guy. The feeling of being trapped with a hostile entity within your body was not something he wished to experience ever again.

"I'm not sure if I like you or Renji less. I think I like Renji more than you, whoever you are. I refuse to play." Tatsuki was cuddled as closely as she could be to Uryu and her words were brave, though her voice shook a little as she voiced her defiance.

"Have you listened to the warnings at all, foolish child? You will read. My patience is approaching its limit and one more refusal means another penalty. Come now, I know you wish everything to return to normal and once this game is complete, normality will be returned, of some kind. You cannot challenge or change time, fate or fortune. Accept your destiny." Renji's mouth curved into a spiteful smile.

"What are you?" Uryu asked the question that everyone in the room wished answered. His tone was dry, and his expression fixed while his arms continued to hold Tatsuki close to him, his mouth near her cheek.

"All will be explained, once the game is complete. This is your final warning. Co-operate of suffer another penalty." One eyebrow raised and his lips pursed, Renji observed Tatsuki, seemingly wondering if she would comply.

Tatsuki angrily snatched her piece of paper and looked at the question. She frowned and looked between Ichigo and Orihime, unsure which of them had penned the words. "The question is: 'Does the person I like, care about me?' Is it yours, Orihime?"

Orihime's face broke into a smile and she blushed. "Yes."

The tension in the room eased once more at the correct guess and Ichigo held her closer placing a kiss on top of her head. Vainly he thought at the entity, "Don't hurt Orihime. She never hurts others. She's sweet and gentle and kind and does not deserve any further pain. Give me the bad fortune, make hers good." Orihime feeling the kiss turned to look at Ichigo and gave him an enchanting smile, making his heart beat faster as he gazed at her full lips, thinking about kissing them.

"Finally; a question about romance. I wondered when the weary head of emotions would rise and seek an answer. The outcome is sure to amuse." Chuckling, Renji covered his mouth after he spoke.

Tatsuki looked even more reluctant. "I wish you hadn't asked that question, Orihime." Unenthusiastically she picked up the first card and looked at it. A strange expression crossed her face. "The first card is called _The Happy Bunny_. The picture looks like the one on the shirt you bought recently. See." Tatsuki held out the card to Orihime and Ichigo saw that it indeed looked like Chappy the Bunny. He was holding a very large misshapen carrot and sat in a sunny field full of grass and flowers. Looking closer, Ichigo noticed the flowers had teeth and the grass seemed to be shaped like swords, while Chappy's smile displayed sharp incisors that resembled those of a vampire, more than a rabbit. He did not like the card. Tatsuki turned the card around and read the words aloud.

"Blithely you assume that all in life is full of hope and joy like a happy bunny in a sunny field, not noticing the true face of evil. You have experienced sadness and yet you still hope, but your sweet heart and gentle thoughts will help you discover an unexpected power. Beware the viper; beware the hidden evil in the love you seek."

Ichigo couldn't stop his arms involuntarily closing tighter around Orihime. Hidden evil? Viper? What had those words to do with a bunny? Again Orihime turned to him, her eyes confused and he found he was kissing her cheek in comfort. She nodded as if he had explained the meaning of the card, and turned her attention once more to Tatsuki.

Meanwhile, Uryu had turned Tatsuki's face to his and was gazing deep into her eyes. "When this is over, I will walk you home. I will hold in my embrace as we walk and you will not object. Remember, a walk can end in a kiss."

Hearing the words made Ichigo's throat close. He was planning to kiss Tatsuki? The guy had some nerve, but a quick glance at the girl showed that she was nodding her agreement to Uryu's plan as she gazed at his mouth with something that looked liked longing. "I wish it was now," he heard her murmur softly.

Not looking, Tatsuki picked up the next card with the actions of one distracted and then forced herself to look at it. Unexpectedly she laughed until she caught herself and looked grave. "The card is titled _The High School Lovers._"

"Show me, please," Orihime asked.

Obligingly, Tatsuki turned the card to face her friend. Pictured were a young male and female embracing closely in a classroom, mouths fused together as they kissed, effectively hiding most of the features. The girl was holding a lemon, for some undisclosed reason while the boy had both arms wrapped tightly around her. The door was ajar and the face of a teacher was shown, entering the room and opening her mouth, as if to reprimand the students for their activities.

Tatsuki began to read the words. "High School romance can be sweet, but it passes and a moment of stolen kisses may result in punishment. You love unconditionally, without thought, without understanding that which you love, you should fear. Be very sure that where you give your heart, there will be no unfortunate consequences."

Ichigo was astounded by Orihime's next action. She turned to him and pressed her lips tightly against his. She was kissing him!

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I know you may be shocked, but I don't believe the cards. I've wanted to kiss you ever since Sunday." Her face flaming because of her behaviour, Orihime apologised for the action he'd longed to take.

"Anytime, you can do that anytime," he stuttered in response, his lips still remembering the imprint of hers. His eyes firmly caught by Orihime's, he did not see the kiss exchanged by Uryu and Tatsuki or the look of despair on Rukia's face as she looked at Renji, obviously wishing she could also kiss him.

"I said enough of the mushy stuff. Read the last card girl. Further displays of emotion will attract a penalty." Renji's altered voice cut through the interplay between the couples involved with each other.

With a dazed look, Tatsuki pulled her mouth from Uryu's. She looked him, confused and for a moment, Ichigo thought she would disregard the warning and commence kissing the Quincy once more. Picking up the last card she blinked and looked at it closely.

"This is weird, weirder than most of the other cards. _The Handsome Shopkeeper_ it's called." Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and Ichigo stared at Tatsuki as she looked at the card. Glancing up she noticed the combined gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"It's called what?" Rukia seemed aghast at the title of the card.

"_The Handsome Shopkeeper_. Here, look at the card if you don't believe me." Tatsuki seemed a little offended by the doubt expressed and handed the card to Rukia.

Staring at the card, Rukia quickly covered her mouth, whether to hide a smile or some other expression, it was not possible to tell. She handed the card to Ichigo.

It was as he expected. The picture on the card was a very flattering portrait of Urahara, hat, clogs, cane and coat all evident, standing outside his shop. The smile on his face seemed warm and genuine. Was he pictured as being taller than he really was? Were his shoulders just a little broader? He passed the card to Orihime whose eyes became very large as she looked at the card before returning it to Tatsuki.

"Have we finished with the show? Are we now going to have the tell? Don't bore me by arguing or trying to delay the reading. Any objection and a penalty will ensure." The entity's cold voice spoke again using Renji's mouth.

Without hesitation Tatsuki began to read the words as if eager to finish her participation in the game, apparently ignoring the probability that she would be the next host of the unwelcome presence. "The handsome shopkeeper will provide all you need. He has the talent, the skills and the ability to shower you with affection and romance. Wrench the old love from your heart and accept the new." Tatsuki was shaking her head as she read the final words. "I suppose you want a summary. Okay, you've made a mistake in falling in love and you'll gain an unexpected power. For some reason you should allow a shopkeeper to romance you. He'd be a bit old for you, wouldn't he?"

Ichigo was nearly shaking with rage as Tatsuki finished her summary. The handsome shopkeeper might become the toothless shopkeeper very soon. Orihime stirred in his arms, obviously aware of his anger, and she cuddled closer. As he thought about the reading, he realised that it was the most positive reading of all, no threats of death or loss, mainly advice to rethink her love. Did that mean that Orihime loved him?

The thought struck him and he sat very still. It was obvious, even to him that she liked him, but love was something entirely different. He rested his chin on the top of Orihime's head and mused on love, considering if it would complicate his friendship or any activities he might undertake. The brief interlude was interrupted, all too soon as Renji almost collapsed when the entity left him. Rukia took hold of him, cradling him in her arms.

"I tried to fight, all the time that thing was in me, I was fighting, but it made no difference. I'm exhausted." Pulling Rukia's face close to his, he kissed her apparently believing that the touch of her lips would restore all the strength he had lost.

"Fighting is all you know, Shinigami. You lost your fight with me; how many more will be lost by you?" Tatsuki's voice contained the clear coldness of the spirit.

With fear, Ichigo looked toward his friend to see the familiar shadow obscuring her eyes. His stomach sinking, he realised that there was only one more person left who had not yet had their fortune revealed. Uryu glanced at him as he picked up the piece of folded paper that contained the question he had asked. For a silent instant he wished he'd asked the question about sex; that might have at least resulted in some drivel informing him that he'd never be that lucky. The question he'd substituted was very bland, and possibly predictable, but the way this game was going, the answer would be only bad, crushing any hopes he had.

_

* * *

__Author's Note:_

Yes, I know I said there wouldn't be a Happy Bunny card in the deck, but on further thought, I couldn't resist Chappy's allure.

I hope you notice I included the obligatory lemon; it's only meant as a joke.

Originally it was planned that the dark turn would only last two chapters, but now there will be three. This is due to the way the story has unfolded.

Next chapter: Will Ichigo's question be revealed? (Hopefully within the first page. I've provided a tiny hint in this chapter.) Will another penalty be imposed because the entity is in a bad mood? (Maybe.) Will Urahara end up as the toothless shopkeeper? (I think there might be an orderly queue outside the shop, once the game is ended, complete with brass knuckles and baseball bats.) What will the penalties be? (A further hint, chocolate does not feature, nor do hugs or cakes.) Will this story ever finish? (I hope so. I have the ending planned, but it's taking longer to arrive there than I intended.)

Please review.

MS


	11. O Fortuna

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. The Fate and Fortune Hazard game is my creation. _

Random thoughts ahead. I suggest reading the chapter and ignoring this rubbish.

**List of reasons for the delay of this chapter:**

The dog ate my laptop 'moron' ;

Zelda the Twilight Princess (I love the Zelda games and wanted to finish it) 'dweeb' ;

I then played Baten Kaitos as I would like to finish it one day 'nerd' ;

The last 5 weekends have been spent away from home, visiting relatives and I've had little time to write 'wimp';

I've been writing other stories (the first fan fiction I wrote, Zanpakuto? celebrates its first anniversary on 27th October and I'm writing a special celebratory chapter, plus a spin off one-shot) 'skite';

Back pain for three weeks which makes it very hard to write 'diddums';

My job 'geek';

My family broke my laptop 'liar';

My laptop is seeing another author (sob).

These and many other reasons are the cause of the slow update. Okay, a dog did not eat my laptop. I don't have a dog; and my family did not break the laptop thought they threatened to; nor is it seeing anyone else; at least I don't think so. The other excuses are true.

Sorry, I apologise. I know some of you have been eagerly awaiting this final dark chapter so that all can go back to normal. 'What's normal?' So here it is. I hope you enjoy it. 'Define enjoy'. (Oh, shut up. Go and annoy the characters in this chapter).

**O Fortuna**

Uryu unfolded the piece of paper and examined the words, his visage unsmiling. Ichigo watched, wondering why he shook his head and then looked even closer at the paper.

"I thought there was only one question, but suddenly two appeared," Uryu stated unhappily. "The rules state only one question. Why are there two?"

'Tatsuki' tittered. In the brief interim before she spoke Ichigo experience a feeling of relief that at least he hadn't tittered and then decided that the titter did not indicate an answer he wanted to hear

"The substitute wrote one question first, discarded it as too embarrassing and then wrote another. I thought the first question was more amusing, so, in the interests of my enjoyment, I decided to grant him two answers. Do not fear, I have increased the cards for you to read to six. The first three will answer the second question, so I suggest you read them first." Tatsuki covered her mouth, continuing to titter.

Pressing his lips tightly together, Uryu cast a scathing look at the presence in Tatsuki. "I don't think that's fair," he protested.

"Fair? Why should it be fair? Would you like the other unwritten question you decided not to write, answered?" The grin that crossed Tatsuki's face was without humour and the teeth displayed by the stretched lips seemed more pointed than normal. The threat was obvious.

"No, but why do we have to listen to two?" Uryu was determined to argue his case.

"I am in charge and you will do what I say if you want your girl to remain unharmed." The being made a strange threatening gesture to Tatsuki's body. It was not easy to work out the threat, but Uryu's eyes grew larger and he shut his mouth with a snap.

Throughout this discussion, Ichigo was feeling sick. This couldn't be happening to him, could it? Now everyone would think he was either a pervert or obsessed with sex, and even if it was true, he didn't want Orihime to know. He couldn't prevent Uryu from knowing; because he had obviously read the question, but he hoped the Quincy would keep it quiet. 'The Handsome Shopkeeper' would be the toothless, beaten and physically deformed shopkeeper or maybe even the dead shopkeeper, if this game ever ended. The bland question would not cause any issues. "I don't care if you only read the answer to the second question. No one's interested in the first question I asked," Ichigo said quickly.

"Oh, but I am; so very interested. This game has been pretty dull until now and the other question will provide so much consternation. You wouldn't be so cruel to deprive me of my entertainment, would you?" Tatsuki turned her shadowed eyes toward Ichigo, as if expecting a different answer.

"Yes, I would." Ichigo was firm but he noticed Orihime had drawn a little away from him and was shaking her head imploringly at him. Her eyes were wide and she was trying to communicate with him without words.

"Your pretty friend is trying to prevent you from arguing with me. Didn't you listen to my warning? Don't you realise I will not be gainsaid? Because of your insolence and arrogance another penalty is imposed. I was looking for an excuse and you provided the perfect opportunity, boy," 'Tatsuki' was hugging herself with glee. "Three penalties, just as I anticipated. Oh, making you undergo the punishment will be so much fun."

"No exit, no escape. I have to go through with this. Can the punishment be any worse that what is happening already?" Ichigo kept his mouth firmly shut as he thought, looking at Uryu, and waiting for the mortification to commence.

"Let's hear the second question first. Save the joy for later. Come on boy, read it aloud. Let's all hear the puerile problem that the substitute wants to know the answer to. Substitute is a good word for him. Teehee." The entity's laugh sounded false, and Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Uryu looked over the top of his glasses at Tatsuki with an element of sadness in his expression. "Can't you inhabit someone else?"

"Do you want another penalty? No, I'm enjoying the struggles of the girl. She's fighting against me almost as strongly as the crimson one. Read the question."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo waited for his question to be disclosed.

"Will I be able to protect everyone?" The question was read aloud and Ichigo flushed at how stupid it sounded.

He caught a look of admiration from Orihime and one of derision from Uryu and Renji. Rukia did not seem to be paying attention, as she was looking again at the cards that answered Renji's question. Rukia and Renji were no longer locked tightly together, but they were still obviously unprepared to move far from each other.

"Protect everyone. How noble. How self-sacrificing. How utterly wet. It's a pathetic question and argues well for your conceit. The heroic replacement wants to be the guardian of all. What a foolish mortal you are." 'Tatsuki's' voice bubbled with sarcastic laughter.

Orihime stroked the back of Ichigo's hand and whispered, "I like the question. It's just the sort of question you'd ask Ichigo. I'm really looking forward to hearing the other one. The fortune can't be that bad for such a righteous question."

Ichigo shifted, uncomfortable at her praise and nervous about her later reactions. "Orihime, look, um, please ignore the other question. It was meant as a joke."

Hearing a hissing noise, Ichigo dragged his eyes away from Orihime and saw he was the object of a very sullen glare. "Shut up, boy. Listen to your fate. Read now, you. This is just a prologue to the farce."

Picking up the first card, Uryu looked at it and then glanced at Ichigo. "Do you want to see the cards before or after I read them?"

"I don't know if I want to see them at all," Ichigo replied. He was lying, he did want to see the cards, but did not wish to admit his interest. He was holding Orihime's hand, having put a little distance between them due to his increasing discomfort at her anticipated reaction to the second question. He didn't want her pulling away from his embrace. If she pulled her hand from his, it would still be evidence of her disgust, but not as noticeable.

"Show him before, show him after, what does it matter?" The entity stated.

Ignoring the being in Tatsuki Uryu commented, "I noticed you were interested in looking at them. I'm only being polite."

Before Ichigo could respond Orihime said, "I would like to see the cards, please. If you don't mind, of course," she looked imploringly at Ichigo who smiled at her in a not very convincing manner.

Handing over the first card, Uryu shrugged at 'Tatsuki' who was muttering, "Get on with it. This is only the first course. I want dessert."

Even as Ichigo overheard the comment, he tried to ignore it. With any luck there might be a bomb scare, or a hollow alert that would get him out of this. He almost wished he had hollow bait, but even while considering those thoughts, he looked at the card in Orihime's hand.

The picture was of a teenage boy, (or was it a girl?) holding a sword with a veil wrapped around his/her head. The eyes were large and contained more suffering and worry than should be experienced by someone his/her age. There was a crowd of people standing behind the figure, in a dessert, with the shape of a ship in the distance.

Handing the card back, Ichigo realised he had not looked at the words or the title. He had actually never noticed the title or words of the cards except when it was his turn to answer Tatsuki's question. "Next time I will read the words. Next time," he assured himself all the while waiting in bleak anticipation of the fate that would be revealed.

"The card is called _The Substitute Saviour. _The fortune is: 'A substitute never matches the quality of the original. Always a poor copy, always doomed to disappoint and ultimately hurt those you wish to save. Accept your limitations and bow your head in endurance at the sadness you will bring.' These cards always display an innocent merriment in the words, don't they? It almost makes _The Handsome Shopkeeper_ preferable, though I cannot say he interests me. It is probable he is more your type," Uryu directed the question to 'Tatsuki.'

She sniffed. "I don't know why I would have a preference for that mangy merchant. Some of his ploys amuse and this is one of the best I have observed, but don't ask personal questions, child. Remember who makes and enforces the rules during the game."

Ichigo's heart thudded as he awaited the announcement of another penalty, but the entity lapsed into silence. The words on the first card were bad, but Orihime had squeezed his hand as they were uttered and he was grateful for her kindness. Somehow the cards or the game identified every person's weak point and then exposed it for all to see.

"The second card is _The Trapped Soul_." After announcing the title, Uryu passed over the card and Ichigo took it with a mixture of foreboding and wonder. Trapped souls sounded sad. Remembering his earlier insight he tried to read the words on the card. He tried again. And again. Struggling with his eyes, he tries once more to focus on the words written on the card and failed. When he looked at the words it was like his eyes slipped over them without reading them.

He whispered to Orihime "Can you read the words?" as he held the card out to her. He saw her try to focus and then her vision seemed to waver. After a few attempts she shook her head.

"I can't read it at all, not even the name of the card. I might get my eyes checked," she sounded doleful at her failure.

Wondering, Ichigo instead looked at the picture. It portrayed a suit of armour with a spike on the helmet. The armour appeared animate, as if something inhabited it, but the visor, was lifted, showing no face underneath. A small blond figure in black clothes and a red coat stood dejectedly beside the armour. Why was he so unhappy? For a second he thought he remembered the name of the people pictured, but it passed quickly. Almost throwing the card at Uryu he awaited the words he couldn't read.

"Now the meaning: 'Being trapped by love or accident is the same. Unable to follow your original destiny, you now tread a different path, one that is not rightfully yours. Your family will suffer as you fail to protect them and each action you take ensnares you more deeply in your unnatural fate. If you continue to follow this course, your future will be short and painful.' These little snippets of fortune improve each time," Uryu started to comment and faltered under the gaze of 'Tatsuki'.

"Hey, kid, I think your fortune's working out better than mine. You haven't been told you're going to cause the death of someone you love." Renji was trying to sound casual but the tone of his voice betrayed him. With one arm around Rukia and holding one of hands he still gave the impression he was ready to erupt into violence at any further provocation.

"Yeah, you're right. I simply can't protect anyone, I'm going to hurt people and I have a short and painful future. No big deal," Ichigo spoke through his teeth. Renji wasn't getting it. If he couldn't protect them, the people he wanted to shelter might die and he would be the indirect cause. For a moment he rested his head on Orihime's shoulder, but decided it might be seen as a sign of weakness and quickly sat up. He didn't need to appear as weak as the words were depicting him.

"Can we proceed, or do you wish to engage in additional idle banter?" said 'Tatsuki' in a very good imitation of Uryu's voice. The shocked look on Uryu's face was evident as he heard his voice emerge from another's mouth. The twisted smile the being gave Uryu did not improve matters and he shifted so that he was facing Ichigo and she was only in the periphery of his vision.

"The last card for this question is _The Unexpected Hero_." Raising an eyebrow at the picture, Uryu passed the card across to Orihime. Looking at the picture Ichigo saw a youth, clad in a green tunic, carrying a sword and shield. The youth was surrounded by monsters that seemed prepared to overwhelm him. The determination to win against the overpowering numbers was there, but also a strange expression that indicated that he wished he was elsewhere. Looming behind the hero was the most formidable enemy, a giant of a man, smiling maliciously as he contemplated the inevitable defeat of the lone sword. The picture triggered a memory in Ichigo as many of the cards had, but he could not place it, no matter how hard he tried. His mind would not allow him to think about the source of these pictures.

As the game had progressed it had become obvious that something was not only controlling people and the game, but also his thoughts. His initial attempts at fighting against the game had faded as it became clear that there was nothing that he could do to stop the game, or reason with the entity. Even as he had heard the protests from the others, they seemed to lack their normal force.

Uryu removed the card from his hand and cleared his throat in a calculated manner. "Only one more set of questions to answer after this and then we're free of you."

"Is that what you think?" 'Tatsuki' started to laugh, the sound grating on all who heard it. "You are never free of me. How is that possible?"

They all looked at the entity. Never free? How could that be true? It was not right; it couldn't be right.

"Don't concern your poor little minds with the conundrum. All will be explained, later, if I decide. Now read the words, infant. You're making me wait and I'm not very tolerant."

"An unexpected hero is no hero. Forced by circumstances to battle against a perceived enemy, you will lose and lose all. Your ability to protect will be stripped from you and if you decide to recover your power, you will risk your future. You cannot protect, even yourself." Uryu looked at the being. "Before you ask, the summary is that you can't protect everyone and you are living in a fool's paradise and you have no future, or if you do have a future it will be bad too. I wonder at the answer you might have received if your question related to what you would eat for dinner tomorrow night?" Uryu said satirically.

Renji laughed mirthlessly. "_The Last Meal_. This meal may be your last as you consume your rice and broth. Be mindful that each grain of rice will cause despair, each piece of vegetable a disaster for your family, each sip of broth will later be a tear in your eye. Oh, good I'm eating miso soup and rice with vegetables with side orders of lost hope, despair and disaster. My favourite."

The loud hissing from 'Tatsuki' made Ichigo fear another penalty would be imposed. He knew that mocking the presence only made it angry and both Uryu and Renji were doing that.

"I should cause this body to strike you down, Shinigami and Quincy for your foolish words; you understand violence better than sense. Instead another penalty will be allotted to you. Four penalties now." The ice in the tone indicated the fury that the joke had provoked.

Renji and Uryu subsided, quelled by the additional penalty and the obvious ire. As the nature of the penalties was still unknown, an additional pall of anxiety settled on the room.

Swallowing hard, Ichigo awaited the order for the next question to be read and decided he must speak to the girl sitting beside him, to try to explain. "Orihime, would you please leave the room. I don't want you to hear this question."

"All players must be present for the reading of the question and the answers. Are you worried, Strawberry? What's going on in that little orange head of yours? Wondering how quickly the girl will dessert you in preference to the charms of the Quincy, or anyone else."

The words finally forced Ichigo to acknowledge that there was no escape. Turning to Orihime he leant forward, kissed her forehead and then touched his lips to hers in a gesture of farewell. One final kiss before she became disgusted with him. Her arms stole around him and for a few brief moments he forgot everything, giving himself up to the delight of feeling her kiss him in return.

"Enough. I've warned you about these sickeningly sentimental activities. Stop sucking face and listen to your fortune."

Unwilling to obey the instruction, stunned by the derogatory term for kissing and loathe to be shamed in front of his friends, Ichigo removed his lips from Orihime's. She opened her eyes and looked at him, clearly. "I don't care what the question is, Ichigo. I know it will embarrass you, but the answer worries me because we know it will be a further attack on you. Please trust me enough to stay by you." She took his hand in hers and sat quietly next to him, her eyes looking at their joined hands.

The words touched Ichigo. Throughout this ordeal Orihime had been kind and supportive. If Kon hadn't asked her for that walk, he knew he wouldn't have asked her on a date and this whole mess wouldn't have started. All the same, he didn't think anyone would react well to the question.

Uryu coughed. "The question is 'Will I have sex soon?'"

Renji started laughing loudly and then suddenly stopped. Rukia choked a little as if trying to conceal her reaction to the question. Orihime, flushing, patted Ichigo's hand while Uryu bit his lip and seemed very interested in the pattern on the back of the cards.

The strongest reaction was 'Tatsuki', who was howling with laughter, pounding her thigh with her hand as she whooped. "That's my favourite question. Honest, smutty and typical of a teenage male consumed by raging hormones. How do you feel about him now, girl? Still attracted by the dirty boy? It might be best to consider the other offer you received rather than allow your purity to be besmirched by this substitute."

"But wouldn't the Handsome Shopkeeper eventually want that also?" Rukia stated coolly as she looked at the entity.

"Wouldn't any male?" Orihime added quietly, her eyes moving to the figure of her friend.

"Not the reaction I expected," muttered the entity, obviously disappointed at the united reaction to the question. "I thought you would all despise him for giving into his base urges."

"At least it's an honest question," Renji muttered. "It's typical that the idiot would ask something like that."

Ichigo flushed, taking offence at being called an idiot, but looking at Renji he saw him give him a small nod of the head. What was he playing at?

"Do you want me to continue with this, or do you wish to provide a commentary?" Uryu pointedly regarded the entity.

Ichigo felt his spirits lighten momentarily. It seemed that everyone had put aside their enmity and personal problems and were trying to support him, though he could do without the type of support that Renji was providing. Glancing at Orihime he noticed she was looking at him steadily, compassion evident in her eyes. She smiled at him gently, but her face was still flushed.

"Read on, read on. Show the cards, I know you will. Such a disappointment. Tsk, tsk." 'Tatsuki' was shaking her head in regret that no one was acting the way expected.

"To speed up this process, I will read the cards first and then let you examine them. I wish for this experience to be over," Uryu told Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded in response. The sooner this was over, the sooner he might gain back some self respect, but from the glint in Rukia's eye, he knew she would not forget this question, despite her current support. Maybe he should resign himself to never having sex.

"The first card is _The University Student_. Arrogant and proud, the University Student believes that he has complete understanding of life. He feels no sympathy for the failings of others, but condemns them for their faults, or uses them for his own purpose. At first glance he is attractive, but further acquaintance will revolt all who know him. Love is not possible."

"Great, I'll revolt everyone. What's that got to do with sex?" Ichigo wondered as he took the card Uryu was handing to him.

An attractive young man was pictured. His lips were curved into a contemptuous smile and his long fringe nearly hid his eyes which stared thoughtfully out of the card. He was holding a notebook in one hand and was sitting in a bedroom, apparently watching the news on television. A bowl of apples was located next to the television. Ichigo acknowledged that there was something displeasing about the young man, perhaps the smile. Once more, he felt a flicker of recognition, but the memory slipped away.

"Next card. I see. I had assumed that this card would appear at some point. The second part of the answer is _The Vampire_. 'You lust for sex the way vampires desire blood. Base desires overwhelm noble sentiments and you become little more than an animal. There is more chance of you becoming a monster than slaking your sordid passion.' Do I really need to read the final card? The answer seems pretty clear in this one." Uryu claimed.

Ichigo was finding it difficult to remain still. He had taken his hand from Orihime and had moved away from her, the mixture of humiliation and disgust made it difficult to be close to her while his thoughts were exposed. The card Uryu handed him had an unnaturally pale and beautiful youth holding the wrist of a young girl in his hand. He was drawing the hand close to his mouth and the shine of his fangs was faintly detectable as the girl gazed adoringly at his face. The girl had long auburn hair and large brown eyes. He uttered an exclamation of revulsion without intention. Was everything planned to make this more difficult and more unpleasant?

"Last card, last card, last card," chanted the entity. "I want to hear the last card. Speed it up. I like watching the boy fidget as he struggles with his shame. He's even moved away from the girl. She won't want to kiss him again," chortled the entity.

The rest of them were silent. Finding it hard to raise his eyes from the floor, Ichigo was scared to see the expressions people were wearing on their faces. Compassion from Orihime would be unbearable; he expected derision from Renji and Rukia but didn't want to see that anyway. Maybe he could persuade Rukia to use the mind altering device on everyone so they would forget this experience. Heck, he was even prepared to pay her and do her homework until she left.

"Final card. That cannot be correct. It's _The Handsome Shopkeeper_ again," Uryu pushed his glasses off his nose and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Ichigo heard a startled exclamation from Orihime and found he was reaching out a hand to comfort her, but stopped himself in time. She wouldn't want him to touch her, but he was sure that she didn't want to see or hear about that card again.

"Stop being a jerk. She doesn't think anything less of you; she knew what you were like before this. This is hurting her as much as it's hurting you, moron. Comfort the poor girl, or I'll kick you hard," Rukia instructed him harshly.

The words made him raise his gaze and he saw that Rukia was correct. Orihime was looking forlorn and abandoned. So very sad. Putting aside his doubts, he moved closer to her. Her eyes were wet and tears were trickling down her cheeks as she tried to stop from sobbing. She kept dabbing at her cheeks, trying to remove the tears, but as soon as they were removed, new tears took their place. Sheepishly, Ichigo put an arm around her shoulder and let her head rest against him. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

Orihime nodded in reply. She didn't look at him, but tried drying her eyes again. Ichigo remembered that Rukia had made a fuss about being prepared and insisted he carry a clean ironed handkerchief. He took it out of his pocket and handed it to the tearful girl beside him. She took it from him with gratitude and wiped her face dry.

"Give me a break. I thought I'd driven a wedge between you. Plenty of time to do that yet. So, child, what is the last card?" 'Tatsuki' enquired heavily.

"It's not _The Handsome Shopkeeper_. For a moment I was certain that was the card I held, but on re-examining the card I became confused. I believe the card is titled _The Hanged Man_. No, that cannot be correct." Glaring at the entity, Uryu enquired with as little politeness as possible, "Would you kindly stop changing the card? There can be no explanation for the variations. It is difficult enough to perform this unnatural fortune telling rite without you providing additional irritation."

The statement caused consternation amongst the others. Changing the card? Had this occurred throughout the game? It would explain certain events, but all the same indicated an unexpected power and tampering. Ichigo dreaded the reading of the last card.

"Touchy, aren't we? I was trying to make the game more exciting. If you insist, I will cease and desist, desist and cease, resist and decease, if you will read the card."

"Thank you," the tart and grudging tone was unmistakable. Uryu was becoming angry. "The last card, if this is the last card and you don't decide we will all have our unspoken questions answered, is _The Musician_."

"Careful child, your anger may awaken mine and I will do as you suggest," the slick silky tones held an element of threat implicit in the words.

Uryu took a deep breath, let it out slowly and then breathed deeply again. "The Musician plays music for the love of it; or does he play music for the money, the power, the status and the other rewards that come with popularity; or does he handle his instrument for pleasure only? You expect too much in the way of reward for your feeble efforts. Your question is answered in the negative, not now, maybe never.' I think we were all anticipating that answer, were we not? The summary is simple: no sex for Ichigo."

Closing his eyes Ichigo let the breath he hadn't known he was holding be expelled from his lungs. "It could have been much worse, couldn't it? It could have told me I was g….no. It was pretty bad. I hope it's not true."

He felt a hand steal into his. The fingers curled around his palm and he realised that Orihime was still there, providing her encouragement. Not daring to look at her, he squeezed her hand and tightened his arm around her. As she was being so kind, maybe she wouldn't cancel their date on Sunday. If she didn't he'd take her to the ice-cream shop and buy her one of each variety if she wanted. Or maybe they could go to a movie, just the two of them. It didn't' matter what they did; what was important was they spent time together, without other people, or weird entities, interfering.

"You've had your fun. Will you get lost?" Rukia asked the entity heatedly. "There's nothing else for you here. You've hurt and humiliated all of us."

"I haven't quite finished. By the Gods, impatience is the folly of fools. Now the penalties. I am inclined to give you another for your attitude, but I am a kind forgiving creature who does not inflict needless pain on others," The words flowed effortlessly from the mouth of the individual who had been tormenting them for the past hours.

"Yeah, right. Needless pain. This whole freaking game has been an attack on us and you say you don't want to cause needless pain. How the hell can you say that? Tell us what the blasted penalties are and leave. I'm sick of you. We're all tired of you," Renji, whose control over his temper was never steady, had lost his struggle to keep it.

"Ooooh. Touchy, touchy shinigami. The additional penalty I impose is you won't know the nature of the penalties. Because of the sweetness of my nature I was thinking of informing you what the penalties will be, but that won't happen now. You have tried to thwart Fate and Fortune and we do not like arrogant little people who think they have the right to challenge us." As 'Tatsuki' spoke, it sounded like 4 people were speaking at the same time. "Sometimes we come to play in the mortal realm, for eternal life can weary even the Gods and their minions. You were blessed with our presence, but ignored the boon. Suffer your new fates and reflect on your faults. We will meet again."

The strange unsettling ambience that had been present in the room faded gradually as Tatsuki collapsed to the floor, curling into a ball as she sobbed her grief and pain aloud.

"It's gone now Tatsuki. Please, don't cry. I know it hurt and you had that thing, those things, in you longer than anyone. You were so brave, fighting all the time. It's hard to tell you how much I admire you. I couldn't have fought back as hard as you did. Please stop crying, Tatsuki. We're all so proud of you." Orihime had quickly moved to Tatsuki's side and was patting her gently as she tried to comfort her. "Even Renji is impressed, aren't you, Renji?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. It's hard to keep fighting against whatever that was," Renji admitted. His frowning face looked at Tatsuki as if wondering if he could help.

"I believe if you listened, the entity was not one creature but four. The three Fates, Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos and Dame Fortune. I wondered why the reactions varied so widely when it spoke," Uryu was now sitting close to Tatsuki, holding her limp hand in his. "You have risen even higher in my estimation, Tatsuki. Being possessed by those loathsome creatures made my soul and body feel tainted, but your kindness helped. You have no reason to feel shame. No other person I know would have been able to withstand that torment for so long."

Ichigo didn't say anything. What could he add?

Orihime rose to her feet, took a towel from a drawer, wet it and brought it back to Tatsuki. She wiped her face gently and soothed her as the sobs eased. All the time, Uryu and Orihime were uttering soothing, comforting words to the weeping girl until eventually the tears ceased.

"I want to go home," were the first words Tatsuki uttered once she gained control over her emotions. "I don't want to talk about this."

"I would be honoured if you would allow me to escort you home," Uryu suggested.

'I don't care if Renji takes me home. I want to go now. I'll see you later," Uryu assisted Tatsuki in rising to her feet and with the briefest of goodbyes they left.

"I want to go too. We have to return this gigai. Maybe I'll have a word with that shopkeeper. I expect you want to beat him to a pulp next time you see him, don't you kid? I'll leave some of him intact. Come on Rukia. I want to talk to you, like we did the last date." Renji was opening the door as he spoke.

"But I don't have the money to talk to you like that," Rukia protested.

Grabbing her hand, Ichigo slipped some money into it. After tonight he felt generous with all the people who had suffered through that game. Also, if she was caught up with Renji, she might not pay any attention to his absence.

Rukia realised that Ichigo was giving her money, paused, smiled at him gladly and hurried after Renji.

Finally, Ichigo was alone with Orihime.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

At last, the darkest part is over. Oh, sorry, I was supposed to tell you what the penalties were, was I? Dear me. What an oversight.

The three fates mentioned are from Greek Mythology. One spins the thread of life (Clotho, the maiden), one measures the thread of life (Lachesis, the matron) and one cuts the thread of life (Atropos, the old woman).

The title of the chapter is drawn from Carmina Burana which inspired my portrayal of the entity. 'Whatever.' (Oh, go away, you're out of the story now.)

Next chapter: Ichigo and Orihime alone? What could happen? (Maybe they'll discuss the influence of Neo-Confucianism on Scientology). What will the penalties be? (Let me see? I've asked that question before.) Is this story actually coming to an end? (Yes, one day) Will there be a sequel? (Ur, what?) Will Uryu kiss Tatsuki again? (Perhaps.)

Thank you for the reviews. The next chapter will be back to the date story. Yes, Ichigo and Orihime will go on the date, just the two of them. (Evil smile).

Please review. As usual, thank you to the people who have reviewed so far.

MS


	12. Evil Root

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Evil Root**

He cleared his throat, feeling strangely nervous at finally being alone with his friend. He wondered; did he consider Orihime as a friend? He hadn't thought about it until now. He liked her more than he liked Tatsuki and Tatsuki was his friend and he'd felt friendship toward Orihime on their first date, but he didn't feel about Tatsuki the way he felt about Orihime. There was no desire to hug her; if he did he was sure she would slap him but Orihime had not slapped him. Friend? He was too tired to really think it through at the moment. The events of the evening had exhausted him, but he didn't want to go home, just yet.

Orihime was clearing up, putting the wet towel in the bathroom, moving all the cups and plates to the sink. Wanting to help, Ichigo gathered up the cards that were lying on the floor and found the box. Wondering slightly, he looked at the cards thinking about how they had affected everyone differently, but none of it pleasant. Shuffling through the deck he noticed that some of the cards were missing or different to how he remembered them. The words were clear and what he read did not match with his memory of the fortunes told in the game. Questioning what he had seen, he replaced the cards in their box, deciding not to mention it to anyone. The paper and pens from the dictionary game were collected next and tidied away. The room looked neater now and he glanced toward Orihime.

Her back was turned to him as she washed up and he realised they had not exchanged a word since Rukia and Renji left. Locating a tea towel, he began to dry the clean dishes, placing them on the bench. In his house he was expected to help out, something he was pleased about now. Thinking he would just talk about something to break the silence he asked, "What do you think about Neo-Con….um Scien…ur the latest story about Keigo?"

"Thank you but I don't know the latest story about Keigo and I'd prefer not to hear it. I feel sorry for him sometimes. You don't need to help me, Ichigo; I can take care of this. If you want, you can go home," Orihime spoke quietly, her eyes fixed on the dishes in the sink.

"I didn't want to embarrass you like that. I didn't want to ask that question. I thought it was going to be a fun game, instead of, instead of what it was," he finished lamely. He flushed at the stupidity of his comments.

"I know you want to leave. Don't let me stop you," she said as a tear plopped into the washing up water. "I know that you only acted the way you did because you were embarrassed. I apologise for kissing you, Ichigo. It won't happen again. You don't need to take me on the date on Sunday, I understand that the situation is different now and you might have other plans."

Gaping at her in astonishment, Ichigo wondered what was going on. "Huh?" Not much of a response, but the only one he felt capable of making.

"You were forced into the first date with me, I know. I've known for some time. I thought it didn't matter because of how… I thought it didn't matter because we had fun, but that's all changed now," Orihime continued to wash up, more tears falling into the water as she spoke.

"We did have fun and I did want to, I mean I do want to date you. I asked you on the date on Sunday; it was my idea, no one told me to. Orihime, don't you understand? The game was bad, it was awful and it hurt everyone. We all were affected by what was happening. I'm sorry if my question wounded you. It wasn't meant to; it should never have been asked."

Orihime just shook her head sadly.

"I wasn't asking about having sex with you in particular. It was a general question," Ichigo said hoping that was what she wanted him to say.

The supposed reassurance made the tears fall faster and Orihime began to sob, clasping her wet hands in front of her mouth, her shoulders rounding and her body rocking forward.

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. If he said the opposite that might work and make her stop crying. One of the statements had to be the correct one, didn't it? Why had he said anything in the first place? He wished he could have asked Rukia what to say. She would have sneered at him, insulted him a few times but she would have been able to advise him. Why were women so unpredictable? "I was hoping it would be you?" Ichigo tried again.

Orihime reacted badly to his new statement and her sobs became worse. She grabbed a tissue, scrubbing at her wet face. Not knowing what else to do, Ichigo put his arms around her, trying to comfort the crying girl. She immediately tried to push him away, her body tensing at his touch. Ichigo wondered what he'd said that was wrong. He'd tried but he had trouble seeing what he could say.

"I'm sorry," that seemed a statement that might cover everything. He was sure he had to be sorry about something; he was really sorry he's opened his mouth, played the dumb game, asked the stupid question. Strangely he wasn't sorry about going on a date with Orihime. That was one of the things that he was pleased about. "I'm very sorry, for everything." A blanket apology was the best idea.

"I'm sorry too, Ichigo," Orihime said, the sobs shaking her while he still hugged her in his arms.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Ichigo said, remembering he'd heard his father say that to Yuzu one day when she was upset and apologising for no reason. It had calmed Yuzu down.

"But I was so awful to you, Ichigo, just now," she said wiping her eyes on the bedraggled tissue. She then produced the handkerchief Ichigo had given her and dried her face as best she could.

Ichigo felt like scratching his head, wondering what Orihime was saying but that would mean he would have to stop hugging her. "You weren't awful," he said guessing that perhaps this was the right thing to say.

This was difficult. He was useless when Yuzu cried at home, always letting Karin or Isshin comfort her. The one day they'd been out he'd only made things worse. Yuzu had been crying because someone told her she was adopted. To comfort her he'd said was that of course she wasn't adopted. She looked exactly like their father. What was wrong with that? Her reaction had been to lock herself in her room, refusing to come out until Karin came home. When he asked Karin what he'd said that upset Yuzu, she told him he was an idiot and to work it out himself. Because she wouldn't tell him he still didn't know.

"I was. You were trying to be nice to me and all I could think about was how I needed the game to be over so I could be alone with you." Realising what she had said, Orihime covered her mouth, her eyes wide, staring at Ichigo. "I didn't mean that; well I didn't mean to say that."

This time he had said the right thing. He felt a sense of relief and his face stretched into a smile at her words. She wanted to be alone with him, just as he wanted to be alone with her. "I want to be alone with you too."

She smiled back at him, pleased by his admission, but then her eyes strayed past his shoulder and she let out a startled exclamation. As he was still so tense from the game he let Orihime go and spun around, taking up a defensive position, ready to take on any threat, hollow or human that had appeared behind him, but he could see nothing. Turning back to Orihime he said, "What did you see? You're looking very worried."

"It's nearly midnight, Ichigo and we have school tomorrow. I think we have a test and I haven't studied. If I study for an hour I might manage to at least pass," her voice sounded slightly strained and sad.

Ichigo then noticed that Orihime was looking at the clock behind him. It hadn't been any unearthly creature that had scared her, but the time. It was a slight let down that the explanation was so simple and she did not require him to save her heroically. It would be nice to save her from something again so that she would look at him gratefully and admire him abilities. "You're right, I better go or Dad won't be happy. I don't think he'll be happy with me for being so late. Will you go on the date with me on Sunday? I thought we could go to an amusement park together, try on a few rides; eat some junk food…." He let his voice trail off as he watched her eyes glow slightly.

"I haven't been to an amusement park since my brother died. I would like that very much Ichigo. I will cook dinner afterward," Orihime offered.

Without thinking much about it, Ichigo agreed. His eyes were intent on her mouth, wondering if he dared to kiss her before he left, knowing he would kick himself all the way home if he didn't. Bending slightly, he brushed her lips with his and then left hurriedly bidding her a quick farewell, scared to say too much. At least she hadn't hit him, but she wouldn't do that. Part of her nature was that she was too nice to rebuff people. He hoped she didn't want to reject him.

It was too late to exact any revenge on Urahara; that would have to wait until later. Wandering through the dark streets he wondered what would happen if the hollow alert thingy went off tonight. He might manage to get an undisturbed night's rest because Rukia would not be home and Renji would have to take care of it. Flexing his shoulders as he walked, he felt a sense of relief that his night would be his own, except for Kon. If he were lucky Yuzu may have taken Kon to play with and in that case he might, just might be able to allow those fantasies run through his mind without fear of interruption. That would mean he'd get a very relaxed night's sleep. If Kon was in his room, he promised, it would not be for long. This night he needed his rest and if he returned without Rukia, Kon would badger him all night demanding an explanation.

The Monday morning, after the last date, Ichigo had made up some excuse about Rukia going to hat and clogs shop for the night because her gigai needed adjustment. When he thought about it, the explanation was unbelievable. Rukia spent as little time with the guy as possible and would never spend the night at his place unless she had something to keep him away, like a miniature atomic warhead, or a chain saw, or a small elite fighting force. It was the best explanation he could think of at short notice. When she had returned that afternoon Kon had sulked and complained about her absence asking her if her gigai was adjusted and if he could help adjust it next time.

Bemused by the questions, Rukia had dragged Ichigo outside and asked what he'd said. When he explained, she raised her eyebrows at him and seemed completely baffled. "You said what? Not even Kon would believe that. Sometimes I despair of you, Kurosaki. You fight hollows, see ghosts and you're in high school but you have no imagination for anything except your lurid thoughts. Next time tell him I'm staying with Orihime; no that's a bad idea. He'd want to visit. Tell him I'll be home later and put him in Yuzu's room. That's what you should do. It's not a complete lie or the truth."

Her suggestion had merits and as he let himself into the house he dodged the expected onslaught from his father. Unable to cease his forward motion, Isshin thumped loudly into the wall, causing the house to shudder from the impact. He quickly bounced to his feet pretending he'd planned to miss.

"Why are you so late son? I thought you had a test tomorrow and needed to study. You weren't on a date were you? You didn't say when you left, but looking at you, you look like you've been doing something aside from studying. Tell you father everything," Isshin pleaded hopefully.

"Night, Dad," Ichigo said as he walked up the stairs. How could he talk about the date? It was something he wasn't certain he wanted to think about, let alone discuss with his father. True, he'd kissed Orihime but it still felt like he had lost more than he gained as a result of the fortune telling game. There was no doubt Rukia would talk about the stupid question he'd asked when she got home. If he gave her more money she might keep quiet.

Money! Renji was still in the gigai, or had they returned it? They'd lose the security deposit if they hadn't. He'd need money for the date on Sunday, but at least this time he was only paying for the two of them. Entering his room he dropped onto the bed, ignoring the questions from Kon as he tried to work out how much more money he would need.

It wasn't any good. Tomorrow he would have to ask his father for some cash because he didn't want his bank balance to decrease any further. Isshin was generous with additional funds, but he knew he'd have to do something unpleasant in return, possibly even talk to his father or participate in one of the family game nights Isshin loved so much. One good thing, at least the girls refused to play any of the games that involved physical contact after that one disastrous attempt at arm wrestling when Isshin became a little overexcited while wrestling with Karin. The broken table was quickly replaced but the memory rankled.

If it was a games night it would probably be cards or something inane, and after tonight he didn't feel like being involved in another game of any kind. Sighing he rubbed his face, wondering why it was so complex. If he asked for the money because he was going on a date, he knew his father would be generous, but then there would be the expectation that Ichigo would provide details of the date after the event. This time it would be an ordinary date, just two people, no weird interruptions or games. Two people in an amusement park, how hard would it be? He could tell him about the rides they went on; it would be a perfectly normal outing.

He felt something bouncing on his chest and noticed Kon was trying to attract his attention. "Where's Rukia? What have you done with the raven haired temptress who treats me so bad, but makes it feel so good?"

"She'll be back later," Ichigo said presenting the answer that had been prepared earlier.

"But it's after midnight. Do you mean you let the light of my life walk home alone in the dark? What if someone attacks her; what if she's hit by a car? Give me the body. I must go and protect my harsh mistress," for a change, Kon was being overly dramatic.

"I feel sorry for anyone dumb enough to attack Rukia. She'll be fine." Why did he have to say anything more?

Kon crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I am saddened by your attitude. You are meant to protect my cruel beauty from harm and you don't seem to care. You're not fair Ichigo."

Ichigo grabbed the annoying stuffed toy, covering its mouth with his hand and stealing down the hallway he placed Kon in the bed with Yuzu. She mumbled and turned, grabbing the toy in her sleep and with a smile crossing his face, Ichigo returned to his room. Success! A night alone, no annoying females popping out of cupboards, no strange stuffed toys watching him sleep; at last a relaxing night when he could attend to some private matters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a very tranquil and calming night, Ichigo went to school, forgetting that he had not studied for the test; the English test where they had to provide the correct Japanese explanation for the English word. He had been right: the dictionary game was like school! He knew that anything suggested by the Quincy would have to be educational. There were some benefits that he quickly appreciated: some of the words used in the game came up and he thought he could remember the correct definition. His luck must have changed despite the threats from Fate and Fortune.

At break he met up with Rukia, Uryu and Orihime. Tatsuki was absent. Rukia seemed a little dreamy and distant but she had not returned to Zombie Rukia, for which Ichigo was thankful. She smiled at him and refrained from insulting him for at least five minutes.

"What about the deposit?" he asked, the thought of money paramount in his mind. In his rush to get to school he hadn't asked for an advance on his allowance.

A very guilty look crossed Rukia's face. "I had to buy the gigai because of the late return. Urahara promised to store it, for a small fee of course, but it means I won't be stuck with having to find the deposit each time." Her reluctance to reply almost made Ichigo feel sorry for her. Then he thought about the money. Where did she get the money? "I had to use all the money we got from the Hollow kills to pay for it and we still owe some. He said if we kill enough Hollows by the end of the week we won't have to pay interest."

Late return, forced purchase, small fee, interest; the 'handsome' shopkeeper didn't miss a trick. He had a talent for squeezing money out of any unsuspecting client. Ichigo did not ignore the change from 'I' to 'we' during Rukia's explanation. He knew very well who would be killing the Hollows. What was worse, she still had not paid him the money she'd promised. He'd have to ask his father for money now. Mentally he sighed, thinking about the coming conversation.

"Is Tatsuki unwell, Orihime? She is not at school today and that concerns me," Uryu's formal manner did not conceal an air of anxiety at her absence.

"I heard from her this morning. She sounded very confused and asked me if she had kissed you. Did I do the right thing, because I told her the truth?" Orihime looked troubled, apparently in conflict as to whether she had made the right choice.

"What was her response?" Uryu asked eagerly and then tried to pretend he wasn't that interested. He removed his glasses and polished them carefully on his special glasses cleaning cloth. Ichigo was not even momentarily conned. He knew that Uryu wanted to know the answer.

"She groaned and told me she wouldn't come to school today. She didn't seem too upset, I think. She said her head hurt and she said her memories of last night were fuzzy and unclear and she felt very tired. I wonder if it is because she was fighting against, um, you know, for so long. I'll visit her after school," Orihime's face expressed her unease.

Uryu's assumed the usual calm mask, though his lips seemed to thin slightly. From Orihime's words it was difficult to tell if Tatsuki was upset or not worried about kissing him. Before he could ask another question there was an interruption.

"Ichigoooooo," squealed a voice and a pair of grasping arms tried to embrace Ichigo's shoulders. "Why did you do that?" Keigo continued from the floor looking confused and flinching at the new bruise that was forming on his forehead.

Why did the guy always seem astonished when Ichigo hit him? Was he thick, or did he forget things quickly? "I told you to stop touching me. I don't want you to touch me," Ichigo said very clearly, as he had many times in the past.

"But Ichigo, I'm pleased to see you. I don't see enough of you, you're always busy. How was the date? The date you didn't ask me on?" Tears filled Keigo's eyes at the remembered slight. He rose to his feet and looked at them reproachfully.

"Mostly awful," said Rukia.

'Unfortunate," Uryu responded.

Ichigo grunted not wanting to reply.

"Some parts were okay," Orihime suggested, as always trying to see the good side. She seemed to be looking at Ichigo, possibly remembering the kissing. That was what he hoped.

"If I'd come it would have been fun," Keigo asserted. He seemed very sure that he was the missing ingredient to a fun date.

The other four exchanged glances and shuddered. Fun was not the word they would have chosen if he had attended. Unforgettable, but not fun. Keigo would be the missing ingredient on a date from hell, which last nights date almost became. Ichigo did not even wish to contemplate the question he would have asked. It might have even made his blunder pale into insignificance.

"When's the next group date, then. I'll come on that one," Keigo was so eager he was almost panting at the idea. Slight traces of drool showed at the sides of his mouth. Seeing him this excited was a discomforting sight.

"We're not having anymore group dates. We've just told you it wasn't good. Weren't you listening?" Ichigo could not believe Keigo's guts. He'd tried to come on the last date and now he expected to be involved in any future date activities. It was a good thing no future group dates had been planned because Keigo might have found out and insisted on being included.

"Then you can come to the amusement park with me on Sunday. We'll go as a group. I'll invite Chad and Mizuiro. What do you think," was the quick suggestion.

Ichigo glanced at Orihime. They had planned to go to the amusement park. He was going to squash this idea and destroy it now. Keigo at the same place would mean a date that could only end in either disaster of disappointment or lots more drool. "I'm busy on Sunday. I heard that the Aquarium was having a beauty contest and it's half price entry. Half the rides at the park have closed for maintenance." How many times had he lied to this guy? It was true about the beauty contest, but it was for girls under the age of 12.

"A beauty contest? Young women in swim suits, abbreviated bathing suits. Bikini babes. Gorgeous eye candy. It will be a guys' only outing. Are you coming Uryu? You don't have to. As you suggested it Ichigo, I know you want to go."

"Do you need your hearing checked? I said I was busy and I am still busy on Sunday." One day the guy might listen and actually understand but Ichigo didn't believe it.

"I too have other commitments," said a slightly nervous looking Uryu. Beauty contests did not seem to appeal to him, or maybe it was spending extended time with Keigo.

"I'm not a guy, so it would be wasted on me," Rukia asserted, "and I know Orihime has something she has to do. She's very busy on Sunday." This was stated with a smirk in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo scowled at her but returned his gaze to Orihime. Sunday seemed too far away.

"I am playing with the band," said a slow heavy voice. Chad had joined the group and was now quietly excusing himself from any interaction with Keigo on the weekend. "I don't like beauty contests. They objectify women and reduce them to little more than animated mannequins."

Keigo's face fell and his body radiated disappointment and an air of rejection. "Sometimes I wonder if any of you are my friends," he complained, the ever present tears nearly ready to fall.

"I'll go. My girlfriend is busy this Sunday and I want to keep occupied," Mizuiro said also joining in the conversation. "I haven't been to the Aquarium for a long time and I like the dolphin shows. Dolphin's are nice and faithful and take good care of their children."

Ichigo must be slipping as he hadn't noticed these two join the group, or maybe it was because he had trouble removing his gaze from Orihime. Ichigo opened his mouth, wondering what the hell he should say. He wished the bell would go or the Hollow alert tracker would save him from this situation.

"Kurosaki, you're wanted immediately in the principals office. Same with you, Kuchiki," a teacher informed them, removing his need to respond to Keigo, but now he was faced with another unknown situation. What had he done recently that would bring him to the attention of the principal? More importantly, what had Rukia done?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

The title of this chapter comes from the saying: The love of money is the root of all evil.

I am not making excuses for the delay of this chapter. The last lot of excuses were silly. My new resolution (why wait for the New Year?) is to be less silly and more sensible, starting now.

Next chapter: The next chapter will contain words, sentences, paragraphs, punctuation and possibly a date. The 15th March is a good date and may feature.

Please review. I am serious.

MS


	13. Frequently Life Threatening

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Frequently Life Threatening**

Walking to the principal's office in the company of the teacher did not allow Ichigo and Rukia any time for private conversation. Orihime, Chad and Uryu followed quietly behind, after persuading Keigo that it was in his interest not to attract any attention. His latest spell of detention had almost led to contact with his parents over his behavioural 'issues'. In addition, some of the female students had complained about his conduct during P.E. classes, at lunch time, during ordinary lessons; well, to be honest, they mainly complained about his existence.

Arriving at the principals' office, the teacher knocked and then ushered them inside. Feeling self-conscious and conspicuous Ichigo waited impatiently until the pleasantries were exchanged to find out why they had been summoned.

"Miss Kuchiki and Mr Kurosaki, a number of your teachers are concerned about your health and have asked me to discreetly enquire if you are suffering any terminal medical problems?" The principal was being very polite and for a moment Ichigo was confused. Why would the teachers think they had anything wrong with them? He hardly ever took a day off sick and Rukia hadn't even had a cold since she had arrived. Glancing at Rukia he noticed that she seemed as confounded by the question as he felt.

"I don't know why anyone would think I was unwell," she said in her saccharine voice.

That voice made Ichigo wish for a sip of vinegar or some soy sauce to counteract the overdone sweetness in her tone, but he had to admit that it usually worked.

The principal coughed slightly, cleared his throat and looked down at the papers on his desk. "You have left your class on numerous occasions during the day to use the facilities. It is also remarkable that on most occasions you have left the classroom for this purpose within a few minutes of each other. Your teachers wonder if this is because of a medical problem of which they need to be aware." He was now playing with a pen, a sign of nervousness Ichigo had observed on one of the other occasions he had been summoned to the office. "

Why would the principal be nervous?" he wondered. "I think I understand now, all the Hollow alerts that happen at school. I didn't think about the number of times the Hollow alert has made us both pretend an urgent need for the bathroom. How can I reply?" His mind refused to assist him, concentrating instead on other thoughts. Maybe he could fall over and pretend be suffering from some unusual virus.

"I'm too self-conscious to discuss this with you, Sir," Rukia said, tears forming in her eyes as she retrieved her handkerchief. "It's a coincidence that Ichigo can't remember to use the facilities during break times, or maybe he's just shy about having other people around." She dabbed at her eyes, looking forlorn and fragile.

Ichigo felt his temper rise. "She makes up an excuse which means she doesn't have to say what's wrong with her and then makes me look like an idiot who doesn't know how to control my body. But what can I do? When a Hollow comes, I have to kill it. It's not like I can ask it to wait until break time."

The principal went an interesting shade of pink at Rukia's reply.

"I have a problem which I can't mention here," Ichigo improvised, while jerking his head toward Rukia to indicate to the principal that he did not wish to reveal anything in front of the girl.

"Perhaps you both require a check-up. But your father is a doctor, isn't he Mr Kurosaki? I'm startled that he has not thought to mention your problem to us so we would not be concerned," the principal looked at Ichigo sharply as he spoke. His eyes seemed to look past Ichigo and see the truth.

Shuffling his feet a little under the observation Ichigo thought, "Damn, he's right. What can I say? Dad will never write a note about a fake medical condition," It was then he become conscious that he was sunk and could see no life preservers. A drop of perspiration tricked down his spine.

"That's because Ichigo is seeing a specialist. Dr Urahara is treating both of us for our respective conditions. We'll bring in our notes tomorrow," Rukia said ignoring the agonised look on Ichigo's face as she threw out the life line he had believed would not appear.

"Urahara! That pervert who'd sold Orihime that game that has caused so much pain for all of us. Then again, this could be partial payback. Maybe I can beat him up first and then get him to produce some faked letters. If the guy would create and sell a game like that, supply fake bodies to Shinigami and try to kiss innocent girls, he would sell fake medical letters." For this first time in the last few minutes, Ichigo felt a spark of hope. "I won't pay that chiseller one yen; he conned Rukia into buying that gigai for Renji and she has to pay storage fees. If I know the guy at all, there'll probably be regular maintenance on the gigai also. I wonder how much it will cost?"

"Oh, I see," the principal said, a small look of relief crossing his face. "I'm pleased to hear there's an explanation. Please make certain those notes are brought in tomorrow. I hope your illnesses are not life threatening." He placed his hands, palm down on the desk as he prepared to rise.

"Only frequently," Ichigo muttered quietly, intercepting a quick look from Rukia. The principal appeared not to hear the comment as he walked to the door and held it open.

Taking the hint, Ichigo and Rukia left the office and rejoined their friends outside. "What happened?" Orihime's face wore a worried frown and she gazed anxiously at Ichigo.

"The teacher's have complained about the number of times we've run out of the classroom, saying we need to go to the bathroom. Rukia told him a lie and now we have to visit hat and clogs to get some fake medical letters. He better not give me an embarrassing problem, but he probably will." Ichigo felt an uncomfortable itch between his shoulder blades.

"Kurosaki, you exit the room, claiming you require to use the facilities, and then hope that the explanation will not be embarrassing? I'm afraid that your hopes will not to be realised." Uryu was smiling, the corners of his mouth slightly twisted upward as he looked at his peer.

"Oh." Orihime said, her eyes dropping. "Do you mind if I don't come to the shop? Or, I could walk there with you but stay in the street outside." Her voice was hushed and uncertain and she seemed intent on examining the floor on which she stood.

Seeing her uncertainty made Ichigo want to hug her reassuringly and he almost obeyed his instinct, but then it would not be a good idea to hug her at school in front of the principal's office. He didn't care if his friends saw that, but not the other students or teachers.

If Keigo found out they were a couple, it would be awkward. Many times he'd pointed out how desirable Orihime was to him and that one day he hoped she would agree to be his girlfriend, while Ichigo tried to ignore his reaction to the statement. Not that Keigo had ever asked her, because he was waiting for the right moment, which never seemed to arrive. Ichigo was still a little worried that Keigo had not tried to corner him about the earlier data as Rukia had let the identity of his date slip. But they had assured the guy that the date was a failure, and that might make him less likely to interrogate Ichigo. With any luck he would not realise that both Ichigo and Orihime were busy on Sunday and work out that they might be busy together. "If he asks, I'll tell him the truth. Why pretend? Even if he does cry and try to hug me at least he won't be trying to hug Orihime."

"What shop are you talking about? Should I be expressing my feelings about not being asked on the date yesterday?" Chad smiled slightly as he asked the question.

"Let me guess, Keigo told you?" Ichigo deduced. If you wanted a rumour spread you only needed to mention it within hearing range of Keigo and soon everyone would know. It was almost a special talent how the guy could pass the word on, even on detention.

"We thought of asking you, but…."

"It's okay. I was busy anyway." Chad looked at the four people in front of him. "I have a feeling that something happened last night that you should tell me."

Ichigo exchanged looks with the others and they nodded. "Not here," he said quickly. "Let's got to the roof."

Trooping upstairs it dawned on Ichigo that maybe he was breaking one of the many rules about the game which he hadn't read, but that didn't seem important. What would happen? Would it attract another penalty? Out in the sunshine, without that heavy atmosphere that had accompanied the game, it all seemed pretty silly and inconsequential. Why would Fate and Fortune take an interest in six teenagers? Playing with their futures would surely not provide that much amusement when they could influence so many more important people. Even if Fate and Fortune were bored with immortality, they could go and allow other mortals to entertain them, ones who were conscious of the honour.

Once they were all seated Ichigo began to explain about the date. Rukia and Uryu interrupted every so often and Orihime sat quietly, close to Ichigo's side. After covering the first part of the date he paused, wondering how he could explain everything.

"We are leaving something out, Chad. We had an earlier date when we visited this rather unusual shop and I bought some things." Orihime's voice interrupted the silence. Ichigo looked at her realising that he had started his explanation at the wrong point in time.

"It starts before then," Rukia interjected. "It started when Kon was in Ichigo's body and he asked Orihime to walk through the park."

Groaning at the memory of the sequence of events, Ichigo let Rukia explain it in her unflattering and sarcastic way. Her description of her idea and how she managed to 'persuade' Ichigo was mercifully brief but brutal. She did not omit Renji and his effect, or Uryu's behaviour and even tried to explain about Urahara's shop. As she spoke, Ichigo noticed a heavy frown form on Chad's face.

"Who is the guy?" Chad demanded when Rukia paused for breath.

"He's got to be an ex-Shinigami," Ichigo exclaimed. "He knows about Soul Society and gigai and that stuff. Why would a Shinigami want to become a shop keeper? Maybe they kicked him out because he's a pervert." The more he thought about it, the more the idea seemed right.

Rukia hid a smile that began to cross her face. "Sort of," she said and then clamped her lips shut, refusing to say more despite the urging of Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime.

Once all their attempts to make Rukia explain had failed there was a short silence.

"I would like to visit this shop with you Ichigo," said Chad in a quiet firm voice. "I would like to see this ex-Shinigami who wishes to kiss young girls."

"The thing that really bugs me is when I looked through the cards, there was no card called 'The Handsome Shopkeeper'. No picture slightly resembled him and that seemed wrong," Ichigo said, finally deciding to mention another reason for his disquiet.

"What?" The outrage was evident in Rukia's voice. "It was there. I saw it. Tatsuki showed it to me when I questioned her. It was Urahara, but an image much better than the real guy. It has to be there. You need your eyes checked, Ichigo." For some reason this new information seemed to scare Rukia and Ichigo wondered why.

"_The Handsome Shopkeeper_ was not included when I looked through the cards before we began the game," Uryu said quietly. His eyes were cast down and he spoke as if the words were being forced from him. "I would have noticed if a person with whom I was acquainted was featured amongst the cards. Until now I did not wish to mention it. That game has already caused enough strife and worry and I thought further reference would only remind us all of the unpleasant events."

"I don't like this," Orihime sounded like she was close to tears. Without thinking about the matter further, Ichigo hugged her close, not caring that he was at school. She needed his comfort.

"Where are the cards now?" Chad asked.

"At home," Orihime said, resting her cheek on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I put them in a drawer with the pens and paper," Ichigo added enjoying the feel of Orihime leaning on him.

"We'll all go to your place after school and look at these cards," Chad said decisively. Ichigo looked at him, wondering why he was so interested and thinking his determination seemed unusual, as he normally did not take charge like this. Catching his glance Chad shook his head slightly, indicating that he did not wish to be questioned about his change in attitude and Ichigo nodded in reply. Sometimes his friend had an insight into situations that baffled Ichigo.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the break. Ichigo unenthusiastically released Orihime, and they were all standing ready to walk to the classroom when Keigo bounded up to meet them.

"What did the principal want, Ichigooooo?" he said launching himself at his class mate. As he was so used to dodging Isshin's attacks, he was out of the teenager's way and Keigo lurched to the end of the roof, falling across the balustrade. The group of friends turned to watch and as he managed to save himself did not bother to offer assistance and continued to move toward their class.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Yes, I know it's shorter than usual, but I ran out of time. It was either post it now, or wait until I managed to find an Internet Café, or perhaps not post at all. Apologies, and all that.

There will be no updates until the end of January, 2008 (most probably). The reason is on my profile page.

Have a wonderful festive season and a great New Year.

Thanks to the people who have reviewed. Here, have some warm gingerbread.

Please review.

MS.


	14. A Little Different

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Please understand that travelling does distract me from writing, which is my excuse for the late posting. I apologise.

**A Little Different**

The afternoon dragged by. Even the teacher seemed bored with the subject matter, occasionally yawning as she described some mathematical formula that would never be used by the students once they left school. Her tone was uninterested and Ichigo noticed that she regularly looked at her watch and then at the clock on the wall, checking the time. She yawned once more, covering her mouth and then tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"How often will I need to use logarithms in life? What is a logarithm anyway? Did she even explain what it was for before she started, or was I out of the room when she mentioned it?" Struggling hard, he tried concentrate but it wasn't possible, especially as he kept receiving notes from Keigo insisting that he should go to the Aquarium on Sunday. He read the first few and then crumpled up the ones the youth kept sending him, not interested in the reasons presented or the suggestions being made. The bell finally rang and he quickly dodged Keigo and made his way to Orihime's house, not bothering to wait for the others, while hoping if he moved fast enough that he would be able to evade any other hangers on.

He arrived before anyone else and had to wait until the others caught up with him while he lurked in a dark area across the street, trying to remain unobserved. It seemed to take forever for the others to turn up. Orihime appeared first, talking to Rukia. Chad followed shortly, with Uryu a few minutes behind. Once Orihime opened the door, Ichigo emerged from the shadows and ran up the steps into her home, not wishing to linger on the street to be seen by any passing pedestrian.

The four visitors stood uneasily in the room as Orihime located the cards and handed them to Chad. She began to make tea and Ichigo went to help her, eager for a few seconds private conversation as the others examined the cards. "I'm pleased Keigo didn't follow you," he said quietly.

"He did, but the teacher followed him and insisted he return and clean the mess he left beside his desk, all those paper notes. I think she may have read some of them. Keigo was complaining," she smiled shyly at Ichigo.

"I meant what I said last night. Sunday seems a long time away. Will I pick you up at 10.00 or later?" Ichigo wanted to establish that the date was still taking place. It would be bad if Orihime changed her mind. He watched as a small smile curved her mouth.

"I can be ready at 9.00 if you prefer," was her quiet response.

Ichigo had suggested the later start as he liked to sleep in on Sundays. He might be a substitute Shinigami with a weird mod konpaktu and a real Shinigami sleeping in his wardrobe but he liked sleeping in when he had the opportunity. He paused for a minute considering. "9.30?" A compromise was a possible solution.

"9.30 is fine. I'll be ready. Don't forget I'll make dinner. Do you want me to pack a lunch as well?" the suggestion was made while Orihime poured the now boiling water into the teapot. She had already arranged some biscuits on a plate and cut some of the cake that was left over from the previous night.

"Um, no. We'll eat something at the park. I haven't had a hot dog for a long time and I think they check your bags to make sure you don't take food or drinks inside. They say it's to prevent terrorist acts, but I think it's so they can mark their food prices up even more." He remembered someone saying that to him once, and it seemed possible, so he mentioned it now.

Orihime laughed at the observation. "Oh, I think you're right, about them being strict with food and drink. Do you want me to pay for my entry fee?" As she spoke she removed some American Mustard from the fridge and began to squirt it onto one of the pieces of cake.

Ichigo looked at her with some concern. "Are you sure you want to eat that? I thought Tatsuki was joking about the things you eat, though Rukia did mention something once…" his voice trailed away as Orihime took a bite of the cake and ate it rapidly, licking her lips. Ichigo looked away, not ready to believe that someone would choose to eat that strange mixture.

"Try some Ichigo. It's really nice," Orihime spoke and he looked into her sparkling eyes.

"Um, no, er, thanks. I don't think… I mean… Arr… My religion prevents it" Ichigo spluttered not really considering what he was saying. "What religion?" he thought. Hastily he gazed around the room seeking anything that he could pretend was a religion but knew he would fail. Orihime was too clever to accept that excuse without explanation.

"What religion is that, Ichigo? I don't think it's against any beliefs I can think of," Orihime was frowning.

If only he could think of a way to change the topic before he had to explain, or before Rukia came over and opened her big mouth. The idea of Orihime preparing a meal for him was suddenly less appealing as he realised that Tatsuki had not been exaggerating when she commented on her friend's strange tastes. It gave him an idea. "You don't have to pay your entry fee. I asked you on the date so I'm paying for everything. I've had a better idea: why don't we go out for dinner as well? Or we could eat lunch in the dining room at the park. I hear they do good meals. I'll ring and book a table." Even as he spoke he saw that she was thrilled at the suggestion.

"I'll definitely have to ask Dad for some money as soon as I get home. I've seen the prices they charge at that place but I don't want to eat radish with raspberry jelly, or potato covered with custard, or squid in chocolate sauce, or peas and ice cream. Looking at it would turn my stomach and she'd be hurt if I didn't eat it, and if I did eat it, it might hurt me. She looks so ordinary, beautiful but ordinary so why does she want to eat such weird things? When I get home I'll ask for the money I might even let him hit me if that makes him happy. Why can't he be like normal fathers? Why can't he be like normal anything?"

"Do you mean it? But it costs so much and I promised I'd cook dinner for you." The longing in her voice was unmistakable.

"Of course I mean it. I owe it to you for the stupid double and triple dates we went on. If I'd listened to Rukia in the first place it would have been you and me all the time. Just agree and we'll talk about it later when no one else is here." Ichigo noticed that the other three had spread the cards out on the table and were looking at them.

"Okay. We'll talk about it later."

Serving the tea and cake to their friends took a few minutes and as they ate and drank they searched through the cards.

"I still can't see a card called _The Handsome Shopkeeper_," fretted Rukia. "I know I saw it. Tatsuki showed it to me, and I passed it to Ichigo and Orihime. It was Urahara, well an improved Urahara, but it was him. What were the words, something about old and new love. It was creepy." She picked up the box and looked inside then turned it upside down, but no additional card fell out.

"I recollect that card also. I have detected that a number of other cards are absent and some of the ones that remain have a different significance. _The Substitute Saviour_ is here, but I am sure the words are altered. _The Living Ghost_ has been replaced as have _Grave Matters_ and _The Puppet Master_. It does not surprise me that _Grave Matters_ is not to be found in the deck as the designation of the card seemed different to the others." Uryu spoke meditatively as he looked at the cards and sipped his tea.

Orihime exclaimed and picked up a card, examining it closely. "_The Happy Bunny_, but it looks so different, all sweet and cuddly and cute. When we were playing the game it looked, well, threatening. I was a little scared of it, but I didn't want to say so, Rukia, because you like Chappy so much. Most of the cards seem a little different." She shivered slightly and put down the card. Grabbing the teapot she quickly refilled her cup and sipped hurriedly at the tea as if trying to gain some warmth from it.

Until now Ichigo had been too busy filling his face to look at the cards. He was trying to block the memory of Orihime's strange eating habits by eating everything he could. He used this trick often, when he didn't want to think of anything he ate. His father laughed and commented that this was normal teenage behaviour. When the plate was empty he decided to look at the cards.

Everything his friends had said was correct. Cards were missing or had changed. He could read the meaning on the bottom of each card and none of the drawings were as clear or bright as they had appeared the previous night. Picking up the box he examined it. The words on the outside had not changed, but the unclothed figure of Clotho that had supposedly resembled Rukia was not detailed enough to look like anyone.

"These cards are just cards. It is a strange game and not one I would like to play, but there is nothing very special about them. I wonder if this man, Hat and Clogs you call him, obtained rights from the owners for some of these pictures. It is obvious to me that he has broken a number of copyrights with some of these drawings," Chad spoke slowly as he turned over some of the cards to examine the back.

"That's what I was trying to remember when I played the game last night!" Ichigo exclaimed. "When I saw some of the pictures I almost knew where the picture came from, but I couldn't think of what it was. Hey, could he get into a lot of trouble over this?" 'Maybe this might be a lever against the money hungry man,' Ichigo thought hopefully.

"It is doubtful whether they would wish to take action if he has only managed to sell the one pack, but then he did unlawfully use their creation. If he went into full distribution and circulated them widely he could be prosecuted," Uryu smiled thinly. "It might be amusing to remind him of that fact."

Ichigo showed the box to Rukia. "The picture doesn't look much like you now, does it?" Maybe she could show Renji the box to persuade him that his anger had been misplaced.

Rukia reluctantly took it and glanced at the picture. "You're right. That could be anyone female, and it's too far away to even see if it is female." She put the box hastily on the table. "I don't like this."

"What don't you like? Tell me and I will trash it for you," Renji said, appearing in the room in his Shinigami form. He approached Rukia and embraced her.

"Uh, who is that guy? Is he that friend of Rukia's you told me about? Do not answer. I can tell he is otherwise she would not be kissing him so forcefully." Chad was watching the couple with interest.

"Before you ask, yes, they are always like that," sighed Uryu.

The phone rang and Uryu answered it as he was closest. His face brightened as he heard the voice on the other end. "Tatsuki! How pleasant to hear you voice."

The startled gasp that echoed down the phone was audible to the others in the room.

"Don't hang up. I wish to offer my humble apologies for last night. I took liberties with your person and I am ashamed of my behaviour. I should not have kissed you, but the circumstances, the game, everything led to my mistake. I trust you can forgive me and permit me to spend some time with you," Uryu spoke very politely into the phone.

Hiding a smile, Ichigo looked at his friends. Rukia was still oblivious to anyone except Renji who was also enraptured by her in turn. Chad looked as if he was trying not to ignore the conversation and the antics of Rukia and Renji, as he placed the cards back in the box, one by one, studying each card before it was replaced. Orihime was listening intently to the conversation. It was her phone and her friend and her interest did not appear odd to Ichigo. He heard a few, muffled words through the receiver and then Uryu said

"On Sunday I would be honoured to escort you to the amusement park. It will not be a date; it will be a simple excursion of two classmates who wish to spend some time together." Uryu was using his most persuasive tone.

Hearing those words made Ichigo choke. Blast it! He didn't want anyone he knew in the amusement park on the same day he was dating Orihime. He'd wanted that day for the two of them alone, without any complications, and with some level of privacy, not that there would be much privacy in the place unless they managed to go on some of the dark rides. He'd hoped that they could go on the ghost train a few times, but now it all seemed it would be spoiled. He glanced at Orihime and noticed her face seemed a little disappointed also.

"I assure you, I will pay all the expenses to compensate you for your unfortunate experience and my lack of chivalry. If you wish to depart my company at any time, I will feel no slight. I would take delight in your company on that day," Uryu was smiling slightly as he spoke into the phone.

Ichigo touched Orihime gently on the shoulder and she turned to him. He raised his eyebrows at her in a questioning fashion and she raised her shoulders as if she was unsure of the answer. They would have to talk, but now was not the time. Racking his brain for another alternative, nothing presented itself as an option. The amusement park had seemed such a good idea and anything else would be a let down. Could they go on Saturday, after school, or could they cut school and go?

"You will go, but only if Orihime and Ichigo also accompany us?" The regret in Uryu's voice was not hidden.

"We'll come too. I've always wanted to see one of these amusement parks," Renji said surprising all of them as he had paid little attention to the rest of the conversation or the other people in the room.

The last two comments were the final devastating blow to the hope that Ichigo had irrationally held. The date had been arranged without any consultation. It was going to happen and he feared for his pocket. Rukia would not have any money to pay for the admission, so he would have to pay for both of them. But worse than that was his private date with Orihime was now another triple date.

"You better not let Keigo find out," Chad said. "If I get a date can I come too?"

Ichigo looked at him in astonishment. "I thought you had a gig that day. That's what you told Keigo."

The tall student shrugged. "I lied. I do not wish to spend any of my free time in that person's company."

"So, who will you ask as your date?" Orihime voiced the other question Ichigo had wanted to ask.

Chad frowned slightly as he thought. "I had thought of Keigo's sister, but she looks so much like him I would feel that I was dating him. Also she would tell him, I am sure. No, I thought I would ask Ryo Kunieda. She has spoken to me and I do not think I scare her."

"Ask Ryo? You've got to be kidding! She'll never go out with you. She's so prim and everything. Try someone else." Ichigo could not believe that his friend thought he had a hope of obtaining a date with that girl.

"Or I could ask your sister, Karin as a friend. I am sure you would not mind if she came, would you?" Chad smiled meaningfully at Ichigo.

"Not Karin. Good luck with asking Ryo. You can come, even if you don't get a date," Ichigo offered. Why was there all this emphasis on dates, anyway?

"Yes, Chad. Come anyway. I feel guilty that you were not invited before this," Orihime said sweetly.

Uryu had finished talking to Tatsuki and handed the phone over to Orihime. She immediately moved apart from the group, listening intently to her friend. Ichigo heard her speaking quietly, obviously answering some questions.

"Are you attending the date, also Chad? That will be pleasant and put Tatsuki's mind at rest. She is still very disturbed by the events which occurred last night. I assured her that we are preparing to visit the merchant who sold the cards to gain some explanation," Uryu was still smiling; obviously pleased at obtaining another date with Tatsuki, even though it was another group date.

"Yes, I will be there. I think we should visit this person as soon as Orihime had finished talking to her friend. I would be interested in meeting this man." Chad sounded stern and he finished his neglected cup of tea.

Finishing her conversation, Orihime replaced the phone. "I don't know if I should come," she said hesitatingly.

"I'll be there. You don't need to worry, I won't let the guy come within arms length of you," Ichigo assured her. It sounded manly to him and he smiled slightly to himself.

"Don't worry, Orihime. I think _The Handsome Shopkeeper_ might be a little worried about losing his teeth," Rukia laughed. "I can think of at least four people here who would like an explanation and some retribution."

Renji nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. It's not his teeth I'm interested in. I want to see if he bleeds red. And I think he should have real panda eyes, instead of the ones that show from under the hat." His grin was full of malice.

They left the apartment, Chad carrying the cards and Ichigo thinking distractedly as to whether he wanted to buy some goods before they beat the guy. He wanted the styptic and maybe he might get the sword polish. The moisturiser? He wasn't sure about that and had not had the opportunity to ask Rukia.

Holding hands with Orihime, they walked at the rear of the others, not talking, just quietly listening and watching the others until…

Until Uryu quickly motioned them to the darker part of the street. Not understanding what was happening, Ichigo and Orihime ambled across and Uryu urged them deeper into the shadows. "I feel Keigo is near. We should attempt to avoid him. He will be curious and determined to accompany us wherever we go. Is there any way to slip past him?"

The smile that crossed Renji's face meant trouble and he looked at Rukia. "I'll give the guy something to think about," he suggested. "Let me play with him, just a little."

Rukia glanced toward where Keigo could now be seen and slowly nodded. "Nothing too rough though Renji. Persuade him that he might be more relaxed somewhere else," her eyes sparkled with mischief.

No further encouragement was needed. Renji slid close to the young male and flipped him under the nose. He was obviously manipulating his reiatsu as Keigo seemed to feel the pressure. He grabbed his nose and backed away, looking around frantically to see what had touched him. Hs hesitated for a moment and then shrugged, standing irresolutely searching around him. A small piece of paper blew near him, aided by Renji, and Keigo backed away a little further.

Stifling a snort, Ichigo watched, wishing he could join in. It looked like fun.

A small smile on his face, Renji slithered to the left and placed his foot behind Keigo who promptly fell over, landing squarely on his backside with an exclamation of pain and shock. Gingerly the youth rose to his feet and looked at the ground, trying to identify what had caused his fall. Shaking his head slowly, he bent closer to the ground. The temptation was obviously too great for Renji to oppose and his foot kicked Keigo in the area which had so recently made hard contact with the earth. Yelping, Keigo clutched the affected area and began moving away quickly then stopped.

"Ghosts, I know it's ghosts. I'll get Don Kanonji here. I'll be famous if I appear on his show and everyone will know I've found ghosts. You watch out you spooks. You'll be sorry," he yelled and then encouraged by an invisible poke to his back, began running down the street, far away from the disturbing presence that had tormented him.

"That was funny, but poor Keigo," the words were uttered by Orihime.

"For once he seemed to actually notice someone was unhappy with him," Ichigo muttered wishing he could have joined in the prank. He had more reason than Renji to wish to disturb his peer. Renji had never met the guy but seemed to guess the best way to make him leave.

"Hey, that was fun. Got any other friends I can play with? Do all of them squeal quite so much," Renji was back now, obviously expecting praise.

"You've never grown out of slapstick humour, have you Renji," Rukia observed wryly. She was smiling but seemed uncomfortable at the same time. "Nice as this is, we should get moving. Urahara can be unpredictable about closing times. He can be unpredictable about most things."

Lagging behind the others Ichigo felt he should say something to Orihime about their usurped date. "Do you want to go the amusement park as a group? We promised each other that it would just be us."

"I know, but Tatsuki wants to go out with Uryu again, without anything happening and she's nervous about it after last night. I want her to feel happy about this. Are you disappointed with me, Ichigo?" She continued to walk beside him, but seemed to expect a reproof of some kind. "If you are, I understand, but Tatsuki has been my friend for so long and she's nice to me."

Sighing loudly Ichigo tried to think of an answer. "I want to have a date alone with you. I feel like we're fated to always have our dates changed. I'd ask you for a date tomorrow, but I've got to catch up on my schoolwork. Weird, wasn't it, that we played that dictionary game and had that test today."

"We were told about the test. I think you were out of the room at the time. When you said fated, you don't think this is one of the penalties: never being permitted to go on a date, just the two of us?" The question was asked with a great amount of hesitation in a quietly reluctant voice.

Trying to hide his startled reaction, Ichigo tried to think about it. His mind was alive with possibilities, all of them bad. Penalties, he'd tried to forget about the penalties, but it was the main motive for this confrontation, aside from beating Urahara up for creating the game in the first place. "How many penalties were there? Four, no five, but we only know that one of them is not knowing what the other penalties will be. So how do we know when something happens if it's the result of a penalty, or just bad luck. The other dates were more than just the two of us because of me, so this could just be a coincidence. I wonder if Urahara has some pull with those supernatural freaks and can get an explanation from them," Ichigo looked ahead, attracted by a movement of someone sweeping the ground. "There's the shop now. Will Hat and Clogs help us?"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hehehe. The anticipated date has now become something else. Poor Ichigo and Orihime. Will they ever manage to spend some time alone without misunderstandings, washing up and studying getting in the way? Will they ever manage to go on a date without someone else hijacking it?

The suggestions I've made for the weird food combinations I haven't tried…. Well, okay. I've eaten peas and ice cream. Yes, green peas (the vegetable) and vanilla ice cream. I don't recommend it and I've never felt the same way about vanilla ice cream.

Aaah, sweet romance. If I decided to allow Keigo to attend a date, who could I match him with? The only idea I had was trying to match him up with Chizuru, but I found it rather creepy. Maybe one day I might write it, when I can face the idea without shuddering and gagging.

Next chapter: Will they actually manage to arrive at the shop? Will Keigo find Don Kanonji? What will Urahara's explanation be? Will the shop be open? Will Ichigo ask Orihime for another date and will she accept? As he's running out of ideas for dates, what will he suggest?

Please review.

MS


	15. Toothless or Truthless?

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Toothless or Truthless?**

"Orihime, before anyone else has another idea for a date, let's go out on Tuesday. Don't tell anyone or they'll want to come. I'll think of something to do and tell you tomorrow. No matter what, we won't accept any more pressure to attend another group date," he heard the urgent tone in his whisper but didn't care. Trying to have a date alone was rapidly turning into an unattainable dream.

Instead of giving a verbal response, Orihime smiled at him and nodded.

Ichigo found he was breathing a sigh of relief at her acceptance. Glancing ahead he noted the figure sweeping the ground outside the shop and realised he didn't recognise the boy hunched over the broom. He saw a young girl emerge from the shop and looking up the boy saw their approach, handed the broom to the girl and rushed inside.

"I think Hat and Clogs might know we're coming now," Ichigo stated. He had hoped that they would be unobserved.

Orihime hesitated and drew back slightly. "I think I'll stay here, Ichigo," she quietly murmured. "I have no wish to see the shopkeeper. I don't think he'll try to kiss me, but…"

"But the game scared you," Rukia said, overhearing the quiet words. She flashed a look of concern at the schoolgirl. "I think I can understand that. I didn't like that card either."

Orihime nodded her eyes downcast. "I know it sounds weak and I want to be brave, but that game terrified me. Last night I kept waking up, scared those things were still there and then wondering what the penalties would be. I'm sorry I bought the game, but I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't know," Ichigo reassured her. "How could you know? Hey, don't worry Orihime; no one thinks that you are responsible." He patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, kid. Don't make a big thing about it. At least it was more entertaining than the dictionary game we were playing earlier. That was boring," Renji said blandly.

"This from the Shinigami who fought so hard against being controlled and collapsed into his girlfriends arms like an infant seeking its mother. I can perceive that you found it highly entertaining," Uryu said obviously smarting from the slight on the game he had suggested.

"We waste time. Let's talk to this shopkeeper man," Chad said, his voice abruptly cutting through the growing tension.

Before Orihime could fade into the background, Ichigo realised it was too late. Fluttering his fan in one hand and carrying his walking stick in the other, Urahara emerged from his shop, a wide smile on his face as he observed his visitors. "Have you the money you owe, Miss Kuchiki?" he asked Rukia.

"Not yet. You told me we could have time to pay," she began, preparing to argue.

"But I am a business man, my dear. As time passes, the debt grows. If you enticed your crimson haired ally to assist you in killing some Hollows, who have a large bounty on their heads, you would easily be able to pay me back the insignificant amount of coin you owe," was the straightforward response. "Hello. I don't believe we've met as yet. I'm Kisuke Urahara," he said tilting his head to look up at Chad.

"Sado. I came because of these cards," Chad said thrusting the cards toward the shopkeeper who took them from him reluctantly.

"I see. They've been used and there is a strict no return policy on used items. What is the problem with them? I have had no other complaints. Sweet Miss Inoue, you do not have a problem with your purchase, do you?" He smiled at her amiably and Orihime moved closer to Ichigo.

"I hate to be presumptive, but have other customers purchased that item?" Uryu almost sounded satirical when he asked the question.

"I don't have the sales figures on me at present," Urahara said airily until Rukia and Renji moved close, very close, their attitudes threatening and Renji's hand reaching for his zanpaku-to. "I don't recommend this as the time for fighting," the shopkeeper said backing away, a little.

"Answer the Quincy, or Rukia'll tell the health inspectors about that cat that you allow to roam the shop," Renji said belligerently. His eyes were as hard as his voice and it was obvious he would not need much encouragement to start fighting.

"Ah, so that's how you will play this. I see. Come into the shop and I'll examine my records," Urahara said, piteously, but even to Ichigo's ears the tone sounded false.

"Come on, you know precisely how many of those you've sold. Let me guess. One," Rukia snapped. "Orihime only bought the game because she didn't really look at it. I refused to purchase it when you tried to sell it to me."

Urahara spread his arms, his hands open and his expression full of unconvincing concern. "I find it so disappointing when merchandise doesn't sell. I think perhaps this discussion should take place inside. Please accompany me and I will provide tea, or water. Jinta, please ask Tessai to provide refreshments for our guests," he instructed the orange haired boy who was skulking behind him.

"Can't you get… Okay. I won't do the sweeping though," the boy stated before running off.

Urahara led them through the shop into a room which featured a table and some low seats. "Please sit, make yourselves comfortable. Would you like to sit next to me, Miss Kuchiki and Miss Inoue on the other side, perhaps?"

"No. Orihime does not sit near you. I'll sit on one side of you and Renji will sit on the other side. Orihime, you sit next to me," Ichigo commanded.

"So forceful, Mr Kurosaki. Very well, if that is how it is, I will not complain. As long as I can gaze at these two lovely flowers of womanhood, I am content," was Urahara's wistful pronouncement.

"Stop talking rubbish, Kisuke," a black cat said as it sprang onto his shoulder.

Silence suddenly descended on the room. Uryu and Ichigo exchanged glances remembering their previous encounter with this particular talking cat.

"That cat. It talks," Chad said; a stunned expression on his face.

"That giant. It talks," the cat replied, in a reasonable imitation of Chad's voice.

"Are you a ventriloquist, Mr Urahara?" Orihime asked excitedly, while leaning against Ichigo.

While he didn't like Orihime talking to the shopkeeper, he did like her leaning against him. Ichigo considered slipping an arm around her waist but decided that he did not want the guy to witness any display of affection, otherwise he might want to get involved.

"No, I am. He's just the dummy," the cat said, a hint of laughter in his words. At least Ichigo assumed the cat was a male, due to the depth of the voice.

"Now, that's not quite true, Yoruichi," Urahara said stroking the cat under the chin.

At the sound of the name both Rukia and Renji sat up straight, staring at the cat as if they had heard something that startled them. What was going on? Ichigo decided his life was becoming decidedly strange. Too many new experiences; not all of them pleasant.

"Y..Y.. Yoruichi?" Renji stammered.

"Why? Do you think I should be called 'Fluffy' or something? Why can't a cat have an interesting name?" the cat replied, pushing its head onto the stroking fingers. "Scratch me between the ears, Kisuke. I've had an itch there all day."

"Felines can be so demanding," Urahara mock complained as he complied with the demand.

"So can perverts," the cat rejoined with a purr of contentment as it relaxed.

"Excuse me. Interesting though I find this interchange between you both, we did come here on another matter," Uryu said firmly while his glasses slid slightly down his nose. He frowned and pushed them back to their accustomed position.

Before either Urahara or the cat could reply, the door opened and a large man with braided hair, bushy moustache and glasses entered bearing a tray. He placed it on the table and Ichigo was relieved to see some food. He was hungry and if they stayed at the shop much longer, he might miss out on dinner.

"Please stay, Tessai. You might wish to hear this conversation and you can pour the tea. Cake anyone? Biscuits? Chocolate?"

Ichigo grabbed a plate and started loading it, but then realised no one else had moved to take food. Guiltily he handed it to Orihime, who accepted it with a smile.

"I don't have to get your food for you, do I?" Directing the question at Rukia, Renji seemed outraged at the idea.

"No, I am quite capable of feeding myself." The slight edge to Rukia's voice did not appear to impress itself on Renji as he quickly piled food on his plate and began to stuff his face.

Shrugging Uryu accepted a cup of tea and a biscuit, while Chad only accepted the tea and only then after watching Urahara drink some. Ichigo and Rukia selected their food and sipped their tea watching as the cat lapped at some milk that had been brought.

Drinking his tea thoughtfully Chad said, "This is not a social visit. My friends are not happy about the game."

"Not happy. How could the game disappoint anyone? It is fun for all the family and could not offend a soul. I am wounded that you are making these accusations when there is nothing wrong with the game. The problem must exist with those who played the game." Urahara, held the fan in front of his mouth as he spoke.

Ichigo wondered what he was hiding but then allowed his attention to be absorbed by the large piece of chocolate cake he was eating. "Who made the cake?" he asked, without thinking.

"I did," the tall man serving tea replied.

"It's good. Really rich and filling," Ichigo said with surprise.

"I would have liked some chilli in my piece, or maybe some spinach," Orihime said quietly.

Ichigo found he was shaking his head involuntarily. Chocolate and spinach? The combination was bizarre; bizarre and nauseating.

"Could you kindly keep your focus on the real reason we are here, Kurosaki? I would like to arrive home sometime this evening," Uryu's cold voice was unrelenting. "I refute your comment about the problem being with the people playing the game, Mr Urahara. The problem exists within the game." His stern words matched the expression on his face.

"So, what happened?" Yoruichi asked, abandoning the milk and returning to sit on the shopkeeper's knee.

"You know, that's a very good question. Perhaps I should have asked that earlier. I'm so fortunate to have you to remind me of the obvious," Urahara said silkily as he stroked Yoruichi's ears. He yelped slightly as the cat drove its claws into his knee.

"Kisuke, you begin to annoy me. You, giant, can you explain?" the cat demanded forcefully.

Shaking his head, Chad replied, "I was not there."

"Okay, you, the Quincy want-to-be, or the substitute Shinigami. What happened? Speak." Yoruichi's sharp eyes gazed at Uryu.

"I AM a Quincy, not a want-to-be," the tone of voice was making it evident that Uryu was not pleased with the insinuation.

Ichigo didn't care what the cat called him. It was just a cat and he still believed that Urahara was using either a very good illusion or throwing his voice to make them think the cat could talk. If he wanted to keep the joke going, it didn't matter.

"Okay, you're a Quincy if that's what you want to believe. Tell me what happened," the cat said. It almost seemed that the cat was smirking at the teen.

Urahara just smiled and watched as Uryu struggled not to retort. Renji turned his face away and Ichigo was sure he was smiling. Rukia didn't even try to pretend, or at least she covered her mouth too late to prevent anyone from seeing her grin. Orihime did not act amused. Her smile was toward Uryu and was meant to provide support. Chad's expression did not change at all, but then, Ichigo did not expect it to.

Taking a deep breath, Uryu began to relate the events. Every so often, Rukia, Renji or Ichigo would add something, if it seemed important. Chad, Urahara and Yoruichi asked a number of questions, while Orihime continued to lean into Ichigo. He noticed he'd put his arm around her waist, holding her close even though he had previously decided it was not the right company to do this.

"When did I do that?" he wondered. "I must have done it without thinking. Not that I mind, because she seems to need the support. I hope Urahara doesn't notice."

Even though Uryu was trying to be brief, it took some time to relate the events that had occurred during the game. None of them mentioned 'The Handsome Shopkeeper' card. When he finished, Urahara was frowning and the cat was shaking its head.

"When did this happen?"

This time Ichigo answered the question asked by Tessai. He hadn't expected the guy to participate, but now it was obvious he had been listening intently to the conversation. "Last night."

"This is not good. This is bad, very bad," Tessai said to his employer.

"I didn't know anything like this was going to happen," Urahara protested, his eyes wide with innocence, or was it only pretence?

Looking around at his friends, Ichigo could see that none of them trusted him and even Tessai's face seemed to hold traces of doubt that his employer was being totally honest.

"Thinking back, I know I told you the game was a bad idea," the cat had left Urahara and was now sitting in the middle of the group. "You should listen to me. The Fates can be unkind and Dame Fortune is not one to be taken lightly. It's because of her…." He stopped abruptly and arched his back, hissing. "No. I can't mention it."

"You know Dame Fortune?" Rukia's voice was incredulous.

"That cannot be possible. Fate and Dame Fortune are constructs, not real beings..." Uryu began to deny the statement, but faltered, as he recalled the events of the previous night.

"Just as Shinigami, Quincy's, ghosts, Hollows and souls don't exist. There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Quincy, than are dreamt of in your philosophy," Ichigo could not pass the opportunity to quote from _Hamlet_. He'd wanted to use it before but had never been presented with the opening.

He was not surprised when Uryu's face expressed his disdain of Ichigo and the quote. "Just because you can quote a few words from some dead English playwright does not make the quote appropriate, or you appear intelligent. But that is unimportant at present. What do these penalties mean?"

They all gazed at Urahara who was looking at the ceiling, his forehead wrinkled as he waved his fan. Curious, Ichigo looked up, but couldn't see what interested the man. He began to wonder if he was unwilling to answer, and given his previous experience with him, decided it was likely. Turning to Orihime he noticed she too was looking up and then blushed and looked at him. Her tentative smile made him smile back and resolve that they would go on the date on Tuesday without any gooseberries or assorted friends who would interfere.

"I didn't expect this outcome. Nothing I did could have caused this to happen. What to do, what to do?" the words were spoken in an undertone and Ichigo's attention was dragged back to Urahara. "Show me the cards," he demanded suddenly.

"You put them down in front of you," the cat informed the man.

Picking them up, Urahara took them from the box and looked through them. "Were the any other unusual cards present? Any cards depicting a real person, perhaps?" The tone was light, the question was very serious.

"There was one," Orihime said, her voice jerking as she spoke. "There was a card with you on it, Mr Urahara."

The expression on the face of the man indicated that he did not like this piece of information. He looked aghast until he quickly rearranged his features to pretend that it meant nothing to him. "I see. I'm sure it was a very attractive card with a good fortune, was it not?"

Letting go of Orihime, and without consciously intending to, Ichigo punched Urahara in the jaw, sending the unsuspecting shopkeeper sprawling onto the floor. The cat laughed. "I wondered how long it would take. I think a few of these kids might want a chance to beat you, Kisuke. No, Tessai, leave the boy alone. He was provoked," he told the tall man who was looming up behind Ichigo.

Urahara sat up, his hand touching his jaw, examining his teeth as his tongue licked at the blood from a cut lip. "Good punch. I think you loosened some of my teeth. Maybe Miss Orihime could examine the damage…"

Before he could finish the suggestion, Ichigo hit him again, his fist smashing against the shopkeeper's nose. This time the man rocked from the force of the blow, but this time he did not fall. Blood began to drip from the damaged feature.

"If you try to get Orihime to do anything I'll break every tooth in your mouth," Ichigo said, his anger not even slightly appeased by the sight of blood.

"Miss Kuchiki," Urahara began only to receive a fist in the eye from Renji.

"You can leave her alone as well," the crimson haired Shinigami informed him. "Rukia is mine."

"I'm not. I'm mine," Rukia said crossly.

Renji turned to her and embraced her, holding her close. "No. You're mine. Don't forget it, Rukia. When you come home I'm going to talk to your brother."

"I'm sure you talk to him..." Rukia began and then tailed off. Her eyes grew wide and a silly smile crossed her face. Renji looked very content at her reaction and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

While this was happening, the cat had returned to Urahara and was looking at him curiously. "Tessai, I think we need the first aid kit. Would you get it, please?" He then turned to face the others. "Does anyone else wish to beat up Kisuke, or have you finished for now?"

"I would, but I do not wish to resort to physical violence," Uryu said with reluctance. "I do not punch unsuspecting people as that is not fair, no matter the provocation. In this instance I do not judge the actions of Ichigo or Renji too harshly as I agree the aggravation was great."

"I have no desire to hit the man," Chad said seriously.

They watched as the man touched his eye wincing as he did so. "I'm pleased to hear that at least four of you don't wish to attack me," was his dry reply.

"What four? If I was closer I'd be pounding on you by now," Rukia raised her voice as she leant forward. "You're to blame, I know you are. You and your twisted games and gimmicks."

"I think we should let her have her chance, don't you Kuchiki?" Yoruichi said in a calm, pleasant voice.

"No I don't and my nose won't stop bleeding," he complained. "Honestly, the youth of today have no respect for their elders."

Ichigo laughed, as the comment struck him as funny. "Respect? What is there to respect about a guy who keeps making passes at young girls?"

"But have I touched either Miss Kuchiki or Miss Inoue? It's only my fun and I don't press my attentions on minors." Despite the rapidly bruising eye, the cut lip and the swollen nose Urahara tried to look noble. "If I can't flirt with pretty young ladies without earning a beating, then life is not worth living," were his dramatic words as Tessai reappeared holding the first aid kit.

Repairing the damage took a little time. Tessai eventually removed the bloodied swabs and Urahara's nose stopped leaking blood. The eye remained swollen.

"I think you might need to have your nose set," Yoruichi said observing him closely.

Tessai looked and said decisively, "It's okay." He slapped at Urahara's hand. "Don't touch it, Sir. Give it a chance to heal. I can always fix with later with, um, you know…" his voice trailed away.

"Can we get on with this?" Ichigo was irritated at the delay and looking at his watch he grabbed some more cake. "I'm missing dinner because of you."

The others looked at him blankly, except for Rukia. "Oh, dinner."

"Is that soup still cooking? You were making yakatori for tomorrow and what about the rice?" Yoruichi asked Tessai.

"I'm not feeding the people who assaulted me," Urahara said adamantly. "That would seem as if I was rewarding them." His pique was obvious.

"But we have to get to the bottom of this, now. We can't afford to let it wait, or it could become a problem for you as well, you know that," Yoruichi went up and brushed his head against Urahara's hand. "Come on, you keep saying you want to have a party."

Grudgingly he smiled at the cat. "You have me twisted around your paw, don't you? Tessai, dinner for all of us. How long will it be?"

"10 minutes. I'll finalise the preps now," Tessai almost bowed, caught himself in time and left the room, closing the door firmly behind.

"I cordially invite you to dinner this evening," the cat almost purred, glancing at each of the friends.

"It's my shop and my food. I should be the one issuing the invitation," was the muttered aside of the shopkeeper.

"Thank you. I accept your kind hospitality," Uryu said gravely while nodding his head slightly.

"I'll stay," was the decisive response of Chad.

"I'm hungry," patting his stomach, Renji registered his approval of the invitation.

"If my pig is staying, I'll stay as well to make certain some food is allowed to go to other people," Rukia said as she cuffed her love over the ear.

He protested against the nickname and they were soon involved in one of their ongoing arguments.

"I'll stay if Ichigo is staying," Orihime said quietly. "As long as there's no more violence." There was a trace of reproof in her voice and Ichigo immediately felt guilty.

"I'll stay. Sorry Orihime. The guy got to me and I don't care if he thinks he's joking. It's not funny and he should know that. If he doesn't want everyone to think he's a pervert, then he shouldn't act like one."

"He's not really a pervert, though he likes to pretend he is. He has a rather peculiar sense of humour and keeps forgetting how people may react. But he's a good friend," Yoruichi said.

"To a talking cat. I suppose that means he feeds you regularly and gives you milk," Ichigo could not disguise the sarcasm in his voice, nor did he wish to.

Looking at Urahara he noticed the man was trying to conceal a smile. "That, among other things," the man agreed.

The cat padded over to Ichigo and looked into his face. He felt slightly uncomfortable at the cat's scrutiny, but the cat then observed each of the others in turn, with the exception of Urahara.

"I think you better look at these kids closely Kisuke. The giant is okay, but the rest have residual spirit particles that are not their own. We need to do some analysis after dinner as that will prove what they have told us is true. If it is true, if they were visited by the three Fates and Dame Fortune, and incurred penalties, we have to take action." The deep voice boomed slightly as it delivered his verdict.

Urahara shifted, his whole body indicating his discomfort at the instructions. His mouth turned down at the edges and he pushed his hat over his eyes. "Let's not be hasty. It was just meant to be a game, not a gateway."

"You idiot. You did it, didn't you? I wondered when I saw the books. Kisuke, this is bad. Let me look at the cards, quickly," the urgency in the cat's voice chilled Ichigo.

He began to wish people would actually say what they meant. All this half inferred stuff was confusing him. All he wanted was an answer, food, an uninterrupted date with Orihime, world peace, an end to global warming, a just and equitable legal system, a sensible redistribution of the world's wealth and a sane father. He wondered if there was any chance he would get one of them.

"Could you please stop hinting at things," a voice to his left said.

Startled, he turned to Orihime who had spoken and she continued. "This happened to us, last night. We were trapped by those things, whatever they were and made to play a game that hurt us all. We don't know what the penalties are and I'm scared. Now you seem to know something and keep talking around it but you don't tell us anything. I don't think you're being fair." Her cheeks had flushed as she spoke, and her eyes shone with anger.

"Bravo, Orihime. I concur with every word you uttered. We are involved, not through choice, but if you know something, by all that's right, you should share this information," Uryu said, his face pale and tense. He looked over the top of his glasses at the shopkeeper and the cat.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He felt like getting to his feet and cheering Orihime. She had cut through all the garbage and said the one thing that needed to be said. It was time that the cat and Hat and Clogs told them the truth.

"Yeah, what they said," Renji agreed.

Urahara had placed the cards in front of the cat, apparently unaffected by the outburst and the cat began pawing through the cards, muttering quietly. "You owe these people an apology," Yoruichi said at length. "Did you even look at these cards when they were returned?"

"I did. Some of the cards have been changed and some have been replaced. I would almost hazard that the combination of unusually strong spirit energies may have caused this unfortunate alteration, but there seems to be a missing element," his face serious, Urahara looked at Rukia directly. "Rukia, was there something unusual about the place you played this game? Any Hollow activity?"

"Yes, there was," Ichigo said before anyone else could answer. "Pretty recently." He hoped no one would be stupid enough to go into detail.

"And last night was the full moon," Yoruichi added.

"Orihime asked that you stop hinting at things," Chad said firmly.

Sighing heavily Urahara looked at the cat who returned his stare.

"If you don't tell them, I think you might end up minus a few teeth," Yoruichi advised.

Just then Tessai entered the room and informed them that dinner was ready while insisting they eat it immediately. As they walked to the dining room Ichigo felt his frustration rise. Would Urahara ever give a straight answer?

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

To clarify matters this story is set very early in the Bleach timeline, before Renji and Byakuya come to take Rukia back to Soul Society and a short while after Chad and Orihime gain their powers. Prior to this story Chad, Uryu, Renji and Orihime have not met Urahara or Yoruichi.

Some matters will be explained next chapter, I promise. If Urahara is stubborn, I'll just have to let Ichigo, Renji and Rukia play the tooth loosening game. I know that in reality, Urahara would probably avoid any physical violence or defend himself, but I was thinking he might not expect Ichigo or Renji to hit him. Anyway, it was more fun this way, at least for me.

Next chapter: Will the food be tasty? (Yes) Can Urahara eat with his loose teeth? (I don't know.) How much information will be provided? (Yes, that's a good question.) What about the penalties? Will Keigo turn up at the shop? (I hope not.)

Thank you to Ayjah, Garra-l0ve, Raven the Ravenous, Maurice A. Nigma and Kemeto No Repato for the reviews.

Please review.

MS


	16. Sleight of Hand

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Sleight of Hand**

Looking around the dining room Ichigo was nonplussed. There was the table with the hole for the feet, quite a big table. It was almost like Hat and Clogs was accustomed to eating with large groups of people. There were scrolls depicting landscapes, some black and white, some coloured and the colour of the cream walls was accented by a soft red on the window and door surrounds. The table was set, quite formally and pots of tea steamed gently on porcelain stands.

Renji gave an appreciative exclamation and dragged Rukia to sit next to him, pouring tea with his other hand. Ichigo placed Orihime next to Rukia, and then sat next to her pointedly, not allowing Urahara or Uryu a chance to sit next to his girl. She smiled at him and poured his tea prettily. He smiled and nodded at her agreeably. If he was lucky this meal would be pleasant, but he didn't hold much hope.

Urahara sat slightly apart. It was possible he was anticipating another assault on his person. The idea had appeal to Ichigo but he remembered the promise he made to Orihime. Tessai, with the assistance of the two young assistants brought in platters piled high with food. Renji rubbed his hands together with satisfaction and Rukia gave him a stern look.

After each of them had filled their plates as desired they ate attentively, none of them conversing until the edge was taken from their hunger. Finally taking his attention from his plate, Ichigo noticed that Urahara was watching him closely. Glaring at the man, he noticed that he turned his attention to Uryu to whom he paid the same close attention. He was eating abstractedly with one hand and stroking Yoruichi with the other. The cat seemed to enjoy the attention, but was not purring. That struck Ichigo as odd, but then it was possible that a cat who could talk did not purr. The cat was occasionally hooking pieces of meat with a clawed paw from a plate set in front of him and chewing them thoughtfully.

"You are right Yoruichi. Now I have a chance to observe these young people I can see that there is an extra element to their spirit energy. There is something there that should never be present in a human unless they have been marked for some reason," he chewed a mouthful of rice thoughtfully. "The question is, why?"

"Because we played that stupid game," Rukia burst out impatiently. "We told you that."

"That's not what I meant. Why were you chosen? The cards are not enough, the Hollow activity is not enough, the full moon is not enough. Combined they could not do this, nor your collective powers. Well, theoretically, I suppose it is possible, but unlikely," there was a tinge of reproof in his tone. Rukia looked surprised at the implied rebuke.

"A Quincy, three Shinigami's, one wild card power and a negligible ability. Remember the combination. Why do I have to remind you, Kisuke? Have you forgotten everything?" The cat was now sitting upright and the steady gaze he turned on the shopkeeper carried a meaning that Ichigo could not interpret. "It's a good thing the giant was not there otherwise the whole situation would be much worse."

Chad grunted a little, and Ichigo wondered if he was not pleased about the previous dates.

"Easy there. Yoruichi is right, but even so it's bad enough," Urahara said and again observed them all closely.

"Explain." Ichigo was fed up with all the hints. Either the guy explained or he'd pour him some tea, directly into his lap.

"A series of unconnected actions became connected and this happened," Urahara said, briefly.

"I think it has been possible for the most unintelligent of us to glean that information from your ambiguous comments. Now you should supply detail," Uryu said, his glasses gleaming in the light.

"It's so rare to find Quincy powers and the reiatsu is different. Pretty Miss Orihime's spirit energy is also unusual, but I never thought…. It is almost like it was going to happen no matter what you did," Urahara said and then lapsed into silence as he thought. "I need some sake," he said and called for Tessai to provide the beverage.

After he'd drunk a cup or two he sighed loudly. "I wanted to try a new type of fortune telling. I'd formed a few ideas and suddenly more were flowing through my mind faster than normal. That alone should have alerted me because I think fast, but the pace increased so that within a day I had outlined all the cards meanings. It could have ended there because I needed someone to design the pictures. That day a note was dropped onto the counter advertising the services of a graphic designer via the internet," another cup was poured and drunk.

"This was when I was elsewhere?" Yoruichi asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes. I got onto the website, saw examples of the art and then sent my request to the email address. I paid over the net too. The pictures arrived within a few days and it didn't dawn on me even then that they were too close to my vision of how the cards would be." His face creased in disgust. "I was used. It was all set up. I was going to mention it to Tessai, but every time I saw him I forgot about it. I don't usually forget things that easily."

Ichigo noticed that Orihime was leaning forward, a sweet expression of concern on her face. "Mr Urahara, you poor man. You were only the means to create the cards. It could have happened to anyone."

"Steady on, girl. The man's still a pervert though this does change things," Renji said as he placed his arm around Rukia and pulled her head onto his shoulder. Rukia immediately pulled away.

"I'm still eating, Renji," she scolded him and then turned to the shopkeeper. "So you're saying that it's not your fault. Is that right?" was the challenge she issued. Looking at her Ichigo knew she didn't believe him.

"I do not agree with your theory that it could have happened to anyone," Uryu mused aloud. He looked gently at Orihime. "It would have to be someone who fulfilled the requirements. Some person with the ability and a reason," he stopped, cleared his throat and gave Urahara a very cool look. "What was your motive?"

Urahara immediately hid his face behind his fan. "I had no motive, no reason. The game was meant to turn a profit for me and now all I can see are difficulties. I was just theorising about new methods of increasing my income that would be fun and lucrative. It was one weekend when Tessai had taken Jinta and Ururu somewhere and I found myself at a loose end."

"Loose end? That loose end made problems for my friends. I think you are hiding something," was the suggestion from Chad. His normal sleepy look was replaced by the expression of a man who was ready to take action.

"You're always more dangerous when you are playing with ideas. I think we should make certain that you're never alone again," Yoruichi growled. He was glaring at the shopkeeper and he shrugged, pulling the fan up so that his eyes were nearly concealed.

"You could always stay here permanently and make certain that I make no mistakes," he suggested smoothly. His voice had a caressing quality that seemed out of place when talking to a cat.

"Ur, what do you mean?" Ichigo was confused. A cat normally stayed with its owner and didn't stray unless it was badly treated, stolen, bored or hunting. Then he remembered that this was a talking cat that seemed to act more like a human and displayed more intelligence than some of his classmates.

"Cats own their humans, not the other way," Orihime said quietly, her eyes admiring the cat. "I wish I was lucky enough to be owned by a talking cat."

"Yoruichi is out of the ordinary," Urahara said dismissively. "Stay," he urged the cat with an astonishing fervour in his voice.

"I thought we were talking about the game, not about your abnormal relationships with 'felines'," Rukia said a small smile curving her lips.

"It matters little about the genesis of the game, we are concerned with the penalties and how all the elements combined for this turn of events," Uryu sounded peeved. "Can we concentrate on that instead of the ephemeral dialogue?"

"Small wonder the Quincy's were wiped out if they were all like you," muttered Renji in a not very quiet aside.

"And if all Shinigami were like you, there would be many more Hollows," Uryu replied. "Souls would choose to become Hollow in order to have a chance to consume you." His expression was cold and Renji immediately began to react until Rukia slapped his hand and he resumed his seat.

"Hey, enough," Ichigo said not wanting anymore fighting tonight, not unless he could get involved. "Let's find out what's happening and stop sniping at each other."

Rukia giggled and after a moment Chad gave a bark of laughter.

"Trying to impress Orihime, eh, Ichigo," Rukia said still giggling. Her face was alight with merriment and Renji relaxed at her amusement. At least her joke had diffused the situation, a little.

All the same, Ichigo felt his face flush. It wasn't true, well it was only partly true and why did Rukia feel she had to draw attention to it? This was meant to be a serious thing, where they managed to find out what was happening, not a time to score points off each other. He scowled at her. "I'm trying to cut through all the garbage and get an answer, Rukia. You're not helping. So either shut up or help."

He turned to Orihime and said, "You want to know, don't you? Why are we playing along, talking about cats that can speak, or how the cursed game was created? That's not what I want to know. I want to know about the penalties, what they mean and how we avoid them."

Orihime did not meet his gaze; instead she seemed to be more interested in the pattern of the plate from which she was eating. Ichigo immediately realised why, it sounded like he was accusing her of being focused on something other than the problem as she had entered the discussion about talking cats.

"I didn't mean you, Orihime", he said quickly feeling a little guilty about the situation. "I want to get the solution and go home. Worrying about the possible consequences makes me antsy."

She nodded slightly, still not meeting his eyes, but slowly she raised her face. "I, too, want to know, Ichigo. I'm scared."

"So, you gonna to tell us now, or what?" Renji asked impertinently. He had released his normal hold on Rukia and was leaning over the table toward Urahara.

"No."

Ichigo found he was on his feet and Orihime was trying to prevent him from punching the shopkeeper again. The simple refusal broke his tight control and he wanted to see blood, lots of it, spilling from this man who was being difficult. It was not his life. He didn't have some unspecified penalties hanging over his head. He could afford to be blasé.

"What Kisuke means is he can't tell you what the penalties are," the cat shook his head in disgust and turned to face his friend. "Sometimes I wonder if you need lessons in communication. These kids are tense enough without you stringing them along."

Urahara shrugged and then spoke. "I'm not doing it on purpose. I can't tell them what the penalties are. Only Dame Fortune and the Fates know that. I can try to find out but it will take time, maybe a few days and even then I might not find out anything. Dealing with those forces can be perilous at best."

"You're telling us?" Ichigo didn't even try to hide his increasing rage. "Great. So even **if** you try," he emphasises the 'if', "we might find out nothing. Would they consider not punishing us?"

Urahara looked at Yoruichi who steadily returned his gaze. They appeared to be communicating and their gazes were locked for some seconds.

"Trying to convince either the Fates or Dame Fortune of anything usually doesn't work, unless you have something to offer them. Something valuable." Yoruichi said slowly, the words leaving his mouth reluctantly.

"Gold? Jewels? Manuscripts?" Chad's voice was terse. Even so there was a slightly mocking quality as if he was having trouble believing that this conversation was taking place.

"Beings with those powers would have no interest in such items," Uryu said. He looked at Chad and then Urahara. "I remember what they said. They are bored and want amusement."

"That's not exactly what they said," Orihime contradicted quietly. "It was something about playing in the moral realm because eternal life wearied them. But I think you are right. They wanted amusement and were often disappointed with us when we reacted in a way different to the way they expected."

"That should have been amusing," Chad spotted the flaw in the protestations, "unpredictable reactions."

"Not really, no. Not for beings of this calibre," Urahara said reluctantly. Then he raised his voice and called, "Tessai."

Within seconds the man was in the room looking at everyone keenly. 'Fate and Fortune," he said and whistled.

"You were listening?" Renji did not seem pleased at this realisation.

"I asked him to," Urahara admitted with a slight touch of guilt. "He has mastered all forms of kido and excels any other practitioner I've come across. He's also very good at other things."

"What's kido?" Chad asked. "Is it like kendo?"

Ichigo become conscious he'd never asked that question and felt he should have. Rukia had used it on him the first time they had met when she'd babbled something about it being a spell and something to do with demons but he hadn't taken it in.

"Kido are spells which can perform many functions, for example binding, attacking and healing. Kido is prized among Shinigami as it can be used in conjunction with physical attacks, reinforcing the strength of the person who can master the spells." Tessai explained.

"And you're a master?" Renji looked a little dazed. "How come you know this stuff?"

At the question Tessai looked abashed and gulped slightly. He opened his mouth as if seeking words to reply but another voice interrupted.

"None of your business," Yoruichi snapped. "Your kido ability is small and you should work on mastering the technique. It's pure laziness on your part, probably because of your sojourn in 11th Division."

It was Renji's turn to gulp and he stared at the cat in consternation. "How do you know so much about me? And what about your name? I heard of a Yoruichi and a Tessai in the Seireitei…"

"I believe you asked that we stick to the point earlier," Urahara interrupted hurriedly. "As Tessai has this ability I wondered if he might be able to assist us in contacting Fate and Fortune or at least of finding a way of negating their power over you. Well, Tessai. Can you help?"

Tessai observed them carefully. His brow creased as he looked at Rukia, his lips forming a question but he stopped as Urahara cleared his throat. Renji was only flicked a glance but Tessai seemed very interested in Uryu, Ichigo and Orihime. He scratched his chin and observed them all again, his breathing shallowed and the frown now covered his forehead. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes and looked at them once more. Slowly he shook his head.

Ichigo felt his stomach plummet. There was no help to be found here and he'd wasted time.

"I'm not sure," Tessai said. "It's complicated and will require more than kido to solve. Research, I have to do some research because I believe I've read something once that might help." He replaced his glasses and shut his eyes as if he was trying to remember something.

"Read? In what? A magic book? A grimory? An ancient religious text?" Rukia was eager to know the answer and Renji grinned at her enthusiasm.

Ichigo allowed hope to rise again but Tessai shook his head at all the suggestions.

"I think it was a fairy tale or a myth or legend of some type," he said thoughtfully. "It was some time ago and I can't really be sure…."

"This is not a joking matter," Uryu said abruptly. "You're mocking us and this is serious." He was standing now, offence evident in his voice and face. His cheeks showed a flush of colour.

"I am being serious. Many myths conceal a secret, just like nursery rhymes often contain a deeper meaning. Education should have taught you that," Tessai dismissed Uryu's anger with a wave. "I need time. Come back on Sunday after the sun has set and I might have an answer for you then." He left the room without further comment.

"Does that guy know what he's talking about?" Renji demanded. His face had reddened somewhat and he glared at Urahara.

Taking his time, the shopkeeper sipped some tea and ate some more rice, his eyes hooded by his eyelids. Taking advantage of the silence and trying to fill that empty feeling with his stomach Ichigo emptied a few dishes onto his plate and ate them, not caring what he chewed. Renji immediately copied him, unwilling to allow him to finish all the remaining food. Orihime toyed with her teacup and chopsticks, anxiety showing through her jerky movements while Rukia moodily moved her food around the plate. Uryu sat down and played with his Quincy chain and Chad methodically ate the rest of the food in front of him. The tension built in the room, but Yoruichi seemed unaffected, curling up and appearing to nap.

Ichigo stopped eating, finally grasping that no amount of food in his stomach would help. He would still experience that hole that was created by fear.

"I trust Tessai," the shopkeeper finally said, his words easing some of the tension. "His mind holds so much information that most people could not comprehend. If there is anything that he can find to help you, be assured that he will. Unlike me, he is not easily distracted." The fan was back, flipping flirtatiously in front of his face. "Is there anything more I can do for you?" he asked archly.

"No." Ichigo prepared to rise from the table and leave. "See you on Sunday and you better have an answer."

"Threats don't scare me," Urahara said.

"Nor should they," Uryu's voice was icy. "I don't threaten, but I will act."

"Give Mr Urahara a chance and Mr Tessai. I'm certain they will try to help," Orihime said. "Thank you for dinner. It was nice," she bit her lip and nodded slightly.

"Yes, thanks," Rukia said as she dragged Renji to his feet. "You better go back," she told him and he nodded and moved out of the room.

Before they left the shop, Rukia had forced Urahara, by some means, to provide them with some official looking letters stating they had medical conditions that might require them to leave the room hurriedly. Ichigo refused to look at his, knowing that he wouldn't like what ever condition he'd been 'diagnosed' as having. At least it might get the teachers and principal off his back. The only positive thing was the man hadn't asked for money in return for the letters, but Ichigo believed there might be an additional charge on the gigai upkeep. When would they manage to get out of debt to the man?

Walking home, Orihime and Ichigo trailed behind the others, their fingers intertwined. Thinking of recent events he felt unhappy. "I'm not looking forward to Sunday," Ichigo confessed to Orihime. "I'd hoped we could spend the day together, just having fun, but with this dangling over our heads and the whole group thing I don't know if it'll be easy."

Orihime hesitated and then replied. "It's only a short time until Sunday, Ichigo. I'm sure that Mr Yoruichi will make certain that we get help. I trust him."

Her words struck him and made him agree. "Yeah, you're right," then he laughed. "We trust a talking cat, but we don't trust his owner."

Orihime giggled slightly and Rukia demanded to know what the joke was. Only Rukia smiled at the reply, Uryu continued to look prissy and Chad's expression did not lighten at all.

"Now I know there's a reason not to look forward to this date," he said quietly to Orihime. "Chad and Ishida are going to be no fun."

"I'm sure they will be, especially if Ryo agrees and if Tatsuki can recover from last night. I'll talk to both of them."

"You can't mention anything about last night to Ryo, she wouldn't understand," Chad broke in. "I'm not sure I do."

"Not one of us really understands," Uryu said. Ichigo noticed that he seemed even more dour than normal.

"But you will be spending time with Tatsuki on Sunday," Rukia teased. It was evident that she was looking forward to spending time with Renji, even if it meant they were with others. "Is there a Tunnel of Love ride?" she asked Orihime.

"You've been watching too much television," Ichigo said. Tunnel of Love? If there was one, maybe he could sit next to Orihime. But wasn't it traditional that they would kiss in the Ferris wheel? Maybe both? Both would be better than one.

"Kon told me about it," was the reply and Ichigo chuckled.

"You'd believe him?"

"But there is a Tunnel of Love ride. I know there is," Her hands clenched on each side of her body, Orihime looked at her friends. She seemed very serious about a matter that should be treated lightly.

"We will find out on Sunday. This is your place, Orihime," Chad said.

They waited until Orihime entered her apartment and closed the door. Then they went their separate ways, Ichigo brooding that the presence of the others deprived him of a chance to kiss Orihime good night. He felt certain that she would be too shy to kiss him in front of so many people.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Sunday dawned dull and grey to match Ichigo's spirit. The past few days had been difficult as he tried to drag his mind away from Fate and Fortune. There had been many huddled discussions with Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki and Uryu, but nothing had been resolved. A weary feeling of resignation seemed to settle over them as the time passed and they heard nothing from Urahara. Rukia had gone to visit the shop only to find it closed and no amount of knocking brought any answer. This news made them feel worse.

"Do you think he's left? He knows it's bad and doesn't want to face us?" Ichigo had asked again at break on Saturday.

"I don't know," Rukia sounded tired. "Stop asking the same question over and over. Every time you open your mouth I expect you to ask that and half the time I'm correct. I know as much as you do, Ichigo and I don't see why you think I know more than you."

"I keep asking because you're the Shinigami. I'm only your stand-in, remember? Have you heard from Renji?" Ichigo smarted under the rebuke but still asked another question.

"That's the other question you keep asking," Rukia pushed her hair off her forehead and rolled her eyes. "I'll say it again, slowly, so maybe this time you'll listen. I've heard nothing. I know no more than you do and if you ask me again I'll pound you in front of Orihime."

"That's alright, Rukia. I've seen you do it before. Ichigo makes funny faces when you're kicking him," Orihime said, her mind obviously not on what she was saying. She flushed and covered her mouth. "Um. I mean I'm sure Ichigo will stop asking the questions."

"He's showing the classic signs of anxiety with a slight touch of paranoia," Uryu said. "There appears to be nothing unusual," his lips curved in a malicious smile as Ichigo spluttered while swallowing the juice he was drinking as he tried to think of a reply.

"You're meant to swallow the juice, Ichigo," Chad said solidly and then smiled. "Sometimes your antics are as amusing as Keigo's."

"Thanks Chad. I'll keep that in mind next time some bunch of jerks try to cream you," Ichigo said, not really meaning it. Then he thought of a question he hadn't asked his friend. "Did you get the date with Ryo? You hadn't talked to her yesterday. Worried about getting rejected? You could ask Rukia to 'help,'" was his final sally as he recalled how Rukia had assisted him.

Chad nodded. "As soon as I mentioned that Tatsuki, Rukia and Orihime would be present, she agreed. She did make it clear that she is not my date, but is coming to make up the numbers."

No one could miss the grin that spread over Rukia's face. "I sort of mentioned it to her yesterday and explained everything. Don't worry Chad, she likes you. She told me specifically not to tell yo…..Ooops."

"Yet another reason not to confide in Rukia," Ichigo thought dryly.

That had been yesterday. When he arrived home from school he did not dodge his father's attack and fell heavily to the floor, acting more wounded than he was. Yuzu had rushed to his side and began to sob while Karin scolded her father for his stupidity. It hadn't been easy to prevent his reflexes from kicking in, but it paid off. Isshin, in a fit of guilt at hurting his son in front of his sisters, immediately gave Ichigo the money he asked for, in fact more without asking the reason. Finally, one thing had worked out. His guilt ploy had gone according to plan, but he still got the bruises.

The week of waiting was over. The date and then the verdict. He wasn't sure which he dreaded more.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

I won't apologise for the delay because I keep doing so and then the following chapter gets put on hold. Life is pretty busy.

Next chapter: Has Urahara run away? (Well, that's an interesting thought.) Will Tatsuki and Ryo turn up? (Maybe.) Did Ichigo get enough money to subsidise Rukia and Renji? (Yes.) Is there a Tunnel of Love at the amusement park? (Let's wait and find out.) What will Tessai tell them? (If he hasn't run away.)

Please review. You want to find out what happens, don't you?

Thanks to Ayjah, directX07 and Gaara-l0ve for taking the time to review. This chapter is for you.

MS


	17. Prohibitions and Penalties

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Prohibitions and Penalties**

For this date Ichigo had thought about what he was going to wear, even though he still felt like staying at home. If Orihime had agreed to his whispered suggestion that they both develop viruses and go on their own date, he would have felt happier.

"I can't do that. Tatsuki expects me to be there and so does Ryo," she said, her eyes wide with astonishment at his suggestion.

"They can be there for each other. Come on Orihime," he urged hoping she would see sense and agree with him. "Our date was hijacked and I want to take it back."

"No. I'd like to, Ichigo, but I promised. I don't break promises. We have our own date on Tuesday," she said, sounding conciliatory.

Her concern made him sigh and he rubbed his head irritably. "It's because I want to spend time alone with you. Each time I try to date you something gets in the way and more people get invited." He wondered why he was explaining. She knew the situation.

Thinking about the conversation he slowly dressed, picked up his wallet filled with the money Isshin had pressed on him the previous night and then went downstairs for breakfast. There was no need to rush as they were meeting at the train station at 9.30.

He ignored the breakfast conversation, brooding instead on whether there would be any help coming from Urahara's shop. Even when the sun broke through the clouds as he ate another piece of toast, the day remained dull and so did his spirits. The news on the television was about depressing topics like the price of petrol and a war in some country. He tuned it out and wondered listlessly if Tuesday would ever arrive and if there was the slim chance he might manage to have one uncomplicated date before he turned another year older.

"See you," he muttered as he left. The instructions of his family flitted past his ears and he did not register their meaning. It didn't matter anyway. The day was doomed.

Rukia was waiting at the train station as were the others. She had already left by the time he got up and she was holding Renji's hand, smiling at him adoringly as he bent down to gaze into her eyes. The two of them were sickening. They had their time alone and the dates. It didn't seem right!

"Urahara must be back," Ichigo thought, "otherwise Renji would not be in the gigai. I wonder if Rukia found heard anything." He opened his mouth to ask but Rukia shook her head at him, answering his question before he could voice it.

He approached Orihime who turned and smiled at him. "Hello. Isn't it a lovely day? I'm looking forward to this so much. I want to go on all the rides and eat fairy floss and hot dogs and toffee apples at the same time," then she covered her mouth and giggled.

His mouth stretching into a smile at her enthusiasm, Ichigo decided she was right, except he didn't want to sample the food all at once as she suggested. It was a lovely day, but only made so by her smile and obvious joy. She looked so pretty and lively. Once again he gave Rukia silent thanks for insisting he ask Orihime on a date in the first place, not that he'd ever tell her. Fate and Fortune would do what they wanted and worrying about it would be a waste of a day. Tonight would reveal its secrets, but that was later. He took Orihime's hand in his own. "It is a good day."

"Hi, Ichigo," Ryo said, her mouth turned upwards with amusement.

The others greeted him heartily and he answered them while still focused on Orihime. It didn't matter if the others were there; he was suddenly feeling good about the date.

Arriving at the park they waited a few moments for the gates to open. Slowly it began to dawn on Ichigo that everyone seemed unusually full of life. Even Uryu was smiling and making a few weak jokes to Tatsuki who was laughing in response and capping his jokes with hers. Chad was grinning at Ryo who was talking to him with obvious pleasure.

"It's probably the sunshine and whatever," he thought, dismissing the slight niggle of concern he felt at this strange good humour. It was then he noticed that he was smiling.

"I feel very happy today. When I woke up this morning I felt sad but now I'm looking forward to everything," Orihime told him and he nodded.

"I felt the same but now I'm feeling good." Ichigo said, ignoring the small worry fidgeting in the back of his skull.

They paid the entrance fee and Ichigo watched amazed as Rukia managed to pay her own and Renji's admission. Once inside they clustered together, discussing what they wanted to do. It was unanimous. They all wanted to go on the roller coaster, guaranteed to become busier as the day went on.

Joining the queue, Ichigo was pleased they hadn't left it until later. The signs indicated were they would have to wait at least 10 minutes before they would have their turn, but he put his arm around Orihime and she leant against him. Dragging his attention away from her for a few minutes, he noticed that the others had split into their designated couples and each of them seemed only to notice the person they were with.

"After this, why don't we see if everyone wants to do their own thing and we could spend some time together," he suggested softly, his mouth inches from Orihime's ear. This close he could smell the fruit that perfumed her shampoo. It smelt like melon and berry, a scent he now found very pleasant.

He watched as Orihime looked at the others and she nodded in response. "If everyone is happy to do that, I would be too," she said the smile brightening her already happy face.

The ride was too short. Orihime held his hand the whole time as she screamed loudly with a mixture of excitement and terror as they were turned upside down and then went down the longest dip very fast. Ichigo kept his lips firmly shut and his teeth clenched so no sound of fear escaped. Heck, he wasn't scared of a roller coaster. Hollows were more terrifying. "This is far safer, really," he told himself, as they went backwards and travelled at high speed around the 360 degree loop.

Once the ride was over they wandered over to a vendor selling fairy floss and they each bought some.

"Tatsuki and I are planning on visiting the arcade. She has informed me that she will trounce me at some game and I must demonstrate that she is mistaken," Uryu said, his hand wrapped around one of Tatsuki's.

"You'll lose badly, Uryu. Just wait," Tatsuki said, a fervid glitter in her eyes as she smiled at the Quincy.

"We're going to the Hall of Mirrors," Ryo told them. "I like mazes and Chad told me he never gets lost."

"Renji wants to go on the roller coaster again," Rukia said. "I told him we will have to queue."

"I don't care about that. I think I can find some way to entertain myself," Renji said and embraced Rukia tightly.

All these plans made Ichigo feel much better. "How about we meet for lunch, see how we're going?" he suggested. "We'll meet at 12.30 near the merry-go-round."

They all agreed and left, which meant Ichigo and Orihime were alone together. "What do you want to do Orihime?"

She glanced at him from under her eyelashes, looking endearingly shy and cute. "I'd like to find the Tunnel of Love, Ichigo."

He felt a large grin spilt his face. "Would you? I don't think I'd mind that." Taking her hand in his, they wandered off, hopefully in the right direction.

As they passed a basketball skill game Orihime stopped, transfixed at the sight of a large stuffed figure of a duck. "It looks like that duck or whatever it is from _One Piece_," she exclaimed with excitement. "I've loved reading the manga you loaned me. I wish I could own one of the dolls, it would be something that I could hug at night."

"You mean Karoo? Yeah it does a bit. But why do you like that creature?" Ichigo had not given the character much thought.

"Because it's loyal and brave. Well brave most of the time. It's hard to explain, but I feel that the duck is most like me," she said and stopped, her eyes wide as she realised what she was saying.

Ichigo found he was shaking his head as he tried to stop smiling at her last comment. Orihime identified with a duck! That just seemed odd, but so like her. Of all the strange creatures contained in the manga Orihime chose one creature which had a minor role and thought it was most like her. She was wrong, but he opted to indulge her. "I'll win it for you," he offered wanting to give her something that would make her remember the day. If she hugged it when she was sleeping maybe she would dream about him.

"Oh, would you Ichigo? Do you think you can? These games are expensive and I don't know anyone who wins," she sounded both eager and hesitant.

How could he have ignored her sweetness? He had been so blind to her good qualities because of stupid reasons but now he had the chance he would take advantage of it. By the end of the day he planned to ask her to trial going on regular dates, without other people. Maybe after a few more dates he'd ask her to be his girlfriend, but that was for later. He didn't want to rush into anything. When he remembered his original reasons for agreeing to the demand from Rukia he felt a little ashamed. He'd only looked at external person and had not seen the true depths of her character. Now he appreciated that she wasn't someone to be used and discarded.

"Every player wins a prize," the female stallholder stated encouragingly. "See how easy it is?" were her words as she demonstrated showing her skills. "Just get the ball through the hoop and you win."

"I know I can do it. Just wait and you'll see," he assured Orihime quietly. Paying the money to the stall operator he felt a momentary doubt about this. Not all these games were as easy as they appeared on first try. Deciding that he wouldn't win on his first attempt he used the 3 throws as a way of gauging the best way of scoring the necessary points. The balls felt slightly peculiar as he held them, nothing that he would have normally noticed, but the weight in them seemed to shift slightly. He adjusted for that. After the first try he had scored very few points, but had worked out a way to compensate for the shifting weight.

"How much to win the duck?" was the question he asked in, trying to sound innocent.

The stall holder glanced over at the stuffed toy. "Oh, that? It's one of the top prizes and you'll have to score over 200 points," a smile crossed the woman's face as she contemplated how much Ichigo would need to spend under normal conditions to make up that number of points.

"And how many points per hoop?" he requested smiling blandly, while a frown wrinkled his forehead.

"20."

"I need to score 20 hoops to make it," Ichigo commented aloud as he thought. "The price per game is 500 yen per three tries which would mean the duck will basically cost 33,000 yen. That's pretty expensive for a stuffed toy."

"If you pay 1,000 yen you get 7 tries instead of 6. Or I'll sell it to you for 200,000," the woman said obviously anticipating that Ichigo would fail.

"Tell you what. I'll pay you 20,000 yen and you let me have 20 tries. Has anyone ever won the top prize in 20 goes?" Ichigo began to bait the trap and watched the woman bite her lip as she looked at him. A small grin crossed her mouth as she thought about it.

"Okay, just for you because you're my first customer. I always give special discounts to the first person to try. If you don't win the price goes back up," she bargained.

Ichigo handed her the money, noting that she hadn't replied to his question. It was obvious that no one had ever won the top prize easily. Taking the first ball, he weighed it in his hands and threw it at the right angle with the right amount of pressure.

"Wow, Ichigo, you did it," Orihime said, the surprise evident in her voice. "I didn't know you were any good at basketball."

Ichigo just grinned at her, not responding and glanced at the stall holder. She didn't seem too worried; it was after only one lucky shot. "Lucky fella, aren't you?" she said as she handed him the next ball.

10 shots later, she was looking concerned and a crowd was gathering to watch. They talked quietly amongst themselves and cheered every time the ball went through the hoop. Ichigo had managed to score half the number of points required and was squaring up for his next shot. As he aimed, the woman coughed loudly, but Ichigo had prepared for that and made the points. There were a few angry mutterings from the watching crowd, but they took no action. By the time he had two more shots left the stall holder was looking worried. She had tried switching the balls, but he compensated for that. As time had passed the crowd had grown even larger and she muttered darkly under her breath, aware that any attempts to interfere would be observed.

"I think you're cheating," she accused as he positioned himself for the final shot.

"How can I cheat? I'm standing further back from the line than I have to; I'm just shooting at the hoop which is what you told me to do. Every player wins a prize," he repeated back at her with a quick smile at the observers. "See how easy it is?" and he threw the final ball which sailed through the hoop effortlessly.

The crowd cheered him and a number of males thumped him on the back, exclaiming they'd never seen anyone do that.

Orihime clapped her hands in delight. "You did it, Ichigo! I can't believe how clever you are."

"My prize, please," Ichigo said while grinning like a fool at the compliment.

"Certainly, Sir," the stall holder said, a fake, strained smile marring her face as she tried to make the best of it. She grabbed a small ladder and retrieved the duck which she handed over to Orihime who accepted it with a beaming smile and many thanks.

"Hey, give me a go," one of the bystanders demanded.

"Me too," said another waving money around in an urgent fashion.

More people clustered at the front of the stall, inspired by Ichigo's apparent good luck. As he had made it appear so easy to win they were keen to try their luck and win a prize. The stall keeper's eyes lit up at the sudden business that came her way and a genuine smile crossed her face as she began to rake in the money.

As Ichigo turned away, after slipping an arm around Orihime's waist, he shook his head. It was unlikely any of the other punters would win a prize as easily as he had. The game was rigged, but in the owner's favour. He had won because he could use his additional senses and skills to make certain that the ball hit the target every time.

"Thank you so much Ichigo. No one has ever tried to win a prize for me before and he's so cute. I love him," she kissed his cheek quickly while hugging him close with one arm while the other clutched the duck.

"Hey, if that's the reward I'll win more prizes for you," Ichigo said. Her occasional spontaneous gestures of affection delighted him and he wished they were more regular. At least he could pretend that this was their date while the others were off pleasing themselves.

Orihime's lashes shielded her eyes and she pulled away from his arm. "I didn't mean…," then she looked into his face. "If you don't want me to kiss you Ichigo, I understand."

"I want you to kiss me," he said without thinking about the consequences as he held her hand. "I thought I'd made that obvious. Whenever you feel the urge, Orihime, do it."

She covered her mouth as she giggled at his reply.

"I mean it." The seriousness of his tone made it plain that he meant his words.

There was a pause as Orihime kept her eyes fixed on the ground. Ichigo wondered if he had moved too fast and wondered how he could recover from his mistake. She seemed to be thinking very seriously about something and it occurred to him that she might decide that it was time to leave. Hell, he'd blown his chance.

"Okay, Ichigo," Orihime said in a very small voice.

Relieved, he grabbed her hand. "Let's find the Tunnel of Love," Ichigo suggested, deciding that changing the topic might lighten the mood. He wanted them both to be happy even though his recent comment was more of a declaration of his feelings for her than he'd planned.

Turning the corner he saw the sign. "It's just ahead," he said tugging at her hand encouraging her to move faster.

The queue was very small. "People probably prefer the more exciting rides," he murmured to Orihime.

"More people leave this ride until the end of their date, I think studies have shown," a familiar voice spoke from somewhere close.

"I thought Tatsuki was going to beat you at some game," Ichigo said, not pleased that Uryu and Tatsuki had also chosen this time to go on the ride.

"I did and that meant I got to choose the next ride. I thought we might find Orihime here, so I suggested we come along for the trip," Tatsuki said brightly.

"You beat me only by a small margin. If we had continued I am sure that I would have easily achieved victory," was the smiling reply from Uryu. "As Tatsuki was so keen to sample this ride, I thought I would acquiesce to her pleading."

"Oh, great. Get in front of us and you get on the ride first," Ichigo said waving at them to take the place in front. Orihime looked at him, obviously confused by his gesture.

Tatsuki gave Ichigo a sharp look. "Why are you letting us get in front? Are you a voyeur, or don't you want us to see what you're doing?"

"What do you think?" Ichigo decided that honesty might work.

"Hey, Uryu, Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Renji demanded joining the queue.

"It's the penalties starting to work, I know it," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "I thought you were going on the roller coaster," he said to Renji and Rukia.

"We did and we were going to for the third time, but Renji threw up. I thought we should try something a little calmer," Rukia said innocently, her eyes sparkling.

"Thanks for telling everyone. Can't you keep anything quiet?" Renji demanded angrily of his date.

She smiled and gave him an insolent look. "Why should I? It was funny watching you turn white, then green and then you ran off, sweating and swearing. I never thought you'd be such a wimp," Rukia said and ruffled Renji's hair. "One mother was shocked at your language."

"It wasn't the ride that made me puke. It was the hot dogs and the toffee apple and the lemonade you made me have," Renji said. After naming the items he turned white again and beads of perspiration formed on his face.

"If you are going to regurgitate again, I would advise you to use the facilities," Uryu said dryly, pointing in the direction of the said building.

"I didn't make you eat them. I suggested you might like to try them. You didn't have to eat as much as you did," was Rukia's response. "Then you insisted on the ice-cream and another hot dog before we went on the ride."

At the mention of the ice-cream Renji's complexion became even whiter and he made a mad dash for the restroom, nearly tripping over Chad who had arrived with Ryo. Even through his amusement, Ichigo noticed that Chad was holding Ryo's hand.

"That was fast," Ichigo thought. "I'd never have thought these two would have anything in common. And how did Uryu get into Tatsuki's good graces so quickly? What's going on?"

"What is wrong with Renji?" Chad asked with interest. "I did not know he could move so fast. Is he an athelete?"

Ichigo stifled a groan. So much for his plans to have a quiet interlude with Orihime, unobserved by his friends. All he needed was Keigo and his other school mates, or even his family to turn up. Given the way this date was going, it wouldn't surprise him. Even so, he didn't feel too dejected. At least Orihime was holding his hand and leaning against him slightly. He decided to let everyone go on the boats in front, so they could have some measure of privacy.

"He acted like a pig and ate too much. Cute toy, Orihime. Where did you get it?" Rukia said quickly changing the subject.

"Ichigo won it for me. Isn't it sweet? I love it. It looks like Caru," Orihime explained while cuddling the duck close with one arm. "Aren't you worried about Renji?"

"He's not as charming as that toy and anyway, Renji did it to himself. He's such a fool when it comes to food that I thought he might learn a lesson if he stuffed himself until he was sick." Crossing her arms across her chest, Rukia glanced towards the toilets. Despite her word, the crease between her eyes indicated a small amount of concern. "But I only thought he'd be sick once," she said more quietly.

"I will go and assist Renji," Chad said. "I'm sure if he drinks some water and breathes deeply he will be fine." Acting on his suggestion he walked toward the building which Renji had entered a few minutes before.

"Do you want to go too, Uryu? Maybe you could have a male bonding session while Renji vomits. You could hold his hair back for him," was Tatsuki's cynical observation.

"I think I will remain with you instead, Tatsuki. We are nearly at the front of this line and I thought you were interested in taking this ride," the meaningful look he cast at her made her blush slightly and then she laughed nervously.

"I wanted to see how lame it could be," she explained, shrugging her shoulders. "I've never been on one before," but the excuse convinced no one, not even Ichigo.

Her easy explanation made Ichigo wonder. "The problems that are the result of the _Fate and Fortune Hazard_game seem to have vanished. Come to think of it, no one has mentioned it at all today and that seems wrong. Surely they're worried about the penalties? Or maybe they think Ryo might ask some difficult question if it's mentioned."

"I believe you," Uryu said a sly smile on his face. He assisted Tatsuki in getting into the small boat. Watching them Ichigo wondered about the others. Renji and Chad were still in the men's room which meant that logically Orihime and he should take the next boat.

"Do you want us to wait?" he asked Rukia, wondering if she wanted their company.

"Why? Get going. You're holding up the line," Rukia said laughing. "Renji will be fine. Maybe he'll learn something for a change."

Grudgingly Ichigo assisted Orihime into the boat, hoping that Renji would keep Rukia waiting a little longer. He didn't want anyone to watch but there was no one else waiting in line. "There's not much room in this boat, is there?" trying to cover up the real reason he was sitting so close.

"No, there isn't," Orihime agreed squeezing even closer. The boat left and entered the tunnel. It was dark in the ride, with occasional pretty scenes to break up the darkness and soft romantic music was playing. Starting to relax Ichigo decided that they might go on this ride again later, if Orihime didn't mind and if they could ditch the others.

Their thighs were tight against each other and, telling himself it was due to the lack of room, Ichigo placed his arm around Orihime's shoulder, drawing her even closer. She turned her face to him which he could barely see in the gloom and he hesitated. It was the perfect opportunity to kiss her without anyone watching, but now the time had arrived he wasn't sure. Until now the only kisses they'd shared were when they were playing the damned game and afterwards, when she'd been crying. He wanted the kiss to be special, something that would remove the memory of that last kiss before his second question had been read out. If he had an opportunity to repay the favour to Dame Fortune and the Fates, he would.

Why hesitate? The ride would be over soon and as he continued to think he felt Orihime's arms steal around his neck and bending down he found her lips eagerly pressed against his. Feeling her soft mouth part under his, he hoped the ride would never end.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

I almost finished the story in this chapter, because I really have to cut back on the number of stories I'm writing, but the chapter became too long and I was having fun tormenting Renji. I hope (and given the number of times I have been correct, I'm probably wrong), that there will be two, possibly three more chapters. The end is near. In fact it will end with Chapter 19.

Please review.

Thank you to Ayiah, Garra-l0ve, Raven the Ravenous, Maurice , Godschildtweety and Arwen Mimosa for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

MS


	18. Abrupt Termination

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters_

**Abrupt Termination**

Bright light shone on his closed lids, brighter than it would be if they were passing through one of the dimly illuminated scenes. They must be outside! In full view of staring eyes and that thought made him quickly jerk his mouth from Orihime's. How humiliating would it be if someone witnessed their first real kiss?

Opening her eyes reluctantly, his date looked at him and then at the view around them. "That ride was very short, Ichigo."

It was true; the ride had only appeared to last seconds, finishing as soon as their lips met. "Maybe we should try it again, just to check," he suggested with two motivations urging him to make the suggestion.

"Yes, I would like that." Orihime did not seem to worry about his reaction to her easy acceptance of his proposal. It led him to hope that she wished that he would kiss her again. "It was nice sitting in the boat with you, in the dark."

As soon as they left the boat, Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand that was not carrying the stuffed toy, and ran quickly to the entrance on the ride, eager to be alone with her. If there wasn't much of a line they could be on the ride in minutes. He could hold her in his arms again, inhale her sweet scent and pretend that this was a normal day without anything important happening. Even better he might be able to pretend that this was a normal date with two ordinary teenagers who didn't have special powers. At that moment he craved the life he had before meeting Rukia, the simple safe routine of study, seeing spirits, family life and fights.

Nearing the entrance he noticed there were people waiting for the ride. Slowing he scanned the line and having his fears confirmed, stopped and backed up. If he was lucky….

"Hey, where are you going, kid?" Renji yelled, destroying his hopes of making a surreptitious getaway.

"Nowhere, now," Ichigo muttered and walked to meet his friends who were lining up. Renji's hair was wet and he still looked pale, but he smiled bravely.

"Chad dumped water over my head. I don't know why it worked, but I felt better," Renji said sheepishly. Shifting from one foot to another his embarrassment was evident.

"That was because you had completely emptied your stomach. I would urge you not to eat for some time," Chad said. His lips were tilted at the corners and his shoulders hitched slightly. Ryo slapped him slightly on the shoulder.

"Show a little compassion. The man was sick," she said, and then hid her smile behind her hand.

"Oh, don't try to be kind to the idiot. Maybe in future you won't act like a pig and you'll show some control," Rukia said.

Renji bent down and whispered something in her ear which caused her to flush and elbow him in his recently emptied stomach. Clutching the injured area, Renji turned an interesting shade of red and barely managed to remain on his feet.

"Rukia, that wasn't very nice," Orihime exclaimed, shocked at the callous treatment.

Tatsuki chuckled at the outrage expressed by her friend. "He likes attention, does that one. It doesn't matter if she's kissing him, or beating him, he just wants Rukia to notice him."

Uryu smiled and nodded. "The man in a glutton in more ways than one," he bowed sightly to Rukia. "I am now gratified that you were not interested in me. You are much better suited to this man. No other person would have the patience to indulge his tastes."

"Come on Renji, it's our turn," Rukia said tugging at her dates arm as the empty boat arrived.

Looking slightly cheered, Renji clambered in next to Rukia, placing a casual arm over her shoulder while whispering something else in her ear. The boat moved off before Ichigo could see if she inflicted more punishment on him.

Tatsuki was speaking softly to Orihime and Ichigo took advantage of their distraction to try to see if Uryu had a similar experience on the ride.

Leaning close to Uryu, Ichigo asked quietly, "Did the ride seem oddly short to you?" he asked without supplying any details. He didn't want to admit that the ride was over almost as soon as he started kissing Orihime.

Uryu quickly glanced at Tatsuki a strange expression crossing his face. "Yes, it did terminate abruptly. I urged Tatsuki to accompany me on this ride again to see if the phenomenon was repeated." His eyes refused to meet Ichigo's which made him certain that there had been something more than the enjoyment of the ride that had occupied his friend.

Chad and Ryo were now entering their boat. Ryo waved at Orihime and Tatsuki who waved back, giggling. Orihime now whispered something in Tatsuki's ear and they both glanced at Uryu and giggled.

"That doesn't seem like a normal thing for your date to do," Ichigo said thinking that Tatsuki rarely gossiped or giggled.

Pressing his teeth into his lip, Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose as he observed the two girls. "On this occasion I have to agree." Before they could converse any more the next boat arrived and Tatsuki and Uryu left.

"That was a really short ride," Renji complained as he came up behind Ichigo. "I was just beginning to kiss Rukia and the damned ride finished. What a rip off."

"Shush, Renji. We'll try it again," Rukia said looking very confused. "I thought the thing would be longer from what Kon said. Tunnel of Love? More like a moment of darkness."

Orihime tugged at Ichigo's hand. "It's our turn Ichigo," was the quick reminder.

This time Ichigo didn't wait. As soon as they entered the darkness, he began to kiss Orihime. As soon as their lips touched, he felt the sunlight on his eyes once more. He cursed mentally. That seemed wrong and his belief that Dame Fate and Fortune were again playing games with him.

"That can't be right, Ichigo. The ride can't last only two seconds. I'm afraid ..." Orihime began and then paused.

"I know; so am I. This isn't normal. Are you prepared to go on the ride once more and time how long it is?" It wasn't that he really cared, but it would prove that there was some interference and while he did not want to have it confirmed, there was no sense in denying the truth. Walking slowly to the beginning of the ride he saw his friends queued up, each of them looking confused with the exception of Chad and Ryo.

"A ride doesn't last seconds, I can't believe it would be such a gyp. I'll stomp Kon for misleading me," Rukia said, the anger and discontent showing on her face.

"The ride seemed as normal to me," Chad said. "Nothing happened. Darkness, music, a few scenes with animated figures."

Speculative looks passed between Uryu and Ichigo.

"But did you try to kiss Ryo?" Ichigo blurted out hoping that this would answer his question, but then realised that neither Chad nor Ryo were subject to the penalty, so it wouldn't affect them.

"Smooth, Kurosaki. Have you contemplated a career in diplomacy?" Uryu said, smiling unwillingly.

"Not on a first date," Chad said heavily, frowning at his friend as he answered Ichigo's unfortunate question. "That would be improper and disrespectful. We are here to have fun." Despite his words, he cast a meditative look at Ryo.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder Ryo allowed a small smile to cross her face. "Correct. We mustn't indulge in inappropriate behaviour. Rukia, could you kindly stop paying such close attention to your friend. You're giving me a bad example."

"He was kissing me," protested Rukia.

"From where I'm standing you were kissing him back." There was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that Rukia had been fully participating in the embrace. This pair did not require the cover of darkness to express their feelings for each other. Once again Ichigo wished they could be a little less demonstrative, but knew that nothing he would say would have any impact.

Chad and Ryo got onto the boat that arrived and waved briefly. "See you at lunch," Ryo called as they left.

"I don't think I want to go on this ride again, Rukia. I'm hungry. Feed me," Renji complained. He rubbed his stomach gently and looked at the dark haired girl imploringly.

"It lacks half an hour to lunch."

"Yeah, but Quin…, Spectacles, you didn't lose your breakfast. Rukia I want something to eat and now," was the demand.

Rukia frowned at him indulgently and nodded. "You sound like a whiny child. One thing only. I think perhaps an ice-cream. One ice-cream only. Do you understand, Renji?"

He made a face. "Stop telling me what to do. Okay, an ice-cream and then we can visit the place where you play games. We'll meet you for lunch later," Renji said tugging at his date's hand. Rukia allowed him to pull her away.

"I hope he only eats one. He looked pretty sick after he ate all the other food," Orihime offered quietly.

"It is possible that the conversation regarding the food exacerbated the situation," was the measured observation by Uryu. He clasped Tatsuki's hand in his and smiled at her. She glared at him for a second and unwillingly smiled back.

"It will be interesting to see how long the ride takes this time. It was really short last time and I was sure it had to be longer than that," she offered.

"We now have the chance to find out," Uryu told her as he helped her into the boat.

"Ichigo, do you mind if we don't go on this ride again? Can we go somewhere else before lunch, somewhere quiet? I want to ask you something."

The words startled Ichigo. Orihime had asked him to do something? It would be good to spend some time apart from the others, but the park seemed pretty busy. Where could they go that might provide some peace, especially from prying eyes?

Suddenly he remembered something he'd found once before when he was trying to escape from Keigo on one ill advised excursion to the park. Due to the strange shape of some of the buildings near the food area, there was a small secluded area with a bench. Most people ignored it because there was nothing to see or do.

Walking together, he led her to the place. It was deserted, as he expected and they sat down. Orihime sat slightly apart from him, her hands gripping each other nervously and she placed the duck between them. Her breathing had become quite rapid and her eyes looked scared as they searched his face.

"Is she going to confess? I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean I really like her, but if she tells me she loves me, do I have to tell her I love her? Do I love her?" were the random thoughts that raced through his mind as he noticed her nervousness increase.

"I have a favour to ask you," Orihime began and stopped. She picked the duck up and held it to her tightly. The action drew Ichigo's eyes to the body that supported the duck, but realising she could notice the direction of his eyes, he dragged them to her face. "I've wanted to ask this since we played that horrid game."

Clearing his throat, Ichigo tried to give a general answer. "What's the favour?" he said weakly as no other idea presented itself.

Orihime gulped and her hands held the duck in such a manner that he wondered whether the stiches would hold or the toy would be pulled apart accidentally. "Despite what happens with Dame Fortune and the Fates, I want to be your friend, Ichigo."

That was not what he was expecting to hear. Noticing his mouth was gaping open, he shut it while a feeling of disappointment settled over him as he accepted that he'd hoped she had told him something else. But then it would have become complicated because he would have needed to respond and he didn't know what he could have said.

"Since you walked me home through the park, you've spent more time with me, Ichigo. I've liked your company, and I don't want to become just a classmate again," Orihime continued and he was certain that tears glinted in her eyes.

She was confessing to him! That she wanted to be his friend, not that she loved him. It occurred to him that her natural delicacy of nature would make any confession of love difficult, unless she was under the influence of some outside force.

"Okay," Ichigo said, thinking it would buy him time.

"Does that mean you want to remain friends?" Orihime looked expectantly into his eyes and he found he was nodding. "No matter what?"

"Yeah, sure. As friends. Why don't we…," instead of finishing the sentence he moved close to her and kissed her, squashing the duck between them.

This time they weren't on a ride, there were no tears streaming down her face and no audience. This time they would share a proper kiss without interruptions.

"Hey, Son, what are you doing here? Kissing? Nice place you've chosen, but aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" a loud jocular voice broke his concentration.

Pulling his mouth from Orihime's in shock he stared at his father and sisters who were smiling at his obvious embarrassment. This was wrong, they were meant to be at home, not interrupting a private moment.

"Hi, Orihime," Karin smiled.

"You're Orihime? You're much prettier than the boy let on; not that he's told me much about you, or anything at all. My daughters said something about an Orihime," Isshin said, his glance moving from Ichigo to Orihime, satisfaction evident on his face. "But the boy has been smiling more often," he added as an afterthought.

Had he been smiling often? He didn't think his father paid much attention to his facial expressions; otherwise he would not try to beat him up so often. Sighing loudly, Ichigo made the introductions. "Orihime Inoue this is my family. The strange looking man is my father, Isshin Kurosaki. I think you know the two girls, my sisters, Karin and Yuzu." That finished he turned to his father. "Why are you here and how did you find me? You could have ignored me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Isshin asked, evidently perplexed. "If I'd let you, you would have kept kissing the poor girl, who might have needed to breathe. The way you were holding her, I wasn't sure she'd be able to and you've got that toy between you."

Ichigo looked at Orihime whose complexion was demonstrating how red she could become when she was embarrassed. "I suppose you want to show me how to kiss a girl?"

Isshin shrugged his shoulders and an idiotic smile creased his face. "If you don't think you're date would mind," he said pursing his lips.

Karin cuffed him in the side of the head. "Gross, Dad. I told you to leave them alone, but you had to barge in. You did what you wanted, now, let's go. You promised to win a prize for me and Yuzu. See you later, Ichigo, Orihime."

As Karin dragged their protesting father away, Ichigo looked at his watch and noticed it was time to meet the others for lunch. "My father; he's a bit strange," he tried to explain as they walked toward the meeting place.

"He reminded me a little of Mr Urahara," Orihime said, not able to look at Ichigo.

That seemed a very strange thing to say, until he worked out what she meant. "He wouldn't have kissed you. I don't think he would," he continued not feeling very sure that he was correct. Who knew what his father would do? He didn't. "I would have stopped him, if he tried," was his valiant assertion.

They hurried but they still ended up arriving late at the meeting place where Tatsuki made them feel welcome. "Renji was trying to get us to go in without you. He said you'd probably be too busy to think about eating," she smiled at Orihime as she spoke.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Rukia would only let me have one ice-cream and she ate half of it," the man complained hugging Rukia close. "You can be so strict, when you want to be," he told his date admiringly.

"You always respond better to threats," she said.

Ichigo was intrigued by that comment but decided it was the wrong time to ask any questions. Glancing around at the rest of them he noticed Uryu had a strange expression on his face but didn't wish to ask anything directly.

"That ride lasted the correct time when we only looked and did not interact," he hissed at Ichigo when they were finally seated in the restaurant. They had decided that they would eat together in the main restaurant as a way to, not exactly celebrate, but pretend that nothing strange was happening.

"Yeah, the ride was a gyp," Renji said, overhearing. Every time I tried to get close to Rukia, it ended."

"It did it to us, too. Even better than that, my family turned up when we were ur, talking," Ichigo said glumly. Seeing his family had cast a pall on the day. How could he act as normal if he felt they were going to interrupt any moment? It might be an idea to leave now because he had a strange feeling that something else he wouldn't like would happen. Trying to put the premonition aside he felt that something else was wrong. "Where are the menus?" he asked after looking around at his friends.

"You're not paying attention. This is a buffet," Ryo said, smiling at Ichigo, amused at his bewilderment.

"Hey, no one told me this was a buffet," Renji brightened up immediately at the thought of all the food he could consume.

"You will not make a pig of yourself again," the stern voice of Rukia made it clear that Renji would not be allowed to become sick from over eating again.

His face fell but then brightened. "I can try all the stuff I've never tried before, can't I? It would be a waste to come here and just eat vegetables." The wheedling tone didn't fool anyone, but Rukia nodded,

"In moderation," she agreed.

Chad chuckled as he looked at Renji with disbelief. "Moderation is good. Do you know what it means?" he asked Renji, who scowled at him in response.

"I'm hungry. You can help me choose my food," Tatsuki said to Uryu.

Ichigo nearly fell off his chair at the slight flirtatious tone in her voice. "She can't be flirting with him," he thought. "Because I'm worried about what's going to happen, I'm hearing things."

Chad leant close to Ichigo. "Is she flirting with Uryu?"

Without meaning to, he found he was nodding his head in agreement. "It seems like it. I never expected that."

Orihime leant over and said quietly, "Even though you're trying to be quiet, I can hear you. It's nice that Tatsuki likes Uryu. She seems happy."

Ichigo nodded in response after sharing an amused look with Chad. Women stuck together, no matter what.

In pairs they went and served themselves lunch. The food wasn't inspired cuisine, but it was tasty, plentiful and fresh. Ignoring Rukia's protests, Renji returned to the savoury buffet six times, returning with a heaped plate each time.

"Wow, I thought you were exaggerating before about how much he could eat," Ryo said to Tatsuki. She was watching Renji with interest as he managed to clean his plate within a few minutes. "Have you thought of making him enter eating competitions? I don't think anyone else would stand a chance."

"That's Renji," Rukia said shrugging as she watched him return to the buffet again. "He had a tough childhood," she continued in explanation. "Not much food and lots of fear." As if realising what she said, she placed a bright happy smile on her face and added, "Not much chance that he'll starve now, is there?"

"Maybe not today," Renji said with a very stern expression on his face as he returned with another heaped plate. He sounded older and very world weary, but as if noticing that he was acting a little strange, he cuffed Ichigo over the head. "Hey, kid, you're not keeping up. You've only gone back three times. Aren't you worried about getting your money's worth? You always seem so worried about money."

"Yeah, I'm going back for dessert. Do you want me to get you anything, Orihime?"

"How sweet. He's offering to get some food for his date. It's nice to see someone thinking of some one else," Rukia said pointedly.

"Listen, princess. You've got two legs and two arms. Get your own food. Maybe one day I'll do that for you, when I'm senile or something," Renji said through a mouthful of food.

"I'll come with you, Ichigo," was Orihime's faint response.

They went to the sweets table and Ichigo watched as Orihime looked longingly at the main course sauces once she'd filled her plate. "Please don't, Orihime. Just eat it as it is. It tastes good," he said in a wheedling tone.

"Just a little barbecue sauce, or hollandaise," she said imploringly, her eyes lifted to his soulfully. "It would taste wonderful with the crème caramel."

He tried to control his shudder as the possible combination of flavours shattered his imagination. If she ate that he wasn't sure he'd want to kiss her. He opened his mouth to reply.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ichigo looked at Orihime. He was sure he hadn't said those words, but the voice sounded familiar. He was sure he hadn't spoken; it was too soon to ask something like that and while he knew he would eventually ask her, now was not the time.

"I am your girlfriend, idiot. I thought you were going to ask another question," female voice said. "You do choose the most romantic venues," Rukia said as she shoved some chocolate cake into Renji's mouth.

"I can't ask you the other question until your brother agrees," he said in an aggrieved tone after swallowing the cake. "And I can't ask him until you come back to the Se… I mean home. Come home, Rukia."

Taking his plate while shaking his head, Ichigo walked back to the table. Those two always seemed to have some issue and he didn't want to get involved this time. Let them sort it out, or not.

After they finally finished lunch and Renji had consumed 3 large servings of dessert, they went their separate ways.

"I suggest we meet at 3.00," Uryu said. "We do not wish to be tardy for our appointment."

Hearing this made Ichigo gulp slightly. While he had been eating he had managed to concentrate on other things, and the looming menace of the evening had receded. The shadow that had been loitering in the corner of his mind threatened to take over but Orihime took his hand and squeezed it gently. Pleased at the unexpected contact he looked down and smiled at her, the encroaching gloom chased away by her touch.

"Yeah. See you then," he said and walked off, not really caring where they went.

"Can we go to the Mirror Maze?" Orihime said, cuddling the duck. "I'd like to get lost with you."

The statement made his lips twitch into a spontaneous smile. Getting lost together? That sounded like a good idea because then they could hide from the future and the increasingly problematic penalties. Casually he took her hand and they walked in the direction of the attraction. There was no queue and after paying they entered the cool darkness.

"I like this," Ichigo thought. "It's not a ride so it can't end, there doesn't seem to be anyone else here." Pulling Orihime to one side he embraced her and lowered his mouth to hers, intent on sharing that elusive kiss. For a second their lips met but then he felt something land in the middle of his back. He kicked back, trying not to hurt Orihime in spite of the unexpected attack.

"Ichigoooooooo. Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? I went to the Aquarium but the beauty contest was a washout. They were kids, none of them over 12. Sure, some of them were cute, but I'm not into girls that much younger. Anyway, their fathers were watching so I couldn't… I mean… Hey is that Orihime? Were you trying to kiss her?"

Ichigo pushed his school mate away from his harshly and the boy staggered at the force of the shove. As his face formed a fierce frown, Ichigo felt like this was the final blow to his enjoyment of the day. All the anger welled up within him and he said in a fierce hard voice, "Get lost Keigo. You didn't see us. We're not really here. You're dreaming and when you wake up you'll be lying on the floor here, and decide to go home," Ichigo said looking meaningfully at his peer as he moved toward him in a threatening manner.

"But I have seen you and Orihime," was the beginning of the protest but Ichigo cut in quickly.

"You didn't and you won't remember. Get lost Keigo or I'll get serious."

The silence was heavy with meaning. Keigo's expression changed from its normal hopeful, gormless façade to something more intelligent. He glanced from Ichigo to Orihime and shrugged regretfully. "I knew she was special, but I'd hoped you'd miss seeing that."

"How could I miss the obvious? I'll say it again. Get lost Keigo, or I'll break your arm before I knock you out," the anger was not calmed by the sudden change.

"We'll talk about this later," Keigo said without false bravado or any of his normal foolery and after nodding politely to Orihime, he left to traverse the maze. His shoulders were tense and he walked rapidly away.

"You didn't have to do that, Ichigo. You hurt Keigo's feelings and he'll remember," Orihime said, the shocked look on her face made him feel a little guilty.

"I did need to do that. Orihime haven't you noticed something a little peculiar? Every time I try to kiss you, it doesn't happen. The ride ends or someone interrupts. Heck, I'd be surprised if the building doesn't catch fire if I try to kiss you now."

The crease in Orihime's forehead made her look even cuter than normal. "I thought it was because we were in a public area, but that ride did seem very short, too short." Her top teeth caught her bottom lip as her eyes took on a faraway look and then in a low voice she said, "It's the penalties. It has to be because there couldn't be this many accidents."

"You are accurate in your supposition. There have been too many coincidences," Uryu said appearing out of the gloom, his hand firmly holding Tatsuki's. "We too were interrupted by Keigo and other people I did not expect to see here."

"Not you too," Rukia said as she walked into the maze accompanied by Renji.

"Dame Fate and the blasted Fortunes. I can't wait to get free of them," Renji raged as his hair seemed to blaze in the darkness.

The three couples looked at each other, each person thinking that this had to be a result of the game they played. There was the faint concern that asking assistance from Urahara was making it happen that much sooner, but the date now seemed pointless.

"We can still go on the rides and enjoy them," Orihime said but her enthusiasm was noticeably lacking.

"Have you noticed how we keep ending up together? We all seem to end up at the same attractions eventually, but this time it was much faster. I don't expect to see Chad or Ryo because they didn't play the game." Ichigo had trouble keeping the regret from his voice.

"Fine, let's pretend we're just kids and go on the scariest rides. We've got to do something to pass the time," Renji said. He didn't appear pleased at the prospect, and Rukia was frowning.

"What choice do we have? Let's go on the Ferris Wheel. The view's supposed to be good and seeing we won't have anything to distract us, we'll enjoy it," Tatsuki didn't sound too certain about what she was saying.

After a few minutes conversation debating the merits of the ride they negotiated the maze. For some reason it was remarkably easy for them to find the correct path and they didn't take one wrong turn.

"Half the fun of these is getting lost," Tatsuki said glumly once they were outside. "Then you can laugh and find another place to stumble into."

Lining up for the next ride they were joined in the line by Ichigo's family, both girls clutching a medium sized stuffed shark, Tatsuki's brother, and a number of other friends and acquaintances, including Keigo who was accompanied by Mizuiro. Mizuiro waved at them happily, but Keigo didn't even smile. He nodded at Rukia and Tatsuki but ignored Uryu, Ichigo and Orihime. Noticing this Ichigo felt a pang shoot through him, not of guilt or sadness but of lack of recognition. His peer had changed and it seemed strange to see him without his normal hyperactive character. It seemed there would need to be a reckoning there and he didn't look forward to it.

"I thought they said penalties, not curses," Ichigo mumbled despondently in Orihime's ear. These unexpected meetings were too much to be passed off as a fluke. They began to get into the cabin of the ride which was in front of them when they heard a commotion behind them.

Before Orihime could reply a deep voice boomed, "We'll get in the same car as you, boy. Let me get to know this person who has such a pretty face. You know, Miss Inoue, you remind me of my wife. She was a truly lovely person and I miss her," Isshin's face clouded as he talked and Ichigo was embarrassed to see his eyes were becoming wet.

There was no point in protesting and Ichigo grumpily climbed into the car with Orihime and his family, sitting close to the window while making certain Orihime sat next to him. He glared out the window, wishing that the ride was already over.

"Ichigo has told me about his mother and so has Tatsuki. I wish I'd met her. She sounds like she was wonderful," Orihime said kindly once the ride began. There could be no doubt of the sincerity of her words.

Isshin brightened at her comments and laughed, "She was. Beautiful, intelligent, talented," he gestured at the view. "Look out there. You don't see that every day."

"We saw it when we were on this last time," Karin said. "I wanted to go on the rollercoaster. Why are we on this again?"

"I don't like the rollercoaster," was the quiet answer given by Yuzu. "I get dizzy."

Karin made a face. "Ichigo, you'll go on the ride with me after this, won't you? Dad and Yuzu are cowards and they probably want to go on the carousel again." The words were delivered as more of an order than a request.

"I don't know," Ichigo began and then broke off as a sudden flare of dark energy attracted his attention. He noticed it seemed to be centred in a familiar part of town, near Hat and Clogs shop! "I don't think there's much point in waiting til tonight," he decided quietly. "If something's happening now, maybe they already have the answer."

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

I just realised that the title might have made a few people worry that this was the last chapter. Hehehehe. It wasn't 1oo intentional. With any luck (and based on previous experience, I don't hold my breath) the next chapter will see the end of this particular story, sort of. All will be explained at the end when I get there.

Who would have expected all these interruptions? Well, I did.

Was it all a remarkable set of coincidences? Is it really the penalties that made all this happen? How many penalties are there left? Well, there were five originally; then one penalty was that they wouldn't know what the penalties were, which makes four. If the interruptions represent another penalty, that would make three, or would it? Is there another hidden penalty? What am I raving about?

Has Tessai found a solution? Did the Handsome Shopkeeper (who became the bruised and broken nosed shopkeeper) run away? Do Dame Fate and Fortune like chocolate? (Just a random question.) Some answers will be revealed in the next (hopefully concluding) chapter.

Thank you to Garra-l0ve, Arwen Mimosa, Ayjah, Raven the Ravenous, Maurice A. Nigma, Andrew Borealis and Sesshi-chan for the reviews.

Please review.

MS


	19. Believing in Your Head

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. I make no money from this._

**Believing in Your Head**

Waiting impatiently for the ride to end, Ichigo nudged Orihime and pointed out what he could see. She frowned and looked, but then shook her head, her eyes wide with incomprehension. It was obvious that she couldn't see anything.

"What are you looking at, son? I can't see anything strange. Are you trying to get Orihime to talk to you and not me? I don't know why you can't allow her to talk to me without interrupting. I don't often have a chance to talk to your friends," was the loud reprimand from his father. That man always wanted to be in the middle of everything. He was glad that he'd managed to prevent him from sitting between them; that would have been awkward.

Ichigo whispered to Orihime, "I want to go to Urahara's. Now!" He ignored his father's comment and waited impatiently for the ride to end. "We've got something to do," he told Karin when she asked him again about the roller coaster. "I'll bring you back another day and take you on all the scary rides," was his distracted promise to his sister.

"I want to see Orihime again," Isshin demanded, his hand gripping Ichigo's shoulder as he tried to move away, preparing to leave the ride as soon as it finished. "It's refreshing to find a young lady with nice manners and a pretty face. And she seems to like you."

"I'll invite her home, sometime. Okay? Can we go now?" his impatience was urging him to make rash decisions that he really didn't consider. Grabbing the duck that was still lying on the seat, he didn't hear Orihime's gasp of surprise but his eyes scanned the people getting off the ride. They left the ride and as soon as he saw his friends, he waved to them in an imperative gesture, urging them to join him. Isshin grasped his shoulder again trying to stop him from leaving but he ignored him, focused instead on Uryu, Rukia and Renji who nodded decisively, indicating that they had seen the energy, while Tatsuki just looked confused.

While he was doing this Yuzu, who had been looking a little sad, brightened. "I'd like it if you invited Orihime home. Tell me when and I'll make a special meal."

"Fine, whatever," pulling free of his father's hand Ichigo moved and grabbed Orihime's hand. "I'll be home late,' he said abruptly as they went to join the others. There was no time to waste.

"Make sure you aren't too late. And I want to see your pretty friend again, very soon," Isshin shouted after him. Ichigo waved impatiently as he drew closer to his friends, not really interested in what his father had to say.

"Your father? He's unlike mine," Uryu said his gaze fixed on Ichigo's family. Ichigo was unsure, but there seemed to be a trace of longing in the gaze.

"You have a father?" a deep voice boomed behind them. "You have mentioned your esteemed grandfather who sounds as noble as my Abuelo, but you have never mentioned your father."

An ugly flush spread over Uryu's face as he realised that his distraction had momentarily made him disclose something he normally kept undisclosed. "Of course I have a father," he said through tight lips.

"Chad! We're just about to leave, I think," Orihime said looking searchingly at her friends. "Aren't we, Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, but you don't have to come, Chad, Ryo. We've got someone we have to see."

"With your permission I will escort Ryo home and then meet you where you are going. That is the correct thing to do," Chad told them, "if that is permitted," he added, speaking to Ryo.

"You don't have to do that. I can go home by myself," Ryo said, her cheeks turning pink.

"I promised I would take you home and I feel it is important. I will be with you soon," Chad told them stolidly while motioning for Ryo to precede him.

"I don't think Chad should come," Orihime said worriedly. Her eyes were following her friends and it was easy to see that she didn't want any of their penalties to pass to others.

"I would not try to dissuade Chad from anything. He may seem easy going, but once he is determined to do something, it is pointless to dispute. I consider his presence will provide an important distraction." Uryu observed.

Ichigo thought about it. Through the last few days he had come to respect Uryu's opinion. He seemed to have a sense of what might be happening and he would be as affected by the outcome of their current disaster. "I trust Chad. We look out for each other."

"Of, stop wagging your tongues for no purpose. Let's move. I want to get this sorted and then I can work on getting Rukia home. That the important thing," was the red haired Shinigami's frustrated comment. "Come on, Rukia. Don't you want this to be over?"

They all turned to look at Rukia. She was staring at Renji sadly, with longing and pain. For a moment Ichigo wondered if those were tears he saw shining in her eyes but she blinked and her eyes appeared as normal. "Not really, Renji. If it's over then the penalties might come into play, and the fortunes come true. I remember your fortune," her voice dropped, "and mine."

"I don't believe in the fort…." Tatsuki did not finish the sentence. Swallowing hard she looked at Uryu her face troubled. "Do you think the fortunes will come true?"

Uryu did not answer immediately and they all seemed to be waiting for his answer. Ichigo found he was holding his breath, and released it quickly, while thinking that this situation was stupid. Why would Uryu know the answer to that question better than any of them?

"I do not wish to speculate. It would not be wise when I do not possess all the facts," Uryu said slowly as he gazed steadily back at Tatsuki. "Anything I suggest may be based on emotional response."

"So, you're scared too? Then why are we still here? Sure it may be bad, but not knowing is worse. I feel like I can't do anything 'til I know," was Renji's surprising response. One side of his mouth twisted into a mirthless smile as he took Rukia's hand and pulled her toward the exit.

Orihime and Ichigo followed, their hands instinctively linking. "Do I really want to know? All week I've been waiting for today and now it's here, now we might get the answers, it seems like it's too soon. I thought that Hat and Clogs had run away, but he hadn't and something seems to be happening at the shop, but what? Why did we get all these interruptions and seeing all those people we knew. Why were they all at the park? Why was Dad there? What was going on with Keigo? For once all the normal foolery had been stripped away and the person who lurked underneath had been revealed, a person who was not afraid to admit his admiration of Orihime. He had almost seemed brave and sensible when he didn't challenge Ichigo. What was that about? Was that Keigo, or was it something or someone else who looked like him?

The park seemed more crowded than he had realised. As they headed toward the exit, past the fairy floss concessions, past the entrance to the much touted space ride and the movie theatre, the crowds became denser. People selling balloons were dotted here and there, with many people lined up to purchase their wares. It made moving harder as they had to weave through large groups who were standing close to each other, apparently absorbed in conversations. As they pushed closer they noticed more people were purchasing tickets to gain entry to the park.

"Why would you buy balloons when you've only just arrived?" Orihime said to Ichigo. She had to raise her voice as the noise of the crowd made normal speech impossible.

Ichigo had often wondered about that. Why would you want to take a floating object on a ride? Some of the rides would destroy the thing, fast.

"Why's it so crowded?" he asked one person as he walked past.

"That famous TV spook expert is coming tonight. Bwahahaha," he was informed as the man crossed his arms on his chest and gave that irritating laugh. "And there's going to be fireworks as well. Ghosts and fireworks. Great idea." The man was smiling cheerfully. "It was only announced this morning."

This was just getting crazier. Ichigo knew the television 'personality' referred to. He'd seen one of his shows once because his sisters and father insisted on watching it and he'd disliked everything he saw. Behind the hype the guy seemed to know so little. After two minutes he'd walked out of the room and decided that studying was better than watching that sort of rubbish.

Holding tightly to Orihime's hand he managed to find a path through, mainly by following Renji who didn't seem to care who he had to push out of the way. Once they exited the park they could see the crowd waiting to get in.

"That may explain the popularity of this place today," Uryu commented once Ichigo explained what he'd learnt. "Television had far too much influence on the community. People who have nothing to recommend them become famous whereas those people who have exceptional abilities are ignored."

"Like you?" Renji said, not appearing to be paying much attention to the crowd. They were now close to the train station and Ichigo began to feel slightly uncomfortable. He was still unsure how he viewed this visit.

"As you say, Renji. Now, a train is due in a few minutes."

Entering the station they made their way to the platform and stood there waiting for the promised train. After a few seconds uncomfortable silence, Tatsuki pulled her hand from Uryu's. "I don't want to come. It'll be bad and I don't want to know."

"But, Tatsuki. You're so brave. I don't want to go and I was hoping you'd come because it would make me feel safe," Orihime said quietly. She reached one hand out and noticed it was holding the duck so she drew that back and unwillingly removed her hand from Ichigo's grasp. "Please."

Looking at her friend, the stern expression on Tatsuki's face grew graver and after a few minutes she took Orihime's hand between two of her own and spoke earnestly. "I'll come, but I know this is a mistake. Why do I have to know?"

"Facing threats and fear is part of life. Ignoring them only makes them larger in your mind and then they gain power over you," was Renji's response.

They all stood and looked at him, amazed that he had said something that seemed so wise and true. Ichigo had never guessed the guy had depth, but also realised he knew nothing about him except he was a Shinigami, loved Rukia and had known her for a long time. He didn't even know how old he was. Sometimes he thought he was an adult and other times he acted just like a teenager. It was confusing, but for the most part, Ichigo had decided to think of him as a teenager. He didn't want to hang around with a bunch of people who might start talking about mortgages and work. It was bad enough having to talk about school.

"Very true," Uryu was the first to formulate a response. "You sound like you have sought what you feared and faced it many times, Renji."

The man just shrugged and pulled Rukia closer. "There's fear and fear. Sometimes you don't know the thing you really fear until it's forced on you. For years I thought it was one thing until Rukia went missing. That's when I found out my biggest dread."

Rukia turned to face him and Ichigo wondered again if he saw the glint of tears in her eyes. She reached up her hand and cupped Renji's cheek gently, with tenderness that was usually absent from their public interactions. Renji placed his hand over hers, gazing back at her fervently, his eyes only seeing her face, despite the people milling around them. Stripped of all the normal foolery and passion, the strong emotion that lay underneath was now too obvious to overlook. This was more than simple teenage infatuation and seeing it made Ichigo's breath hitch in his throat. Once, long ago he had seen his father and mother look at each other like that. He hadn't understood what was happening at the time, but now he knew. In spite of his normal disdain for his father, a moment of pure sympathy swept over him, not for himself, but for the loss that his father had experienced when his wife had died.

The arrival of the train broke the moment and they quickly entered. There were no seats to be found as the train was quite crowded and they had to break up to find places to stand. Ichigo remained close to Orihime, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible before anything unfortunate happened. A strange sensation was making itself felt in his stomach, a heavy, roiling feeling that made him uneasy. It could have been from the food, but he knew it wasn't. The meeting with his family and all the strange encounters might have contributed, but he knew they didn't. He was dreading this final outcome; he'd been dreading it all week but had beaten the feeling down. This morning, just as he arrived at the train station the feeling had vanished but now it settled on him more firmly making him reluctant to do anything, to talk, gaze out the window, or even fantasise.

Standing on the train, he kept remembering his mother's death, that he was the reason she had died and that her loss had nearly destroyed his family. His father, even when he was fooling, genuinely missed the woman he'd married. Ichigo had never really thought about it but his father had never dated any women since that time. He wished his mother hadn't died, that she was still alive to make their lives complete. Why did she have to die? It didn't seem right. He'd even failed to destroy the Hollow who killed his mother. That was the memory that was most painful.

"I wish this was over," a small voice said in his ear.

"So do I."

He could think of nothing more to add. Wishing wouldn't make it happen.

After his mother died he'd woken every morning, hoping he would see her smiling face greet him when he went down to breakfast. No matter how much he wished, or the silent bargains he'd made with whatever deity might be listening, there was no sweet mother's face except the poster on the wall. She wasn't coming back. Not now, not ever. Wishes were just futile hopes that shattered against the walls of reality. Deals with uncaring gods only happened in stories.

He glanced at Orihime to see tears welling in her eyes. She saw his questioning look and tried to smile, but the tears spilled down her cheeks. Wiping them away quickly did not stop their fall and he pulled her to him, hiding her sad face against his chest. "I miss my brother," she told his shirt. "I miss him so much."

It struck him as strange that she was thinking about her brother while he was thinking so sadly of his mother. A quick look at the other couples and he saw that Uryu was looking very solemn, his mouth turned down as Tatsuki frowned angrily. That frown probably meant she was very upset. Ichigo knew it was one of the ways she hid strong emotions. She was clutching at Uryu's hands but he didn't seem to notice as his gaze was fixed on Renji with distaste. What had Renji done this time to anger the guy this time? They were standing at opposite ends of the carriage and they had appeared to be getting on much as normal earlier. What had changed?

Renji was holding Rukia, much the way he was holding Orihime. Renji looked angry as if his thoughts were causing him to rage instead of feel sorry, but from Rukia's posture she was experiencing deep grief. Staring intently out the window, his eyes hard in his scowling face, the Shinigami seemed hardly to notice the sobbing woman in his arms, but then he blinked and gently stroked Rukia's back, his expression now exhibiting compassion rather than anger.

Kissing the top of Orihime's head was unplanned, but he did and then bent down and kissed her forehead. Now this was happening he didn't care what would occur as a result. She could think what she liked as she'd probably be correct. He kissed her forehead again and then her closed eyes. The salt taste of her tears entered his mouth; more potent than any words they expressed her sorrow.

Arriving at the station they needed, they struggled against the press of people attempting to board the train. For a moment it seemed that Ichigo and Orihime wouldn't make an exit before the doors closed, but determined pushing finally saw them emerge, shaken and rather breathless.

Leaving the station they walked toward Urahara's shop. In a quiet street Orihime stopped and curious, the others stopped as well.

"Did anyone else relive their worst days?" she asked.

Immediately Ichigo understood what she meant, but the others shook their heads, obviously not understanding what she meant.

"The days after someone you loved, died? Did anyone else remember those days while we were on the train?" Orihime persisted. Ichigo was amazed that she had understood so quickly what was happening and it was too peculiar to be another coincidence.

"I remembered losing my childhood friends and someone close to me," Rukia admitted. Renji stared at her as he nodded in agreement.

"The death of my grandfather," Uryu added with an edge to his words. He gave a quick, disparaging glance at Renji, "At the hands of one of your breed."

"My grandmother," Tatsuki's quiet addition caused Uryu to pause.

"We've all lost someone important to us," Ichigo felt he had to add. "But for each of us to remember at the same time was someone's idea of a joke, or a penalty."

"I don't like being forced to remember incidents I'd prefer to forget," was Rukia's contribution.

Orihime drew herself up angrily, the normally gentle eyes flashed with a smouldering fire. "Let's get this over with. I choose not to let anyone to control how I feel."

Her assertion, her attitude shocked Ichigo. He had never heard her speak with such passion or authority. But he understood why she felt like this. Since they'd played the game a shadow seemed to hang over their lives as they waited for something bad to happen, and whatever the penalties were, it was very likely they'd be bad.

"I would express my feelings in the same manner," Uryu agreed. "No one should be permitted to dictate how another person thinks."

The others nodded, for once allowing that to be enough agreement.

Turning a corner they were in the small area in front of the shop. "Here we are," Ichigo announced.

"Why did I say that? It sounds stupid," he thought. "They know where we are, I mean it's obvious."

"Talk about stating the obvious," Rukia said sarcastically. "Should we go in?"

"Why else are we here?" Renji said.

"Is that the shop? It looks dodgy and I don't like the area," Tatsuki was darting suspicious looks around the area. "Uryu, I'm going."

The Quincy grabbed her by the hand before she could leave. "You're scared. I am aware that you do not wish to be here and nor, I imagine, do any of the others."

Tatsuki looked Uryu squarely in the face and let out the breath she appeared to be holding. "I don't admit to fear."

"I do. Only fools deny it when their scared," Renji said. He gave a rather weak smile, his eyes fixed on the door. "And I'm scared now."

That admission made Ichigo feel less dumb. He'd been feeling scared, but had denied it, thinking it was weak. The imposed memories had driven Renji's earlier comments about fear from his mind. All this sniping between them could be due to fear or to the beings playing their peculiar games with their emotions once more.

"Why are we wavering? We should just go in," the words were brave, but Orihime's voice wobbled as she made the suggestion. Ichigo pulled her close and hugged her, knowing that she was one of the most reluctant to enter the shop.

"I don't want to. I don't like the energy I feel within the shop. This is a mistake." All the bravado that Rukia had shown had evaporated and her hands were wrapped around each other, the knuckles white and raised from the strength of her grip.

"I'd feel braver if you kissed me, Rukia," Renji said. Without waiting for her consent, he bent and kissed the dark haired Shinigami with fervour.

"That is a very sensible suggestion," Uryu said and pulled Tatsuki close, bending his face to hers in an intent way.

Orihime looked at Ichigo and he looked at her. Should he follow the example? Seconds later Orihime was in his arms and his mouth was pressed against hers. All the frustrations of the other attempts fell away as she kissed him back and unthinkingly his arms tightened around her as her arms embraced his neck. For minutes they held each other close, kissing all the while.

"I'm pleased to see you found something to do while you waited for me," Chad's voice broke the moment.

"You could have waited a few minutes," Rukia grumbled, her face slightly pink as she took her mouth from Renji's.

"I did," Chad admitted. "But then I became jealous. Let us face this now." He walked to the door and knocked. Reluctantly, the others followed, each holding the hand of the person they had recently been kissing. It was not just a gesture of affection, but an attempt to hold onto hope.

They waited and Chad knocked again. A few minutes passed and the door opened slowly, to reveal an altered Tessai. He had seemed stolid and not very animated the last time they met, but now his manner was edgy and nervous.

"You're early. It's good you're early. Very good. Come in," he said, his words fast and jerky as he stepped away from the door. A sheen of perspiration glinted on his forehead and Ichigo could see the tell tale signs of sweat around the neck of the man's shirt. The glasses he wore were smudged. Ichigo was now more reluctant than ever to enter the shop. All the signs were bad. "Things did not go as expected." Tessai added.

"They never do," Ichigo muttered. He couldn't even pretend surprise. Everything he'd expected recently had ended up wrong. Not always wrong, but strange. He hadn't had a normal date since this began, not that he'd had many dates to compare it with, but he hadn't even managed to go out alone with the girl he liked. There were always other people.

Tessai led them to a room where four people were sitting. It was easy to recognise Urahara, but he wasn't wearing his hat and his hair looked almost neat. A dark haired woman with yellow eyes sat next to him, her face serene but Ichigo didn't recognise her. He was sure he hadn't seen her before and he wondered briefly who she was and why she was there. Two children, one dark haired female and an orange haired boy were also seated. Ichigo vaguely recalled them from earlier, but hadn't paid much attention. The boy was quiet, not carrying on like the last time. Four people sitting at attention; facial expressions almost exactly the same on three faces, but one of the faces had a relentless stare in the eyes.

"Sit," the woman commanded. The authority in her voice made the friends react instinctively and they sat opposite without any complaint. Ichigo idly counted again. Four. It couldn't be a coincidence that there were four people who could sit as still as plaster images with those shadowed eyes and grim demeanour.

"We are not pleased," Urahara told them.

"Is that the royal 'we'?" Renji answered heavily. "Or the collective 'we' or even the Gestalt 'we'"

"Where did he get an understanding of Gestalt," Ichigo wondered. He'd heard the word somewhere but couldn't remember exactly what it meant. Checking again that it had been Renji who spoke and not Uryu, Ichigo felt that everything he knew was possibly not correct. These last few days he found he was questioning many of his firmly held beliefs, just as he had when he first encountered Rukia. It wasn't fair. It was bad enough being a teenager but all these added complications were irking him.

"Stop showing off, Renji. I don't think Dame Fate, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos have a sense of humour," hissed Rukia, but her words were clearly heard. Realising that her voice was not as quiet as she'd planned, Rukia flushed. "Er, I just don't want him saying anything offensive," she explained sheepishly.

"So you decided to say it on his behalf," the dark haired girl said and giggled ingratiatingly. "I can understand that. Protective of your loved one as before. Passionate, protective, predestined, pre-emptive and probably doomed. I'd pity you except your fate amuses me. And you were wrong about our ability to see humour. I see it everywhere."

Ichigo witnessed Rukia giving a bad imitation of a gold fish as she opened and closed her mouth, obviously trying to think of something to say. He didn't find the sight amusing, given the current situation. It seemed doubtful, after this night, he'd find anything funny. The oppressive atmosphere he'd noted when they played the game had now returned, four-fold.

"That man," Urahara said while pointing an accusing finger at Tessai, "summoned us here with promises. The question is: will I cut short his life? He is dangerous. Finding the kernel of truth in a fairy tale and then using that hidden knowledge is not permitted."

Tessai slumped onto the floor. "The need was great." He looked sadly at the woman and Urahara. "I have made the bargain and you accepted it."

"People's needs. They're never ending. The desires of the young, the greed of the middle aged and the miserliness of the old. Humans are always wanting more," Urahara said solemnly and then a cruel smile twisted his mouth. "They want more until I cut the thread. Then death embraces them and snuffs out all their yearning, except for that of life. I thought you would know that," he said looking at Renji and Rukia, "but there you are still enmeshed within your worldly cravings. How death has failed you."

"Don't ask, Tatsuki," Uryu said quickly to the girl sitting next to him as she opened her mouth. "I will explain later, but now is not the time."

She cast a peculiar look at him, one of anger and resentment mixed with respect and affection. "You'd better tell me," she threatened.

"Or you'll break my arm. I am aware of the punishment," Uryu tried a smile but it slipped off his face before it could be properly formed.

Ichigo felt a moment of comprehension. The guy was trying to reassure Tatsuki, but he didn't feel very assured himself and that was why the smile didn't work.

"Once again I am astonished at how you are more interested in the inconsequential interplay between people rather than the problem you are currently facing," the dark haired woman's voice held that commanding ring that was becoming too familiar.

Scanning the four people facing them, Ichigo wanted it to be over. If they could find out the penalties and then leave, then he might be able to forget about the stupid game and the group dates. If anyone asked him to join a group date in the future he might just immigrate to somewhere far away, like Australia, Greenland or Malta. No one would ask him on a group date in those places. Did teenagers even go on group dates in other countries? Okay, maybe he wouldn't immigrate but he would answer firmly in the negative if anyone asked again.

"We were summoned here on your behalf. Fortunately there were four bodies to spare so we availed ourselves of their use. It's not very comfortable in here with the constant complaining from the supposed owners, but it will have to do." The orange haired boy spoke, then pressed the tips of his fingers to his mouth. "But how rude, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Lachesis, I measure your fate."

"I'm Clotho, who spins your life line," said the young girl and then she giggled, and winked at Chad meaningfully.

"And I am Atropos who decides when you will die," 'Urahara/Atropos said. "You are also graced by the presence of Dame Fortune."

The dark haired woman bent her head slightly in acknowledgement. "Don't bother to introduce yourselves. We know who you are, when you were born and how you shall die. Mortals have such pitifully short lives, but occasionally they provide some amusement."

Trying to be polite, but forceful, Ichigo addressed the four entities in front of him. "Thanks. I'm sure you're busy, um, interfering in people's lives and we don't want to get in the way of that. Let's make this quick. Tell us the penalties, inflict them and then you can leave us alone, go off an enjoy yourselves. I mean, if it's okay with you we'd like to get this over with and get back to our lives."

"Blunt. Very blunt. I see you thought you were being polite," chuckled 'Clotho'. Her eyes crinkled at the edges, but the smile was chilling rather than reassuring.

"Clotho, of course he was, but he is still so young and without charm. Without charm. That gives me an idea," and the young boy cackled after he said the words. "Charms can be so useful, especially if they have a family connection and a rather interesting side effect. Oh, I can see this will be fun."

"An interesting idea. May I share it with you Dame Fortune?" Urahara leant across and whispered in the woman's ear.

She sat up sharply as he continued to explain and her eyes gleamed with an unnatural pleasure. "That would suit my plans, but it only punishes two of them, but they are the ones in which I have the most interest."

"From penalties to punishments" murmured Uryu to Ichigo and Tatsuki.

Trying not to start at the observation, Ichigo realised it was true. Until now, there had only been mentions of penalties but now it was becoming a bit clearer that the penalties were meant to harm.

Trying to keep his voice steady Chad cleared his throat. "I am here to mediate between my friends and you," he said as his husky voice filled the room.

"You have no place here. No real place in the world. Neither from this country or the other. All that binds you to this plane of reality is your will, your music and your friends. Foolish reasons. Leave here, boy. You are not our immediate concern. Later, perhaps…"

Chad flinched at the harshness of the words and Ichigo could see why. The words were needlessly cruel, but effective. "He stays. Give me another penalty if you have to, but he wants this to be fair."

"As do we all, but then that is the problem, isn't it? What is fair? If I was fair to myself, would I also be fair to you? It's so hard to be impartial, so hard to measure justice into a bottle. So hard not to alter the balance of the scales in our favour," Urahara's entity was speaking and the words were delivered in a rapid deadpan voice.

Measure justice into a bottle? What did that mean? What did any of it mean?

"We will give another penalty to you, but for a measure of fun it will be split between two of you," the young boys rubbed his hands together with a show of pleasure. "That will be the last pronouncement, but for now, let's see, how many penalties were there?"

"500, wasn't it?" The dark haired woman turned to Urahara. "As the oldest of the fates, I am sure you agree."

"It was five," Uryu assured them, an edge to his voice. "Originally it was five and then one penalty was that we wouldn't know which made it four. The interruptions and problems we encountered at the park today would make it three penalties left. Then I believe you inflicted those memories upon us which makes two penalties." He let out the breath he had been holding as he spoke.

"But there is one additional one because you wish to include the foreign person. The substitute agreed, but don't worry, cutie. That penalty does not fall on your shoulders," 'Clotho' sidled closer to Uryu who pulled away, distaste evident on his face.

"Stop playing with the human. He thinks you're serious," Atropos said cuttingly to Clotho. "He's such a serious human."

"Get on with it." Tatsuki's almost shrieked the words as she leant forward.

After the shriek there was silence and all of the eyes of the possessed creatures seemed to turn on her, inspecting her as if she was an item for sale that they were considering purchasing. Each expression seemed to indicate that they found some deep flaw within her.

Tessai was the first to move. He bowed his head down to the mats and said, apologetically, "She is young and overwrought. She doesn't fully understand your powers and had trouble accepting your authority. Forgive her."

"Oh, we shall see. Three penalties left, but one of those only applies to two of you. Very well. The first penalty is that the fortune revealed by the cards will come true, in some manner very, very soon. Normally we allow these things to drag on for years, but because you're young and impatient, now is as good a time as any."

"I do not know how fair that is since it had been indicated to me that there was some manipulation of the cards," Chad said.

"Fair or not, the penalty stands."

Ichigo let out his breath, not sure if that was a bad thing. He knew that the fortunes would come true in some form, but soon was not good. Did that mean Orihime would start going out with Hat and Clogs? Shuddering at the thought he glanced at the man to find his stare returned.

The others seemed stunned as they sat there. Ichigo knew it was hard for them to remember all the things that had been said and the fortunes that applied.

"I won't win a gold medal. I won't be world class," Tatsuki said disbelievingly. "Because I played a stupid game I lose my only dream."

'And I'll die soon, again. Great. That's something to look forward to," Renji said, trying to make his voice light, but the edge was obvious. "Hey, Rukia, maybe we'll die together."

"Please, finish this. I am aware that you enjoy the build up of tension, but we are only weak humans who submit humbly to your pronouncements," Uryu said.

"Nice words, pity about the sentiment behind them. Trying to play on our pride, Quincy? I tire of this," 'Dame Fortune' said and then smiled. The smile was neither pleasant nor reassuring. "The penalty that will apply to all of you and your friends and families is that you will forget. The romantic entanglements you have formed so recently will be forgotten along with any incidents related to them. In many ways you should thank us for this blessing. All those difficult feelings will be removed."

Ichigo tried hard to deny what she was saying. All his feelings for Orihime would go? He'd forget the dates?

"You will also forget the Shinigami Abarai and all the secrets you have shared. It will be as if you never made the suggestion for the date," Lachesis said to Rukia. "And you never will."

His mouth feeling unnaturally dry Ichigo asked "Why? Why this penalty?"

'Urahara' smiled at him and the grin was not forced or pleasing. "I haven't finished with you and your friend. You will both have some very slight memory traces which you will never recapture. Often you won't even be aware of them. You, girl, will gain a charm which will cause you to act irrationally, or act the way you really feel, say things you would never say, but they will be true and these words may even destroy a friendship," Atropos seemed very pleased with this idea. "To add to our fun we won't interfere. Any action you take under the influence of the charm will be completely unplanned and that should provide some entertainment."

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked. Memory traces and saying things they never meant to say? Why were they picking on him and Orihime? What had he done to annoy them so much?

Clotho laughed and the sound chilled him. "You will find out, but you won't remember. Imagine this sweet little girl freed of all her inhibitions. Oh, I can't wait to see that," she clapped her hands.

"When does this penalty take effect?" Chad was retaining his focus and asking the most important questions.

"You make me laugh. What a funny person you are, trying to find a way to evade the penalties? As soon as you leave the shop new memories will overlay your real memories. You will each return home immediately and sleep. Tomorrow it will be as if this never happened, except for you two," Clotho smiled lazily at Ichigo and Orihime.

"Now, our payment?"

Tessai went to the corner of the room and pulled out four plush toys that seemed strangely animated.

"More Kon's?" Ichigo thought with amazement. One was surely more than enough. What were they here for and why did seeing these creatures make him feel uneasy. Kon had started this whole mess and maybe these would add to his problems.

"What delightful pets these will make. We will see you all again, but none of you will see us, except for you, Kido Master. We have unfinished business. I look forward to your futures with considerable pleasure."

The voice faded as the last few words were spoken and the four figures collapsed. Tessai immediately checked them and nodded to himself. "They're unconscious which is probably for the best. Being taken over by those powers is exhausting and they've spent hours ordering me around to do their bidding."

It was easy for Ichigo to grasp what he was saying. After he had been taken over he had felt so tired and frustrated, but he hadn't been possessed for hours. He didn't even want to imagine what that would be like.

His thoughts were interrupted as Tatsuki yawned loudly. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." She sleepily rose to her feet and wandered to the door. Uryu hurriedly followed her.

"Stay a little longer. You'll fail to remember everything by tomorrow morning. If we can just share some sweet moments together," he said standing between her and the door.

"What's the point? We'll forget everything. To be honest, I want to forget a lot of what happened. Not you and I, but the rest of it," Tatsuki sounded tired and miserable.

Gazing at her unhappy expression, Uryu nodded and then opened the door. "I will walk you home this last time." They left together.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Orihime asked Tessai with little hope.

"I did the best I could. None of us will recall these events, except for your memory traces," Tessai bent his head sadly and observed Urahara.

Rukia went across and touched the older man on the shoulder. "What did she mean by seeing you again?"

Tessai shrugged and then patted her hand gently and then removed it. "I took a risk. Sometimes it works, this time it did not. You should go home. There is no choice about this."

Renji immediately pulled Rukia into an embrace and kissed her, apparently not caring about the audience.

"Excuse me, um Mr Tessai. I know this is very rude, but would it be possible for Ichigo and I to say, oh, this sounds silly," she paused as colour stained her cheeks a bright pink. "I want to say good bye, in private."

His face turned to her and his glasses flashed in the light as he nodded his head. "It's only to be expected. Go into the next room. I'm sorry that it's a bedroom, but if you close the door no one will interrupt."

Orihime went and opened the door indicated, her face turned away and she went through the door slowly. Ichigo stood there irresolute. "I know you're young, but don't be foolish," a voice told him.

Without looking around he followed Orihime and shut the door. She was sitting on the bed, and her gaze seemed fixed on her hands. Before he could speak she said," I wish I'd lost my inhibitions because then I'd ask you to…. But I won't because I'll forget and I want to remember."

While Ichigo tried to work out what she meant he moved closer. "Why do we have to forget?"

Orihime gave a small sigh. "I wanted so much for you to notice me. Oh, Ichigo, if only we could remain friends instead of forgetting."

The sadness in her voice was unmistakable but he was relieved to notice that she wasn't crying. He sat on the bed next to her, took her hand and smiled at her ruefully. It was hard to think of anything to say that wouldn't sound stupid but he tried. "We get the memory traces."

Shaking her head Orihime didn't seem to find this reassuring. "I think it will be more frustrating than anything and we'll never remember everything and we might not even notice the memory traces." She turned and looked into his eyes. "You won't remember this so I think I can say it. I think I can tell you how I feel because it won't matter as soon as we leave."

Before she could speak, Ichigo interrupted. He didn't want to hear her say words that would make him regret the penalties even more. "Don't," he said and kissed her. Without tears, interruptions, people watching, sarcastic comments or the other things that had plagued their previous kisses, he kissed her.

When their lips finally separated he found he was dazed. That kiss was more than he'd hoped for, more than he'd expected. Without further conversation, as if by tacit agreement, they got up and left, nodding vaguely to Tessai as they left, barely noticing the absence of Rukia and Renji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once outside the shop Ichigo looked at his class mate. "Why did you want me to bring you here, Orihime? Couldn't you get Tatsuki to come with you?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo. You said you were familiar with this shop and I wanted to see what it sold. Tatsuki's busy training, remember."

He nodded slightly at her response. That was right, Tatsuki had conned him into this. She was such friends with this girl and until now hadn't seemed very keen on the two of them spending much time together. Whatever, it didn't matter to Ichigo. The girl was pretty and had assets, but he didn't have a lot of time for girls, not the way Rukia kept him busy killing Hollows and with his school work and everything.

"I'll walk you home," he said grudgingly and kept a frustrated silence on the way to her home. As soon as they arrived he looked at her and had a flicker of memory of doing this once before, but it faded as soon as it commenced. "See you tomorrow," he said abruptly and left for his own home.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

**Gestalt:** An entity made up of more than one person/being where the whole is more than the sum of its parts.

There, it's done. Complete. This story is finally finished. I thought I would finish it in 3 chapters, but it ended up as 19.

This chapter worked out much longer than anticipated, but I promised myself I would finish it, no matter the length. As I wrote this story, I realised it actually could be the prequel to _'Orihime's Groundhog Day'_ and the fragments of memories from these events might cause her to act the way she did throughout the story, especially her rather OOC reactions in Chapter One. As to whether I write another Ichi/Hime story, at present, I don't know.

This was the ending that was planned all along, and I hope you enjoyed it. It did go on a rather different path to a date story, but it's more fun to stray from the expected.

The title of this chapter was inspired by the song "Go with the Flow" by Queens of the Stone Age.

Thank you to the people who have supported this story, especially Ayjah, Maurice A. Nigma, Garra-l0ve, Arwen Mimosa, Raven the Ravenous, godschildtweety and directx07.

Please review.

MS


End file.
